Le témoin
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Une jeune médecin voit une nuit sa vie basculer en rentrant chez elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay .com) /fr/illustrations/battement-de-coeur-impulsion-163709/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rated M correspond à la violence de certaines scènes, rien de plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Miranda Newman cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Elle regarda la pendule numérique un peu plus loin qui indiquait deux heures trente du matin. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont les rides nombreuses sur le visage trahissaient une vie d'angoisses emplie de tristesse et d'ingratitude à son égard, secoua la tête n'en revenant pas vraiment.

Elle calcula difficilement – son cerveau encore embrouillé par l'épuisement physique et moral, ralenti par l'anxiété ressentie tout au long de la journée – finit par murmurer : « huit heures ».

Huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'appel téléphonique de son mari John, lui demandant de venir la rejoindre dans la salle d'attente des urgences du Bristow's Hospital, au nord de Chicago à Rogers Park. Il s'était salement coupé à la main au travail et avait besoin de points de sutures.

Madame Newman, une femme craintive et émotive, grande admiratrice des drames et magazines à scandales, s'était inconsciemment repue de l'atmosphère désagréable du lieu, imaginant les pires _scenarii_ sur les autres blessés ou malades autour d'eux. Son mari nécessitait des soins, certes, mais moins urgents que d'autres. Les époux forcés à patienter avaient suivi le ballet des entrées et sorties, diminuant légèrement en accord avec la course du soleil. Et seulement cinq minutes auparavant, une infirmière s'était approchée d'eux pour s'occuper de John.

Miranda se leva, elle ne supportait plus le vert des murs, une couleur soi-disant apaisante pour les patients. Son mari en aurait certainement pour une bonne demi-heure, puis une fois fini, viendrait l'enregistrement de sortie, et enfin le retour à leur appartement.

Elle se dirigea vers la machine automatique, dépassant un homme ivre qui marinait dans son vomi, et un autre qui appuyait consciencieusement sur une plaie au niveau de son front avec un mouchoir déjà bien imbibé de sang. Miranda constata que la lumière crue des néons les palissait, accentuant leur teint cireux, et puis ce vert n'arrangeait vraiment rien, se dit-elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et inséra les pièces dans la machine, étonnée de distinguer le bruit de leur course dans le distributeur, réalisant que la salle d'attente avait bel et bien désempli. Le brouhaha des précédentes heures faisait place à un silence peu rassurant. Elle hésita un instant puis sélectionna sa boisson : un chocolat chaud, n'aimant pas l'amertume du café, et jugeant que la photographie du potage ne suffisait pas à la persuader. Quant au thé ? Ce serait pour une autre fois.

La tasse en plastique fumante et brûlante dans une main, elle s'engouffra dans le sas de sortie, et fut frappée par la différence de température quand les portes coulissèrent pour la laisser accéder dehors.

La rudesse des hivers de Chicago connue dans tout le pays lui plaisait. Le froid, le gel, et surtout l'air glacial qui s'insérait dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration, « brûlant » ses voies respiratoires, lui donnait l'impression d'une purification intense.

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années but une gorgée bouillante du liquide trop sucré, puis déposa le gobelet sur le cendrier en béton, le temps d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes à l'abri dans sa doudoune grise. Elle en porta une à sa bouche, tout en récupérant la petite boîte d'allumettes en souriant. John se moquait d'elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas de briquet. Elle lui répondait à chaque fois que le craquement d'une allumette, et la flamme consumant le bois entre ses doigts, lui paraissaient beaucoup plus vivant que la combustion du butane enfermé dans un bout de plastique, et ce grâce à la vague gerbe d'étincelle d'une pierre à brûler.

Le courant d'air venant de droite, balaya la flamme, emportant la fumée dans la nuit. Miranda tourna la tête vers l'entrée des urgences, suivant des yeux les médecins se précipitant dehors. Elle écouta l'ordre de la jeune femme blonde.

– L'ambulance arrive, tenez-vous prêt !

Et comme si le simple fait de le nommer permettait de le faire apparaître, le camion blanc aux gyrophares bleus, annonçant bruyamment sa venue, pénétra dans la cour de l'hôpital. Il pivota devant eux, se positionnant de manière à ce qu'ils puissent accéder aux portes arrière. L'ambulancière les ouvrit en grands fracas, sauta sur le goudron d'un mouvement gracieux, et annonça :

– Enfant de dix ans en hypothermie modérée, retrouvé dans le lac Michigan par sa mère. Nous avons réussi à faire remonter la température jusqu'à trente degré Celsius*…

Elle fut interrompue par le médecin qui cria :

– Wells, occupe-toi de lui !

Un autre urgentiste tira sur le brancard vers l'entrée de l'hôpital en écoutant la suite du rapport de la femme sortie du camion.

Le conducteur, apparu peu de temps après sa collègue, refermait les portes d'un mouvement brusque et sonore, tout en prêtant l'oreille à celle en charge à l'affut de renseignements sur le prochain patient.

– Où est la mère ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Elle arrive dans la deuxième ambulance.

Elle hocha la tête en observant un nouveau véhicule effectuer la même manœuvre que son prédécesseur.

Le médecin courut à l'ouverture des portières, se focalisant sur les précisions de l'homme en uniforme qui descendait.

– Femme d'une quarantaine d'années en hypothermie avancée, température à vingt-six degrés. Nous n'avons pas réussi à la faire remonter durant le trajet. Elle était en fibrillation ventriculaire sur les lieux, et vient de passer en asystolie...

Madame Newman ouvrit la bouche devant l'urgentiste qui escalada le brancard, et s'installa à califourchon sur la femme allongée, déchirant légèrement la couverture chauffante qui semblait si fine, commençant le massage cardiaque externe en criant aux autres personnes autour d'elle :

– On l'amène en salle de déchoquage numéro deux !

Concentrée sur ses gestes, le jeune médecin ne porta aucune attention sur l'inconnue aux cheveux grisonnants qui les regardait entrer avec des yeux ronds une cigarette non allumée au coin de la bouche.

Toujours occupée à compter les compressions qu'elle exécutait sur le thorax de la femme en dessous d'elle, plongée dans une bulle ne comportant que son équipe et le patient, l'urgentiste exécuta un signe de tête pour que l'infirmière comprime le ballon pressé sur la bouche de la souffrante afin d'insuffler l'air dans ses poumons, en surveillant du coin de l'œil le tracé sur le scope portable à côté de la patiente.

Le bruit continu du tracé plat agressait ses oreilles.

– Toujours en asystolie, précisa un homme à sa gauche.

– Donnez-lui un milligramme d'adrénaline, fut sa réponse, tout en poursuivant le comptage de ses mouvements à voix haute.

– Allez ! Encouragea-t-elle la femme allongée. Tenez bon votre fils est juste à côté !

Focalisée sur les traits de sa patiente, elle demanda à la cantonade.

– Température ?

– Toujours à vingt-six.

Carrie Johnson jura entre ses dents et questionna.

– Pression artérielle ?

– Elle continue de chuter.

– Combien de temps depuis la dernière injection d'adrénaline ?

– Trois minutes.

– Très bien, injectez lui un nouvelle dose, maintenant !

.

Le jeune médecin sentait les muscles de ses avants bras brûler, ses épaules l'élancer. Choquer la patiente avec le défibrillateur jusqu'à trois cent soixante joules n'avait rien donné, ouvrir son thorax et utiliser des palettes directement sur son cœur non plus, et l'urgentiste avait repris sa place continuant inlassablement le massage de l'organe directement avec ses mains, le pressant inlassablement, cherchant à réactivée cette pompe indispensable afin de ramener la vie au corps inanimé sur la table.

Carrie leva les yeux vers le visage inerte, se demandant brièvement qui l'avait intubé, avant de se souvenir que son collègue s'en était chargé à leur entrée dans la salle.

À combien de temps remontait celle-ci ? S'interrogea-t-elle furtivement, avant de faire un nouveau signe de la tête à la fin du cycle des compressions à l'infirmière. Elle fronça les sourcils quand celle-ci n'obéit pas.

Prête à répéter son ordre de manière plus ferme, mais distraite par la main sur son avant bras, la jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens en tournant la tête vers l'homme à sa gauche.

– Carrie, c'est fini, on ne peut plus rien faire, expliqua l'autre médecin d'une voix fatiguée.

– Non ! Injectez lui encore une dose ! Riposta-t-elle.

– Carrie ! Elle en déjà eu trop. Ça fait plus de quarante minutes…

– On peut la sauver !

– Arrête ! Ça suffit maintenant, répliqua-t-il. Même si tu y arrives, elle sera en mort cérébrale !

Carrie fixa l'homme blond aux yeux bleus avec hargne qui soutint son regard.

– Elle a un fils…

– Je sais, répondit-il avec tristesse. Mais tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Carrie le contempla encore quelques instants, laissant à la justesse de ses propos, le temps de renverser les dernières rambardes de sa résistance. Pesant une ultime fois, le pour et le contre de son acharnement sur la femme étendue, et finit par acquiescer.

Le médecin inspira, puis ralentit ses gestes pour les arrêter définitivement. Elle déglutit, ferma brièvement les yeux, les rouvrit, leva la tête vers l'horloge encastrée dans le mur en déclarant d'une voix froide :

– Heure du décès : trois heures vingt-cinq.

Elle descendit du brancard, ôta ses gants qu'elle jeta sur le linoléum beige, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le reste des personnes présentes.

Les yeux baissés, Carrie marcha vers la salle de repos des médecins, ne voulant pas savoir le sort de l'enfant pour le moment.

La pièce où se trouvaient une table et quatre chaises, un vieux canapé, quelques magazines people, une bouilloire et une machine à café dans un coin, était vide. Épuisée, elle s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à pleurer doucement.

La docteur entendait les bips réguliers des fréquences cardiaques des autres patients admis dans les différents box du reste du service. Le tout grâce au monitorage relativement discret des courbes affichées sur le report de la centrale : un immense écran de télévision installé dans chaque pièce de repos.

Une pulsation répétée, carillonnant en arrière fond, et dont elle fit abstraction du mieux qu'elle put, toujours en pleurs.

Carrie ne releva pas le visage en sentant la légère pression sur son épaule.

– Tiens, lui dit-il, faisant apparaître le gobelet en carton dans son champ de vision. C'est du café, il est infect, mais il est chaud.

Elle se saisit du récipient, et se mit à boire en silence, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle, posant sa propre tasse sur la table.

– Rentre chez toi, Carrie, ta garde est terminée depuis plus d'une heure. Tu n'avais pas à t'occuper de ce cas.

La médecin observa l'homme de couleur qui venait de parler. Wells, son « frère », et un des meilleurs médecins de son service. Celui qui serait son témoin à son mariage dans un mois.

– Finn t'attend, continua-t-il en jouant avec son propre gobelet. Barre-toi d'ici et rejoins-le.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, cachant ses larmes, et les essuya rapidement avant de se racler la gorge, pendant qu'il gardait les paupières baissées par discrétion, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Carrie détestait montrer la moindre faiblesse à son équipe, même à lui. Il en avait toujours était ainsi, et toute la famille avait dû s'adapter à son attitude.

– Comment va le garçon ? Croassa-t-elle.

– Il est tiré d'affaire.

Elle sourit faiblement à cette nouvelle.

– Je suis désolé pour la mère, je sais que tu t'es battue pour qu'elle survive, révéla-t-il. Apparemment elle lui a sauvé la vie en lui donnant son pull et son manteau. C'est la raison pour laquelle son hypothermie était plus grave que chez lui. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver...

– C'est dans des moments comme ça que je déteste mon travail, souffla-t-elle.

Wells opina en silence. Aucun médecin n'aimait perdre un patient. Il contempla le fond de son récipient, pensif, avant de finalement le porter à sa bouche pour finir la boisson. Il le reposa sur la table et expliqua :

– Je dois y retourner.

Il se leva, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arrêta au son de sa voix.

– Merci, Wells.

Il grimaça gentiment.

– Plaide ma cause auprès de Finn, il va me tuer quand il verra ta tête. Je suis censé veillé sur toi jusqu'au jour J, et honnêtement Carrie tu fais peine à voir.

Il sourit intérieurement en entendant le léger rire de la jeune femme.

– Va te reposer, conseilla-t-il une fois encore, puis sortit de la pièce.

Carrie, regarda d'un œil morne sa tasse toujours remplie jusqu'à moitié du liquide bien trop acide. Elle la laissa sur la table sans la finir, préférant exécuter au plus vite les paroles de Wells.

La jeune femme hésita un court instant à prendre une douche dans les vestiaires puis renonça, se changeant rapidement à la place. Wells avait raison, elle était restée trop longtemps à l'hôpital, elle se laverait chez elle.

Le froid hors du grand bâtiment réveilla en partie ses sens. Elle injuria mentalement son garagiste qui n'avait toujours pas fini de réparer sa voiture, l'obligeant à rentrer à pieds. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin. Elle inspira, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son quartier en prenant l'avenue W. Lunt, dépassant le HeartLand Cafe. Rogers Park situé au Nord Est de Chicago faisait partie des secteurs les plus huppés de la ville. L'Université de Loyola attirait beaucoup d'étudiants, mais heureusement pas le danger. Marcher à presque quatre heures du matin dans les rues ne lui faisait pas peur, en tout cas pas ici, et de toute façon, le médecin savait qu'elle mettrait moins de temps à rentrer à pieds qu'à attendre un taxi.

Carrie pressa encore le rythme pour se réchauffer, et décida de couper par la rue N. Paulina pour rejoindre l'avenue W. Morse, au lieu de la rue N. Clark plus importante. Ce n'était pas son itinéraire habituel, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment était se lover dans les bras de son fiancé. Sentir l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et l'étreinte qui ne manquerait pas de l'accueillir quand elle se glisserait dans leur lit. Entendant déjà le commentaire légèrement agacé à son oreille dont il ne manquerait pas de la gratifier :

– Tu es encore restée à l'hôpital, princesse ?

Carrie sourit, Wells avait raison, Finn le tuerait.

Elle se figea quand lui parvinrent les éclats de voix. Carrie eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière une benne à ordures, pendant que les menaces reprenaient.

– Je vous assure que non, Monsieur Givens, je n'ai rien dit !

– Tu transpires beaucoup, Arlo, pour quelqu'un d'innocent, fut la réponse glaciale.

– …

– Ce doit être parce que tu sais ce qu'on fait aux balances…

La jeune femme à environ une vingtaine de mètres, comprit qu'elle ne devait son salut qu'aux lampadaires grillés à l'entrée de la rue. Le groupe d'hommes ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

Carrie remarqua que de l'endroit où elle se terrait, elle arrivait à distinguer, assez nettement, les trois hommes en mentaux épais, qui tel un rempart terrifiant, se dressaient face à un seul en mauvaise position.

Le « monsieur Givens » qui terrorisait si facilement « Arlo », n'était pas vraiment repoussant, il n'était clairement pas son genre d'homme, mais ses traits fins et ses cheveux mi-longs, devaient plaire à plus d'une femme. Il s'approcha d'une démarche souple de celui qu'il menaçait. Se plaçant sous le rayon de lumière, le regard plein de mépris pour l'homme qui tombait à genoux, et implorait pour qu'on le croit, répétant pathétiquement qu'il n'avait vraiment rien dit et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance !

La sonnerie du portable de l'assaillant brisa leur conversation. Il s'en empara, vérifiant le nom sur l'écran, et répondit après avoir écouté :

– Oui, je suis avec lui… Très bien mère, comme vous voudrez, approuva-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il raccrocha, et observa la victime à ses pieds.

– Tu as de la chance, elle veut que ce soit rapide.

L'homme à terre se mit à pleurer, redoublant sa supplique.

L'attaquant le toisa dédaigneusement, puis sembla se lasser de toute cette histoire. Il vérifia l'heure à son poignet, sortit le pistolet de son manteau en cuir, récupéra le silencieux dans une poche et le vissa lentement sur le canon, n'écoutant pas la plainte qui reprenait un peu plus forte. Il recula pour se dégager de la main qui s'accrochait à son pantalon, frappant durement d'un coup de crosse pour qu'il lâche prise, la mâchoire du désespéré.

Carrie la main devant la bouche, afin de ne pas trahir sa présence, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle assista impuissante à l'assassinat du pauvre homme exécuté à bout portant. Alors que la détonation résonnait encore à ses oreilles, elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle. Par réflexe, elle porta les mains en avant, se cognant lourdement contre la benne, ralentissant quelque peu sa chute.

Le son de la tôle déformée, se répercuta dans la rue en un vacarme sinistre.

Le chef intima à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, prenant sur lui d'aller voir la source de ce nouveau grabuge.

La jeune femme tremblait, comprenant qu'elle serait la prochaine victime en écoutant le crissement des pas sur la neige qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il arriva à l'immense poubelle prêt à tirer si quelque chose bougeait, et sursauta devant la silhouette du chat qui s'enfuyait en sautant d'un escalier de secours sur le rabat de la benne. Faisant basculer dans sa panique des bouteilles de bière vides laissées sur le couvercle qui tombèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol, éclatant en mille morceaux, dispersant des bouts de verres jusqu'aux chaussures de l'homme armé.

L'inconnu au regard bleu acier d'une dureté effrayante, expira en se disant qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Tout en rengainant son arme, il se retourna à l'appel de son prénom.

– Roan ? Tout va bien ?

– Oui, fausse alerte !

Il repartit en direction de ses hommes, et la rue ne compta rapidement plus que Carrie et le cadavre.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, guettant le moindre bruit. Rassurée par l'éloignement du moteur de la voiture des agresseurs, elle se leva, décidée à porter assistance à l'homme blessé, si du moins il était toujours en vie. Le médecin ferma les yeux après avoir reconnu la matière grise sur le trottoir. Il était mort sur le coup d'une balle dans la tête.

Carrie récupéra son portable dans sa poche et composa le 911. Une fois sa position donnée aux autorités, elle écrivit un texto à Finn pour l'avertir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, puis s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps.

.

Le son du vibreur sur la table de nuit le sortit de son rêve. Il tendit la main vers le meuble cherchant à tâtons le téléphone et décrocha :

– Kane.

– Marcus, rejoins-moi à l'adresse que je t'envoie. Arlo a été assassiné, révéla la voix de sa coéquipière.

L'homme à moitié réveillé jura dans le lit.

– Ok, j'arrive dans vingt minutes.

Il raccrocha et se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser le reste de son rêve, expliquant doucement à sa femme à côté de lui qu'il fallait qu'il y aille, et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir.

Il s'habilla à la hâte et conduisit la voiture de fonction à l'adresse donnée. Il gara la Ford noire, en sortit, puis montra sa carte au jeune policier qui gardait les rubans jaune entourant la scène du crime, sans faire attention aux journalistes un peu plus loin qui l'appelaient.

Marcus rejoignit sa partenaire, ne levant même pas la tête vers les flocons de neige qui s'étaient remis à tomber. Elle lui tendit un gobelet en carton contenant du café.

– Merci, dit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en répondant :

– C'était mon tour.

Il but lentement en observant le mort, ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par la colère en reconnaissant les traits d'Arlo.

– Tu crois qu'ils savent ? Demanda-t-il à la femme à côté de lui.

– Qu'il nous « rencardait » ? Certainement, pourtant je suis étonnée, d'habitude les corps des « balances » sont plus mutilés que ça…

– Peut-être est-ce un message de la famille Givens, une façon de nous narguer encore et toujours.

La femme de couleur ne répondit pas, finissant sa propre boisson, suivant des yeux son coéquipier qui s'accroupissait pour scruter les traits de leur ancien « indic ». Il soupira et leva la tête vers elle.

– Indra, tu sais que sans Arlo nous n'avons plus aucune chance de coincer Roan ou Nia, il était notre seul indic…

Elle soupira attristée :

– Je sais, c'était une pourriture, mais ses renseignements étaient précieux…

Elle afficha un sourire énigmatique sur son visage :

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Quand Dieu ferme une porte, Il ouvre une fenêtre… »

Son coéquipier fronça les sourcils en se relevant et Indra désigna de la tête une voiture de police un peu plus loin.

– On a peut-être un témoin…

Marcus plissa des yeux et distingua une jeune femme blonde à l'arrière de la voiture.

– Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

– Je le pense, c'est elle qui a appelé les secours. Elle est médecin au Bristow's Hospital, et rentrait simplement chez elle après une garde quand elle a découvert le corps...

.

Carrie Johnson fixait l'heure sur le tableau de bord : cinq heures quinze. Elle sursauta au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en manteau élégant non boutonné, passé sur un veston foncé également ouvert sur une chemise blanche froissée.

– Mademoiselle Johnson ? Je suis l'agent du FBI, Marcus Kane, et voici ma coéquipière l'agent Indra Linden. Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

– Le FBI ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Carrie attrapa la main qu'il lui proposait, et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture noire pendant que sa coéquipière s'intéressait au capitaine de police qui lui avait ordonné d'attendre dans le véhicule un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme s'arrêta en chemin, et demanda suspicieuse.

– Je peux voir votre plaque ?

Marcus secoua la tête amusé par la question, s'empara de son portefeuille, et lui montra. Elle scruta la carte, lut le nom qu'il lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt, et cligna des yeux. Carrie était médecin, et honnêtement bien incapable de savoir si ce qu'elle voyait sur le bout de plastique était réel ou non. Elle afficha un air satisfait sur son visage, sans déceler l'expression pas vraiment dupe de l'agent devant elle.

Carrie s'installa dans une deuxième voiture en moins d'une heure, et resta silencieuse en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la scène dehors. Le claquement de la porte côté passager la ramena dans l'habitacle.

– Alors ? Questionna le conducteur.

– Tu connais les policiers, ils ont du mal à lâcher dès que les « Feds » arrivent, mais c'est que j'aime dans mon métier, ils doivent nous obéir.

Marcus hocha la tête, Indra disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il tourna la clef de contact, et engagea le véhicule dans la rue.

.

Ils garèrent la voiture dans un parking souterrain puis prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Carrie n'osa rien dire, respirant profondément, se concentrant sur les différents détails sur le sol, pour ne pas penser au mur en fer autour d'elle, s'appliquant à la place à diagnostiquer son état de choc, étonnée que son corps accepte toujours de lui obéir, ou qu'elle n'ait pas encore vomi dans un coin après ce qu'elle avait vu. Son passé et son travail l'avaient endurcie, et le sang ne lui faisait pas peur. Cela dit, voir un homme se faire exécuter devant elle, manquer de l'être aussi, et ne devoir sa survie qu'à un chat de gouttière ne faisaient pas partie de ses habitudes.

Carrie guettait silencieusement le moment où elle allait craquer, tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait sans doute pas.

Les bureaux du FBI comptaient encore plusieurs employés malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux sans un mot. L'agent Kane guida Carrie jusqu' à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence. La jeune femme s'était attendue à une pièce austère à la peinture défraichie et une glace sans teint accrochée sur un mur, mais non, les fauteuils en cuir noir étaient même plutôt accueillants.

Marcus lui montra un siège l'invitant à s'assoir. Carrie obéit en parcourant l'endroit du regard.

– Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose, Mademoiselle Johnson ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête.

– Un thé avec beaucoup de sucre c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il gentiment en souriant.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait un beau sourire, franc, qui illuminait son visage assez fermé. Encore une nouvelle réflexion qu'elle trouvait peu appropriée vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait – après celle de l'assassin de la ruelle qui n'était pas vraiment son type. Carrie porta son attention sur l'agent Linden clairement inamicale, qui s'asseyait en face d'elle, et la fixait tel un rapace se demandant s'il mangerait ou non le rongeur devant lui. Carrie avala sa salive sous son regard scrutateur et questionna :

– Je suis en état d'arrestation ? Il faut que j'appelle mon avocat ?

– Non.

– Euh… D'accord.

– ….

Carrie ne répéta pas sa question, même si elle voulait avoir plus de précision sur ce « non ». « Non » pour l'avocat, ou l'état d'arrestation ? Mais elle savait que cet agent Linden attendait son partenaire avant de lancer les « hostilités ». Le médecin se concentra sur les stries de la table en bois foncée pour ne pas lever les yeux vers la femme intimidante, et fut soulagée d'entendre le retour de l'agent masculin.

– Tenez, je n'ai trouvé que du Darjeeling, j'espère que cela vous ira, expliqua-t-il en déposant la tasse fumante, le sachet de thé, et les dosettes de sucre, à côté de ses avant-bras appuyés sur le bureau imposant.

Elle murmura un vague « merci » en préparant sa boisson.

Carrie déchira le sachet et trempa le filtre contenant les feuilles de thé dans l'eau chaude, l'observant se colorer dans un silence pesant. Elle mit de côté le sachet, ajouta tout le sucre rapporté, et mélangea doucement. Marcus Kane en avait profité pour faire le tour du mobilier, et s'installer près d'Indra, posant sur la table un dossier en carton avec le logo FBI imprimé en gros sur la première page.

– Mademoiselle Johnson, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? L'interrogea l'agent Linden.

– Parce que vous voulez me poser des questions, répondit platement la jeune femme.

– En effet, vous avez appelé les secours car vous avez découvert un homme mort dans cette rue.

– Oui...

– Qu'avez-vous dit à la police ?

– Rien, ils m'ont ordonné d'attendre dans la voiture, car ils voulaient prendre ma déposition… Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes arrivés.

Marcus Kane recula dans son siège sans la quitter des yeux, réfléchissant intensément.

– Mademoiselle Johnson, étiez-vous dans cette rue quand cet homme s'est fait assassiner ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tourner autour du pot dans cette histoire, et que la femme face à lui ne l'apprécierait pas vraiment.

Carrie s'attarda sur l'agent devant elle qui lui posait enfin une question sensée. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi personne n'avait commencé par là. Elle avait attendu patiemment que quelqu'un finisse par s'intéresser à sa présence dans ce lieu, et si oui ou non elle avait vu quelque chose d'utile. Elle se doutait bien que les policiers lui poseraient la question à un moment ou un autre au commissariat, mais d'une certaine manière, elle préférait que ce soit cet homme. Elle le sentait honnête et dévoué à sa cause.

– Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Une réponse claire, précise et nette comme elle les aimait.

Elle détecta la soudaine étincelle dans les yeux des deux agents.

– Seriez-vous en mesure d'identifier l'assassin ? Voulut savoir la dénommée Linden

Carrie se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils ne la soupçonnaient pas, puis laissa de côté sa réflexion pour répondre à la place.

– Oui, je peux même vous donner son nom.

Les deux agents se lancèrent un coup d'œil et Indra reprit calmement.

– Nous vous écoutons.

– Givens, Roan de son prénom.

À nouveau ils se regardèrent, puis l'agent féminin des plus intéressées continua :

– En êtes-vous certaine ?

– Oui.

– Pourriez-vous le reconnaître si nous vous montrions des photographies ?

– Oui.

Marcus ouvrit le dossier, glissa trois photographies d'hommes différents sur la table et demanda :

– Lequel est-ce ?

Carrie fronça les sourcils et conclut :

– Ce n'est pas un de ces hommes.

– Je vois.

Il plaça deux autres photographies sur la gauche. Carrie se saisit d'une, et distingua l'homme qui avait manqué de la tuer.

– C'est lui.

– En êtes-vous certaine ?

– Oui, répondit-elle à Marcus Kane.

– Très bien, Mademoiselle Johnson. Pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette rue et votre rôle dans cette histoire.

Carrie cligna des yeux, et attrapa la tasse devant elle. Elle but longuement sous le regard attentif des deux agents. Elle reposa le récipient, et commença son récit. Durant son témoignage, ils prirent des notes, la faisant répéter sur certains points. À la fin, Marcus la regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda :

– Savez-vous qui est Roan Givens ?

– Non, avoua-t-elle.

– Vous habitez Chicago et vous ne savez pas qui il est ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

– Je ne suis ici que depuis un an, mon fiancé a trouvé un emploi dans un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de la ville, c'est la raison de notre déménagement de New York, expliqua-t-elle sincèrement. C'est quelqu'un de… connu ?

Il faillit rire de sa remarque innocente, mais se retint et ne fit aucun commentaire, il vérifierait la version donnée par la jeune femme plus tard.

– Mademoiselle Johnson, nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage. Accepteriez-vous de faire une déposition ?

– Euh, n'est-ce pas plus ou moins ce que je viens de faire ?

– Non, la personne qui s'occupe d'enregistrer les témoignages ne sera pas là avant neuf heures et… Reste injoignable pour le moment, conclut-il embêté.

Carrie observa les deux agents sans comprendre. Elle était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à dormir, elle se passa la main sur le visage en baillant.

– Écoutez, je ne comprends pas tout, et surtout pourquoi le FBI est intéressé par le meurtre dont j'ai été témoin. Mais honnêtement, à cet instant je ne suis plus bonne à rien. J'ai enchaînée plus de quarante-huit heures de gardes, et je voudrais dormir. Alors j'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi. Si vous avez besoin que je repasse en fin de journée, je suis d'accord, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à se lever.

– Attendez ! S'affola Marcus.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Devant son expression, il se racla la gorge.

– Tout ce que vous nous avez dit, seriez-vous prête à le répéter lors d'un procès ? À reconnaître devant un juge l'homme que vous nous avez montré sur la photographie ?

La jeune médecin observa brièvement les agents à tour de rôle et lâcha.

– Oui, bien entendu, si cela peut aider à son arrestation…

Marcus parut soulagé de sa réponse, il désigna de nouveau le fauteuil et déclara :

– J'ai besoin de m'entretenir un instant avec ma collègue. Pourriez-vous attendre encore un peu avant que nous vous reconduisions chez vous ?

Carrie capitula trop épuisée et se rassit. Les deux agents sortirent de la salle sous le regard de la jeune femme qui les fixait à travers la baie vitrée. La conversation semblait animée, où son esprit s'embrouillait-il au point de croire que l'homme souriait ? Au fond, à cet instant elle s'en fichait. Carrie rejeta la tête en arrière sur le dossier et commença à s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

– Venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous, lui dit Marcus.

Indra les suivit des yeux pendant qu'ils quittaient les locaux. Carrie supposa qu'elle restait là pour remplir la paperasse ou autre chose. Elle emboita le pas de Kane, heureuse de rentrer chez elle après cette nuit affreuse.

Assise dans le siège passager de la voiture, elle s'endormit à nouveau, après avoir donnée l'adresse à l'agent du FBI. Le choc l'avait terriblement vidée du peu de forces qui lui restait, constata-t-elle, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

.

Elle se réveilla seule dans l'automobile pendant que le jour se levait. La pendule du tableau de bord indiquait sept heures. Carrie se demanda où se trouvait l'agent Kane puis l'aperçut traverser la rue pour revenir au véhicule. Il entra, lui donna le sac en papier, et le carton comportant deux boissons. Tout en s'installant derrière le volant, il lui expliqua en souriant :

– Vous dormiez si paisiblement que je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Je vous ai pris des doughnuts, et aussi un café et un thé pour vous et votre fiancée.

Elle le regarda, agréablement étonnée par ce geste. Marcus Kane se justifia un peu gauchement, arguant que c'était le moins qu'il pût faire.

Ils se garèrent devant son immeuble. Ils sortirent en même temps et il la raccompagna jusqu'aux portes des ascenseurs.

– Agent Kane, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle après qu'il lui eut tendu une carte de visite qu'elle faisait tourner dans ses doigts.

– Maintenant ? Eh bien, vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous reposer pendant quelques heures et vous m'appellerez. Je viendrai vous chercher et nous retournerons au FBI. Une fois là-bas je vous expliquerai la marche à suivre.

– Pourquoi attendre pour me la révéler ?

Marcus lui posa une main sur l'épaule, rencontrant son regard, il déclara :

– Parce que vous ne tenez plus debout, Mademoiselle Johnson. Vous devez vous reposer. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques heures.

Elle hocha la tête, et reprit d'une voix inquiète.

– Vous allez rester dans le coin, parce que je pourrai être en danger après ce que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Je vais rester dans ma voiture, et surveiller l'entrée de votre immeuble.

Carrie ne répondit pas comprenant peu à peu l'ampleur de la situation, bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle secoua la tête. Finn était encore en haut, si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait le voir avant qu'il ne parte au travail, préférant durant les heures qui allaient suivre, s'accorder une pause, faire l'autruche, s'enfermer dans une bulle où tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle murmura un « Alors à tout à l'heure agent Kane » avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quand Marcus lui demanda légèrement surpris.

– Vous ne prenez pas l'ascenseur ?

Elle se retourna, un vague sourire contrit sur le visage.

– Je n'ai pas osé vous le dire tout à l'heure, mais j'en ai peur, alors quand je peux les éviter…

– Et vous habitez à quel étage ?

– Au cinquième, révéla-t-elle en poussant la porte après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

Il la regarda disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers, n'en revenant pas vraiment, en se disant que si elle préférait monter cinq étages alors qu'elle était visiblement exténuée, cela prouvait à quel point les cages en fer la terrifiaient.

Il vérifia ses messages sur son portable, et se dirigea vers le Starbucks de la rue d'en face. Un café ne serait pas du luxe pour l'accompagner dans sa veille pendant les prochaines heures. Cette femme était un témoin clef, il était hors de question qu'une autre personne que lui surveille son immeuble.

.

Carrie tourna la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte fermée à double tour. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle ne faisait systématiquement qu'un tour, Finn deux. C'était un détail qu'elle avait fini par aimer, une légère différence sur leur façon de verrouiller leur habitat. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et écouta, souriant à nouveau en entendant la voix masculine en provenance de la salle de bain, chanter faux un air à la mode.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine, posa « les cadeaux » de l'agent Kane sur la table, et s'assit sur une chaise. Les cinq étages l'avaient achevée. Elle détestait avoir peur de ces fichus ascenseurs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette hantise, sauf parfois à l'hôpital en présence d'un patient à amener au bloc, concentrée sur l'état de celui-ci. Elle ne s'en était aussi pas trop mal tirée avec les deux agents. Pourtant, Carrie continuait à les craindre, se sentant si oppressée pendant la monté ou la descente des étages.

Le chant s'était arrêté, ainsi que la douche. La jeune femme guetta les pas s'éloigner vers leur chambre, préférant l'attendre dans la cuisine. Il passerait forcément par cette pièce, ne serait-ce que pour « attraper quelque chose » avant de partir, et tomberait sur elle.

Carrie ferma un instant les yeux alors que le bruit se rapprochait, puis les rouvrit quand il s'exclama.

– Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! Wouah tu as acheté le petit-déjeuner ? C'est pour mieux te faire pardonner d'être de retour si tard ? La questionna-t-il d'un air faussement fâché.

Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et le prit dans ses bras. S'il s'en étonna, il ne fit aucune remarque, l'enlaçant à la place. Carrie avait toujours eu des réactions parfois inattendues et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Elle inspira l'odeur du parfum de son fiancé, plaquant son nez à la naissance de son cou où il n'avait pas encore mis sa cravate qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Elle huma la fragrance de menthe poivrée, la touche principale de la grande composition, se laissant pénétrer, envelopper, enrober par elle, faisant remonter à sa mémoire le jour de l'achat du dit parfum.

Finn avait paru sceptique face à l'arôme de menthe, arguant que cela rappelait surtout le dentifrice. Carrie avait mis en avant la trace piquante du poivre, qui donnerait inconsciemment aux personnes qui le sentiraient, l'impression tenace qu'il avait réellement des « allures de mecs ».

Il l'avait regardée, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres devant ce mensonge. « D'accord... », avait-elle répondu, « … ça ne sent pas du tout le poivre. Mais la menthe poivrée à une odeur forte et froide, contrairement à la menthe verte, plus suave, plus douce… Et puis ça te va bien » avait elle simplement conclu en souriant.

Finn lui avait révéler plus tard que c'était ce jour là qu'il avait su qu'il voulait l'épouser et finir sa vie avec elle, grâce à cette phrase presque bateau et le sourire qui allait de pair, ce sourire qu'elle lui réservait.

Il brisa doucement leur étreinte.

– Je suis désolé, Carrie, mais il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard, dit-il en passant sa cravate dont le nœud était déjà fait.

Encore un des cadeaux de sa future femme. Carrie les lui préparait d'avance régulièrement. Il avait fini pas comprendre comment faire, mais n'avait rien dit car il savait qu'elle aimait faire ça pour lui.

Il attrapa le gobelet de café et un doughnut. Il s'arrêta quand elle dit doucement :

– Finn, il faut qu'on parle…

Il leva la tête vers elle, visiblement préoccupé.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle scruta les traits angoissés de l'homme de sa vie en se disant que ce qui lui était arrivée, ce dont elle avait été témoin pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus, portant malgré elle une main à son estomac qui se noua imperceptiblement à l'idée de garder ce fardeau encore un peu pour elle toute seule, mais néanmoins heureuse de sa décision.

Finn capta son mouvement, la main de sa fiancée portée à son ventre, et un sourire magnifique s'afficha sur son visage. Il reprit son sérieux aux paroles qu'elle prononça.

– Ce soir. Je te dirai tout au dîner. Tu pourrais rentrer un peu plus tôt ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il ravi en l'embrassant avec amour, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait, avant de s'éloigner pour se saisir de son manteau.

Finn ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retourna pour regarder celle qui remplissait sa vie de joie, et qui préférait attendre le dîner pour lui avouer qu'elle était enceinte.

– À tout à l'heure, princesse.

– À tout à l'heure, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Carrie se rassit en écoutant la porte se fermer à double tour.

.

Le médecin se réveilla en sursaut. Carrie mit quelques instants pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, laissant à son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le temps de se calmer. Elle vérifia l'heure sur le radio réveil : treize heures. La jeune femme constata avec déception qu'elle n'avait dormi que cinq heures.

Tout en repoussant les draps humides, elle grimaça en tirant sur son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Elle se leva, chassant l'idée même de se rendormir, le cauchemar toujours présent dans son esprit. Le meurtre de la nuit dernière allait hantait ses nuits pendant encore un bout de temps, comprit-elle en marchant vers la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés, et se glissa dans la douche. Sa deuxième de la journée.

Quand Finn était parti, elle avait picoré le deuxième doughnut, et s'était trainée vers la baignoire, manquant plus d'une fois de s'endormir sous le jet d'eau chaude. Rassemblant une dernière fois ses forces, elle avait enfilé un vague pyjama, puis finalement s'était étalée sur le lit, s'endormant rapidement.

Carrie s'habilla, et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigidaire à l'affut d'un plat tout prêt, n'ayant aucune envie de se cuisiner quelque chose. Elle tomba sur les restes d'une pizza, et la mangea froide sans grand enthousiasme, plus par soucis d'apporter un peu de force à son corps en manque de sommeil et de calories.

Elle se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone de l'agent Kane, en pensant que tant qu'à faire, il valait mieux en finir avec cette histoire au plus vite.

Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

– Kane.

– Agent Kane, c'est Carrie… euh, je me demandais si je pouvais descendre où s'il était trop tôt ?

– Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposée ? Voulut-il savoir.

– Oui, mentit-elle.

– Très bien, je monte.

– …

– J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, expliqua-t-il. Vous pouvez m'attendre sur le pas de la porte ?

– Euh… D'accord. À tout de suite.

Carrie était en train de fermer la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et le vit en sortir en souriant.

– Vous avez fait vite. Elle regarda à nouveau sa porte puis lui demanda, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Vous voulez un café avant qu'on y aille ?

Marcus secoua la tête.

– Non, je vous remercie j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

Carrie hocha la tête pendant qu'il repartait appeler l'ascenseur en maudissant intérieurement celui qui en avait besoin au rez-de chaussé et qui aurait pu attendre encore un peu. Heureusement celui-ci remontait déjà vers eux.

Marcus entendit la jeune femme énoncer presque timidement : « Je vais prendre les escaliers », et s'engueula intérieurement devant sa maladresse. Lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil.

Il s'excusa, puis la suivit dans les escaliers, percevant la note aiguë de l'ascenseur qu'il avait appelé, annoncer son arrivée au moment ou la porte de la cage d'escalier se refermait sur eux et qu'ils commençaient à descendre.

.

L'homme en costume vérifia que le couloir était vide, ne faisant pas attention à la porte un peu plus loin qui se refermait doucement, se focalisant plutôt sur les noms de famille près des sonnettes des différents appartements pour finalement trouver ceux qu'il cherchait : « Carrie Johnson » et son fiancé « Finn Collins ». Il sonna et attendit, recommença, puis quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait personne, sortit de sa poche de quoi crocheter la serrure et pénétra dans l'endroit silencieux. Il déambula dans les pièces vides, son regard ne s'accrochant pas réellement aux différents objets, il regarda d'un œil vide une photographie du couple souriant collée sur la porte du frigidaire.

Il revint vers le salon, s'installa dans un des fauteuils, se saisit de son Beretta déjà muni du silencieux, le posa sur le bras à côté de lui, et se cala plus profondément dans le siège prêt à les attendre le temps nécessaire.

.

Carrie écoutait horrifiée les méfaits de la famille Givens. La mère, grande reine de l'horreur, et son fils qui ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, terrorisaient la ville depuis des décennies. Une famille de la mafia de Chicago crainte, et dans le « viseur » du FBI depuis très longtemps.

En identifiant Roan Givens comme le meurtrier d'Arlo, Carrie pouvait l'envoyer en prison pour meurtre au premier degré et faire s'effondrer une partie du château de cartes. Son témoignage avait néanmoins un prix, si elle acceptait, le FBI s'occuperait d'elle et la ferait entrer dans le programme des témoins protégés. Si elle décidait finalement de ne rien dire, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider éternellement. Nia et Roan finiraient par savoir à un moment ou un autre qu'un témoin du meurtre existait. Et connaissant la famille Givens, même si Carrie se taisait, ils ne laisseraient pas longtemps en vie une menace si importante.

Assise dans le même fauteuil que quelques heures auparavant, la jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains sous le regard attentif des deux agents.

– Je dois vraiment en parler à Finn, énonça-t-elle tout haut, regrettant presque de ne pas lui avoir dit le matin même, sentant tout le poids de son absence à ses côtés à cet instant.

La jeune femme savait qu'il la soutiendrait, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qu'ils devaient faire ce qui était juste, et tant pis, recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin d'ici, mais ensemble.

La réponse d'Indra lui parvint comme brouillée, traversant ses pensées focalisées sur le souvenir du sourire de son futur époux sur le pas de la porte, comprenant enfin le quiproquo énorme.

– Je viens avec vous, Mademoiselle Johnson, nous allons parler à Monsieur Collins toutes les deux.

Carrie leva la tête vers la femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Elle tourna la tête vers Kane qui lui sourit gentiment.

– Je viens aussi, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

.

Le tueur entendit le verrou de la porte et se redressa dans le fauteuil puis écouta la voix de l'homme.

– Carrie, je suis là !

Pas de réponse.

Finn ne s'en formalisa pas, elle devait être en train de dormir. Il ferma la porte à double tour, et cacha le bouquet de roses derrière son dos en empruntant le couloir vers leur chambre. Il se figea face à l'arme pointée dans sa direction, et l'homme tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil du salon.

– Finn Collins ? Demanda l'inconnu, sachant déjà pertinemment qui il était.

Finn hocha la tête, et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. L'homme au pistolet afficha un sourire méprisant en voyant le bouquet de fleurs et pressa la détente, observant sa victime tomber sur le sol. Il rengaina son arme et sortit la corde en acier. Roan avait été catégorique, cette Carrie Johnson, devait « comprendre la douleur » de s'en prendre à lui. Il enjamba le cadavre et partit se positionner près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

.

Indra expira fortement, prendre les escaliers pour cinq étages, quelle idée ! Elle les suivit néanmoins pestant intérieurement contre cette bonne femme incapable de prendre les ascenseurs. Arrivés à destination, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir en sentant son portable vibrer. Elle décrocha sous l'œil interrogateur de Kane et Carrie, et grogna un vague « merci » avant de raccrocher.

– Roan Givens vient d'être arrêté, lâcha-t-elle.

Carrie déglutit, comprenant que tout avait déjà commencé, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser. Son humeur remonta d'un coup face aux deux tours de verrous, et elle pénétra dans l'appartement.

– Finn ? Appela-t-elle avant de sentir le frottement de la corde en acier qui lui brula la peau en écrasant sa trachée.

Les deux agents légèrement en retrait ne comprirent pas pourquoi la jeune femme venait de leur claquer la porte au nez. Ils se regardèrent détectant rapidement que quelque chose clochait et entrèrent dans l'appartement en sortant leur arme.

L'homme en costume se retourna au bruit qu'ils firent, réajustant sa prise, saisissant qu'il était en mauvaise position, il se cacha comme il put derrière la femme qu'il était en train d'étrangler.

Marcus n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon angle de tir, il se déplaça sans succès voyant avec désolation Carrie suffoquer devant lui. Il entendit la détonation, et le tueur professionnel s'effondra. Marcus se précipita vers la jeune femme, soupira de soulagement quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et se mit à tousser dans ses bras.

Kane remercia silencieusement sa coéquipière bien meilleure tireuse que lui et suivit son regard, découvrant le jeune homme étendu un peu plus loin puis reporta ses yeux vers la femme qu'il tenait toujours dont la plainte éraillée s'échappa de sa gorge à la vue du cadavre de son fiancé.

.

Entre le songe et l'éveil Carrie sourit et étendit le bras pour caresser le visage de Finn. Sa main ne rencontra que l'oreiller. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Reconnaissant finalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, son cœur se serra et la peine envahit son corps.

Elle roula sur le côté pour étouffer ses sanglots, distinguant la démarche de l'agent Kane sur la moquette, certainement en train de boire une tasse de café devant la fenêtre, observant la ville à ses pieds. La jeune femme s'essuya vaguement le visage. Lorsqu'il se retourna au son des bruissements des draps, Carrie se leva et l'avertit qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Il hocha la tête, esquissant un pâle sourire en guise de « Bonjour ».

La jeune femme referma doucement la porte de la salle de bain, et glissa le long de celle-ci, puis se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Si seulement elle avait pris l'autre rue ce matin-là…

Carrie resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes puis se redressa en attendant les coups à la porte.

– Mademoiselle Johnson, tout va bien ? Interrogea la voix de l'agent Linden.

Carrie entrouvrit la porte pour faire face à celle qui venait d'arriver.

– Bonjour, agent Linden, dit-elle lamentablement. Sa voix n'était plus aussi enrouée qu'avant, bien que contenant toujours ce timbre légèrement plus grave qui persistait malgré la guérison évidente.

– Nous devons partir, Carrie… Pour de bon, ajouta Indra.

La jeune femme comprit le message et ferma brièvement les yeux.

– Très bien, je me dépêche, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle prit rapidement une douche, observa son cou dans la glace et toucha la marque qui s'était considérablement estompée.

Trois semaines après le drame, elle n'apparaissait presque plus, seuls ses yeux la remarquaient encore.

Carrie tressaillit en repensant au regard plein de haine que Roan Givens lui avait lancé quand elle l'avait pointé du doigt dans la salle d'audience. L'avocate adverse avait bien essayé de démolir son témoignage, mais le tueur en costume de son appartement, un dénommé Emerson, connu comme un des hommes de main de Roan avait agi en leur faveur dans toute cette histoire. La jeune femme se remémora la fureur glaciale dans les yeux de Nia Givens qui la scrutait pendant tout le procès, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

Carrie Jonson n'était pas peureuse. Elle avait eu une vie difficile jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les Johnson, mais elle avait reconnu une folie meurtrière dans le bleu glacial des prunelles de Nia Givens et n'espérait plus qu'une chose : partir le plus loin possible de cette femme.

Elle essaya de se donner bonne figure, s'habillant rapidement, se recoiffant vaguement, hésita face à la petite boîte puis dénigra le maquillage. Carrie sortit de la salle de bain en jogging, et en pull à capuche.

Carrie avait réclamé ses anciennes affaires puis refusé de les porter. Chaque vêtement s'apparentait à un souvenir, un T-shirt lui rappelait le voyage en Californie avec Finn, un autre, un cadeau d'anniversaire de Wells…

Carrie aperçut Kane du coin de l'œil une enveloppe à la main. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il opina. Enfin, comme l'avait annoncé Indra, ils allaient quitter cet hôtel où ils se cachaient depuis la fin du procès. C'était la première « bonne nouvelle » depuis une semaine. La chambre où elle se trouvait n'était pas affreuse, et même de bon goût, mais elle ne supportait plus ces murs.

Elle rassembla ses rares affaires, et enfonça la casquette qu'il lui tendit jusqu'aux yeux, suivant les deux agents du FBI en direction de la voiture.

Ils quittèrent Chicago directement, changeant de véhicules dès qu'ils pénétraient dans une nouvelle ville, se garant dans un parking où un autre modèle les attendait systématiquement, grise ou noire, pas de rouge ou de jaune, remarqua la jeune médecin en se disant que plus prudent que Marcus Kane et Indra Linden devait être difficile à trouver. Cependant, si cette qualité lui permettait de rester en vie elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un petit aéroport dans un coin perdu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu devant le Jet fédéral qui faisait « tache » dans cet environnement rural.

Carrie monta à bord sans un mot, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en cuir. Elle aurait pu demander sa destination, mais elle avait appris une chose en compagnie de ses « nouveaux amis », il ne servait à rien de poser des questions, ils lui donnaient toujours les renseignements qu'elle devait connaître à un moment ou un autre, et puis parler n'était plus trop son fort ces derniers temps.

Ils décollèrent. Les traits des deux agents se détendirent. Marcus détacha sa ceinture et vint s'assoir en face d'elle. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit la liasse de papier et lui tendit les documents.

– Nous partons à Richmond en Virginie… Vous connaissez ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Indra occupée à regarder à travers le hublot les vagues maisons dans le lointain, puis reporta son attention sur les feuilles dans ses mains. Elle lut en diagonale ce qu'elle devait apprendre par cœur avant l'atterrissage, observant d'un œil morne les informations sur sa nouvelle vie. La troisième depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde. La première celle de Carrie Alison, une gamine de la rue qui s'en était sortie, adoptant pour la deuxième le nom de Carrie Johnson, devenant médecin contre toute attente.

Et aujourd'hui la troisième, grâce au programme des témoins protégés.

Dans cette nouvelle existence, elle se retrouvait avec des parents inventés de toute pièce, bien qu'apparemment morts… Mais aussi un métier aux antipodes du sien, une nouvelle date de naissance… Et surtout, un nouveau nom.

Carrie Johnson n'existait plus, à présent elle se ne serait plus que… Clarke Griffin.

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes :

Tout d'abord, merci à Blackshadow pour sa review à la fin de Guérisseuses, je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer un mp donc je te remercie ici, si jamais tu lis cette histoire :).

Ensuite, concernant ce récit :

Les noms des rues sont souvent véridiques. Cela dit, comme j'aime inventer, il y a plusieurs choses qui n'existent pas comme le Bristow's Hospital. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'hôpital dans cette partie de Chicago alors… Ainsi tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fanfiction n'est pas toujours vrai (oui je sais, c'est incroyable !) et je vous demanderai votre indulgence sur ce point.

*Comme cette histoire s'adresse à des francophones, j'ai sciemment laissé la température du corps de la mère et l'enfant en degrés Celsius alors que l'ambulancière aurait dû l'annoncer en Fahrenheit, mais pour ceux qui seraient curieux : 26°C = 78,8°F et 30°C = 86°F.

Vous l'aurez compris dans cette histoire Clarke n'est pas la fille d'Abby qui a seulement une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle et porte forcément un autre nom que Griffin.

De plus, et au risque à nouveau d'en choquer quelques uns, j'ai trouvé ça assez « délire » de faire fumer une cigarette à quasiment tous les personnages à un moment ou à un autre du récit (je n'ai pas précisé de marque particulière, ne soyons pas élitiste !).

Autre chose, comme j'avais pour idée d'écrire une comédie après _Guérisseuses_ et que… Hum ! C'est carrément raté... J'ai décidé, pour contrebalancer le côté un peu noir et dramatique de cette histoire, d'y ajouter parfois des dialogues complètement loufoques qui m'amusent et que j'assume totalement. Et vu que les chapitres sont plus volumineux, j'assume également les longueurs éventuelles.

Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un UA, il m'est arrivé de changer les origines des personnages, et quelque fois aussi leurs rôles par rapport à la série.

Enfin, cette histoire est « relativement courte » car elle ne fait qu'onze chapitres (posté chaque mardi). Cela dit, comme chacun comporte en moyenne dix milles mots (environ vingt pages) vous aurez de quoi lire, alors… Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Richmond. Les trois voyageurs prirent une voiture pour rejoindre le quartier tranquille situé à environ une quarantaine de minutes des pistes.

Carrie à l'arrière du véhicule, suivait des yeux les bâtiments ou les passants, ne cherchant pas à lire les devantures des magasins, ne s'intéressant pas réellement à cette ville. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant le vol et continuait à rester muette, n'ayant pas vraiment « étudié » aux yeux des agents sa nouvelle identité, hormis son futur nom.

Non, se reprit-elle pas son futur nom, son nom tout simplement, elle était Clarke Griffin depuis leur arrivée point final, il fallait qu'elle s'adapte et l'accepte.

Kane lui jetait parfois un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur. Il était inquiet pour elle, il l'appréciait, c'était une battante, une femme qui s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui voyait sa vie détruite à cause de cela. Malgré les recherches, personne n'avait trouvé d'où venait la fuite, comment Roan avait entendu parler d'un témoin si vite. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas empêché la mort de Finn, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il aurait aimé rester pour accompagner Carrie dans le premier mois de sa nouvelle existence, mais dorénavant ce serait aux Marshals de la ville de prendre le relais avec une protection discrète. Indra et lui rentreraient à Chicago, et n'auraient plus jamais de contact avec « Clarke Griffin ». Ils avaient pour ordre d'oublier où elle se trouvait et s'y plieraient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils accompagnaient un témoin jusqu'à la porte de son nouveau destin, et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Ils garèrent la voiture devant la maison qui serait dorénavant la sienne, Carrie ne la regarda même pas. La nuit était tombée, et même s'il était encore tôt, elle voulait dormir, souhaitait oublier tout ça, se réveiller le lendemain pour s'apercevoir que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar, que Finn bien vivant, l'attendait dans la cuisine, et préparait le café en faisant brûler les toasts.

Carrie n'en revenait toujours pas d'espérer ce genre de choses plus de trois semaines après le drame. Elle s'en voulut de son état, puis se reprit, elle était en deuil, celui-ci n'avait pas à avoir de date buttoir. Elle avait perdu un être cher, l'homme de sa vie. Il lui manquerait jusqu'à sa mort, et personne n'avait le droit de lui dire le temps qu'elle mettrait à reprendre goût à la vie sans lui.

Carrie eut un sourire amer, qui pourrait donc lui faire ce genre de remarque aujourd'hui ? Les amis de « Clarke Griffin » ? Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sur la présence des agents à ses côtés.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite entrée et marchèrent jusqu'au salon assez sobre. Elle distingua un canapé en tissus clair qui faisait face à une immense télévision sur la droite, alors que trônait une grande table sur la gauche.

Kane lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, après qu'Indra eût vérifié que le lieu était vide et ne risquait rien. Carrie l'écouta d'une oreille distraite en observant le mobilier. La petite maison à un étage comptait deux chambres, une cuisine tout équipée qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie plus d'une personne, une salle de bain mignonne, des toilettes et le salon qu'ils avaient aperçu à leur arrivé et dans lequel ils s'installèrent pour faire le point.

Carrie assise sur une chaise, grattait distraitement le bois de la grande table. Elle entendait Indra dans la cuisine ouvrir les placards à la recherche de tasses pour un café. Marcus installé à sa gauche, relisait le dossier qu'il lui avait fait passer dans l'avion.

La jeune femme sentait la dureté du bois sous ses ongles, se concentrant sur cette sensation désagréable, ce frottement qui lui rappelait bizarrement le bruit aigu d'un couvert crissant dans une assiette, une impression déplaisante et angoissante. Elle stoppa son geste, son côté médecin l'avertissant assez durement qu'elle devait arrêter ça immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'essayer d'échapper à sa douleur, ce n'était pas bon. Refouler les choses de plus en plus ne l'aiderait pas. Pleurer dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel le matin même lui avait fait du bien. Elle le savait, et ne pas montrer de faiblesse ne marcherait plus dorénavant. Elle était seule, personne pour la « juger », la traiter de « mauviette », pour la rabaisser devant son chagrin.

– Tenez, buvez, ordonna Indra d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en posant la tasse sur la table à côté d'elle, et la cafetière un peu plus loin sur un dessous de plat.

Carrie leva la tête vers elle et la remercia doucement. La jeune femme avait fini par vraiment estimer cet agent. Son caractère bougon et froid au premier abord, n'avait pour but que de vous tenir à distance, de vous leurrer, de vous empêcher de voir à quel point elle pouvait être à fleur de peau. Au fond, un peu comme elle-même diagnostiqua la médecin. Carrie l'avait percée à jour et elle la regretterait, elle n'oublierait jamais qu'Indra lui avait sauvée la vie. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant sur Marcus Kane qui soufflait sur le liquide pour le refroidir, inconscient du regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Cet homme aussi lui manquerait, se dit-elle, détournant rapidement les yeux quand il leva les siens vers elle.

– Mademoiselle « Griffin », je sais que pour le moment vous préfèreriez certainement faire autre chose, mais comme vous le savez nous devons repartir, commença-t-il une moue d'excuse sur son visage doux.

Il referma le dossier et le fit glisser sur la table à sa coéquipière en face de lui.

– Pas de ça entre nous, agent Kane, je vous en prie, appelez-moi « Clarke », répondit Carrie d'un air las.

Elle perçut le léger sourire sur les traits de l'agent Linden et l'étonnement sur ceux de Kane, qui se racla la gorge pour se ressaisir. Indra lui avait expliqué que Carrie Johnson avait un humour pince sans rire, un humour qu'il avait du mal à discerner ne sachant jamais si elle était sérieuse. Il sourit intérieurement en comprenant qu'elle venait de plaisanter. Il s'en émut, certain tout à coup, que la femme à côté de lui survivrait à la tragédie des dernières semaines.

– Oui… Euh, justement « Clarke », vous n'avez pas semblé si intéressée que ça pas votre nouvelle identité dans l'avion…

– Vous avez parcouru le dossier en diagonale et l'avait laissé sur un siège, renchérit Indra.

– ….

– Carrie, ce qui vous est arrivé est terrible, malheureusement vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire, reprit gentiment l'agent du gouvernement. Vous devez devenir cette Clarke Griffin jusqu'au bout des ongles, vous n'avez pas le choix, dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Personne ne doit savoir qui vous étiez. N'oubliez pas que Nia Givens fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous retrouver. Sans témoin, son fils fera appel et sera libéré…

Carrie soupira et secoua la tête. Un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres après quelques instants.

– Pour des agents du FBI, vous n'êtes pas très observateurs…

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en même temps se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.

– Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la mémoire eidétique ? Demanda l'ancienne urgentiste.

Marcus fit non de la tête pendant qu'Indra, se penchant sur la table, la fixant intensément, répondait :

– C'est un mythe…

Carrie éclata de rire. Elle s'arrêta, soudainement étonnée par son comportement, par cette émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis plus d'un mois.

Elle inspira profondément et répondit à l'agent Linden.

– En effet, il n'a jamais été prouvé scientifiquement que cette mémoire existe…

Indra plissa des yeux et répondit.

– Vous voulez me faire croire que vous l'avez ?

– La mémoire eidétique ? Questionna Marcus.

– La mémoire absolue, ou photographique si tu préfères, lui précisa Indra d'un ton légèrement agacé, sans quitter des yeux la femme face à elle.

Marcus cligna des paupières l'air un peu abasourdi, puis se tourna vers Clarke.

– Vous voulez dire que vous… ? Commença-t-il.

Carrie recula sur la chaise, croisant les bras, en se calant contre le dossier. Baissant les yeux sur les petites rayures engendrées par ses ongles sur la table, elle se mit à réciter d'une voix monotone :

– Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, je suis née le douze octobre 1986 à Seattle dans l'état de Washington… Un jour de pluie, ajouta-t-elle. « Pour changer », comme l'aurait certainement dit mon père, né lui aussi à Seattle le cinq juillet 1952. Jake Griffin, un architecte modeste, qui a construit notre maison après avoir épousée ma mère Jenny Hawkins, une texane née à Huston, le vingt-deux avril 1954, venue faire des études de journalisme dans cet état et qui n'en n'est jamais repartie. Étant tombée amoureuse du paysage moins aride et moins désertique que sa terre natale. Elle est devenue journaliste pour un petit hebdomadaire de la ville, et c'est en faisant un reportage sur l'architecture de Seattle qu'elle a rencontré « papa ». Je suis née trois ans après leur mariage.

Clarke soupira, commençant à se prendre elle-même à son propre jeu. Remarquant que l'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur se desserrait un peu, comme si prendre au sérieux cette Clarke Griffin, ou « son passée », l'aidait à apaiser sa peine.

Elle continua sous le regard fasciné des deux agents.

– Je suis fille unique. Si vous saviez à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur, et pourtant je sais qu'ils ont essayé pendant des années. Mais sans succès.

Un voile brouilla un instant ses yeux bleus, puis elle reprit en souriant :

– J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, une scolarité banale et mon père aurait vraiment aimé que comme lui, je me tourne vers l'architecture.

Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle révélait :

– Ils n'ont jamais accepté que je préfère devenir actrice. Un métier trop dur, impossible et inaccessible, comme ils n'ont jamais accepté le fait que je sois bisexuelle…

Elle s'arrêta et s'interrogea tout haut en les regardant :

– Je me demande bien comment vous avez eu cette information…

– Niylah, répondit simplement Indra.

Carrie hocha la tête et se remit à parler lentement :

– Je ne leur en voulais pas malgré nos relations assez tendues. Voyez-vous, ils venaient tous deux de familles strictes, où ces préférences n'étaient pas comprises. Alors s'apercevoir que leur seule fille pouvait aimer une femme…

Elle se gratta la tête avec un vague sourire sur le visage :

– J'avais vingt ans quand je suis partie en Californie pour tenter ma chance à Hollywood. J'ai vite déchanté, enchaînant les castings, n'étant jamais retenue, devenant serveuse dans différents restaurants pour payer mes cours de théâtre et mon loyer. J'ai rencontré quelques personnes. J'ai même était heureuse un temps avec Jonathan Bradshow, un beau gosse qui me trompait allègrement. Et puis j'ai fait sa connaissance : Joyce Smith. Une fille hors du commun, pétillante, belle, se fichant comme d'une guigne de l'opinion des autres… On a vécu ensemble pendant sept ans, j'ai même voulu la présenter à mes parents… Quand ils ont appris pour Joyce, ma relation avec eux a empiré…

Carrie se leva pour se resservir du café. La cafetière à la main, elle interrogea du regard l'homme et la femme qui lui répondirent négativement, puis se rassit en déclarant d'une voix fatiguée :

– Vous rencontrez quelqu'un, vous vivez avec cette personne en vous disant que c'est la bonne, celle qui fait chavirer votre cœur, avec qui vous décidez même de construire une famille… Et vous la retrouvez au lit avec votre « meilleure amie »…. C'est tellement commun, tellement courant comme histoire.

Elle but une gorgée, puis commenta :

– C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tout le monde le croira… Enfin bref, j'ai quitté Joyce, arrêté de me monter la tête avec le métier d'actrice, et j'ai décidé de devenir assistante bibliothécaire en parlant avec une de mes anciennes collègues, une serveuse parfois trop timide avec les clients, qui connaissait un établissement qui faisait passer le diplôme. J'ai travaillé et je l'ai obtenu. Peu de temps après, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de l'avocat de la famille. Mes parents que je n'avais pas revu depuis plus de cinq ans étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et me léguaient cette maison dans le Fan District à Richmond. Leur avocat m'a expliqué qu'ils la visaient comme résidence pour leur retraite depuis un bout de temps.

Carrie regarda vaguement autour d'elle, avec un petit sourire.

– On peut dire qu'ils se sont rachetés, qu'ils m'ont « gâté ». En même temps vu que « papa » connaissait bien le métier, ils leur étaient difficiles de ne pas acheter une maison avec un minimum de classe...

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les agents face à elle.

– J'ai quitté la Californie, n'y ayant plus vraiment d'attaches. Pour être honnête, mes amis étaient avant tous ceux de Joyce… J'ai toujours été une solitaire. Et aujourd'hui me voilà en Virginie, prête pour un nouveau départ, loin de Los Angeles ou Seattle, dans une autre ville du pays… J'ai postulé pour un travail, un remplacement à temps partiel dans une des bibliothèques municipales, et j'ai été prise sans passer le moindre entretien. Je vous laisse imaginer mon CV, railla-t-elle pleine de sarcasmes, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé venir un jour habiter ici. C'est drôle la vie hein ? Conclut-elle en buvant à nouveau une gorgée.

Un lourd silence suivit son monologue, brisé par le pragmatisme d'Indra :

– Et la maison ? Celle de vos parents à Seattle ?

« Clarke » eut un sourire triste tout d'un coup, les yeux dans le vague, elle déclara :

– Le cabinet de mon père à fait faillite il y a deux ans. Ils ont décidés de vendre la maison, sans me demander mon avis, soit dit en passant, cracha-t-elle. Oh, ils m'ont vaguement prévenu qu'ils partaient vivre ailleurs… en Virginie. C'est la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, je leur en voulais d'avoir vendu notre maison à Seattle, et je vivais mal le fait de ne pas percer à Hollywood, de stagner. Tout ça n'a réussi qu'à m'éloigner encore un peu plus d'eux.

Carrie envoya un regard plein de haine à la photographie encadrée près de télévision, représentant un couple d'un certain âge souriant à l'objectif. Elle se leva et s'en approcha, la saisissant, elle scruta les traits de ces deux inconnus qui lui souriaient, visiblement heureux de vivre, en se demandant s'ils n'étaient des mannequins sexagénaires. Oui, de simples comédiens, elle avait déjà vu la femme assez belle, sur une publicité dans un magazine pour une marque d'un médicament miracle contre les fuites urinaires… Elle retint un sourire puis reprit un air peiné.

– Vous vous rendez compte, ne même pas prévenir leur fille qu'il vendait leur maison, tous mes souvenir y étaient….

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

– Enfin, encore une fois, ils se sont plus ou moins rattrapés en me léguant cet endroit.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, jugea qu'il était de bonne qualité, puis se leva, et revint s'assoir face à eux.

– Je me suis souvent demandé au cours des dernières semaines, pourquoi Richmond… Je suppose qu'ils sont venus faire un voyage dans le coin et ont apprécié cet endroit. Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais leur demander, mais c'est trop tard, et je ne le saurai jamais, conclut-elle la voix brisée.

Elle changea de position sur la chaise, finit sa tasse et demanda :

– Alors, convaincus, j'ai passé le test ?

Marcus la bouche légèrement ouverte ne savait pas quoi dire, Indra, plus maîtresse d'elle-même, fut la plus rapide à se reprendre.

– Comment faites-vous ?

Carrie haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, ça toujours été comme ça… Et puis, vous connaissez mon histoire, j'ai vécu dans la rue où il fallait parfois inventer, amadouer les services de l'ordre quand je me faisais arrêter. Comme je me souvenais de tout, je reprenais des récits que j'avais lus ou écoutés, les remodelant un peu à ma sauce. Cela m'a parfois sortie de situations délicates.

– Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au courant de cette particularité ? Répliqua Marcus.

– Parce qu'à par ma famille adoptive, personne ne le sait. Si, Finn, était au courant, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Indra la regarda refouler ses larmes, puis lâcha :

– Vous auriez vraiment pu être actrice.

– La gloire ne m'intéressait pas, répondit Carrie d'un air presque ennuyé.

Indra hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant qu'elle plaisantait, avouant malgré elle :

– Vous auriez dû travailler pour le FBI.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement à cette remarque :

– Vous vous seriez bien entendu avec mon père adoptif. Thelonius Johnson aurait adoré que je travaille pour la police New-yorkaise et finisse inspecteur comme lui… Mais j'ai préféré faire médecine...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment puis la jeune femme déclara, prise tout d'un coup d'un moment de désespoir :

– Je n'y arriverai pas…

Indra se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés, alors que Carrie toujours persuadée de sa future défaite, continuait à répéter les mêmes mots.

La jeune médecin leva les yeux vers Indra en sentant les mains chaudes s'emparer des siennes.

– Carrie, vous êtes une jeune femme extraordinaire… Je vais vous avouer une chose. Quand on est entré dans cette maison, j'étais comme vous, pleine de doute à votre égard par rapport à votre nouveau « départ », certaine, que comme vous venez de le dire, que vous n'y arriveriez pas…

Elle pressa doucement les mains de la femme face à elle en continuant :

– Ce que vous venez de faire, raconter votre « vie » comme si vous l'aviez réellement vécue, vous accaparer ainsi ces informations…. Carrie, écoutez-moi, et retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire… J'en ai rencontré des gens, qui comme vous, devaient tout reconstruire. Au bout d'un certain temps, on devine facilement ceux qui y arriveront et ceux qui échoueront. Vous, vous réussirai avec brio. Je nierai totalement avoir dit ça, Mademoiselle Johnson, mais vous m'avez grandement impressionnée ce soir… Ne doutez pas de vous, il n'y a aucune raison à cela.

Carrie baissa les yeux, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

– Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Indra regarda ailleurs touchée par la jeune femme en larmes, puis serra les mâchoires pour endiguer sa propre émotion. Elle vérifia l'heure à son poignet et expliqua :

– Nous allons quand même revoir quelques détails, voulez-vous ?

Carrie hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à reprendre différentes choses, et à lui poser des questions sur « Clarke Griffin ». Satisfaits ils se levèrent et elle les suivit, les raccompagnant à la porte.

– Adieu, « Mademoiselle Griffin », lui dit Marcus en lui tendant la main.

Carrie la regarda et lui demanda timidement :

– Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule pendant un petit moment avant qu'il se dégage gentiment.

Elle observa Indra. Carrie, encore plus intimidée qu'avec Marcus, n'osait pas bouger. L'agent Linden souffla devant son atermoiement et l'attira à elle en la serrant avec force dans les bras.

– N'oubliez pas, « Clarke », vous y arriverez.

La gorge serrée, Carrie ne répondit pas, déglutissant péniblement pendant qu'Indra brisait leur étreinte et ouvrait la porte.

– Adieu, « Mademoiselle Griffin », dirent-ils d'une même voix.

– Adieu, chuchota-t-elle avant de refermer la porte tout doucement et d'écouter leur voiture s'éloigner.

Carrie marcha en direction de la salle de bain, ouvrit le tube de somnifères, parmi les différents médicaments de ses « parents » et prit un cachet. Cette nuit elle ne voulait pas de cauchemars, elle voulait simplement que son corps récupère un peu.

.

Il était à peu près vingt-trois heures quand ils traversèrent la rue appelée Broad, l'artère principale de la ville. Ils devaient reconnaître que Richmond avait un certain charme, les murs en briques rouges des bâtiments, les restaurants encore remplis à cette heure dénotaient une activité nocturne importante, et les passants affichaient des mines assez confiantes et plutôt heureuses.

Indra leva les yeux vers les étages en approchant du monument, guettant la lumière encore visible dans l'immeuble. Elle la décela au dernière étage du palais de justice, et ordonna à son coéquipier se s'arrêter.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en répondant.

– Le jet nous attend…

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… S'il te plait, Marcus.

– Très bien.

Il se gara et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il vienne avec elle.

– Non, je te remercie.

– Cela a un rapport avec Carrie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

Indra récupéra le dossier de Carrie Johnson sur le fauteuil à l'arrière, et sortit du véhicule.

Marcus n'insista pas. Il connaissait Indra depuis quatre ans, il savait que c'était un bon agent et que si cette visite avait un rapport avec la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle aurait pour but de l'aider, non de la desservir. Il alluma le poste de radio et regarda Indra entrer dans le bâtiment.

L'agent monta au dernier étage. Elle vérifia le nom sur la plaque qui annonçait qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit et marcha en direction de son bureau, traversant l'open-space froid où quelques tables de travail se faisaient face, et où des affiches de fugitifs recherchés, punaisées sur les murs gris, passaient presque pour de la décoration. À cette heure un simple espace vide, qui devait pourtant bouillonner de personnes compétentes dans la journée. Indra n'était pas vraiment étonnée de le retrouver encore entre ces murs, il avait toujours été un bourreau de travail.

Les parois en verre de la pièce trahirent son arrivée. Le chef assis derrière la table, leva les yeux vers elle en la voyant approcher, masquant parfaitement son étonnement, derrière un visage placide.

Indra sourit intérieurement. À la petite lumière agréable de la lampe en opaline du bureau, le seul éclairage de l'étage, elle remarqua qu'il faisait plus homme, que cela lui allait bien, et qu'il avait toujours autant de prestance dans son costume sombre.

Indra s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte regardant l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes en silence. Ses propres yeux lurent brièvement la plaque sur la table et un petit sourire se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle reprit néanmoins un visage impassible et la salua d'un ton froid.

– Chef Walnut.

– Agent Linden, répondit l'homme assis de manière tout aussi procédurière.

Ils se détaillèrent calmement pendant quelques instants puis Indra reprit :

– Tu as bonne mine, Lincoln.

– Merci.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– …

Indra indiqua la chaise face à elle de l'index, et s'assit après le léger hochement de tête du chef.

Lincoln la regarda s'installer, puis se leva pour aller chercher dans un petit placard à côté de la porte, une bouteille de bourbon et un verre, sous l'œil un peu étonné d'Indra. Elle revint vers le bureau, et tout en la servant, il questionna :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Indra ? Si c'est pour me demander pardon, ou de revenir au FBI, la réponse est non…

Indra ferma les yeux, se passant la main sur les paupières.

– Lincoln, j'étais obligée de faire un rapport… Tu le sais, tu devenais dangereux pour le bureau, tu as tué un homme sous l'influence de l'héroïne…

– Il ne méritait pas de vivre, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas ton rôle de l'exécuter, encore moins en étant remplis de cette saleté.

L'agent du FBI ne continua pas sa phrase. Fatiguée de se justifier à nouveau, de voir que l'homme face à elle n'avait pas compris que sa décision n'avait eu que pour intention de l'empêcher de fiche sa vie en l'air, à défaut de sa carrière au sein du FBI. Lincoln devenait instable, obsessionnel, déviant peu à peu vers la folie, et au final, avait même commencé à être dangereux dans sa quête à vouloir coincer d'importants criminels.

Pendant un an, elle avait essayé de le raisonner, elle l'avait même couvert à une ou deux occasions, mais devant l'évidence, elle s'était résignée. Indra avait fait un rapport sur lui, et après une enquête approfondie sur son coéquipier, l'agent Walnut avait été évincé du bureau. Face à cette décision qu'elle jugeait trop dure, Indra avait au maximum plaidé en sa faveur et passé quelques coups de fils pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le corps des marshals, en demandant expressément à ce que le jeune homme n'apprenne jamais qui était derrière cette faveur.

Lincoln immobile, observait la femme responsable de sa déchéance aux yeux du FBI. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Après la décision du bureau de le « muter chez les marshals », il était parti loin, avait voyagé pendant plus d'un an pour oublier son travail, et essayé de se sevrer. Puis il était revenu, toujours empli du manque qu'avait à jamais provoqué son addiction à la drogue, cependant, moins amer envers celle qui l'avait accueilli au FBI à ses débuts. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'Indra n'avait plus eu le choix, qu'en effet, il s'autodétruisait, pas à petits, mais à grands feux.

Lincoln avait fini par rentrer aux États-Unis pour devenir marshal. La liste des postes, relativement nombreuse un peu plus d'un an auparavant, avait considérablement diminué à son retour.

Finalement, Richmond l'avait remporté sur les autres villes, parce qu'ici il serait le chef des marshals, parce qu'ici, il n'aurait de comptes à rendre à personne. En trois ans, il avait réussi à s'attacher à ce lieu, et aux hommes sous ses ordres. Il menait une existence où le travail avait trop de place, et sa présence à cette heure-ci dans les locaux le prouvait. Peu importait, c'était comme ça dorénavant, parce que maintenant il savait que chaque instant de sa vie était une lutte contre sa dépendance.

Indra déposa le dossier sur la table.

– Je suis venue t'annoncer qu'une jeune femme vient d'emménager à Richmond. Elle fait partie du programme des témoins protégés…

Elle finit son verre, le posa sur la table, puis se leva. En désignant le dossier, elle déclara :

– C'est une fille bien, et très surprenante. Je suis désolée que tout ça te tombe dessus. Mais tu connais l'histoire, je n'ai appris sa destination, son installation ici, il y a tout juste quelques heures, alors j'ai pensé à toi… Je sais que tu la protégeras comme il se doit.

Elle le salua.

– Merci pour le verre… Au revoir, Chef Walnut.

– Au revoir, agent Linden.

Lincoln suivit des yeux Indra qui s'en allait. Ils avaient été coéquipiers, amis pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce soir de mars où la décision de le faire partir du FBI était tombée.

Walnut ferma les yeux. En entendant les pas s'éloigner, il se demanda brièvement si Indra et lui redeviendraient proches comme avant. Peut-être… Mais pas ce soir c'était certain.

Il rouvrit les paupières, s'empara du dossier et détailla la photographie de la jeune femme blonde.

– Clarke Griffin, murmura-t-il. De quoi as-tu pu être témoin pour échouer ici ?

Il commença la lecture en silence jusqu'au nom qu'il connaissait « Givens ». Lincoln découvrit que le fils croupissait en prison grâce à cette Carrie Johnson, appelée aujourd'hui Clarke Griffin. Il inspira et réfléchit, continuant à parcourir le dossier.

Lincoln se leva, rangea la bouteille, et nettoya le verre, qu'il remit également à sa place. Il récupéra le dossier, éteignit la petite lampe en opaline, et se dirigea vers la sortie en déclarant :

– Tu peux compter sur moi, Indra.

.

Le lendemain matin, Carrie allongée dans le lit, écoutait les bruits de la rue. Les voitures roulaient vers des destinations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les voix s'apostrophaient. Les tons employés restaient assez gais, quelques rires fusaient parfois, aucun cri de terreur, pas d'hurlements. À Chicago, Finn et elle, vivaient dans une résidence calme, un nid douillé, dont elle prenait chaque jour plus conscience grâce à son métier où la dureté de certains cas, les pleurs, les accès de colère de quelques patients l'atteignaient parfois un peu trop, lui restant toujours en mémoire.

Finn, lui, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.

Finn, qu'elle ne reverrait plus.

Carrie se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle déplaça le léger rideau, détaillant la rue, comprenant qu'elle habitait à nouveau un quartier tranquille. Un quartier touristique où les vieilles maisons étonnaient et rappelaient un temps glorieux de l'état de Virginie.

Le FBI s'était surpassé en lui léguant cet habitat. Un appartement lui aurait parfaitement suffi, vu qu'elle n'avait plus personne avec qui le partageait. Mais non, elle dormait sous un toit rempli d'histoire.

Et dont une des « histoires » n'était pas la sienne.

Elle repensa à sa conversation avec les deux agents. À ce sentiment en elle, presque de liberté, en évoquant la vie fictive de Clarke Griffin. Était-ce Finn qui l'accompagnait, lui témoignant que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire ? Accepter ce nouveau nom, se fondre dans cette chimère, au point qu'elle devienne réalité ? Une façon de faire son deuil ? Peut-être…

Carrie savait une chose, Finn n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le pleure trop longtemps. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reprenne vite pied sans lui. Elle repoussa cette idée et fondit en larmes, se recouchant, ramenant la couette sur sa tête pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Quand elle sortirait de ce « cocon », elle n'aurait plus le droit à l'erreur, car comment expliquer à des gens, ou même ses nouveaux collègues, qu'elle souffrait de l'absence de celui qui était parti trop tôt, son futur mari qui n'existait plus. Un homme extraordinaire, qui n'avait jamais fait partie de sa nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme resta toute la journée au lit, sans boire ni manger, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Voulant tarir le chagrin qui la martelait en continu, cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

En fin d'après-midi, elle se leva et se doucha. Horrifiée, elle grimaça face à son reflet dans le miroir. Celui d'une femme aux traits tirés, aux yeux rougis, au regard d'une tristesse révélatrice d'un malheur récent.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne pour donner le change. Indra lui avait bien dit, Nia la recherchait à un moment ou à un autre, et une personne qui passait son temps à pleurer attirait plus facilement l'attention qu'une femme discrète et « heureuse de vivre ».

Mais comment pouvait-elle faire ?

« En devenant Clarke Griffin jusqu'au bout des ongles » comme lui avait ordonné l'agent Linden.

L'ancien médecin observa son reflet et s'obligea à sourire.

Carrie Johnson avait pris sa décision. Maintenant elle ne serait plus que Clarke Griffin.

Le lire sur un papier et le décider étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Après avoir pleuré Finn et son ancienne vie, elle venait enfin de l'accepter. Elle enfermerait sa peine à double tours, et ne la laisserait plus ressortir. Ou seulement quand elle le voudrait, quand elle serait prête à lui faire face.

C'était sa façon de guérir pour le moment, en la refusant, en l'occultant. Elle avait survécu de cette manière pendant des années, même avec les Johnson, elle continuait à avoir ce réflexe de ne pas affronter les calamités de son existence de fuir encore et toujours. Et son côté médecin qui ne trouvait pas ça très sain, pouvait aller voir ailleurs.

– Adieu, Finn, murmura-t-elle.

C'était l'unique moyen de s'en sortir aujourd'hui, en le laissant partir.

Clarke descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine au rez-de chaussé. Son estomac criait famine, et le frigidaire l'appelait joyeusement.

Sur son passage, elle remarqua le petit poste de radio sur le comptoir et l'alluma, sélectionnant une station au hasard. Elle reconnut un vieux classique américain, et chantonna l'air en se plaçant devant le frigo.

– Alors Clarke ? S'interrogea-t-elle tout haut. Es-tu le genre de fille qui aime cuisiner ?

Elle connaissait les grandes lignes de « sa vie ». Mais qu'en était-il des détails ? Il suffisait de les inventer, et autant commencer maintenant.

Elle tergiversa, puis se dit en ouvrant la porte, que, oui, Clarke aimait ça. Elle n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais appréciait un repas « sympa » de temps en temps. Car… elle arrêta son geste un poivron à la main… Clarke l'avait appris avec Joyce évidemment !

Ça y était, comme la veille, elle sentait l'étau qu'elle refusait de voir, se desserrer petit à petit. Clarke avait quitté Joyce par choix, pour une nouvelle vie, qu'elle espérait meilleure, ou tout bonnement, parce qu'elle était confiante.

Clarke était même heureuse de tout recommencer ici en Virginie.

Elle épépina les poivrons, éminça les oignons et les échalotes, les mettant à blondir dans la poêle en coupant grossièrement un peu de viande blanche, qu'elle rajouta au mélange. Elle assaisonna le tout avec les épices trouvées dans une petite boîte, pas très loin des plaques de cuissons.

– Apparemment papa et maman aimaient la cuisine relevée, ironisa-t-elle en rangeant les condiments.

Elle tailla deux carottes en julienne, les additionnant au reste en couvrant le tout d'un bouillon de volaille, laissant mijoter à feux doux son repas.

Elle éteignit la radio, et se dirigea vers l'immense télévision.

La jeune femme étudia la programmation, et sélectionna un film de super héros, ne voulant ni d'une comédie romantique ni d'un drame.

Avant de lancer le film, elle repartit vers la cuisine. L'ancien médecin avait remarqué quelques bouteilles de vins, pas très loin du cellier qui servait de réserve. Elle examina les différentes étiquettes, puis sourit devant une qui venait de l'état de Washington… Clarke aimait forcément le Sémillon !

Elle se servit un verre, qu'elle remplit un peu trop, se cala dans le divan puis lança le film en sirotant l'alcool.

La jeune femme mangea le plat devant la télévision, pas vraiment intéressée par l'histoire. Se resservant encore un verre de vin, sentant les effets de l'alcool s'insinuer rapidement dans son corps fatigué.

Carrie s'obligea à faire la vaisselle, retardant le moment où elle retrouverait son lit, et où malgré tout ses efforts, elle sentait que son chagrin tapis en embuscade, qu'elle arrivait à museler, reviendrait la narguer sournoisement malgré tous ses efforts.

Elle qui croyait que ce serait « facile »…

Elle monta les escaliers, et comme la veille s'assomma à l'aide d'un somnifère, en se disant que le lendemain se déroulerait autrement. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

.

Clarke tapa sur le réveil qui la sortit d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle grogna, préférant rester dans le lit plutôt que se lever. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, car Clarke Griffin commençait le travail dans moins d'une heure.

Elle prit une douche un peu longue, émergeant difficilement. L'alcool et le somnifère n'était pas le meilleur cocktail. Elle le savait pertinemment le soir précédent, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité. La jeune femme se promit de ne plus recommencer ce mélange dangereux et désastreux.

La serviette autour de son corps toujours humide, elle regardait l'intérieur de la penderie avec désolation. Déplaçant sur les cintres ses nouveaux vêtements achetés par la « styliste du FBI ».

La preuve se dressait sous ses yeux, Clarke Griffin n'avait vraiment aucun goût en matière de fringues. Elle soupira, et ricana face à l'idée saugrenue, que les plus moches lui avaient indubitablement été offerts par Joyce…

Clarke allait se reprendre dès aujourd'hui en s'achetant des vêtements décents, c'était la moindre des choses après une rupture !

Elle déjeuna rapidement et ferma la maison, dévalant les marches. Fouillant dans son sac, écartant ses nouveaux papiers, et son téléphone, à la recherche de ses clefs de voitures.

Le mécanisme de déverrouillage s'alluma quand elle pressa le bouton. Elle s'installa derrière le volant, alluma le GPS pour entrer sa destination, puis démarra en direction de la bibliothèque municipale.

Le bâtiment blanc agréable à regarder, lui plut immédiatement. Carrie avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques, le calme imposé, la concentration des abonnées, des étudiants assis en groupe ou seuls. Parmi les personnes installées aux tables se trouvaient peut-être de futurs ingénieurs, avocats, ou médecins comme elle. De jeunes étudiants qui suaient à la lecture de cours et d'écrits souvent capricieux à déchiffrer, révélant leurs secrets avec parcimonie, les obligeant à relire leurs pages encore et toujours. Les abonnés se composaient également d'oisifs lisant le journal, un magazine, effectuant quelques recherches sur ordinateurs, ou encore d'enfants découvrant à travers les pages d'une bande dessiné, les aventures d'un héro improbable qui les marqueraient et resteraient à jamais gravées dans leur mémoire.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux rangées alignées, suivit des yeux un homme entre deux âges, monter les escaliers vers le premier étage, puis elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Clarke s'adressa à une jeune femme qui consultait un ordinateur derrière le comptoir.

– Bonjour, je cherche Madame Byrne, expliqua-t-elle.

– Et vous êtes… ? Demanda la bibliothécaire en pivotant vers elle.

Elle répondit en affichant un sourire poli :

– Je suis… attendue.

Clarke soutint le regard froid de l'employée qui finit par tourner la tête et désigner vaguement de la main le fond de l'édifice.

– Son bureau est là-bas après le rayon géographie, vous ne pourrez pas le louper, son nom est écrit sur la porte, révéla-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

– Je vous remercie.

Clarke hocha la tête et s'en alla dans la direction donnée. Elle arriva devant le bureau et toqua à la porte.

– Entrez ! Entendit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta, se retrouvant à quelques mètres d'une femme blonde d'un peu plus de quarante ans, un livre à la main, face à la fenêtre qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes bleues.

– Madame Byrne ?

– Oui.

– Bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin.

– Ah.

La jeune femme se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'on la batte aussi froid dès son arrivée. Puis se dit qu'elle pouvait également se tromper, et qu'il s'agissait peut-être là d'une des caractéristiques « affables » des personnes habitant Richmond. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le ton sec de sa nouvelle patronne.

– Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit en silence.

Madame Byrne s'empara d'une feuille sur son bureau en rejoignant son fauteuil, et la balaya du regard.

– Vous avez un bon CV, mais je vous avoue que ce n'est pas moi qui aie accepté votre recrutement. L'ordre venait d'en haut.

La femme derrière la table enleva ses lunettes et la fixa :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens pistonnés.

– Nous sommes deux, répondit Clarke pleine d'aplomb.

Cette Byrne se croyait-elle réellement impressionnante ?

Quelques temps auparavant, à Chicago un soir de pleine Lune, Carrie avait eu affaire à un homme armé qui terrorisait son service, voulant « fumer » un membre d'un gang rival, un patient qu'elle-même était en train d'essayer sauver. Ce jour-là elle avait eu peur, comme le soir avec Roan Givens. Les armes à feu, et les ascenseurs eux la terrorisaient. Mais un regard froid, désagréable et une hostilité peu compréhensible à son égard, pas vraiment.

La femme aux traits durs, les coudes sur la table, observait celle qui venait d'arriver. Byrne sentait qu'elle était face à une personne qui avait donné des ordres. Les supérieurs se reconnaissaient souvent entre eux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver « simple assistante de bibliothécaire » ? La quadragénaire s'interrogea un moment, elle pensait que Clarke Griffin avait eu une promotion, mais après tout, peut-être était-ce « une punition ». Oui, la jeune femme qui laissait son regard vagabonder sur les murs de son bureau ne semblait pas si heureuse d'être là.

Byrne suivit des yeux Clarke qui se leva pour se rapprocher d'une photographie accrochée au mur face au bureau. La jeune femme scruta l'image et demanda :

– Il s'agit de vos enfants ?

– Mademoiselle Griffin, je ne vois pas…

– C'est héréditaire ? Ou est-ce une mutation spontanée ?

La femme plus âgée ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle se leva pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir et se plaça à côté de la jeune employée. Oubliant un instant l'agacement qu'elle ressentait.

– Oui, c'est ma fille et mon fils…

Clarke montra du doigt une autre photographie de Byrne et d'un homme.

– C'est votre mari ?

– Oui…

– Alors ce n'est pas héréditaire… Le syndrome de Marfan est assez rare…

– Comment avez-vous deviné ? Ce syndrome est relativement discret chez Benjamin et seuls les médecins le remarquent, demanda la femme plus âgée en scrutant son employée.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle se souvenait d'un cas similaire pendant son internat qui l'avait fasciné, l'adolescent si gentil lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait sur sa maladie et elle avait lu le reste dans quelques recueils de médecine.

Elle se tourna vers Madame Byrne, un sourire doux sur le visage, elle expliqua, improvisant à moitié.

– J'ai connu un jeune homme il y a quelques années, James Stone, un adolescent adorable qui m'a éclairé sur sa maladie.

Sa supérieure la regarda un moment puis questionna :

– Qu'est-il devenu ?

– James ? Clarke fouilla dans sa mémoire, et déclara en souriant. Je crois qu'il élève des chevaux dans le Wyoming.

Byrne hocha la tête.

– Je suppose que votre fils est sous bêta bloquants pour son cœur, continua Clarke en reportant son attention sur la photographie. D'après ce que je vois, lui seul est atteint… C'est bien donc une mutation spontanée...

La bibliothécaire écoutait la jeune femme énoncer les faits. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un docteur. Généralement quand des inconnus apprenaient pour la maladie de son fils, ils devenaient maladroits dans leurs questions, s'embourbant malgré eux, gênés, et ne sachant pas trop comment changer de sujet. Elle non, Clarke paraissait même véritablement intéressée, curieuse dans le bon sens du terme, cherchant simplement à en savoir plus sur l'état de Benjamin. C'était rafraichissant… et agréable.

Elle inspira et avoua :

– Oui, nous avons diagnostiqué la maladie seulement chez lui.

Clarke acquiesça.

– Vous savez que de grands hommes ont eu cette maladie, un de nos meilleurs présidents…

Byrne sourit voyant où elle voulait en venir.

– C'est ce que je lui répète souvent, qu'il pourrait devenir le nouvel Abraham Lincoln.

– Ou un grand compositeur. Joue-t-il d'un instrument ?

– Oui du piano… Je sais, Rachmaninov l'avait aussi…

Clarke ne répondit pas, contemplant encore la photographie de l'adolescent maigre aux membres trop longs.

– Mademoiselle Griffin, même si je suis capable de parler de mon fils pendant des heures, pouvons-nous en revenir à la raison de votre présence ici, s'il vous plait ? Questionna Byrne d'un ton plus poli et respectueux qu'en début d'entretien.

– Bien sûr, je vous prie de m'excuser pour…

– Laissez. Asseyez-vous.

Clarke obéit pour la deuxième fois et attendit. Byrne s'enfonça dans son siège et reprit l'examen de la jeune femme devant elle qui soutenait son regard.

– Vous êtes ici en remplacement d'un congé maternité, vous travaillerez tous les matins dont le samedi, de huit heures à douze heures trente. Votre rôle sera assez simple. Il consistera au rangement des livres, à l'enregistrement des documents empruntés ou rapportés par les abonnés, et aussi à la réparation des bouquins. Harper vous montrera comment faire.

– Harper ?

– Oui, vous avez dû la croiser, elle est à l'accueil ce matin.

– …

Byrne se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Venez, je vais vous la présenter.

Elles quittèrent le bureau et Byrne la guida vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque municipale. Comme l'avait redouté Clarke, la dénommée Harper était bien celle à qui elle avait eu affaire un peu plus tôt. Byrne fit les présentations et transmit le flambeau à la femme blonde peu souriante avant de repartir en direction de son bureau.

Harper détailla Clarke de haut en bas et lâcha d'un ton tranquille.

– J'ai repéré le même haut que celui que tu portes dans une boutique.

Clarke sourit, un peu rassurée qu'elle se déride pour parler vêtements.

– Oui, confirma Harper fixant l'habit avec dédain. Je l'ai trouvé très moche.

– C'est un cadeau de mes parents…

Harper haussa les épaules en commentant :

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont mauvais goût.

– Comme ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts, répondit Clarke d'une voix neutre.

Harper pâlit, déglutit, visiblement embarrassée. Clarke décida d'en rajouter une couche.

– Je le porte en leur souvenir.

– Je… Je suis désolée, je… Balbutia la jeune femme.

– Laisse tomber, moi aussi je le trouve moche.

Clarke lui sourit pour faire retomber le malaise.

– Et si tu me faisais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

Harper s'empressa d'accepter. Finalement la jeune femme ne s'avéra pas si antipathique. La visite se déroula même de manière assez aimable, Harper appréciait visiblement son métier et elles échangèrent des avis sur des livres qu'elles avaient toutes les deux lues. Faisant quelques observations sur différents auteurs.

En passant devant le rayon pour adolescents, Clarke remarqua le livre exposé, reconnaissant la couverture, elle le prit entre ses mains. Harper se rapprocha et lui déclara :

– Si tu me dis que Bella aurait dû choisir Jacob… menaça-t-elle.

Clarke esquissa un sourire en caressant le pavé dans ses mains.

– Tu préfères le bellâtre ?

– Edward a toujours eu de la classe, affirma sa nouvelle collègue.

– Si cela peut te rassurer je ne pense pas que Bella aurait dû choisir Jacob.

– Ah ! Tant mieux.

Harper semblait ravie, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une alliée dans cette histoire, pendant que Clarke reprenait.

– Non… Bella aurait dû finir avec Alice, conclut-elle, en reposant le livre et reprenant sa marche sous le regard médusé d'Harper qui se demanda si elle plaisantait.

.

Sa première matinée s'était plutôt bien passé, hormis « l'incident _Twilight_ » durant lequel Harper avait avancé tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour élire Bella et Edward. Un couple fictif défendu avec hargne, faisant sourire Clarke qui était restée de marbre face à une Harper déçue de ne pas l'avoir convaincue, mais lui accordant cependant qu'Alice aurait été bien mieux que le loup garou…

Clarke avait vite compris qu'Harper aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait, que c'était son caractère. Un peu bourru au premier abord, elle défendait tout bonnement le territoire de son amie partie en congé maternité, et Clarke savait qu'elles s'entendraient bien sur la durée.

Elle sortie de la bibliothèque en début d'après-midi, s'acheta un sandwich et joua au touriste. Le mois de février touchait à sa fin et les prémices du printemps s'annonçait. Clarke déambula dans la grande rue pendant quelques heures et visita le musé Edgard Poe Elle acheta même un recueil de nouvelles de cet auteur dans la boutique et rentra chez elle.

Fatiguée elle fit une sieste et se réveilla en sursaut en début de soirée. Il fallait qu'elle décompresse, elle chercha une salle de sport pas très loin dans le quartier et nota l'adresse.

Elle éclata de rire face au jogging dans son armoire, un énorme _I love L.A_ incrusté sur le pull à capuche dénotait que les clichés avaient encore de beaux jours devant eux. Cet épisode lui rappela qu'elle devait se racheter des vêtements, un « détail » oublié pendant l'après-midi.

Clarke conduit jusqu'à la salle de sport, s'échauffa et se mit à courir sur le tapis. Elle courut pour oublier, continuant quand la brûlure dans ses membres se fit sentir, quand son souffle s'appauvrit et lui manqua. Elle finit éreintée, repartit chez elle, et se coucha trop épuisée pour penser à quoi que se soit.

Ce manège devint son nouveau rituel. Le corps de Clarke habitué à des gardes n'arrivait pas à se rééquilibrer, et son esprit la torturait, tout ressurgissait encore et encore. Courir lui faisait du bien.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, l'entente avec Harper s'améliora de plus en plus. Son travail pas si compliqué, lui permettait de découvrir de nouveaux livres, elle prit une carte d'abonnée et loua quelques ouvrages sur Seattle et Los Angeles pour parfaire son rôle.

Elle aimait déambuler dans les rayons quand son chariot était vide ou en profiter pour monter au troisième étage discuter avec le jeune homme qui s'occupait des disques. Il en connaissait un rayon côté musique et partageait avec plaisir ses coups de cœurs.

Clarke sourit devant l'attitude du jeune homme assis les mains derrières la tête, les yeux fermés mimant les paroles du morceau qui venait de commencer.

 _« People are strange, when you're a stranger, faces look ugly, when you're alone…»*_

Elle s'approcha en déclarant :

– Salut, Jasper, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour aimer le groupe The Doors.

Il ouvrit un œil en souriant et rétorqua :

– Salut, Clarke. Combien de fois dois-je te dire que la musique est intemporelle ?

– Encore une bonne douzaine de fois…

Il secoua la tête, feignant la déception d'un professeur fatigué de devoir se répéter et se remit à sourire.

– Dis, je peux te demander un truc ?

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il parut un peu embarrassé puis se lançant :

– Tu la connais bien Harper ?

Clarke soupira intérieurement, elle avait eu peur que le pauvre Jasper l'invite à boire un verre.

– Pas vraiment, on travaille ensemble depuis maintenant un mois. On a bu un ou deux verres et…

– Justement ! Elle est célibataire, non ? Tu crois qu'elle serait intéressée par…

– Écoute, Jasper, si t'as envie de l'inviter, tu n'as pas besoin de passer par moi, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta quand il se mit à rire.

– Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour mon ami Nate.

– …

– Laisse tomber, on va se débrouiller sans toi, mais merci quand même.

Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et partit ranger un CD dans un rayon sous le regard consterné de Clarke qui se dit quelle ne comprenait parfois pas grand-chose à la nature humaine.

Elle repartit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le rayon adolescent, sachant qu'elle serait là. Clarke sourit devant l'adolescente plongée dans son roman. Une solitaire qui venait tous les samedis matin dévorer des pavés, confortablement installée dans les fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

– Salut, Charlotte.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas lever le nez de son livre.

– Hé, Clarke.

– Tu lis quoi ?

– Percy Jackson.

– Je ne connais pas.

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel et renifla avec dédain devant sa réponse. Clarke haussa les épaules et replaça quelques livres dans les rayons. Elle en sortit un en souriant devant le titre.

– Et celui-là tu l'as lu ? Demanda-telle en lui montrant le bouquin.

La jeune fille y jeta un coup d'œil puis revint à son roman.

– Je n'aime pas les histoires de vampires.

– Tu n'as pas vu les films ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les histoires de vampires…

– Je te comprends, mais celui-ci est cool, l'héroïne choisit une fille plutôt que le héros à la fin…

Charlotte arrêta sa lecture et leva son regard vers elle.

– Je sais qu'elle finit avec Edward.

– Tu en es sûre ?

Le livre avait écrit plusieurs années auparavant et toute la folie qu'avait engendré cette saga avait fini par retomber, Clarke espérait que Charlotte ne connaissant pas bien l'histoire, douterait un peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Oui, j'en suis sûre.

– Ok, répondit la jeune femme un peu déçue.

Clarke s'éloigna en lançant un « À la prochaine » et continua sa matinée dans le calme. Avant de partir, elle repassa par le rayon désert et remarqua l'absence des quatre tomes sur la rangée. Elle sourit en comprenant que la saga _Twilight_ avait été empruntée.

Le week-end en sortant du travail, Clarke aimait passer par le parc municipal, les bourgeons du printemps lui remontait le moral, le cri des oiseaux, les couleurs, la douceur de la lumière la distrayaient. Finn était mort depuis deux mois et Carrie Johnson n'existait plus depuis un mois. Clarke Griffin reprenait petit à petit goût à la vie dans la ville de Richmond.

Elle s'assit sur un banc et observa les gens heureux installés dans l'herbe, profitant des rayons du soleil. Elle remonta le col de son caban en sentant le vent encore un peu frais et ferma les yeux. Clarke resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes. Quand son estomac la rappela à l'ordre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

En passant devant une rangée de tables, elle s'arrêta devant les hommes d'un certain âge qui s'affrontaient en silence, déplaçant les pièces avec expérience, jouant avec sympathie contre leur adversaire. Elle sursauta quand l'homme à sa gauche, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, lui demanda gentiment.

– Vous voulez faire une partie ?

Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle répondit :

– Je ne sais pas jouer.

Il s'assit, posa le coude sur la table, il soutint son visage dans sa main, et en levant les yeux vers elle, il répondit avec un air malicieux.

– Me croiriez-vous, si je vous disais, qu'il fut un temps où moi non plus je ne savais pas jouer ? Venez, installez-vous ce n'est pas si compliqué, vous verrez. Si un vieux décrépit comme moi y arrive, alors tout le monde peut le faire !

Elle hésita, il en profita pour désigner la chaise en face de lui.

– Juste une partie ?

– Euh… D'accord.

Il sourit tout heureux et la jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait les dents de la chance. En disposant les pièces, il se présenta :

– Je m'appelle Dante Wallace.

– Clarke Griffin.

– Très bien, Clarke, alors voici une ou deux choses à connaître sur les échecs…

Il lui expliqua les règles, commenta les différents coups, Clarke s'intéressa à la partie, et posa quelques questions. Accaparée par le jeu, elle en oublia la course du temps. Dante partagea son déjeuner avec elle. Clarke lui promit d'apporter des brownies la prochaine fois en guise de remerciements. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un nouveau coup, il en profita pour remplir deux gobelets en plastiques apportés avec son thermos.

– Vous êtes sacrément équipé, Monsieur Wallace.

– S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Dante.

Elle hocha la tête. Il regarda les autres joueurs autour d'eux avec un sourire un peu mélancolique.

– J'ai toujours aimé ce club. Dès que les rayons pointent nous sortons les tables et jouons ici. Il arrive parfois qu'il y ait quelques curieux comme toi, mais la plupart du temps, il s'agit plutôt des enfants ou des connaissances des autres membres. Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas disparu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je suis un fervent défenseur de ce club, l'ancien président est mort il y a quelques années. Il a été assez difficile de trouver une personne de son niveau pour reprendre le « titre », une quête ardue qui menaçait la fermeture du club, et puis finalement, ils m'ont proposé la place, quand j'ai pris ma retraite il y a trois ans.

Clarke s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

– Vous êtes le président du club ?

– Oui.

– C'est plutôt magnanime de votre part de passer l'après-midi avec une débutante comme moi…

Il prit un air sérieux devant ce qui lui semblait une réplique un peu caustique.

– Clarke, ce jeu t'intéresse, ça se voit. Cela va faire plus de trois heures que nous jouons ensemble et tu continues à poser des questions pertinentes. Pour être honnête, je suis même épaté. Tu n'as pas recommencé une seule de tes erreurs depuis le début. Tu as l'air d'apprendre très vite.

– ….

– Mais je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de reprendre notre conversation la semaine prochaine ?

– Vous trouvez que j'ai trop joué ?

– Non, en fait je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Clarke sourit devant l'air un peu penaud de Dante. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

– Alors nous nous reverrons, Dante.

Il lui serra la main et adopta un air solennel en répondant.

– Nous nous reverrons, Clarke.

La jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer seule chez elle. Elle conduisit jusqu'au centre ville et se gara dans l'avenue principale. Elle déambula dans l'hyper centre et trouva ce qu'elle chercher, un Starbucks. Celui-ci avait la particularité d'avoir été construit dans un vieux bâtiment. Les propriétaires assez malins, avait eu la bonne idée de ne rien moderniser. Les murs en briques apparentes à l'intérieur du café, et les lampes éparpillées dans les différents recoins des deux salles du lieu apportaient une ambiance assez intime, si différentes d'autres cafés aseptisés.

Quand le jeune préparateur lui demanda son prénom pour l'écrire sur le gobelet Clarke, pendant une bref instant, fut traversée par l'envie irrésistible du lui répondre Carrie. Que risquait-elle, on pouvait donner n'importe quel nom, non ? Elle ferma les yeux et déclara : « Clarke ».

Elle s'installa à l'écart posant sa part de tarte sur la petite table pour deux, sirotant son thé au lait d'amandes, sans vraiment porter attention aux clients autour d'elle. S'enfermant dans une bulle où n'existait plus qu'elle et ses souvenirs.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait, sa mémoire.

Clarke demeura dans cet état de transe jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, commandant régulièrement une nouvelle boisson, remarquant vaguement que la foule, remplacée par une autre, ne diminuait pas le brouhaha ambiant.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes laissant son livre toujours fermé sur la table et sa deuxième part de tarte à moitié mangée qu'elle finirait avant de partir.

En entrant dans les commodités publiques Clarke grimaça. La file d'attente pour l'unique porte se composait de trois femmes, apparemment toutes aussi ravies qu'elle d'attendre.

– Génial c'est l'heure de pointe, marmonna-t-elle.

Le ricanement de la jeune femme devant elle l'étonna. Celle-ci se retourna en commentant.

– Oui, et avec la chance qu'on a, si ça se trouve on a choisi la mauvaise file, celle qui n'avance pas.

Clarke la détailla en répondant :

– En effet, qui sait ?… Peut-être que parmi nous se cache une constipée chronique…

La jeune brune aux yeux marron, la regarda un instant interdite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis partie dans un éclat de rire contagieux. Toujours en riant, elle avança quand l'inconnue devant elle, s'engouffra dans les toilettes qui venaient de se libérer. Elle reporta son attention sur la femme derrière elle et continua cette conversation assez étonnante.

– T'aurais pu aussi évoquer la « turista »…

Clarke secoua la tête.

– Non, pas ici, en revanche, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'y ait plus de papier.

Avant que son interlocutrice ne réponde la chasse d'eau résonna, l'avertissant que c'était bientôt son tour. Elle avança dans les toilettes quand elles se libérèrent et Clarke entendit le verrou se refermer. Elle sourit au juron à travers la porte qui se rouvrit d'un coup.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, t'avais raison, celle d'avant a fini le rouleau !

Clarke sortit de sa poche un petit paquet de kleenex et lui lança.

– Tiens !

Il fut rattrapé avec grâce et un sourire magnifique illumina le visage de la jeune femme en guise de remerciement avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Clarke attendit patiemment son tour, adossée au mur les bras croisés. Une fois terminée, l'étrangère vint se placer devant elle et lui rendit le paquet en déclarant :

– Je t'en dois une.

Clarke lui sourit gentiment, s'inclina courtoisement et lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

– Que neni gente dame. Vivre avec l'immense honneur d'avoir secourue une demoiselle en détresse à cours de papier hygiénique dans des toilettes publiques, suffit largement à faire mon bonheur…

La jeune brune arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette femme face à elle.

– Toi, tu es bizarre, mais je t'aime bien ! Peut-être qu'on se reverra un de ces quatre…

Sur ce, « l'inconnue des toilettes publiques », lui fit un petit signe de la tête et se faufila vers la sortie.

En revenant à sa place, Clarke la chercha des yeux, sans succès. Elle remarqua le mot sur la serviette en papier à côté de son livre. Elle s'assit, prit une bouchée de sa tarte tout en le lisant.

 _« Cher chevalier, si un jour vous passez dans le coin, venez me voir dans mon humble demeure. Le verre sera offert par la maison._

 _R. »_

Clarke étudia la petite carte de visite sur fond noir laissée sur la table. L'adresse du lieu était écrite en lettres argentées sur le bas du petit carton. Au centre de celui-ci, un grand corbeau blanc enrobait le nom de l'établissement : _Raven's_.

Clarke sourit en rangeant la carte dans sa poche. Elle finit sa boisson et son gâteau tranquillement. Elle repensa à sa rencontre dans les toilettes et se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas faire un petit tour dans ce bar « un de ses quatre » comme lui avait proposée ce joli « corbeau » ?

.

.

N/A : Taillage en julienne : En fait, c'est juste en tranches fines…

Sémillon : Vin blanc fabriqué en France comme à l'étranger et notamment aux États-Unis.

Thelonius Johnson dans cette histoire et non Jaha… Oui, je sais…

Chanson : _People are strange_ , du groupe The Doors.

Traduction approximative des paroles: * _Les gens sont bizarres quand vous leur êtes étranger, les visages laids quand vous êtes seul…_

Et pour info… Cela ne m'aurait pas gêné que Bella finisse avec Alice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Chicago, un mois plus tard…_

Assez beau, possédant des traits fins et des yeux d'un bleu foncé séduisant, Jimmy Ford était ce qui s'appelait une petite frappe. Un play-boy qui avait toujours eu du succès avec les femmes, profitant au fil des années, de son physique avantageux pour exercer sur elles une puissance malsaine. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait en parallèle développé cette supériorité perverse dans son petit quartier en terrorisant d'honnêtes habitants, ou en faisant chanter quelques pères de familles, s'en prenant à des victimes faciles dont les plaintes continuelles avaient nourri son égo surdimensionné.

Alors quand Jimmy s'était fait arrêté par la police et envoyé à la prison centrale de Chicago, il était confiant, car n'était-il pas le chef de son district ? Après tout, cet établissement n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Il déchanta rapidement. Avec sa belle gueule, il attira bien vite les regards de plusieurs hommes, et s'il n'avait pas été un minimum malin, Jimmy aurait certainement fini comme la « demoiselle » de quelques gros bras.

Il comprit qu'il avait besoin de protection.

Dans cet endroit de malheur où la loi des clans régnait, Jimmy demanda la protection du maître des lieux, du roi de la jungle. Un homme à la réputation terrifiante hors de ces murs : Roan Givens.

Roan le méprisa dès le début. Il détesta ce Ford au physique agréable qui avait cru faire partie des grands.

Depuis plus de trois mois, Roan croupissait dans cette prison et les divertissements se faisaient rares. Il joua le rôle du protecteur auprès de cette larve humaine qui rampa à ses pieds pour le remercier de sa générosité, et le laissa tranquille un jour ou deux.

Mais fatigué du train-train quotidien qu'offrait sa « nouvelle maison », Roan s'en prit à ce séducteur de bas étage, lui cassa le nez, s'acharna sur son beau visage, pour effacer cette fierté abordée avec ferveur par ce paon ridicule.

Roan avait trouvé son nouveau jouet.

Content des courbes inégales dont il était l'auteur sur la face ensanglantée de Jimmy, il le laissa geindre à moitié mourant dans la blanchisserie. Se doutant que quelqu'un finirait par le trouver et l'amènerait aux médecins.

Roan fulminait. Jimmy guérissait loin de lui à l'infirmerie depuis plus d'une semaine, et il n'avait plus de putching ball à porté de main. Plus personne ne le défier, et le nouvel arrivage de « viande fraîche » n'aurait pas lieu avant un bon mois.

Le prince de Chicago ruminait, s'impatientait, tournait en rond et sentait cette douce folie commencer à s'insinuer dans son corps.

Allongé sur le matelas trop dur de sa cellule, il luttait intérieurement contre sa propre colère, quand son codétenu l'avertit :

– Roan, les gardiens m'ont dit que tu avais de la visite.

Enfin ! Un peu de distraction.

Il marcha d'un pas serein vers le parloir pour découvrir son visiteur. Celle au regard sans vie et d'une cruauté abominable, qui ne lui avait pas rendu la moindre visite en bientôt quatre mois. Probablement en guise de punition.

La seule et unique personne sur cette terre qu'il craignait : sa propre mère, Nia Givens.

Il s'assit face à la vitre, et s'accorda quelques instants avant d'attraper le combiné. Comme à son habitude, Nia Givens suintait le pouvoir, la rage et le dédain. Auréolée par son tailleur blanc Christian Dior, son couturier préféré, Nia inspirait la terreur, un certain respect, et curieusement une pointe d'admiration chez ses ennemis.

Pour son fils, cela se traduisait par des sentiments contraires et embrouillés. Quelques psychiatres lui auraient certainement diagnostiqué un complexe d'Œdipe extrêmement puissant, un complexe d'autant plus dangereux, car même s'il restait inconscient, il dictait chacune de ses décisions. Une obsession qui le rongeait de l'intérieur tous les jours un peu plus.

Il s'injuria de rester planté là, à baver devant celle qui le toisait, puis attrapa le téléphone.

– Mère…

Nia resta immobile, scrutant son fils à travers la vitre, reculant au maximum le moment où ils parleraient. Elle la guettait, cette émotion qui finissait par le trahir.

D'abord, il plisserait les yeux, mimant l'agacement et la colère, puis il serrerait les dents et continuerait à l'observer. Pourtant, devant son absence de mouvement, il en viendrait à s'interroger et là… Le doute s'immiscerait en lui. Les perles de sueur apparaîtraient et le clignement de ses paupières s'accélèrerait.

La Reine de Chicago sourit intérieurement, Roan était si prévisible. Elle inspira avec colère quand son regard se montra fuyant. Il allait craquer. Elle aurait pu se délectait de ce spectacle, ou même l'encourager en continuant à l'épier en silence, mais décida que cela suffisait pour le moment.

Nia se saisit du téléphone, occultant l'expression de soulagement sur le visage de son fils.

– Je vois que tu as reçu mon cadeau, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il contracta les mâchoires. La cicatrice encore rougeâtre, partant de sa tempe droite jusque sous l'œil avait bien failli lui coûter la vue de ce côté. Sa mère avait payé un des gangs de la prison pour le tabasser en guise de bienvenue, dès le premier jour de son incarcération.

Elle s'agaça en remarquant qu'il rentrait malgré lui la tête dans les épaules

– Oh, je t'en prie, comportes-toi comme un Givens ! Tu as été un idiot de première, et estime-toi heureux que la police t'ait attrapé avant moi !

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche à cet aveu. Elle continua se fichant de son expression.

– Le FBI ne me quitte plus, je suis sur écoute, surveillée, suivie dès que je quitte ma résidence et…

– C'était aussi le cas avant…

– TAIS-TOI ! Cria-t-elle, en se levant pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

Roan baissa les yeux et attendit la suite sans rien dire. Il fallait laisser passer l'orage, les colères de sa mère pouvaient être terribles et il préférait repartir de cette prison avec tous ses membres en bon état.

Nia inspira pour se calmer et se rassit.

– À cause de toi, je suis obligée de partir. Chicago m'est devenue insupportable.

– …

– Je déménage à Washington.

Il rencontra enfin son regard. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle reprit.

– Tu m'as tellement déçu… Je dois me tourner vers elle.

– Elle ne sera pas à la hauteur, cracha-t-il.

– Quelle hauteur ? La tienne ? Demanda-t-elle pleine de sarcasmes. Regarde où tu es Roan, tu étais promis à un si bel avenir…

– J'ai fait une erreur. Mais, mère, si vous m'aidez à sortir d'ici, je vous promets de me racheter.

Le vouvoiement était primordial dans sa relation avec elle. Nia ne permettait à personne de la tutoyer, même sa propre famille devait se plier à cette volonté. Elle qui n'acceptait aucune dérogation à cette règle installée aux premières lueurs de son règne, n'utilisait que le tutoiement pour s'adresser aux autres personnes, les rabaissant de cette manière dans son esprit tordu, qu'il s'agisse de son fils ou de personnes avec qui elle entretenait des affaires juteuses, lui valant le surnom de « Reine », étant aussi égocentrique et mégalomane qu'un monarque d'un autre temps.

– Te faire sortir d'ici ? Répéta-t-elle. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce que je veuille ?

– …

– Et à supposer que peut-être… Je préfère te voir dehors que dans cette prison insalubre, comment devrais-je m'y prendre selon toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa mère le testait. Le prenait-elle réellement pour un idiot ? Il ne répondit pas à sa propre interrogation. Il se contenta d'énoncer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

– Si cette Carrie Johnson disparaissait, dans un accident par exemple…

– Mmm, et qui va la trouver maintenant qu'elle fait partie des témoins protégés. Toi ? Ici dans ta cellule ?

Il garda les yeux baissés, n'enveniment pas la colère de sa mère qui le provoquait.

– Vous avez des relations au FBI…

Elle se mit à rire méchamment.

– Bien sûr, je vais téléphoner à l'agent Liden ou Kane pour qu'ils me donnent cette information ! Mon contact au FBI est mort lors d'une mission peu de temps après ton procès. Je n'ai plus personne. Et crois-moi les agents du FBI véreux ne courent pas les rues !

Roan ne savait plus quoi faire, il réfléchit très vite.

– Il y a certainement un autre moyen, une personne qui serait en mesure de la retrouver.

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur les traits de sa mère.

– Emerson aurait pu y arriver. Tu te souviens de lui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

Il musela la colère qui montait en lui, pendant qu'elle reprenait.

– Après l'opprobre que tu as jeté sur notre famille en te faisant arrêter, tu devrais me remercier d'être venue te voir. Ton père, s'il était encore en vie, t'aurait fait tuer.

Elle soupira, fatigué par le comportement de son fils qui en quelques années avait plus sali le nom des Givens que redoré les « armoiries » de la famille. Elle rejeta une partie de la faute sur elle. Nia pensait qu'elle s'était montrée trop laxiste envers lui depuis la mort de son époux, et aujourd'hui, elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé. Cependant, Roan était son unique fils.

Elle attendit de rencontrer son regard et déclara :

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, et une fois sorti d'ici, fini tes petites escapades, tes contrats à droite et à gauche. Si tu veux revenir dans la famille tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Sa mère avait la mémoire courte, il lui avait toujours obéi… Sauf cette fois là avec Arlo, en l'exécutant dans cette rue à la place de l'endroit habituel. Elle avait raison, comprit-il enfin, il n'avait été qu'un imbécile. Il l'avait dit, il ferait tout pour se racheter à ses yeux, il se jura intérieurement que si elle arrivait à le faire sortir d'ici, il ne la décevrait plus.

Elle raccrocha et se leva sans un mot. Elle s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, sentant le regard de Roan sur sa silhouette.

Son unique fils, dont elle tenait le destin entre ses mains.

Roan expira soulagé. Sa mère allait l'aider. Il repartit vers sa cellule le cœur plus léger. Il rejoint son codétenu qui observait par-dessus la balustrade du premier étage, les hommes au rez-de-chaussée dans la cours intérieur du bloc C. Roan s'accouda à la rambarde et fit comme lui, laissant son regard vagabonder sans but sur les tenues orange.

– Tiens, regarde qui est de retour, remarqua l'homme à sa gauche.

Au milieu de la foule, Jimmy s'avançait prudemment entre les détenus, le visage portant encore un pansement au niveau de l'arrête du nez et des hématomes en voie de guérison.

Le même sourire cruel que celui de sa mère s'afficha sur le visage du prince, guettant un Jimmy incertain qui attirait toujours des regards lubriques en contre bas.

– Fais-le venir dans la cellule et qu'on ne nous dérange pas. J'ai envie de le marquer d'une toute autre façon… Ce Jimmy va « apprécier » que je le protège, ricana-t-il en repartant vers son cachot.

Oui, l'entretien avec sa mère s'était bien passé et cela méritait d'être fêté… D'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

Nia descendit de la Mercedes et rentra dans sa villa. Elle se sentait sale, l'odeur de renfermé et d'urine fade de la prison lui restait dans le nez. Elle monta les escaliers et se déshabilla dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour se laver de toute cette crasse que la nouvelle « habitation » de son fils lui avait transmise et qui lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

Elle avait promis de l'aider et elle tiendrait parole.

Nia sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et resta nue dans son dressing. Elle sélectionna des sous-vêtements, un chemisier blanc en soie, un pantalon gris clair taillé sur mesure, puis s'habilla. En revenant dans sa chambre, elle attacha la petite montre Cartier à son poignet gauche, un cadeau de son défunt mari qu'elle quittait rarement.

Nia leva les yeux et s'immobilisa, arquant un sourcil devant la femme affublée d'un jean noir délavé et un T-shirt rouge sans manches, assise tranquillement dans le fauteuil au pied du lit.

– Ma Reine…Vous êtes éblouissante…

Nia esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers le miroir pour insérer ses boucles d'oreille. Une fois fait, elle chaussa des talons aiguilles hors de prix sous le regard concupiscent de la nouvelle arrivée qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Nia l'observa un instant puis posa un index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire et de la suivre. Elle descendit l'étage, talonnée discrètement par la femme en baskets.

La maîtresse des lieux prit le chemin de son bureau, laissa entrer la jeune femme dans la pièce, ferma la porte et ordonna :

– Sers-moi un verre.

La femme marcha lentement vers une commode supportant une carafe en cristal dont elle enleva le bouchon. Tout en versant doucement le nectar ambré dans un verre, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil, Nia allumer la chaîne hifi et monter le son. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la Sarabande d'Haëndel. Le FBI devait en avoir marre d'entendre toujours le même morceau. Nia ne variait jamais de musique, simplement pour les embêter. Elle reposait la bouteille quand la voix de la femme près de l'appareil l'arrêta.

– Sers-toi aussi.

La femme sourit et obéit à nouveau. Un verre dans chaque main, elle s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle vers Nia qui l'observait d'un œil appréciateur. Nia récupéra le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Elle but une longue gorgée en prenant son temps, et passa devant elle, rejoignant la table. En caressant les différents dossiers, elle demanda :

– Tes conclusions.

– Sa comptable. C'est une indic. Elle n'est pas au courant, mais pour être honnête, cette femme est douée, moi-même je l'ai presque manquée.

Nia inspira avec agacement, ses enfants étaient décidément bien décevants. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, se calmant un peu en fixant songeuse, la femme à quelques mètres.

– Ah, Echo, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas partie des Givens ?

– Si c'était le cas, nous ne pourrions pas nous amuser comme nous le faisons…

Nia finit son verre sans répondre.

– Qu'a dit Roan ?

– Il m'a supplié de l'aider... Echo, j'ai besoin que tu trouves pour moi quelqu'un en mesure de dénicher cette Carrie Johnson.

Echo hocha la tête et s'assit dans le canapé en tissus, non loin de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, sirotant sa boisson, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

– Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi à Washington. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Je te fais confiance pour l'accueillir et lui expliquer les différentes choses à savoir.

– Comme vous voudrez.

– Echo…

– Oui ?

La Reine de Chicago la scruta un long moment, prête à montrer un instant de faiblesse, à lui révéler qu'elle lui manquerait, puis secoua la tête, reprenant son air froid habituel.

– Je pars demain, expliqua-t-elle en déposant le verre vide sur le bureau, marchant en direction de la porte sur la musique répétitive.

– Je sais, répondit Echo en la suivant des yeux.

La main sur poignée Nia se retourna et déclara.

– Alors, ne perdons plus de temps à palabrer…

Echo se leva, finit sa boisson, posa délicatement le verre sur la table basse, se redressa, et en se penchant humblement avec un petit sourire, prononça en direction de la femme sur le pas de la porte.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres… ma Reine…

.

Nia avait étudié les différents dossiers durant le vol vers Washington.

Son jet atterrit sur la piste pendant qu'elle se massait les tempes, fatiguée de devoir s'occuper de sa descendance. Heureusement que son entourage se composait de personnes efficaces comme Echo.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à la jeune femme.

Efficace, oui, le mot était bien choisi.

Elle descendit de l'avion et s'installa dans l'Audi déjà sur le tarmac, prête à la conduire au Hilton. Sa suite réservée l'attendait comme à chaque voyage dans l'agglomération. Les bâtiments qui défilaient sur le chemin ne l'intéressèrent pas, Washington n'avait jamais été sa ville. La capitale représentait quelque chose pour sa fille et son ex-mari, Randall, mais rien pour elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, Randall avait épousé une anglaise et s'était installé à Londres, laissant à leur fille les joies de tenir les rennes de ses affaires.

Ontari, sa fille, qui n'était pas une Givens mais une Rackam.

Lorsque Jonathan Givens, l'homme de sa vie était mort, Nia avait bêtement pensé qu'il fallait qu'elle se remarie. Elle avait logiquement choisi Randall, un mafieux réputé de la côte Est et un ami de Jonathan. Deux ans de mariage et une fille plus tard, le divorce avait été prononcé. Elle renonça à Ontari, qu'elle considérait plus comme la fille de Randall que la sienne et repartit à Chicago avec son fils Roan, pour assoir son titre de Reine qui lui glissait entre les doigts depuis que Randall était devenu son époux.

Nia devait reconnaître qu'Ontari s'en sortait plutôt bien, en tout cas bien mieux que Roan. Elle avait surveillé d'un œil discret sa « carrière » et pensait qu'il était temps de venir lui donner quelques conseils et lui laisser gérer Chicago.

Un cadeau empoisonné, le FBI s'occuperait facilement d'elle pendant que sa mère se reposerait pas très loin de la Maison Blanche, attendant patiemment que Chicago se libère à nouveau pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

.

Il était convenu qu'elle ne verrait sa fille que dans la soirée. Elle en profita pour se détendre au spa de l'hôtel et faire une petite sieste. Le soir venu, Nia sélectionna avec soins ses habits. Comme toujours du blanc, elle portait rarement du noir, ou alors pour les enterrements. Le blanc était plus salissant mais aussi plus impressionnant.

À l'heure dite, elle sonna à la porte de la demeure qui avait jadis été sa propre maison. Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entré, notant avec désolation que rien n'avait changé. Nia ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. L'endroit déplaisant à souhait, vulgaire jusque dans la décoration tape à l'œil de nouveau riche, dont Randall était expert en la matière, lui portait toujours autant sur les nerfs. Le mobilier prit un à un pouvait « presque passer », mais les statues de nus dans le style antique, les colonnades en marbre poli, les faux tableaux d'époque apposés les un à côté des autres sans aucune harmonie, donnaient à ce lieu un ensemble déplaisant, brouillon, et dépourvu de la moindre élégance.

Jonathan lui avait appris deux choses au cours de leurs heureuses années de mariage : le classique et la discrétion illustraient toujours un bon goût indémodable en matière d'ameublement d'intérieur, et que la simplicité était le comble du raffinement.

Un savoir que Randall ou sa fille n'avaient jamais été en mesure de comprendre malgré ses explications répétées.

Nia suivit l'homme à la carrure épaisse qui ouvrit la voie vers le bureau de sa fille. Il poussa la porte à deux battants et la laissa entrer, refermant derrière elle.

L'ancien bureau de Randall, cette pièce aux dorures exagérées, un vieil or qui s'étalait des rebords du siège du piano à queue blanc nacré qui brillait dans un coin, à la fontaine kitch en forme de grenouille, dont l'eau s'échappait de la gueule en un gargouillis constant et irritable, ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

Elle remarqua que sa fille avait osé apporter sa propre touche. Un petit katana soutenu sur deux piquets trônait sur la table, rachetant un peu le reste. Du moins il aurait pu, si son ensemble n'avait été couleur... argent.

Ontari semblait plus modeste que son père… Se moqua intérieurement Nia.

La jeune femme se leva pour l'accueillir.

– Mère, quel honneur de vous recevoir…

– Ontari, répondit froidement Nia, douchant quelque peu l'humeur joviale de la jeune femme, émue que sa mère finisse par s'intéresser à elle.

Ontari se racla la gorge et reprit.

– Je vous en prie installez-vous, dit-elle en désignant le canapé en cuir rouge. Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Nia fit abstraction du craquement du cuir quand elle s'assit et répondit :

– Un scotch, sans glaçons.

Ontari s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande et se servit pour sa part un gin tonic, sous le regard excédé de sa mère qui se disait que toute son éducation était à refaire. Mais n'était-ce pas aussi une des raisons de sa visite ?

Echo serait quoi faire d'elle à Chicago, elle ferait preuve de patience et de compréhension, là où elle-même risquait de se montrer brutale pour lui faire entendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Nia but le verre d'un trait et se leva pour se resservir, alors que sa fille la bouche ouverte la suivait des yeux.

– Je crois savoir que ton père vit en Angleterre, commença Nia en se rasseyant en face d'elle.

– En Écosse pour être exacte, corrigea Ontari. Katie, ma belle mère vient de là-bas, ils ont acheté un château et décidé de le redécorer.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, papa a dit qu'il voulait que ça ressemble à ici. Je pense qu'il a raison, notre décoration ira bien avec le vert des collines des Highland.

– …

Le clapotis de la fontaine accompagna le silence qui s'installa entre elles, avant qu'Ontari ne le brise d'une voix incertaine.

– J'ai appris pour Roan, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Nia posa sur elle des yeux sans expression. Ontari baissa les siens sur sa boisson, se maudissant de s'être épanchée sur le sort d'un frère qu'elle connaissait mal. Elle avait oublié un instant à qui elle s'adressait. La jeune femme remerciait tous les jours le Seigneur d'être restée avec son père et non avec cette folle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Nia expira fortement et déclara d'une voix glaciale.

– Trêve de bavardages. Roan est un sot qui a laissé un vide à Chicago, un vide qui a besoin d'être rempli…

Sa fille releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et c'est à toi, Ontari, que revient l'honneur de prendre sa place…

– Mais…

– Oui ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre que papa soit d'accord.

Nia ferma les paupières pour se calmer, entre son fils incapable de réfléchir et sa fille qui vivait encore accrochée aux pantalons de son père, elle se dit que l'avenir des Givens était véritablement en danger.

– Ton père habite à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Il défigure une ruine ancestrale à l'heure qu'il est, pour la transformer en une horreur qui n'aura que pour mérite d'apporter une nouvelle confirmation aux écossais sur le mauvais goût dont savent faire preuve certains américains.

– …

Nia se leva et arpenta la pièce en expliquant d'un ton sec.

– Alors maintenant, Ontari, tu vas faire ce que t'ordonne ta mère. Tu vas partir pour Chicago demain à la première heure. Tu reprendras les affaires de ton frère et accessoirement les miennes. Echo te guidera pendant que je resterai ici à faire fructifier ton petit royaume… Est-ce clair ?

Ontari, les yeux fixés sur sa boisson à peine entamée, resta muette devant l'ordre de sa mère.

Nia laissait sa main caresser le mobilier froid, ses phalanges effleurant des objets sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant le bureau. Le petit katana l'attendait fièrement, étincelant comme pour prouver qu'il avait sa place parmi cet or écœurant. La Reine resserra sa main sur le tsuka appréciant la douceur de la soie dans sa paume. Elle le souleva, le tenant à deux mains pour mieux l'admirer tout en attendant la réponse de sa fille.

La jeune femme réfléchissait, ne sachant pas comment refuser la sommation de sa mère. L'excuse de son père n'avait pas marché, toujours vacillante, elle avança :

– Il me reste encore des affaires à traiter qui demandent que je sois présente ici, mère…

– Sottises ! Tes « clients » préfèreront traiter avec moi, ma réputation n'est plus à faire.

Ontari décida de retourner cet argument contre elle.

– Qu'en est-il de vos propres relations ? Accepteront-ils de se retrouver face à moi.

Nia toujours de dos sourit à la remarque, sa fille voulait-elle se montrer subtile ? Elle avait encore tellement à apprendre.

– Je te remercie pour ta « sollicitude », Ontari. Quand je parlais de reprendre mes affaires, cela voulait dire, qu'à travers celles de ton frère, il se peut que tu accèdes à certaines des miennes. Mais avant d'y arriver tu devras sauver le pauvre navire en plein naufrage de Roan Givens, le remettre à flots et ainsi prouver une chose qui te tient à cœur depuis si longtemps.

Ontari fixa le dos de sa mère, attendant la suite qui n'arriva pas.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Nia se retourna tenant dans la main le katana. Elle ressemblait à une Déesse vengeresse qui patientait tranquillement, restant immobile, guettant l'ennemi qui s'aviserait de venir à elle, de l'affronter, un imbécile osant braver son funeste destin qui se terminerait entre quatre planches.

– N'est-ce pas ton plus cher désir ? Questionna Nia en se rapprochant. Devenir ma fille ?

– Non…

Sa mère s'arrêta et scruta les yeux de la jeune femme, remarquant que son affirmation ne cachait aucun mensonge, Ontari avait dit la vérité. Nia se mit à rire à cette découverte. Qui l'eut cru ? Son fils la mettait sur un piédestal et sa fille… était en train de la renier ? Quelle idée absurde !

– Ontari, par égard pour ton père et ta jeunesse, je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire. Il est normal que tu penses ne pas vouloir de ta mère, Randall est certainement pour quelque chose dans l'opinion que tu as de moi.

– …

Nia soupira, il fallait vraiment tout leur apprendre.

– Mais vois-tu, je t'offre une chance, alors saisis-là ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres opportunités.

Ontari ne répondit pas. Elle aimait son père et au fond ne connaissait pas sa mère, n'ayant d'elle que l'image glaciale, implacable et dure de la femme d'affaires qu'elle rayonnait froidement depuis son enfance. Nia avait raison, les racontars de son père, ses rumeurs ne l'avaient pas aidées à se faire un avis positif de celle à qui elle devait la vie.

Nia l'épiant toujours, s'amusait des émotions contradictoires sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lui tenir tête comme elle venait de le faire, avait eu quelque chose de nouveau mais cette résistance n'avait été qu'éphémère, déjà le doute visible troublait sa face angélique.

C'était presque trop facile, avant que sa fille ne réponde, elle reprit :

– Bien. Je vois que nous sommes d'accord.

Tenant toujours le katana dans sa main, elle continua :

– J'aimerais que tu fasses venir ta comptable…

Ontari étonnée, leva les yeux vers elle :

– Pourquoi ?

Devant l'expression de la « Reine », elle bafouilla :

– Oui, mère, je m'en occupe.

.

La femme aux cheveux blonds foncés abordait une expression concentrée devant son ordinateur. Inconsciemment, elle replaça ses lunettes noires aux montures rectangulaires sur son nez, accentuant l'air de « secrétaire de direction » que lui donnait cet accessoire. Elle n'en avait même pas besoin. Toute sa famille possédait de bons yeux, elle la première, mais s'affubler de lunettes allait de paire avec le rôle de comptable pour la famille Rackam qu'elle jouait depuis trois ans. Elle sourit devant la série de nombres. Oui, les preuves s'accumulaient, dans peu de temps, le dossier déjà bien épais sur « ses patrons » lui permettrait d'enfin les arrêter.

Une lueur d'espoir qui arrivait à point nommé. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie, n'aspirant qu'à une chose, rappeler celle avec qui elle s'était disputée quelques mois plus tôt. Une discussion où les injures, la rancœur et la fatigue avaient eu raison de leur relation, et aujourd'hui, Dieu seul savait où elle se trouvait. Cette femme avait l'art de disparaître, et il lui faudrait du temps pour la retrouver. Mais peu importait, elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, car après tout, qui était elle pour la juger ? Au fond, c'était vrai, elle n'était qu'une pauvre midinette tombée amoureuse de la « _bad girl_ », et elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de la revoir, de la tenir dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle était désolée, que tout cela n'avait finalement aucune conséquences et qu'elles pouvaient tout surmonter, ensemble. Elle enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, épuisée. Elle termina son verre de vin et le reposa à côté du portable qui vibrait.

Ontari voulait la voir immédiatement. Elle soupira. Travailler pour les criminels n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Tout en se levant, elle se dit que vraiment elle méritait de partir en vacances loin d'ici, que les Fidji seraient une bonne destination et qu'elle espérait qu'elle accepterait de venir avec elle. Elle chaussa ses lunettes, attrapa ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement en direction de la demeure des Rackam.

.

Ontari se resservit. Le claquement du système de verrouillage du sabre dans son fourreau lui agressait les oreilles depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Sa mère continuait inlassablement d'appuyer sur l'habaki pour libérer la lame, et de refermer le saya rudement comme pour tester sa résistance. Ontari se demandait si elle ne testait pas également sa propre patience. Elle but une longue gorgée, se concentrant sur l'alcool qui lui brulait la gorge et dont les effets se faisaient sentir, embrumant son esprit, la plongeant légèrement dans un état second où le « supplice chinois » en fond sonore ne l'atteignait pas.

Nia assise derrière le bureau n'en revenait pas de la beauté du sabre dans ses mains. Sa fille se soulait à cinq mètres d'elle sans que cela ne la dérange outre mesure. L'arme dans ses mains était bien plus intéressante, il fallait qu'elle s'en procure un aussi tranchant et effilé. Elle admirait le peuple japonais, si discret, si raffiné, et parfois si violent. En se promettant de retourner dans ce pays incroyable, elle referma pour la énième fois le saya pendant que les coups résonnaient à la porte.

Ontari partit ouvrir, la démarche légèrement tangente. Nia déposa le katana sur le bureau et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil observant la jeune femme blonde entrer.

D'une beauté assez classique, dotée d'yeux verts vifs, d'un regard intelligent et d'un corps attirant, la comptable sérieuse, regardait une Ontari chancelante d'un œil suspicieux. Nia s'attarda sur son tailleur clair, notant le tissu de bonne qualité, remarquant l'alliance à la main droite.

– Vous êtes mariée ? Demanda-t-elle.

La nouvelle arrivée posa les yeux sur elle. Nia sentait le cerveau de la jeune femme tourner à toute vitesse, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la venue de la Reine de Chicago à Washington, si du moins elle savait qui elle était. Bien entendu, qu'elle n'ignorait pas qui siégeait dans le fauteuil blanc, tout le monde connaissait la mère d'Ontari.

La « traitresse » finit par répondre d'une voix égale.

– Je l'étais.

Nia afficha un sourire poli.

– Le divorce s'est mal passé ?

– Ma femme est morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a quatre ans. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà, Madame Givens.

– Oui…

La Reine de Chicago se leva, récupérant le petit katana et s'approcha d'elle, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard vitreux de sa fille qui s'asseyait dans le canapé en cuir rouge après s'être à nouveau resservie. Nia compta mentalement, ce devait être son cinquième verre. À la fin de cet échange, elle s'occuperait de sa fille qui commençait à se ridiculiser devant son employée. Elle laissa passer pour le moment car à part elle, aucun autre témoin n'aurait à souffrir de son comportement par la suite.

Elle s'arrêta face à la comptable qui lui rendait son regard. Nia, encore une fois, la trouva belle, appréciant le courage et la détermination visible dans ses yeux. Il était rare que les gens n'abaissent pas la tête face à elle. Si seulement cette femme n'avait pas été une indic, non pas une indic, pire que ça, une infiltrée, un agent fédéral sous couverture, comme découvert dans le dossier d'Echo, qui n'avait pas voulu l'énerver la nuit dernière, préférant qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle dans l'avion. Echo la connaissait si bien. Oui, si seulement… elle l'aurait accueilli dans son équipe avec enthousiasme. Nia jaugeait rapidement les gens et malheureusement cette « comptable » ne se plierait jamais à sa volonté. Elle sentait également que la torture n'aurait aucun effet sur elle et que son sens de l'honneur, son amour pour son pays et le « camp des gentils » l'emporteraient toujours sur l'offre qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Elle marcha lentement autour d'elle en demandant :

– Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour mon ex-mari et ma fille ?

La comptable bien droite, fronça les sourcils suivant des yeux Nia Givens qui appuyait discrètement sur l'habaki du katana.

– Trois ans, Madame.

– Je vois…

Ontari à quelques mètres écoutait vaguement leur échange, détaillant la silhouette de sa mère. Elle était si grande ! La deuxième question de Nia se fraya un chemin à travers le brouillard qui encerclait son cerveau imbibé d'alcool.

– Et pour le FBI ?

La jeune femme blonde ne tiqua pas, mais ses paupières cillèrent presque imperceptiblement. Un geste qui libéra la rage soigneusement dissimulée par la géante en blanc devant elle. Nia dégaina le katana et lui coupa la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse exécuter le moindre geste, ensanglantant son tailleur blanc impeccable, son visage et celui de sa fille. Le verre de gin tonic tomba sans bruit sur le tapis vert amande, l'alcool se mélangeant lentement au sang du corps mutilé.

– Que… que, bégaya Ontari.

Nia se tourna vers elle, et déclara d'un air ennuyé.

– Cette Costia Green travaillait pour le FBI et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue en trois ans.

Elle essuya la lame du sabre sur sa manche avant de le refermer et continua d'une voix froide.

– Nettoie tout ça et prépare-toi pour le voyage de demain.

Nia baissa les yeux sur son ensemble taché et expira agacée. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot ou regard pour la morte qu'elle enjamba et dont la tête avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin.

.

Son visage avait été nettoyé et son manteau blanc avait couvert les traces de sang sur ses habits. Le personnel de l'hôtel, suffisamment discret, n'aurait de toute façon fait aucun commentaire s'il l'avait remarqué. En pénétrant dans sa suite, commençant à se débarrasser de son manteau, Nia, repensa à Chicago et pesta contre les forces de l'ordre qui ne la laissaient jamais tranquille.

La petite lampe qui s'alluma stoppa la main qui se portait à son col.

Nia ne bougea pas en détaillant la femme assise dans le fauteuil qui lui souriait et se levait pour la rejoindre.

– Je me suis dis que vous auriez besoin de compagnie…

Echo déboutonna le manteau de Nia immobile qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle arqua un instant les sourcils sur le sang séché incrusté dans le tailleur haute couture.

– Dites-moi que vous l'avez fait souffrir...

Nia ferma les yeux, se détendant sous l'effeuillage expert des mains de son amante.

– Cela n'aurait servi à rien, expliqua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

La petite moue déçue d'Echo lui arracha un léger sourire.

– Peut-être, mais cela vous aurait relaxé…

– J'étais fatiguée par le voyage, s'excusa Nia.

– Et maintenant, êtes-vous encore « fatiguée » ?

– Je t'avouerais que la surprise de te voir a revigoré mes sens.

Echo caressa doucement les épaules nues de Nia en murmurant.

– Je suis ravie de vous apporter un quelconque réconfort… ma Reine.

Nia lui attrapa le menton pour rencontrer son regard et l'embrassa.

L'odeur du café la réveilla le lendemain matin. Echo était partie, laissant un mot sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Nia l'attrapa et le lut en se recouchant.

 _« Je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Je me suis occupée de vos habits. Je repars avec Ontari. Vous trouverez l'identité de la personne que vous m'avez demandé de dénicher dans le dossier sur la table._

 _Bien à vous…_

 _Echo. »_

Nia sourit, cette femme lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Elle se leva, s'habilla de sa robe de chambre en soie et se servit une tasse du liquide noir à l'odeur envoûtante.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et lut le nom de sa future employée, celle qui la débarrasserait de cette Carrie Johnson.

Une femme mystérieuse qui portait le surnom de… Commander.

.

L'homme qu'elle devait capturer se terrait dans cet hôtel minable. Quitte à choisir il aurait pu se payer une véritable suite dans un palace, mais cet idiot s'était cru malin en ne « faisant pas comme les autres », persuadé que le Commander passerait à côté de lui sans le voir.

Grave erreur.

Elle vérifia son attirail. Tout était là, les lunettes infrarouges qu'elle chaussa et ajusta devant ses yeux, le silencieux et le poignard, son arme fétiche. Debout derrière la porte de la chambre attenante où suait Eddy Mc Tavish tremblant au moindre bruit, elle vérifia l'heure et compta les secondes dans sa tête.

L'explosion planifiée en dehors du bâtiment, lui signala qu'elle devait bouger et les bruits étouffés dans la pièce d'à côté signifiaient que la lumière avait bien été coupée. Elle tira sur la poignée et s'infiltra dans la chambre sans un bruit. Les gardes du corps, tel des pantins, ne savaient pas par où commencer, ils s'avançaient à tâtons, jurant quand ils se cognaient contre une chaise ou une table, incapables de se repérer dans l'obscurité soudaine, tentant vainement de se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée.

Le Commander les assassina un à un sans perdre de temps, elle marcha lentement vers Eddy qui s'égosillait, poussant des petits cris de fouine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ses pupilles dilatées et effrayées dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

La femme en noir se positionna lentement derrière lui et lui posa la lame sous la gorge en déclarant :

– Tes jérémiades m'agacent Eddy, alors sois gentil, tais-toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Le hoquet de surprise de l'homme menacé la fit sourire.

– Lève-toi.

Il obéit en silence, elle en profita pour lui passer les colliers en plastique autour des poignets. Le matériau cisaillant légèrement sa peau, ranima le prisonnier qui se mit à supplier lamentablement qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, le guidant vers la sortie.

– Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez… Je triple votre salaire !

 _Tous les mêmes_ , pensa-t-elle avec dédain.

L'absence de réponses de la part de son bourreau finit par l'achever, il s'agita, claqua des dents et baissa les yeux vers son pantalon trempé tout d'un coup.

Elle continuait à le pousser quand son pied marcha dans la flaque humide. Sentant l'odeur d'urine douceâtre, la femme en noir se dit que vraiment elle détestait devoir apporter ses « proies » à « ses employeurs ». Elle préférait les tuer sur place, malheureusement un contrat était un contrat, et elle le respecterait. En assommant Eddy, elle se promit que dorénavant elle aurait son mot à dire sur le destin de la victime.

.

La femme aux traits anguleux, adossée au pilonne en ciment de l'entrepôt abandonné, observait à la dérobée les hommes de Mc Intosh. Des gorilles qui se prenaient pour des durs, des crapules parfaitement inoffensives pour elle. Ils pouvaient autant rouler des mécaniques qu'ils le voulaient avec leurs tatouages et leur attirail soi-disant effrayant, ils n'en restaient pas moins incapables de la toucher en cas d'attaque. Elle se reprit. Imaginer tuer un client la distrayait toujours autant, mais ses yeux mi-clos durant la « rêverie » avaient tendance à la trahir et provoquer la méfiance de la troupe. Aussi amusant fut-il, ce songe éveillé ne lui permettrait pas de conclure leur accord dans la « paix ».

Elle leva la tête en entendant le bruit si particulier du moteur de la Camaro noire. Lexa arrivait. La voiture se gara et la jeune femme portant « ses peintures de guerre » en sortit, parfaitement impassible devant l'attroupement silencieux. Elle marcha d'une démarche souple vers Bobby Mc Intosh, en hochant la tête à une Anya toujours adossée qui abordait une expression ennuyée, un peu aussi pour donner le change à la cantonade.

Lexa s'arrêta face au chef du clan et lui tendit les clefs.

– Il est dans le coffre, expliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux du rouquin brillèrent d'une nouvelle clarté. Il s'empara du trousseau, fit un signe à ses hommes et partit ouvrir la voiture. Il dégaina son pistolet, pointa l'homme allongé et terrifié à l'arrière de la voiture. Prêt à tirer, il arma le chien du 9 mm, quand la voix neutre l'avertit.

– Si vous tachez ma voiture, aucun de vous ne sortira vivant de cet endroit.

Mc Intosh se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Malgré le noir sur le visage, les bras croisés et la fureur visible dans ses yeux, elle ne paraissait pas si inquiétante. Il hésita un instant, puis se souvint de qui se trouvait avec eux. Être menacé par le Commander en personne n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, et l'asiatique, elle, semblait vraiment dangereuse, le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé plus tôt lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Il ordonna donc à ses hommes de sortir Mc Tavish du véhicule et de le porter un peu plus loin.

Lexa regardait ses ongles quand résonna la détonation dans le lieu sinistre. Elle avait faim, elle fouilla ses poches et sortit un snickers de l'une d'elles.

– Tu n'en aurais pas un pour moi ? Lui demanda la femme à sa droite.

Lexa fit non de la tête, mais partagea néanmoins la barre chocolatée et lui tendit l'autre bout.

– Brave petite, répondit Anya en souriant.

Elles furent interrompues par le raclement de gorge de Bobby.

– Comme promis, dit-il en ouvrant une mallette contenant plusieurs liasses de billets.

Anya se rapprocha, mâchouillant sa sucrerie, elle se mit à compter soigneusement l'argent.

– Vous n'avez pas confiance ? Questionna le client vexé.

– Ne le prenez pas pour vous Monsieur Mc Intosh, répondit-elle la bouche à moitié pleine. Comme vous le savez sûrement, la minutie est primordiale dans notre métier…

– …

– Tout y est ! Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous Monsieur Mc Intosh. N'hésitez pas à faire à nouveau appel à nos services par la suite, déclara-t-elle d'un air charmeur.

Bobby garda pour lui que cette femme était une folle, certainement très maligne, mais par dessus tout, une femme d'affaires incroyable qui tenait parole. En somme, une personne qu'il préférait garder de son côté.

Il lui fit un petit au revoir de la tête et commanda à ses hommes de récupérer le corps avant de partir au volant de sa Ferrari dans un vrombissement sonore et inutile, sous le regard excédé de Lexa qui finissait la friandise avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

Anya marcha vers elle.

– Bravo, voilà un contrat rondement mené…

– Depuis quand on ramène les cibles vivantes aux clients ? S'agaça Lexa.

Anya expira.

– Il faut bien se diversifier de temps en temps…

– C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Les mariages et les bar-mitsvas ?

Anya lui sourit gentiment.

– Non, j'ai une nouvelle demande. De Nia Givens…

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle.

– Oui… La mère de celle qui « emploie » ton ex… Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas vu ?

– Plusieurs mois. Depuis que tu m'as dit qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI et qu'on s'est disputé une fois de trop sur nos carrières respectives et bien d'autres choses.

Anya arpenta l'entrepôt d'un pas lent.

– Oui, Costia travaille pour le FBI, ce n'est pas « de chance ». Quoi qu'il en soit, Nia aimerait te rencontrer. Elle voudrait que tu lui retrouve un témoin protégé. Elle semblait ravie de savoir que tu serais même en mesure de lui ramener vivante.

Lexa serra les mâchoires.

– C'est la dernière fois que je partage mon snickers avec toi.

– Haut les cœurs, Lexa ! Tu vas peut-être revoir Costia…

– Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, répondit la jeune femme glaciale.

– Comme tu voudras, répliqua Anya en haussant les épaules, prenant la direction de la Camaro.

.

L'idée même de faire attendre la Reine de Chicago l'amusait. Lexa accepta finalement de la rencontrer une semaine après l'information d'Anya. Généralement, le Commander ne faisait pas la connaissance de personnes qui l'engageaient, néanmoins l'argument d'un bonus avait su convaincre Anya qui la bassinait d'accepter ce rendez-vous guère palpitant pour elle. Les raisons qui motivaient les contrats qu'on lui demandait d'exécuter ne l'intéressaient pas et elle préférait garder l'anonymat. Sauf que voilà, Anya savait se montrer insistante et persuasive.

Elle apposa la peinture sur son visage, évitant ainsi que Nia puisse « réellement » la voir et partit en direction de la demeure de son nouvel employeur.

L'extérieur de la villa trop flamboyant à son goût, ne lui annonça rien de bon sur la décoration intérieure. Et comme elle s'en doutait, en suivant le majordome qui avait su garder un visage impassible devant son maquillage en lui ouvrant la porte, la découverte de l'intérieur se montra à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait craint.

Lexa manqua même d'ouvrir la bouche quand elle pénétra dans le bureau doré. Afin de dissimuler son léger trouble, la jeune femme se concentra sur l'immense femme en blanc qui plissait les yeux en s'avançant vers elle.

– Ainsi donc, voici le Commander…

– Oui, Madame.

– Je pense que tu as trop forcé sur… l'eyeliner… Ironisa Nia d'une voix froide.

Le tutoiement…

Anya l'avait avertie et Costia lui en avait déjà parlé. Révélant parfois quelques détails sur sa mission en cours, et sur cette Ontari, qui regrettait le choix de son père de la laisser seule gérer ses affaires.

Lexa se contenta de la regarder sans répondre. Nia s'en agaça et ordonna :

– J'ai payé suffisamment cher pour pouvoir te rencontrer, et cette peinture ne me plait pas !

– Vous n'avez pas précisé que notre entrevue devrait se faire à visage « découvert », répondit calmement Lexa.

Nia serra les points, prête à lui crier dessus puis se reprit, méditant les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, rien n'avait été négocié de ce côté-là, et c'était bien joué de la part du Commander qui, elle le savait, n'acceptait pas normalement de voir les auteurs des contrats qu'elle remplissait. Nia ravala sa frustration. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas triomphé et cette feinte lui plaisait, la tueuse était intelligente, elle pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre ça. Quant à son visage sous ce noir, était-ce si important ? Tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment était de voir disparaître le témoin gênant responsable de l'incarcération de son fils et la femme calme devant elle, une des rares en mesure d'exaucer ses vœux méritait peut-être finalement de garder son anonymat.

Elle chassa de la main ce sujet en reprenant :

– Passons. Je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un pour moi…

– Je vous écoute.

– C'est un témoin protégé et je n'ai que son nom « d'avant ».

Nia se dirigea vers le bureau et attrapa le dossier. Elle revint vers Lexa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. La Reine la trouva séduisante, une sorte d'aura dangereuse se dégageait d'elle et ses yeux verts, même sans aucune ambiguïté sur sa personne, la charmaient assez.

Elle serrait la chemise en carton dans ses mains, s'obligeant à oublier le vague désir qui venait de la traverser, trop perturbateur dans cette affaire, et expliqua :

– Carrie Johnson est un ancien médecin urgentiste qui va devoir quitter cette Terre rapidement.

– Trouver un témoin protégé n'est pas aisé et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

– Quel est ton délai ?

Lexa sembla hésiter, à supposer qu'elle retrouvait rapidement la cible, il lui faudrait se préparer un minimum. Avec un autre client elle aurait répondu une quinzaine de jours maximum, une fois la personne dénichée. Avec Nia et ses ordres de grandeurs, le temps s'allongeait vicieusement.

– Deux mois.

Nia fronça les sourcils.

– Deux mois me paraissent beaucoup, je croyais que tu étais la meilleure… Commenta-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire appel à quelqu'une d'autre.

Nia bluffait, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Enfin, bien sûr, elle pouvait facilement engager des tueurs pour s'occuper de Carrie Johnson, à condition de savoir où elle était, et là, seule le Commander réussirait à découvrir dans quelle ville elle se cachait.

Lexa observa Nia qui venait plus ou moins de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas indispensable, puis baissa les yeux sur la tapis vert fraîchement lavé. Son œil expert remarqua les minuscules éclaboussures brunâtres sur les pieds du canapé en cuir rouge qui avaient échappé à la vigilance de la femme de ménage, quelqu'un avait été blessé ou tué dans cette pièce, conclut-elle avant de revenir à la phrase que venait d'énoncer la Reine de Chicago.

Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Anya aimait l'argent et attirée par la somme folle que seule une désespérée était en mesure de dépenser, avait accepté cette proposition et convaincu Lexa de répondre présent à cette absurdité. L'idée de trouver une femme protégée pour la faire prisonnière et la livrer à son bourreau, car son témoignage gênant gardait un homme en prison, ne l'enchantait guère.

En fait, cela ne dérangeait pas Lexa de s'occupait d'elle. Qu'elle soit une « gentille » ou une « méchante » ne faisait aucune différence, simplement, elle avait enchaîné les demandes depuis sa rupture avec Costia, pour mieux l'oublier, mais aussi pour éviter d'accepter que cette femme lui manquait et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Anya avait raison, ce n'était pas fini entre elles. Si Nia voulait quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'elle estimait que son délai était trop long, alors tant mieux, des vacances lui feraient du bien. Lexa réfléchit rapidement à une destination, puis opta pour les Fidji, oui, c'était une bonne idée, et peut-être que Costia accepterait de la revoir et même d'y partir avec elle quelques temps…

Nia attendait sa réponse face à la menace qu'elle avait proféré. Le Commander devant elle cogitait indubitablement. Certainement à la recherche d'un argument pour qu'elle la garde et ne fasse pas appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Nia se félicita intérieurement, elle avait toujours eu le sens des affaires et cette tueuse, aussi arrogante fut-elle, lui mangerait dans la main dans quelques secondes. Elle retint un sourire quand Lexa leva les yeux vers elle, persuadée de la voir s'abaisser comme un chien pris en faute, réclamant une caresse, voulant être rassuré par ce geste que son maître lui avait bel et bien pardonné sa faute.

– Comme vous voudrez, lâcha Lexa avant de tourner les talons, repartant vers la porte.

Nia ouvrit la bouche, n'y croyant pas. Cette situation qui devait réaffirmer son pouvoir lui échappait complètement ! Elle cria presque pour la retenir, adoptant malgré elle le vouvoiement.

– Attendez !

Lexa s'arrêta et se retourna, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu la marque de respect.

– C'est d'accord, deux mois… Et pour prouver ma confiance… J'ajoute un nouveau bonus !

Lexa soupira, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait accepter à cause de ce fichu nouveau bonus. Si Anya apprenait qu'elle avait dit non, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tant pis, elle retarderait encore un peu ses vacances, ce n'était que partie remise.

Elle revint sur ses pas et déclara d'une voix monotone.

– Très bien.

Nia sembla visiblement soulagée.

– Voyez avec Anya pour l'argent, je vous recontacterai quand ce sera fait, pour que nous puissions trouver un point de rendez-vous où vous amener cette personne, expliqua Lexa en s'emparant du dossier que tenait toujours la femme plus grande qu'elle.

Nia se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne voulant plus argumenter contre le Commander. Elle la suivit des yeux pendant que Lexa repartait, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas pu la décider sans avancer la proposition d'une augmentation.

.

Anya somnolait dans le lit luxueux de la suite de l'hôtel quatre étoiles en attendant Lexa. Le bain qu'elle venait de prendre l'avait détendue et ce peignoir portant le nom de l'hôtel cousus en lettres d'or discrètes sur le côté gauche du haut de l'habit d'une douceur traite, accentuait la sensation de cocon réconfortante qu'elle ressentait dans cet état entre la veille et le sommeil.

Elle entendit le bip et l'ouverture de la porte de la suite, et se redressa réveillée et à l'affut, regardant passer sa protégée d'une démarche raide et énervée. L'entretien s'était-il mal passé ? Elle se leva et rejoignit Lexa qui se servait une petite bouteille de whisky surtaxée dans le minibar. Ne se donnant même pas la peine de remplir un verre, elle se mit à boire l'alcool directement au goulot, se calant dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre, laissant tomber lourdement le dossier de la cible sur la petite table à côté de la lampe à l'abat-jour jaune.

Anya remarqua la pochette en carton et soupira de soulagement, Lexa avait accepté, cependant, elle la sentait en colère. Elle vint s'assoir sur le divan à quelques mètres, détaillant le profil de la jeune femme qui laissait son regard se perdre dans la perspective des immeubles tous plus grands que les autres, que lui offrait la baie vitrée.

– Elle si désagréable que ça ? Avança-t-elle.

– Tu l'as eu au téléphone, non ? Répondit Lexa sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux.

Anya grimaça, oui Nia s'était montrée assez énervante pendant leur entretien, mais Lexa était patiente. Il y avait autre chose.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Lexa ne répondit pas, finissant la bouteille à la place. Anya attendit, décroisant les jambes pour les étendre devant elle, appuyant négligemment ses talons sur la table basse. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Lexa en se disant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet et lui proposer de prendre une douche, ne serait-ce que pour laver son visage et que comme elle, elle puisse apprécier l'incroyable « magie » des biens faits de la baignoire transformable en jacuzzi, quand la voix de Lexa reprit :

– Tu avais raison, Costia me manque.

L'aveu avait été plus chuchoté que déclaré, comme une faiblesse qu'elle n'osait pas confesser. Anya réprima un sourire, sa nièce avait beau se montrer forte, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine et cette Costia – même si elle n'appréciait pas trop qu'elle travaille pour le FBI – avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

Lexa était maligne, elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de se faire arrêter. Leur relation avait bien duré pendant plusieurs mois sans que leur emploi respectif entre en ligne de compte, jusqu'à ce qu'éclate une dispute idiote, où deux femmes fortes, plus têtues l'une que l'autre avaient refusé de céder. Et depuis des mois, Lexa en souffrait. Son travail n'en avait pas été entaché, cependant elle avait maigri et se montrait de plus en plus irritable. Alors, si pour que sa « tueuse préférée » redevienne la femme qu'elle était, il fallait qu'elle se remette avec un agent du FBI, Anya l'accepterait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur la petite bouteille, la faisant tourner dans sa main.

– Pas maintenant. Après ce contrat. Je partirai en vacances et récupérai Costia. Peu importe ce qu'elle demandera en échange… S'il le faut je prendrai ma retraite.

Anya avala sa salive de travers mais resta silencieuse. Lexa était fatiguée, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, prendre sa retraite ?! Non, elle était bien trop jeune ! Pas si vite ! Elle scruta les traits de celle qui gardait les yeux baissés y décelant une résolution inébranlable. Anya secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas à la panique, Lexa changerait d'avis après le nouveau contrat, même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience, ce métier était fait pour elle et Costia ne l'en priverait pas, quitte à ce qu'elle aille lui en parler elle-même !

Elle se leva et rejoint la jeune femme face à l'immense vitre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en déclarant doucement :

– Comme tu voudras.

Lexa leva des yeux étonnés vers elle.

– Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Anya rencontra son regard et sourit tendrement. L'innocence enfantine dans les yeux verts lui rappela la jeune fille de huit ans apeurée qui se dandinait mal à l'aise sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel vingt-quatre ans plus tôt. Une gamine qui venait de perdre sa mère et dont le père avait été arrêté et enfermé pour avoir poignardé à plusieurs reprises sa femme sous les yeux de leur fille, la mère de Lexa, sa propre sœur. Elle s'était promis une chose ce soir-là face à sa nièce rachitique et craintive, que jamais au grand jamais, elle ne souffrirait plus à cause de sa famille. Oubliant son dialogue intérieur sur la déraison d'un Commander à la retraite, elle pressa l'épaule de Lexa et répondit :

– Si c'est ce que tu veux Lexa, alors je ne l'empêcherai pas, je te le promets.

Lexa sourit, rassurée par le ton sans appel de sa tante.

Anya reporta son regard sur la ville devant elle, après ce moment émouvant, puis décida de parler d'autre chose.

– Combien de temps lui as-tu dis que ta mission prendrait ?

– Deux mois.

Anya ricana :

– Pour la punir de sa morgue insupportable, je suppose…

– Oui, sourit Lexa, qu'Anya connaissait si bien. Et j'ai même réussi à lui faire cracher un nouveau bonus.

Une lueur de fierté apparue dans les yeux marron de la femme debout derrière elle.

– De combien ?

– Anya, soupira Lexa faussement excéder. J'ai obtenu une prime supplémentaire mais je ne vais pas faire ton travail…

Anya sourit à la moquerie de Lexa et répliqua :

– Tu as raison, laisse faire les grandes personnes, il vaut mieux.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire, s'avouant vaincue. Elle se leva et déclara.

– Je vais aller me nettoyer.

Elle partie en direction de la salle de bain, pendant qu'Anya prenait sa place et se mettait à feuilleter le dossier.

.

Lexa resta un long moment dans le bain. Elle avait en premier lieu pensé à prendre une douche rapide mais les différentes options que proposait l'immense baignoire avaient eu raison d'elle.

La nuit était tombée et en revenant dans le salon, elle remarqua la petite table roulante à la nappe blanche immaculée sur laquelle les cloches argentées maintenaient les plats au chaud. Room service pour ce soir, comprit-elle. Tout en s'avançant vers le divan, elle replaça le T-shirt dans son jean. Anya, habillée d'un pull épais, trop large pour elle, et d'un jean usé, avait déjà bien avancé. Les photographies et les feuilles noircies de texte occupaient les trois quarts de la table basse. Lexa se saisit du verre de vin rouge à son attention et s'assit à côté de sa tante.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? Questionna-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

Anya ôta ses lunettes, attrapa son verre et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

– Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié, son dossier est bien renseigné. Cette Carrie Johnson, est une orpheline, une gamine qui a vécu dans des familles d'accueils et dans la rue jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, puis elle a fait un « séjour » de deux ans dans un centre pour délinquants juvéniles après avoir apparemment tué un homme… C'est à ce moment là que les Johnson l'en ont sortie devenant ses tuteurs et l'ont adoptée à l'âge de dix-huit ans…

– Elle est médecin, non ? La coupa Lexa.

– Oui, et crois-moi le FBI a bien fait son boulot. J'ai passé quelques coups de fils, on ne va pas la trouver par le réseau habituel.

Lexa sirotait son verre attendant l'information qu'Anya prenait plaisir à faire durer.

– Tu sais à qui je pense ?

– Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

Anya fit une petite moue.

– Pirater la base de données du FBI, pour retrouver un témoin protégé ? Il va certainement se sentir insulté que nous lui demandions un travail aussi « simple »… Le nouveau bonus va y passer.

– Tu sais où il est ?

– Non, mais je sais comment le contacter, il m'a laissé un numéro de téléphone. J'espère juste qu'il est encore d'actualité.

– D'accord, accepta Lexa.

– Vraiment ? Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a dit pour Costia…

– Après que tu l'aies payé pour enquêter sur elle.

– J'étais inquiète, se justifia Anya.

– Je sais, répondit simplement Lexa, mais c'est le meilleur et il n'a fait que ce que tu attendais de lui.

– Très bien, alors je l'appelle.

Lexa attrapa une photographie de la femme qu'elle devait kidnapper. Carrie Jonson était belle et possédait un regard décidé qui fixait l'objectif, comme pour narguer la personne derrière l'appareil qui avait pris le cliché.

Elle farfouilla parmi les différents papiers, lisant un mot ici et là alors qu'Anya se levait à la recherche de son téléphone qu'elle trouva sur une commode et dans lequel elle chercha la lettre « M » parmi la liste de ses contacts.

Elle appuya sur le prénom Monty et écouta la sonnerie, appelant son interlocuteur.

.

.

N/A : Je n'ai rien contre le gin tonic, mais Nia apparemment si.

Je réponds à « Guest 1 » ici. Merci pour ta review. Je fais de plus en plus ce que j'appelle des « histoires à tiroirs ». C'est à dire que dans mes histoires, parfois un détail/un personnage peut ne pas paraître important dans un chapitre et avoir son explication six chapitres plus loin. Ou un personnage peut juste apparaître pour faire le lien avec un personnage principal comme dans ce chapitre avec Jimmy Ford et son besoin de protection par le biais de Roan Givens. Je m'amuse aussi à semer des pistes tout au long du récit. Un particularité qui m'a parfois valu le surnom de « petit Poucet » ( pour mes histoires sur POI notamment ), donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il arrive que vous ne compreniez pas. La plupart de choses sont expliquées à un moment ou un autre. Normalement...

Pour « Guest 2 », que de compliments, n'en jetez plus ! Merci pour ta review ( j'avoue... elle m'a fait rougir ;)). Ceux qui connaissent mes autres écrits sont déjà au courant, j'ai pour habitude d'essayer de surprendre mes lecteurs, alors j'espère avoir réussi ou y arriver par la suite avec le reste de cette histoire.

Merci à tous les followers, et favoris, merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ou discrets, voir timides, comme j'aime à les appeler,et à qui je répète que je ne mords pas le mardi, si jamais vous voulez laisser un commentaire... Et je vais même plus loin, j'étends « ce forfait exceptionnel » jusqu'au mercredi inclus...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Richmond quelques jours plus tard…_

Clarke derrière le comptoir observait les clientes dans le bar. Le mardi soir était « réservé aux filles », l'ambiance était toujours différente ces soirs-là. Plus feutrée, pas forcément moins bruyante, mais d'une certaine façon plus douce, pas de rire gras, de blagues salaces à son encontre, d'œillades appuyées sur son décolleté avec un sourire en coin un brin pervers, quoique… Le coup d'œil au décolleté était bien présent, cela dit, un peu plus discret et respectueux, et si sourire il y avait, il paraissait beaucoup moins vicieux.

Elle secouait le _shaker_ d'une main experte après bientôt un mois à travailler pour Raven.

.

Clarke avait tergiversé pendant quelque temps avant d'aller la voir, puis un samedi, vers dix-sept heures, sur le chemin de la salle de sport, elle s'était enfin décidée. Déçue de trouver la porte fermée, elle s'était apprêtée à rebrousser chemin quand une jeune femme s'était ruée dehors tournant la tête vers l'intérieur en criant des insultes plus vulgaires et irrespectueuses les unes que les autres.

Clarke avait réussi à bloquer la porte avec son pied et était entrée, pour s'immobiliser dans la pièce, étonnée de découvrir la jeune femme des toilettes qui courait vers elle visiblement furieuse. Elle l'avait bousculée et lancé des gros mots à la fuyarde déjà loin. Passant son torchon dans sa ceinture, elle avait reporté son attention sur Clarke, la regardant de haut en bas en crachant :

– T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Clarke avait hésité un instant, puis s'était dit qu'il valait mieux adopter la même attitude qu'au Starbucks. Elle avait récupéré la carte de visite dans sa poche et s'inclinant légèrement avait déclaré :

– Gente Dame, je suis ici à votre demande… Voir que vous m'avez oublié me brise le cœur…

Clarke était allée jusqu'au bout portant une main à sa poitrine, affichant une grimace douloureuse et relevé les yeux vers la jeune femme qui la regardait gravement en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement un sourire était apparu sur son visage et elle s'était écriée en la reconnaissant :

– Le Starbucks ! Les kleenex ! Mon chevalier servant ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Je t'avais promis un verre… Viens, suis-moi.

Elle était partie en direction du bar, Clarke sur les talons. Assise sur un des tabourets de la salle vide, le barman remplissant son verre, Clarke avait demandé.

– Ce n'est pas encore ouvert ?

– Pas avant une heure… Au fait comment s'appelle mon chevalier blanc ?

– Clarke Griffin.

– Clarke, avait-elle répété en reposant la bouteille. Comme Clarke Kent ? Avec un prénom pareil tu ne pouvais que te destiner à sauver les demoiselles en détresse, avait-elle ajouté avec humour.

Clarke, lui rendant son sourire avait cependant répondu avec une expression faussement irritée.

– Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je déteste Superman ?

– Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est gentil.

– Pas vraiment. Il m'a volé ma cape…

La jeune femme derrière le bar avait ricané et secoué la tête, comme pour s'excuser de rire à ce genre de plaisanteries débiles.

– Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? Avait voulu savoir Clarke.

– « Raven » Reyes.

– Je comprends mieux le dessin sur ta carte…

– Oui.

Clarke avait siroté l'alcool fort, n'osant pas avouer qu'il était un peu tôt pour boire, puis avait pivoté sur la chaise pour mieux observer l'endroit.

– Il est sympa ton bar.

– Oui, c'est ma plus belle réussite. Un endroit qui sera plein dans deux heures et auquel il manque une employée, avait soupiré Raven. La fille qui vient de partir… Franchement, quitte à s'en aller, elle aurait pu éviter de faire ça un samedi soir et attendre le dimanche, non ?

Clarke s'était retourné vers elle et avait déclaré avec sérieux, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

– Les gens n'ont vraiment plus aucune éthique de nos jours…

– Tais-toi, avait répondu Raven plus amusée qu'énervée.

Elle l'avait regardée prendre une gorgé puis frappée d'une idée soudaine s'était exclamée :

– Mais le problème est réglé, vu que tu es là !

Clarke avait recraché sa boisson puis secoué la tête en signe de négation.

– Je t'en supplie, Clarke, si tu fais ça, je te promets que j'irais moi-même botter le cul de Superman pour qu'il te rende ta cape !

Que pouvait-elle répondre à une réplique pareille ? Elle avait soupiré.

– Je n'ai jamais… Clarke s'était arrêtée. Jamais quoi ? Été serveuse ? Faux, Clarke Griffin, l'avait été pendant plusieurs années à Los Angeles… Elle avait juré intérieurement et terminé. Je n'ai jamais été serveuse… dans un bar.

– Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une serveuse, mais d'un barman…

C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

– Je ne sais pas faire les cocktails, avait avoué platement Clarke.

– Pff, c'est une excuse minable, rien n'est trop dur pour un chevalier…

Clarke avait soupiré, au fond, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Si elle était rendue au sport au lieu de cet endroit… Et puis… Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait qu'un soir, si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle le dirait gentiment à Raven et repartirait comme si de rien n'était.

– Très bien…

Raven avait crié de joie, l'avait attrapé par-dessus le comptoir et serrée dans ses bras avec enthousiasme. Elle s'était penchée derrière le bar et attrapé un vieux bouquin à la tranche usée d'avoir été trop feuilleté avant de le laisser tomber sur le bar.

– Voici, la bible des cocktails, ce livre t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tiens, potasse un peu pendant que je rapporte quelques caisses de bières de la remise.

Sur ce, Raven était partie, laissant une Clarke la bouche ouverte face au pavé sur le bois ciré.

.

Aujourd'hui ce souvenir la faisait sourire. Son premier soir n'avait pas été si terrible, Raven l'avait assistée et même tout fait pour qu'elle ait envie de rester. Clarke avait accepté de l'aider jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau barman qui ne semblait pas pressé de se monter. Elle soupçonnait Raven de n'avoir pas réellement cherché. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Clarke paraissait mémoriser tous les ingrédients des différentes boissons sans la moindre difficulté, avait une résistance aux horaires épuisants et puis Raven et elle s'entendaient bien.

Une complicité forgée dès le début, durant ce moment si difficile : l'attente insupportable dans les toilettes publiques…

En fait, ce travail ne lui déplaisait pas, le bruit, l'ambiance et justement rester debout toute la nuit, lui rappelait une infime partie de ses gardes à Chicago. Et honnêtement, Clarke en avait marre de courir sur un tapis roulant face à un mur. Au moins là, les gens la distrayaient un peu, sans qu'elle ait besoin de se concentrer sur ses courbatures pour passer outre la douleur sourde de l'absence de Finn et de sa famille qu'elle avait terriblement envie d'appeler.

Elles finissaient à six heures du matin et généralement, le petit groupe de serveuses, du moins les plus vaillantes, se retrouvaient avec Raven dans un café un peu plus loin, où elles prenaient un petit déjeuner copieux pour décompresser. La patronne faisait partie du lot, car elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts et mettait elle aussi la main à la pâte, servant la clientèle régulièrement dans la salle ou derrière le bar avec Clarke.

Après ce petit moment simple et agréable, Clarke rejoignait la bibliothèque pour finir, épuisée, à midi trente, conduisant jusqu'à sa maison, où tel un zombi, elle se traînait sous la douche, pour en sortir d'un pas lourd et tomber sur le lit, s'endormant à une vitesse fulgurante d'un sommeil de plomb dont les rêves trop nébuleux ne la hantaient plus.

.

Clarke versa le valkyrie fraise dans le verre triangulaire souriant poliment à la jeune femme brune qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

– Tu finis à quelle heure ? Lui demanda la cliente en prenant sa boisson.

Clarke soupira intérieurement, puis commença :

– Jane…

– Je sais, je ne te plais pas, répondit-elle blessée.

Clarke leva les yeux dans la salle à la recherche d'une explication pour cette Jane qui lui courait après depuis le premier soir. La jeune femme était belle avec ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient intensément, et franchement, dans une autre situation Clarke n'aurait pas dit non, mais pas maintenant, pas si tôt… Elle capta le regard de Lucy, une des serveuses qui l'encouragea d'une moue gentille. Tout le monde savait que Jane se faisait des illusions, que Clarke était inaccessible, mais Jane était persévérante.

Clarke reporta son regard sur celle qui attendait d'être rassurée. Elle se trouva lâche en répondant :

– Je ne suis pas libre… Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Jane fronça les sourcils.

– Mais je croyais que… Enfin, tu m'avais dit que ta rupture t'empêchait de penser à une quelconque relation et…

– Clarke !

Le barman remercia silencieusement Lucy qui arrivait et passait derrière le comptoir en expliquant :

– Je prends ta place, Raven veut te voir.

Clarke hocha la tête, fit un sourire d'excuse à Jane et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

.

Le _Raven's_ était un ancien cinéma. Une minuscule construction, composée d'une entrée et d'une seule salle de projection, un pauvre endroit qui avait connu son heure de gloire dans les années quatre-vingt pour être vite englouti par les complexes ultramodernes qui avaient pullulé à la sortie de la ville.

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, un jeune entrepreneur du nom de Corry Brown, l'avait réaménagé en bar, en se séparant des trois quart des sièges et en installant un immense comptoir dans un coin, séduit par cette idée novatrice et brillante. Malheureusement, même si la reconversion était originale, il ne possédait pas vraiment le sens des affaires et le bar avait fait faillite et fermé. Il avait refusé de le vendre à des acheteurs qui voulaient le transformer en un magasin quelconque, et l'avait laissé un peu à l'abandon, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune couple de Memphis, ayant entendu parler on ne sait comment, de cette « légende urbaine », ne frappe à sa porte un beau matin, pour lui proposer de le débarrasser de cet endroit.

La jeune femme portant le nom de Reyes, avait discuté avec Corry pendant des heures, sous l'œil un peu ennuyé de son copain qui ne semblait pas aussi intéressé qu'elle, et il avait accepté.

Corry la trouvait un peu jeune. Vingt six ans pour tenir un bar était-ce vraiment judicieux ? Mais encore une fois la joie débordante de cette Reyes en découvrant les lieux l'avait ému. Oui, tout comme lui à l'époque, elle possédait l'âme d'une personne capable de gérer cet endroit, en tout cas mieux que lui, l'espérait-il. Il avait montré son ancien bar à la jeune femme – dont le petite ami Wick n'avait pas pu se libérer ce jour-là pour l'accompagner – ce bien, si précieux à ses yeux, et ils avaient bu la bière un peu chaude, apportée par Reyes dans son vieux bureau, jadis la salle du projectionniste qu'il avait fait insonoriser, et pourvue d'un petite vitre à travers laquelle il aimait observer sa clientèle en contrebas.

Ils s'étaient assis dans deux fauteuils confortables de l'ancienne salle noire, remontés au début des travaux dans le bureau, et avaient à nouveau parlé avec entrain, déviant sur le cinéma. Reyes était une véritable cinéphile et vouait un culte au réalisateur Alfred Hitchcock, dont une des affiches de film était encadrée dans la pièce. Corry lui avait révélé qu'il l'avait mise là après l'avoir dénichée dans la cave où plusieurs piles d'affiches prenaient la poussière. Un trésor fabuleux qu'il aurait pu revendre pour amasser une petite fortune mais qu'il avait préféré garder avec amour chez lui à l'abri de l'humidité du sous-sol.

En prenant une gorgée de sa bière trop fade, elle lui avait demandé si _Les oiseaux_ , dont elle contemplait l'affiche sur le mur derrière lui, était son Hitchcock préféré. Il avait répondu par l'affirmative et une étincelle était apparue dans les yeux de Reyes en scrutant les corvidés noirs qui attaquaient l'actrice Tippi Hedren, terrifiée devant leur bec menaçant.

– J'ai toujours aimé les corbeaux, avait-elle murmuré, avant de lui sourire et de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de _Raven's_ comme nom pour ce lieu.

Corry s'était encore une fois félicité intérieurement de lui avoir vendu son bar. Il avait approuvé le nom et ils avaient fini heureux leur boisson dans cet endroit un peu mythique pour eux deux.

Cinq ans après la reprise du bar qui marchait plutôt bien, son copain Wick l'avait quitté pour repartir à Memphis faire de la musique après qu'elle lui eut racheté ses parts du _Raven's_ , et Corry avait été là pour la consoler, jouant au père attentionné, lui remontant le moral. Il était mort d'une crise cardiaque deux ans plus tard et lui avait légué sa collection d'affiches extraordinaires et une petite maison dans le Fan District pas très loin de celle de Clarke.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle dirigeait le _Raven's_ et elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule.

.

Clarke frappa à la porte.

– Entrez ! Entendit-elle.

Raven derrière son bureau, le nez dans les comptes griffonnait quelque chose sur le grand carnet. Clarke s'avança jusqu'à la petite « fenêtre » et scruta dans la pièce un étage plus bas, les femmes souriantes aux tables qui passaient une bonne soirée au _Raven's_.

– Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-elle à une Raven toujours absorbée par les nombres sous ses yeux.

Raven leva la tête vers elle, fronça un instant les sourcils face au dos de son amie toujours accaparée par sa contemplation et se souvint de la raison de sa visite.

– Oui, dit-elle en se reculant dans son siège. Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous Clarke ? Questionna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit :

– Plus de vingt ans…

– Exactement ! Renchérit Raven, entrant dans le jeu. Et comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire…

– Je suis née en octobre…

– N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait que tu es née en mars ! Enfin tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi ! N'oublie pas qu'on se connaît depuis plus de vingt ans !

Clarke sourit. Raven reprit avec malice.

– Et donc, en l'honneur de ton anniversaire, je t'offre un cadeau… Elle pointa du doigt un paquet en papier kraft sur un des fauteuils en tissus.

Clarke marcha en direction du paquet en bougonnant, touchée par le geste mais masquant cette émotion en marmonnant.

– Pourquoi tu m'offres un cadeau ? Je te l'ai dit je suis née en octobre.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Clarke était marrante mais vraiment bourrue des fois.

– Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je tiens ma promesse…

Clarke plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ses dernières paroles et ouvrit le paquet. Tenant le grand tissu rouge à bout de bras, elle écouta l'explication de Raven qui se rapprochait.

– Je peux te dire que Superman ne me l'a pas « confié » de gaité de cœur, mais il a été obligé de constaté que j'étais plus forte que lui…

Clarke éclata de rire en comprenant et la remercia en accrochant la cape autour de son cou. Mettant les poings sur les hanches et tournant son regard vers le ciel, elle demanda :

– Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

Raven la toisa avec sérieux et avoua :

– J'hésite entre une sorte de Dracula assez sexy ou une magicienne ratée…

Clarke la regarda un air de défi sur le visage :

– Ah oui ? Je suis sûre que Loïs Lane fondra devant moi quand j'irai la voir.

– Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, objecta Raven en examinant ses ongles. Loïs et moi, on va se marier. Tu comprends, après tout, devant l'évidence que j'étais plus forte que Superman, elle m'est tombée dans les bras…

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Puis Raven redevint sérieuse.

– Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée ce soir-là.

– Mon salaire suffit.

– Clarke…

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, Raven, et c'était une bonne idée, dit-elle en caressant la cape. Maintenant je sais quoi mettre à ta cérémonie de mariage avec Loïs…

Raven sourit à nouveau et repartit vers la table pour attraper un petit paquet de cigarettes.

– J'ai besoin d'une pause. Tu veux en griller une ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

– Pourquoi pas…

– D'accord, mais enlève la cape, c'est ridicule, tu vas faire peur aux clientes…

Clarke obéit et suivit Raven en direction de la ruelle derrière le bar.

L'impasse était déserte, un pauvre lampadaire au bout de celle-ci n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Clarke adossée au mur respirait profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, faisant remonter à la surface un souvenir qu'elle préférait garder enfoui. Elle sursauta quand un bruit métallique résonna à sa droite.

– Relax, Clarke ce n'est qu'un chat, la rassura Raven.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle en recrachant la fumée.

– Je dois avouer que tu as raison, cette ruelle aurait de quoi foutre les jetons, mais ça fait dix ans que je travaille ici et le seul danger possible… C'est l'odeur bien trop alléchante du restaurant italien _Chez Tony_ un peu plus haut. Raven secoua la tête en tapotant sa cigarette pour en chasser les cendres. Ce type cuisine comme un Dieu et son équipe qui prends le relais quand il est en vacances est aussi excellente, tu devrais goûter leur _pasta_ ! C'est ma cantine préférée depuis que j'habite Richmond. Rappelle-moi qu'il faut que je t'y emmène un de ses quatre.

Clarke hocha la tête tirant sur sa propre cigarette en silence. Elles tournèrent la tête quand la porte sur leur gauche à quelques mètres s'ouvrit d'un coup, apportant une lumière artificielle dans leur pénombre effrayante. L'homme bedonnant à la veste blanche et au pantalon à carreaux, portant deux immenses sac poubelle, s'avança vers la benne face à lui et les y jeta sans ménagement, ponctuant d'un « Han » un peu guttural cet effort impressionnant. Il essuya ses mains sur son tablier taché et passa une main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer et plaquer comme il se devait ses mèches noires, légèrement grisonnantes, gominées à l'extrême.

Il se retourna et scruta la petite allée. Remarquant le bout rougi des cigarettes, il cria dans leur direction un : « Qui va là ? » D'une voix de stentor, qui vous passez l'envie de lui chercher des noises.

Raven leva la main et le salua :

– Cíao Paolo !

Il plissa les yeux cherchant à mieux distinguer le propriétaire de cette voix :

– Raven ? Hésita-t-il.

– Brava ! Tu nous rejoins ? On se fait une petite pause avant de retourner dans la jungle…

Elles ne captèrent pas le sourire amusé de l'homme à contre jour qui hocha la tête et clopina vers elles de sa démarche de canard.

Raven lui tendit le paquet et le briquet quand il arriva à leur hauteur et fit des présentations rapides.

– Paolo, je te présente, Clarke, une petite nouvelle.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il broya sans faire exprès et alluma sa cigarette pendant que Raven reprenait :

– Paolo est l'un des cuistots de chez Tony, sa femme fait de boulettes de viande à la bolognaise à se pâmer… Mais elle est pire qu'un agent secret, elle refuse de me donner la recette !

Paolo sourit à la comparaison en prenant une taffe sur sa cigarette que Clarke trouva exagérée mais qui semblait être naturelle chez l'homme à ses côtés.

– Chiara, ne veut pas non plus me dire son ingrédient secret, même Tony s'est fait rabrouer ! Expliqua-t-il en recrachant la fumée. J'ai cru qu'il allait me virer quand elle a envoyé paître le grand patron en personne ! L'expression de frayeur sur son visage amusa son auditoire. Il reprit une bouffée en souriant avec tendresse. Au lieu de ça, Tony, m'a augmenté en me disant que j'avais une femme avec un sacré caractère et qu'un peu plus d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal.

– Oui, il est comme ça, Tony, renchérit Raven rêveuse, s'il avait trente ans de moins, et qu'il n'était pas encore fou amoureux de sa femme, après quoi, plus de quarante ans de mariage ? Je peux te dire que je m'inscrirais sur la liste d'attente de ses groupies…

Paolo éclata de rire.

– Regarde-toi, Raven, tu as la peau sur les os ! Tony aime les femmes bien en chair !

Raven grimaça, mimant la déception, et riposta :

– Oh, crois-moi, à manger sa cuisine tous les jours, les kilos je les prendrais facilement !

Paolo rit à nouveau, lui fit un clin d'œil et écrasa le mégot sur le mur avant de le lancer dans une des poubelles avoisinantes, en répondant :

– Faut que j'y retourne, mais je vais demander à Chiara de te faire des boulettes…

Raven se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, ravie.

– Tu es le meilleur, Paolo, dis à Chiara que je ferai tout ce qu'elle voudra pour la remercier.

– Oui, oui, dit-il avant de repartir avec un petit hochement de tête en direction de Clarke et un « mademoiselle » énoncé d'un air un peu charmeur qui la fit rougir.

Elles le regardèrent disparaître dans la cuisine du restaurant puis Raven attrapa une nouvelle cigarette, et en proposa une à Clarke qui refusa poliment, replongeant dans ses souvenirs traumatisants. Les paroles de Raven l'atteignirent néanmoins, la ramenant auprès d'elle.

– Lucy m'a dit que Jane était toujours après toi…

Clarke baissa la tête sans répondre. Raven continua d'une voix douce.

– Tu sais lui accorder une chance te permettrais peut-être d'oublier Joyce et de passer à autre chose…

– …

Raven se méprit sur son silence et continua :

– En même temps, je suis qui pour te donner des leçons ? Wick m'a quitté il y a plus de cinq ans et depuis j'enchaine les conquêtes, ma relation la plus sérieuse a duré un an. Ce type m'a vraiment brisé le cœur. Elle toucha délicatement le mur en brique derrière elle. C'est ce bar qui m'a sauvé, lui et Corry, l'ancien propriétaire…

Clarke observa la femme au regard triste au souvenir de la mort de son ami. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret mais elle sentait que Raven ne lui en voudrait pas de poser la question.

– Et Wick, tu l'as revu ?

– Non, je crois qu'il sillonne le pays avec son groupe… C'était un pauvre type.

La colère avait disparu dans sa voix, seule une vague chagrin pointait encore dans cette révélation.

Clarke décida de reprendre un peu les choses en main, préférant garder la bonne humeur apportée par Paolo quelques minutes plus tôt, aussi se risqua-t-elle d'un ton innocent :

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui aurait besoin d'une « dose de Jane », moi je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt, murmura-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Raven tourna la tête vers elle, Clarke les yeux baissés sur le goudron irrégulier, enfermée dans une réminiscence douloureuse visible sur son visage, confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Cette Joyce l'avait massacrée et elle mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Elle sourit et accepta l'humour du début de la phrase de son amie. Pour remonter l'ambiance, elle attrapa la perche lancée en répondant d'un ton plein d'entrain.

– Tu sais quoi, Clarke ? Tu as raison, Jane est sacrément canon et je ne suis pas contre un peu de bon temps en ce moment…

– Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle préfère les blondes ? L'avertit Clarke, heureuse de passer plus ou moins à autre chose.

Raven ne se laissa pas abattre.

– Je mettrai une perruque, répondit-elle en se débarrassant de son mégot et en haussant les épaules. Tout en ouvrant la porte du bar dont s'échappèrent des bribes d'un tube des années quatre vingt dix, Raven redevint sérieuse, attendant que Clarke la regarde. Mais je promets-moi une chose en retour, exigea-t-elle.

Clarke hocha gravement la tête en répondant :

– Tout ce que tu voudras…

– N'en parle pas à Loïs, elle me tuerait… Plaisanta Raven en rentrant dans le bar, sous le regard amusé de son amie.

.

 _Philadelphie, le lendemain, six heures du matin…_

Les deux femmes marchaient le long du port du Delaware. Le soleil se levait à peine, et les cornes de brumes des différents cargos naviguant sans interruption, accompagnaient les cris des goélands qui se battaient pour disséquer les têtes de poissons envoyés généreusement par certains pêcheurs ou simplement jetés dans l'eau saumâtre.

L'immeuble où elles avaient rendez-vous faisait peine à voir, toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée avaient été cassées depuis longtemps et la porte d'entrée portait des signes d'effractions récentes. Il ne fallait pourtant pas s'y tromper, l'endroit était bien habité et étroitement surveillé. Elles annoncèrent leur présence en appuyant sur la dernière sonnette encore visible au numéro 41, et attendirent le bourdonnement qui leur ouvrit la porte déjà bien enfoncée. Anya et Lexa auraient directement pu se rendre dans le fond de la cours après avoir longé le couloir sinistre à l'odeur plus que repoussante – à se demander combien de rats morts gisaient dans le coin ? – mais elles connaissaient Monty. Le jeune homme, si procédurier et paranoïaque, n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elles ne suivent pas le protocole envoyé.

La deuxième porte en fonte ne comportant aucune poignée, impossible à abattre, abritait et protégeait efficacement le génie qu'elles venaient voir. Elles se postèrent, bien en évidence sous l'œil numérique de la caméra et patientèrent. Après quelques instants, la porte émit un bruit métallique désagréable, s'ouvrant péniblement pour révéler un Monty qui leur fit signe d'entrer, visiblement fatigué, vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un pull dont la capuche lui cachait une partie du visage.

Le repère du hacker – un parmi tant d'autres – battait tous les clichés. Des cadavres d'ordinateurs jonchaient le sol, des alimentations éventrées, des ventilateurs aux pales cassées et des cartes mères datant de plus de vingt ans s'étalaient sur les tables équipées de tapis antistatiques pour ne pas griller les composants, à côté de fer à souder, de pinces coupantes et de loupes sur pied aux diodes incrustées pour différents petits « bricolages » ou « rafistolages ».

Hormis ce bazar ambiant la pièce était relativement propre. Les volets en grande partie fermés laissaient passer quelques rayons et les écrans d'ordinateurs ajoutaient leur propre clarté à cette pièce confinée, dans laquelle un véritable éclairage – ne serait-ce que le plafonnier – n'aurait pas était du luxe.

Elles suivaient leur hôte, évitant les débris, marchant précautionneusement pour ne pas abîmer les détritus « high tech » qui leur barraient la route. Lexa entendit un : « Parcours du combattant vraiment débile » marmonné par une Anya de mauvaise humeur, qui aurait préféré une heure moins matinale pour leur tête à tête.

Monty s'assit dans le seul fauteuil disponible et demanda :

– Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?

– Je vois que la sociabilité n'est toujours pas ton fort, commenta Anya.

Monty ne releva pas. Elle avait raison, il n'aimait pas les gens et préférait la compagnie rassurante de ses ordinateurs. Anya, Lexa et lui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Il les avait engagées pour le défendre à l'âge de seize ans, se retrouvant dans le collimateur d'un autre hacker – un véritable fou – qui l'avait pris en grippe et le recherchait pour l'éliminer. Monty n'avait pas d'argent et pas encore toutes les compétences pour pirater suffisamment de banque afin de les payer correctement. Anya avait voulu refuser mais Lexa avait demandé à le rencontrer et avait conclu l'accord, acceptant de le débarrasser de son « ennemi » à condition qu'il travaille pour elles par la suite. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il avait accepté et rempli sa part pour payer sa dette pendant les deux ans qui avaient suivi. Puis un beau jour, il avait disparu, ne repointant le bout de son nez que cinq ans plus tard sans la moindre explication, et exigeant à être rémunéré pour toute nouvelle demande. Elles auraient pu refuser, travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qu'elles avaient été un peu obligées de faire les années précédentes, mais Monty était devenu le meilleur.

Il attendait qu'elles daignent lui expliquer pianotant sur la table à côté de lui avec ses ongles en un « tac-tac » énervant et portant de plus en plus sur les nerfs d'Anya qui soupira :

– Tu pourrais au moins nous offrir un café.

Monty attrapa l'immense thermos rayé aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel derrière lui, deux tasses à la propreté douteuse et leur donna le tout, les obligeant à se servir elle-même. Lexa s'en chargea et tendit à Anya le mug avec la tête de Dark Vador imprimé dessus en disant d'une petite voix faussement craintive :

– Tenez « Père »…

Anya leva les yeux au ciel et les plissa en regardant la propre tasse de Lexa :

– Et pourquoi c'est toi qui a celle avec maître Yoda ?!

– Parce que la sagesse il te faudra acquérir, jeune padawan… répondit Lexa d'une voix calme.

Retenant un petit sourire, Anya cherchait une réplique adéquate quand la voix excédée de Monty les interrompit :

– Non, mais vraiment, vous ne changerez donc jamais toutes les deux ?

Anya coupée dans son élan se tourna vers lui, jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse vide sur le bureau et objecta :

– Dis-donc, Pikachu, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'énerver Dark Vador…

Monty s'empressa de cacher sa tasse à la gloire du Pokémon jaune canari sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, Anya prenait la mouche rapidement, son pauvre nez avait été cassé plus d'une fois par la tueuse face à lui. Cela dit, cette violence n'avait eu effet que quand elle lui avait donné différents cours de self defense, à la propre demande de Monty, quand il travaillait « gratuitement » pour elles.

– Bien. Reprenons, veux-tu ? Nous aimerions que tu trouves quelqu'un pour nous. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis l'éloigna, captant le signe discret de Lexa qui lui déconseillait de goûter au café infecte, ayant déjà commis l'erreur fatale de son côté.

Monty la fixa en inspirant :

– Très bien, qui ça ?

– Un témoin protégé.

Une lueur de défi apparu dans ses yeux.

– Pirater la base de données du FBI est trop simple… Je suis vexé que tu fasses appel à moi pour si peu.

Lexa et Anya se regardèrent blasées pendant qu'il continuait.

– Rien que pour l'insulte dont tu fais preuve à mon égard avec cette requête digne d'un garçon de cinq ans, ça va te couter un bras, et…

Anya le laissa continuer, elle l'aimait bien. Son côté « Je suis le plus fort » ne cachait en fait qu'une insécurité incroyable, de l'esbroufe pour impressionner les autres clients qui se laissaient souvent prendre, mais ce petit jeu n'avait jamais marché sur Lexa et elle, elles le connaissaient trop bien. Néanmoins, pour le rassurer elles acceptaient cette vague « incarnation du coq » si importante pour lui.

– La somme habituelle ? Le coupa-t-elle finalement, regardant Lexa à la dérobée qui semblait chercher un endroit où elle pourrait vider le contenu de sa tasse en restant un minimum discrète. Un pot de fleur se cachait peut-être quelque part dans cette décharge informatique ?

– Oui, à laquelle tu ajouteras dix pour cent…

Au prix annoncé Lexa revint à la conversation.

– Pardon ? Demanda Anya d'une voix froide qui acceptait beaucoup de la part du jeune homme, mais pas qu'il décide de l'arnaquer aussi ouvertement.

Monty déglutit, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin. Oubliant un instant à qui il avait affaire. Les deux femmes face à lui n'étaient pas des inconnues. Il baissa la tête en avouant à contre cœur d'une petite voix :

– Pirater la base de données du FBI va prendre un peu de temps et c'est moins facile que ça en à l'air…

Lexa et Anya le regardèrent un peu étonnées puis se radoucirent devant l'expression juvénile qu'il abordait. La femme plus âgée secoua la tête et répondit :

– Très bien, mais je veux la réponse cette semaine.

Le sourire qu'il afficha lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se racla la gorge et reprit avec cette morgue artificielle :

– Tu me prends pour un débutant ? Je te trouverais cette personne avant dimanche ! Et pour ta gouverne, ça fera moins d'une semaine parce qu'on est mercredi !

Anya ne releva pas, révélant à la place le nom de la personne qu'elle voulait qu'il dégote :

– Elle s'appelait Carrie Johnson, médecin au Bristow's Hospital. Témoin clef dans le procès de Roan Givens. Fais-moi savoir tout ce que tu auras trouvé. Je te fais un virement de la moitié de la somme dans la journée et le reste à la fin de ta mission, comme d'habitude.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier que l'accord était scellé et se tourna vers ses écrans, oubliant leur présence. Comprenant le message, elles déposèrent les tasses pleines sur un établit à porté de main et partirent sans un mot.

.

Dans un des cafés sur la jetée, les deux femmes se régalèrent d'un petit déjeuner – que certains auraient jugés bien trop calorique – en admirant le ballet des immenses bateaux. Les marins et pêcheurs adossés au comptoir leur lançaient parfois un coup d'œil intéressé pour vite retourner à leur boisson comprenant à leur regard noir qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit.

Anya sirotait un café digne de ce nom en admirant le scintillement du soleil sur l'eau agitée, Lexa, elle, finissait son assiette de bon cœur.

– J'ai pensé à quelque chose que nous pourrions faire en attendant le coup de fil de Monty, commença Anya.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle en attendant :

– Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allées la voir…

– Nous étions occupées, se justifia la jeune femme en prenant une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

– Williamsburg est à moins de deux heures d'avion…

Lexa resta silencieuse en reportant son regard sur le port.

– Fais ce que tu veux, s'agaça Anya, moi j'y vais, dit-elle en sortant son portefeuille pour régler l'addition, testant la jeune femme, se doutant qu'elle accepterait.

– Très bien, concéda Lexa, je viens aussi.

.

Elles prirent un petit avion en fin d'après-midi. Louant une voiture à l'aéroport de Newport News, Anya proposa de conduire jusqu'à la petite maison fermée depuis plusieurs années dans le quartier de Bekerley Hills de Williamsburg à une trentaine de minutes des pistes.

La conductrice gara la véhicule devant la petite pizzeria à l'entrée de la ville et en commanda une au chorizo et une autre au poulet, n'ayant aucune envie de se cuisiner quelque chose – de toute façon les placards seraient vides – mais aussi un peu pour retarder leur arrivée dans la villa.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vu. De plein pied, en brique, à moitié caché par les tilleuls qui avaient incroyablement poussés, la maison se dressait fièrement, attendant avec patience que ses propriétaires reviennent l'habiter.

Anya les yeux brillants tourna la tête vers sa nièce aux yeux également remplis de larmes, avant de s'avancer pour ouvrir la porte.

Les pièces sentaient le renfermé et la poussière. Après avoir posé les pizzas et leur valise dans le salon, Anya partit à la recherche du compteur électrique, laissant le soin à Lexa d'ouvrir les volets et d'aérer un peu. Appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, sentant la légère brise lui caresser le dos, Lexa laissa son regard vagabonder dans le salon, la maison d'enfance de sa mère et de sa tante, mais aussi sa propre maison d'enfance. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, touchant avec délicatesse les petits traits dessinés au stylo noir au fil des ans parfois d'une main incertaine, une preuve de la poussée de croissance des femmes de la famille. Elle suivit des doigts le nom de sa mère, légèrement au-dessus de celui de sa tante, ne sachant pas à quel âge elles l'avaient tracé, puis sourit avec mélancolie à son propre prénom dix bons centimètres plus bas.

Elle entendit Anya revenir mais ne bougea pas. Sa tante remarqua les traits et sourit tendrement aux différents souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire aussi indélébiles que les traces des marqueurs sur la peinture vieillie du salon.

Anya s'approcha du meuble noir et posa doucement la main dessus, les quelques partitions des grands compositeurs pliées soigneusement sur le pupitre du piano l'émurent. En caressant délicatement le papier légèrement jauni, elle murmura :

– Ta mère était bien plus douée que moi au piano…

Lexa ne répondit pas, baissant la tête en silence, puis s'approcha du radiateur, préférant allumer le chauffage, car les nuit étaient encore fraîches, plutôt que continuer cette conversation douloureuse.

Elles mangèrent en silence, chacune touchée d'être à nouveau sous ce toit.

La cheminée dans un coin était propre et Anya se promis d'acheter du bois pour en profiter dès le lendemain. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle resterait ici le temps que Lexa accomplisse sa mission pour Nia Givens. Elle en avait besoin, cette maison lui avait manqué et même si se mélangeaient entre ces murs des souvenirs malheureux, d'autres heureux avaient également leur place. Une pause dans cet environnement lui était nécessaire. Un retour aux sources, aurait sans aucun doute commenté Katia.

Elles dénichèrent une vielle bouteille de bourbon encore fermée et se servirent généreusement pour continuer la soirée après avoir fait les lits à l'arrière de la maison. Lexa, le verre à la main, s'installa dans le canapé face à l'âtre vide. La maison n'avait jamais eu de télévision. Ses parents étaient des intellectuels, son père cardiologue, rentrait souvent tard le soir et Katia, professeur de philosophie dans un des lycées de la ville, aimait écouter de la musique classique ne supportant pas les publicités à la télévision ou tout bonnement à la radio, et les vieux vinyles de la famille avaient bercé une partie de son enfance.

Le peu de souvenirs qui lui restait s'apparentaient souvent à une soirée au coin du feu, accompagnés des nocturnes de Tchaïkovski ou de Chopin en arrière fond, du crépitement du feu, de sa mère à ses côtés corrigeant le devoir d'un élève ou lui faisant la lecture d'un roman d'aventures qu'elle écoutait fascinée, envoûtée par la voix légèrement voilée de Katia qui levait de temps en temps les yeux du livre pour regarder avec amour sa fille réclamant la suite, contrariée que sa mère arrête en plein milieu d'un passage palpitant !

Lexa se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table, tournant au passage la tête vers le piano, l'instrument de la famille. Sa mère l'avait inscrite à des cours de musique dès l'âge de quatre ans et passait parfois des heures à la reprendre gentiment, à lui montrer les accords, la différence entre les dièses, les bémols, l'importance des soupirs dans les partitions, l'influence d'un ton en mode mineur dans un passage, pour finir par accepter en souriant de lui jouer quelque chose après les supplications incessantes de sa fille qui voulait l'entendre. L'enfant radieuse fermait les yeux au son des notes, blottie dans le canapé pour les rouvrir et fixer le dos animé de sa mère qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec le clavier.

Lexa se resservit un verre et se réinstalla dans le divan, Anya toujours assise à la table du salon, perdue dans ses propres souvenirs, finit par immerger et se leva d'un coup, expliquant d'une voix dure.

– Je vais faire un tour.

Lexa hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était un peu trop dur pour sa tante, qu'elle fuyait tout ceci. Cette femme avait perdue sa sœur ce soir-là, sans avoir eu la chance de se réconcilier avec elle avant le drame. Elle suivit des yeux son mentor sortir de la maison, écouta la voiture s'éloigner, et chercha une position plus confortable dans le divan, sachant qu'Anya reviendrait dans la nuit ou le lendemain matin.

La jeune femme étendit les pieds sur la table basse en fermant les yeux à la brûlure de l'alcool. Hormis ce soir d'été où tout avait basculé, elle avait vraiment été heureuse dans cette maison. Un lieu chaleureux qui appartenait à la famille de sa mère. Une maison construite il y avait presque un siècle, par son arrière grand-père, un polonais répondant au nom de Dąb qui signifiait chêne. Il avait trimé pendant des années pour pouvoir acheter ce petit bout de terrain dont il était tombé amoureux, grâce justement au jeune chêne rouge majestueux qui se dressait dans ce qui deviendrait le jardin, y voyant là un signe pour sa nouvelle demeure. Roman Dąb avait souffert de ses origines dans ce nouveau pays austère et peu accueillant envers les polonais et ne voulant pas que ses enfants en soit victime, il l'avait américanisé à leur naissance. Dąb disparaissant au profil du plus apprécié Oak, voulant également dire chêne en anglais. Son fils, James Oak, avait eu deux filles Katia et Anya. Lexa ignorait complètement ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi sa tante Anya qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée était fâchée avec sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle vivait quelque part en Europe et qu'elle lui envoyait une carte de villes inconnues à chaque noël et pour ses anniversaires.

Oui, elle avait été heureuse ici jusqu'à ce soir d'août où son père en pleine crise s'était attaquée à Katia, persuadé qu'elle voulait s'en prendre à lui, le faire enfermer, comme lui susurraient les voix dans sa tête. Il l'avait tuée sans cligner des yeux et fui dans la rue, afin de se cacher des « hommes en noir, ces comploteurs » qui travaillaient avec sa femme si ardemment, tous prêts à le voir derrière des barreaux rapidement, laissant une enfant de huit ans à jamais traumatisée au milieu du salon, appelant désespérément sa mère qui ne bougeait plus.

Robert Henry, n'avait jamais été un homme violent, au contraire, il s'agissait d'un homme gentil dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de bateau pendant qu'il étudiait à la fac où il avait rencontré Katia, une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts ensorcelants et passionnée de philosophie. Charmée par ce grand jeune homme un peu maigre, d'une douceur et d'une timidité touchante, elle l'avait épousé et Robert était devenu un éminent cardiologue aimé de ses patients.

Quelques années plus tard, à l'aube de la quarantaine, trop accaparé par ses travaux et ses gardes à l'hôpital, il avait refusé de voir les troubles dont il souffrait, plongeant petit à petit dans les délires, masquant avec virtuosité son état psychotique à tout le monde.

L'homme malade avait été arrêté plusieurs heures après son meurtre, encore couvert du sang de sa femme et finalement diagnostiqué par un psychiatre de la ville comme souffrant de schizophrénie avancée. Enfermé dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Williamsburg, il avait appris ce dont il était coupable lors d'un retour brutal à la réalité et s'était pendu dans sa cellule, accablé par le chagrin et horrifié d'avoir détruit la vie de sa fille. Il avait stipulé sur son testament qu'il voulait être enterré dans une fausse commune quelconque pour ne pas que les Oak aient à s'occuper de sa dépouille ou de sentent « obligés » de la placer à côté de celle à qui il avait pris la vie.

Lexa âgée de huit ans, confiée à sa seule famille restante, sa tante Anya, était partie avec elle vivre en Australie. Démangeant au gré des contrats d'Anya qui lorsqu'elle atteignit l'âge de dix ans lui expliqua son métier et lui laissa le choix. Soit retourner aux États-Unis où elle serait confiée à une famille de gens bien, qu'elle-même avait « sélectionnée », soit rester avec elle et prendre sa suite dans les affaires.

Une décision difficile pour une enfant ballottée d'un pays à l'autre et encore si jeune. Toutefois, Lexa n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, elle resterait avec sa tante, sa seule famille, garderait le nom de sa mère et deviendrait celle qu'on nommerait le Commander.

Lexa finit la bouteille et le verre plein à la main, alluma le tourne disque, ne regardant même pas le disque présent sur la platine. Elle posa délicatement la tête de lecture sur le vinyle et se rassit en écoutant les premières notes du piano. Chopin, le nocturne pour piano numéro quinze en fa mineur, reconnut-elle. Lexa se remémora le sourire de sa mère au son de la mélodie nostalgique, elle n'essuya pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, restant immobile, appréciant les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme, y apportant lentement le calme dont elle avait besoin. À la fin du morceau, son verre vide, elle se leva, éteignit l'appareil, laissa la vaisselle sale sur la table et partit se coucher légèrement titubante, fatiguée en dépit de l'heure peu tardive.

.

Anya avait roulé à la recherche du bar le plus crasseux et le plus sordide de la ville, et l'avait trouvé. L'extérieur même du lieu annonçait qu'un citoyen lambda n'avait pas sa place ici. L'endroit parfait, avait-elle pensé. L'intérieur ne comportait aucune fenêtre et plusieurs néons grillés dans le fond de la salle auraient dû être changé depuis longtemps. S'asseyant sur un tabouret qui craquait et menaçait de tomber sous son poids – pourtant pas bien lourd – elle avait attendu qu'un bouseux du coin l'aborde en sifflant une bouteille de whisky bon marché. Elle l'avait insulté aigrement provoquant la bagarre, défiant les autres ploucs masculins de la salle d'oser l'attaquer eux aussi et s'était défoulée sur le petit groupe, les étalant en un rien de temps, récoltant au passage un œil poché et une lèvre fendue. Puis elle avait laissée une liasse de billets conséquente au barman, qui avait hésité à se joindre au groupe, une batte de baseball à la main, puis vite renoncé devant la maîtrise du combat de la jeune femme, préférant attendre que l'altercation se termine d'elle-même, car appeler la police était bien sûr proscrit, ces fouineurs en uniforme trouveraient certainement sa petite récolte d'herbe au sous-sol, et ça, il ne valait mieux pas. Il avait donc récupéré la liasse proposée, hochant silencieusement la tête à ce dédommagement de la part de jeune femme pour « la gêne occasionnée » et les quelques tables cassés, pendant que cette inconnue plus que dangereuse, récupérait une nouvelle bouteille de whisky avant de partir dans la nuit.

Anya avait repris la route, se souvenant de la direction, longeant le muret de pierre lentement pour ne pas s'encastrer dedans, elle avait fini par arrêter la voiture à l'entrée du terrain et escaladé les grilles, marchant d'un pas tangent sur le gravier blanc visible dans l'obscurité jusqu'à l'immense tulipier puis s'était laissée tomber dans l'herbe mouillée à côté de la pierre tombale, en parlant d'une voix pâteuse :

– Salut, Katia.

Elle s'était adossée à la stèle en granit et avait levé les yeux vers les étoiles.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt… C'était trop dur.

Elle avait eu un pauvre sourire et continué :

– Lexa aussi est ici. Je pense qu'elle viendra te voir demain…. Si tu savais comme elle te ressemble. C'en est presque douloureux parfois. Elle a hérité de ton fichue caractère… Elle émit un petit rire. Et de ton humour aussi… De ton talent pour le piano, si tu pouvais l'entendre jouer les saisons de Tchaïkovski, c'est merveilleux… Tu serais tellement fière d'elle. J'espère que tu la vois d'où tu es…

Faisant tourner la bouteille dans ses mains, elle l'avait portée à ses lèvres et avait bu une longue rasade.

– Tu en veux un peu ?

Optant pour une réponse positive, elle avait versé un doigt d'alcool sur l'herbe et repris la parole d'une voix sourde.

– S'il ne s'était pas suicidé, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains… Elle avait secoué la tête face au silence. Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, et oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait en sorte que Lexa le sache. Mais ça a toujours été ton problème, tu étais si encline à pardonner, trop facilement à mon goût. Même moi, tu m'avais pardonnée d'avoir choisi cette vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un rire amer.

– Malheureusement tu connais ta petite sœur, une vraie tête de mule… Si tu savais comme je regrette, si j'avais été présente peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça…

Anya avait pleuré dans le silence de la nuit, continuant à se soûler pour finalement s'endormir à même le sol, la bouteille vide à côté de son visage bouffi.

.

Réveillée par les rayons du soleil, émergeant difficilement, elle regarda autour d'elle les yeux à demi fermé, puis se passa la main sur le visage pour en chasser la fatigue, grimaçant en sentant son œil et sa lèvre l'élancer. Anya rejoignit sa voiture, escaladant à nouveau les grilles avec beaucoup moins de dextérité que la veille et se demanda si elle pouvait trouver un Snak ouvert à cette heure qui cuisinait de la nourriture à emporter.

Lexa ne se réveilla pas vraiment en meilleur état. Souffrant d'un mal de crâne épouvantable, elle se traina jusqu'à la petite cuisine où Anya rangeait des courses.

– Bien dormi ? Lui demanda sa tante.

Lexa regarda son visage et ne fit aucun commentaire, s'asseyant lourdement dans la chaise en en bois contre le mur.

– Non… J'ai faim.

Anya lui sourit.

– Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais te faire réchauffer tout ça.

Elle attrapa une assiette et déposa les œufs brouillés et le bacon avant d'enfourner tout ça au micro-onde. Elle lui servit un verre de jus d'orange et quand la petite sonnette se fit entendre échangea l'assiette avec une tasse de café.

Lexa mangea d'un appétit certain sous les yeux d'Anya qui avalait de l'aspirine avant de parler.

– Tu as dit à Nia que tu en aurais au moins pour deux mois, non ?

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête la bouche pleine.

– Monty va nous donner la réponse demain ou après-demain, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant de la livrer ?

– Je pense que je vais aller trouver cette Carrie Johnson et la ramener à Nia Givens plus tôt que prévue.

Elle but une gorgée sous l'œil amusé de sa tante.

– En échange d'un petit supplément…

– Oui.

– Tu es pire que moi.

– Elle est aux abois et j'ai besoin de vacances, se contenta de répondre Lexa en finissant son assiette, s'emparant du café réchauffé.

– Quand même, je ne lui fais pas confiance, renchérit Anya.

– Tu as raison, moi non plus. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'elle essaie de nous retrouver et de nous faire suivre pour qu'on la mène au témoin sans qu'elle ait besoin de nous payer.

Anya arqua un sourcil.

– Eh bien, je vois qu'elle t'a réellement impressionnée.

– Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne la sens pas et d'après les dires, cette famille est tordue.

– Oui, tu as raison, confirma Anya, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Je vais demander à Monty de couvrir nos arrières. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

– Je vais nettoyer mes armes.

– C'est une bonne idée, je vais faire pareil.

Anya ne posa pas la question qui la taraudait, à savoir si Lexa irait au cimetière dans la journée, préférant lui laisser du temps après lui avoir un peu forcé la main pour venir.

Lexa récupéra un vieux drap blanc troué dans un placard et décida de s'installer sous le chêne du jardin. L'air un peu frais ne l'atteignait pas, emmitouflé dans un pull chaud et vêtue de sa veste en cuir, elle s'appliquait à démonter et huiler les différents composants, vérifiant le percuteur, le ressort et la tige de recul. Elle aiguisa son poignard, et le « bichonna » avec amour.

Elles préparèrent le déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien, faisant du feu et appréciant le spectacle tranquillement installées dans le canapé, somnolent légèrement. Lexa finit par se lever et s'intéresser à la bibliothèque, récupérant un livre parmi d'autre, en lisant la quatrième de couverture, elle demanda à Anya si elle le connaissait.

– C'est quoi ?

– _Sa_ _Majesté des mouches_ , de William Golding.

– Oui, il est bien tu devrais le lire.

Lexa écouta le conseil de sa tante et le commença.

En farfouillant dans la maison, Anya tomba sur un vieux jeu d'échecs et lui proposa une partie. Elles en enchaînèrent deux ou trois, prenant leur temps, se moquant des coups de chacune, alimentant le feu, préparant le dîner assez frugale, n'ayant pas très faim, ni l'une ni l'autre, sirotant une bouteille de vin ramenée par Anya des courses du matin.

Le lendemain, Lexa tout en glissant le livre dans sa poche prévint sa tante qu'elle partait faire un tour à pieds et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre pour le déjeuner. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au cimetière, prenant son temps puis s'assit sur le petit muret à l'entrée, grignotant un sandwich et une pomme achetés sur le chemin avant de se diriger vers sa tombe.

Elle sourit à la citation sur la pierre tombale : _Gnôthi seauton_ , « Connais-toi toi-même », la devise choisie par Socrate que lui répétait régulièrement sa mère, Anya avait eu raison de la faire graver ici. Lexa ferma les yeux doucement.

– Salut, maman, murmura-t-elle. Tu me manques.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux et se massa la nuque mal à l'aise.

– J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. Anya a fait du bon boulot, elle a rendu ta fille indestructible, dit-elle en grimaçant gentiment à la photo de la femme à qui elle ressemblait tant. En baissant les yeux, elle continua. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je serais devenu si vous étiez toujours là… Je pense que j'aurai fait comme lui, médecin, et pourquoi pas aussi cardiologue. Oui, qui sait ? J'aurai peut-être sauvé des vies au lieu d'en prendre…

Elle essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et reprit d'une voix cassée.

– Je suis fatiguée maman, j'ai besoin de vacances et… Je pense avoir trouvé celle avec qui j'ai envie de rester, de faire ma vie. Je crois qu'elle t'aurait plu. C'est une fille bien, en plus elle travaille pour les gentils, tout le contraire de ta fille, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Elle leva les yeux et les laissa caresser les arbres centenaires autour d'elle en reprenant :

– Je suis désolée de ne pas venir aussi souvent que je le devrais, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cette tombe pour te parler, depuis le temps tu dois t'en douter…

En sortant le livre d'une de ses poches, elle montra la couverture à la photographie.

– Je t'ai emprunté ce bouquin dans la bibliothèque, Anya me l'a conseillé et je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de lecture… Je pense que tu l'as déjà lu, mais tu ne dois pas trop t'en rappeler… Tu vas voir ce n'est pas très marrant, c'est l'histoire d'adolescents qui se retrouvent coincés sur une île complètement perdue en plein océan et qui vont devoir s'en sortir tout seuls… J'en suis au chapitre quatre.

La jeune femme s'assit et se mit à lire à voix haute : _« Le premier rythme auquel ils s'habituèrent fut la lente montée des jours depuis l'aube jusqu'au bref crépuscule... »._ Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin du livre, à s'en enrouer la voix puis le ferma, constatant que le soleil se couchait dans son dos. Elle se releva, marcha jusqu'à la pierre tombale et l'embrassa.

– Au revoir maman, je reviendrai te voir…

Elle rentra d'un pas lourd à la maison, retrouvant Anya qui avait préparé le dîner et faisait des mots croisés dans un des magazines de la ville. Lexa l'aida à en trouver quelques uns puis partie dans sa chambre, préférant rester seule.

Monty les appela le lendemain soir et Lexa prépara ses affaires sous l'œil vigilant de sa tante.

Richmond était à un peu plus d'une heure de voiture – plutôt amusant que sa cible soit si près. Lexa fit ses adieux à Anya qui lui demanda de l'appeler si besoin et se mit en route, laissant le soin à sa tante de louer une nouvelle voiture.

Elle arriva en début de soirée, trouva un hôtel pour la nuit et se coucha bien décidée à commencer sa filature les jours suivants pour capturer de manière la plus discrète possible cette Clarke Griffin.

.

.

N/A : Le créateur de la série s'est inspiré du livre cité dans ce chapitre _Sa Majesté des mouches_ de William Golding, j'ai trouvé ça sympa de l'intégrer ici même si je l'avais déjà utilisé dans une autre de mes histoires _Le pari_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à rester là sur ce banc en bois, presque aussi un côté un peu retors à fixer sa prochaine cible à seulement une vingtaine de mètres en train de jouer aux échecs avec un homme aux cheveux blancs. Lexa les mains enfoncées dans sa veste en cuir noir fermée jusqu'au cou, se prélassait sous les rayons de ce début de printemps. Peu lui importait d'être visible, même si cela n'était pas très professionnel, cette place ici était bien plus agréable que de rester enfermée dans sa voiture. Elle avait eu envie de prendre l'air et ne le regrettait pas. De toute façon, à supposer que « Clarke » la remarque, elle l'oublierait bien vite. Les trois quart des gens n'étaient pas physionomistes, alors un témoin protégé qui avait certainement peur de son ombre, n'en parlons pas ! En outre, Clarke passait son temps accaparée par le jeu, fascinée par les pièces devant elle. L'homme en revanche, l'avait bien aperçu, il tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers elle et expliqua quelque chose à la femme face à lui qui hocha distraitement la tête en continuant à scruter l'échiquier.

Il se leva, s'approcha de Lexa en souriant et s'arrêta à environ deux mètres du banc, évitant d'entrer dans son espace personnel. Il eut la délicatesse d'utiliser sa taille relativement grande, se plaçant dans le champ de vision du soleil de manière à éviter que cette jeune inconnue ne soit aveuglée par la lumière en levant la tête vers lui.

– Bonjour, mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble que vous êtes intéressée par notre partie d'échec, peut-être aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Lexa ne bougea pas, elle s'était fait repérer, et alors ? Il la prenait pour une vague amatrice d'échec, ça elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, c'était plutôt original. Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'à tout faire, pourquoi ne pas se rapprocher un peu de Clarke, cela lui permettrait de se dispenser d'un éventuel mouvement de panique inutile quand elle « l'aborderait » pour l'enlever. Elle afficha une petite moue charmante sur son visage et répondit avec un accent australien :

– Vous m'avez eu monsieur, je n'osais pas venir vous demander de jouer, expliqua-t-elle avec sincérité. Je ne savais pas si vous accepteriez les touristes…

Il lui sourit avec chaleur.

– Les échecs sont universels ! Nous acceptons tous le monde dans notre petit club. Venez, suivez-moi, répondit-il en s'éloignant de quelque pas.

Elle le suivit pendant qu'il reprenait :

– Je m'appelle Dante, et vous, quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

– Lexa…

– Eh bien, bienvenue en Amérique, Lexa, continua-t-il plein de gentillesse en arrivant à la table qu'il occupait avec Clarke.

Il sourit à la mine concentrée de la femme assise et demanda :

– Alors, tu as une idée ?

Clarke déplaça son cavalier, attrapant son fou et leva la tête vers lui. Dante sourit avec fierté.

– Bravo, c'était bien ça !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa en précisant :

– Clarke est débutante, mais elle apprend à une vitesse folle, elle résout la plupart des exercices que je lui donne et croyez-moi, il y en a qui ne sont pas si évident !

Clarke rougit au compliment.

– Dante… Commença-t-elle.

– Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être jouer contre quelqu'un d'autre, la coupa-t-il. Je te présente Lexa qui aimerait bien disputer une partie. Tu es d'accord ?

Clarke se leva et tendit une main amicale à la femme en noire, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

– Bien sûr, enchantée, je m'appelle Clarke.

Lexa balaya des yeux son caban aux boutons dorés et hocha la tête en disant avec un petit sourire respectueux :

– Capitaine…

Clarke regarda son propre manteau et sourit. La plaisanterie était des plus classiques et elle aurait pu lui faire remarquer. Au lieu de ça, elle rétorqua d'un air supérieur, un sourire sur les lèvres, en désignant la chaise vide :

– Installe-toi, matelot.

Lexa arqua un sourcil, amusée par la répartie. Elle s'était attendue à être gentiment renvoyée dans les cordes devant cette « comparaison » que Clarke avait probablement déjà entendue plus d'une fois. Mais non, Clarke avait répondu avec humour et c'était… assez rafraichissant. Elle serra la main tendue et obéit en s'asseyant.

– Alors, Lexa… Tu préfères les blancs ou les noirs ?

– Les noirs…

Clarke sourit, Lexa avait énoncé son choix d'un ton tinté de mystère, et peut-être même en arrière fond avec un brin de sensualité, un détail qui lui échappa complètement.

– Très bien.

Elle bougea un pion blanc et demanda :

– Je ne suis pas trop du genre à parler quand je joue, mais on ne voit pas si souvent de nouvelles têtes dans le club alors, cela te dérange si on papote un peu ?

– Non, pas du tout.

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Tu as un accent… Tu es… australienne ?

Lexa la regarda, un peu étonnée.

– Bravo, généralement les gens me demande si je suis anglaise… Répondit-elle en déplaçant un de ses cavaliers.

– Non, ce n'est pas le même accent, enfin, c'est vrai qu'ils sont proches, que la confusion est « acceptable ». Mais tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te prenne pour une britannique…

– Un peu, avoua Lexa, se prenant au jeu.

Clarke sourit en déplaçant un nouveau pion.

– Tu viens visiter les États-Unis ?

– Oui, j'ai pris une année sabbatique et j'ai décidé de faire le tour du monde.

– Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu de beau jusqu'ici aux USA ?

– Los Angeles, avança Lexa, faisant glisser son fou dans la diagonale blanche.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas la plus belle ville de la côte ouest…

– Tu connais ?

– Tu parles, j'y ai vécu pendant des années…

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle. Clarke avait énoncé ce mensonge de manière si naturelle ! Elle décida de la tester, pour le plaisir de voir à quel moment elle se tromperait.

– Vraiment ? Tu viens de là-bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non, je suis de Seattle, répondit tout simplement Clarke. Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

– Melbourne, j'y suis même née.

– Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Questionna Clarke en se penchant pour attraper un Tupperware dans son sac. Le déposant sur la table, elle ouvrit le couvercle en lui montrant le contenu. Un cookie ?

Lexa accepta, en piocha un, et la complimenta en le goutant, il était délicieux. Clarke plaça la main devant sa bouche, faisant mine de lui chuchoter un secret incroyable.

– C'est ma façon de payer ma place dans le club, j'achète Dante à coup de gâteaux… Elle recula sur sa chaise et la toisa. Si tu veux rester, il va falloir que tu fasses comme moi, que t'amadoues, _il padre de la familia_ , dit-elle d'un air conspirateur, la voix granuleuse, imitant l'accent italien de Marlon Brando dans le _Parrain_.

Lexa se mit à rire, malgré elle. Cette Clarke était très étonnante et aussi très intelligente, jouer la fille normale, sympa et attachante, n'éveillait aucun soupçon. Si elle n'avait pas été certaine des informations de Monty, la femme devant elle aurait presque réussi à la faire douter. Elle incarnait merveilleusement son rôle, c'en était presque troublant. Rien ne la trahissait. C'était nouveau, distrayant et agréable de jouer à « faire comme tout le monde » pendant cette partie avec cette jeune femme à l'humour mordant. Elle reprit la conversation en jouant un coup qu'elle jugea inutile quelques instants après quand Clarke lui prit la tour qu'elle venait de déplacer.

Lexa secoua la tête devant la perte de sa pièce en reprenant la conversation :

– Je sais faire du pain…

Clarke la regarda d'un air faussement sévère.

– Ah non, matelot ! Trouve autre chose, la nourriture c'est mon rayon... Au fait tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu faisais quoi dans la vie avant de partir faire le tour du monde ?

 _Mon travail ? Je tue des gens pour de l'argent et tu es en quelque sorte la prochaine sur ma liste_ , pensa Lexa.

– J'étais… professeur de piano, dit-elle à la place. Elle savait que quitte à mentir, il valait mieux utiliser une part de vérité pour ne pas se tromper, et vu qu'elle connaissait bien cet instrument… Cette « confession », lui confirma que Clarke nageait dans le mensonge comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Clarke l'observa un instant puis répondit :

– C'est un beau métier, si ce n'est pas indiscret, je peux te demander pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu en avais marre des élèves ? Voulut-elle savoir avec une expression de compréhension comique sur le visage.

– Non, déclara Lexa en souriant, j'avais besoin de m'en aller, de changer de décors après une mauvaise rupture…

Clarke reprit un air sérieux.

– Je suis désolée, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai fait comme toi. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de mon déménagement ici. J'ai largué mon ex, après l'avoir retrouvée au lit avec ma meilleure amie…

– Dur, compatit Lexa.

Clarke haussa les épaules et récita en français :

– _C'est la Vie…_ Les yeux fixés sur le plateau, elle déclara avec un sourire de vainqueur. Tu sais que tu vas perdre.

Lexa, hocha la tête confirmant la « prémonition » de Clarke, elle serait mat en trois coups.

– C'est vrai, mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu, « Clarke », dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Clarke leva la tête, une lueur d'incompréhension totale dans les yeux, devant le regard incendiaire et effrayant de Lexa à son encontre.

 _Fascinant… pas la moindre trace de peur… car qui pourrait en vouloir à la gentille Clarke Griffin ?_ pensa Lexa.

Elle se radoucit :

– Tu as fait exprès de me parler pendant la partie, « Capitaine », pour que je perde…

Clarke se tapa le front du bout des doigts :

– Raah, tu as découvert ma tactique ! Ne la dis pas à Dante ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter miment la panique. Mais je pense qu'il la connaît, et puis s'il me questionnait à ce sujet, j'avouerais tout. Je suis incapable de mentir, confessa-t-elle avec un soupir blasé.

Lexa sourit en guise de réponse, cette fille était une pro ! Elle regarda sa montre et se leva, puis en tendant la main, elle déclara :

– Ce fut un plaisir, Clarke, mais je dois y aller…

Clarke se leva et lui prit la main.

– Oui c'était sympa… Je peux te donner un petit conseil ?

– Je t'écoute.

– Si tu ne connais pas la ville de Seattle dans l'état de Washington, tu devrais y faire un tour, c'est magnifique. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je viens de là-bas, expliqua-t-elle avec la fierté palpable d'une personne qui aimait « sa ville ». Oh ! Et si jamais tu as l'occasion, va faire un petit tour de bateau sur le lac Washington, demande à avoir un sloop, c'est navigable facilement et assez confortable, tu verras, et en plus c'est la saison idéale pour découvrir le coin en ce moment.

Lexa secoua la tête, encore une fois épatée.

– Je ne pensais pas être tombée sur un véritable marin… Mais merci pour le conseil. Au revoir, Capitaine.

– Au revoir, matelot, répondit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Clarke la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'entrée du parc et se rassit devant le jeu, en déclarant toute fière face aux pièces :

– Échec et mat en trois coups…

.

Lexa attendait patiemment que Clarke parte de chez elle. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle la suivait et elle passerait à l'action à la fin de la semaine. Clarke avait des horaires décalés au _Raven's_ , par conséquent, Lexa agirait vendredi soir. Clarke ne prenant le travail qu'à partir de vingt-deux heures, il ferait nuit au moment où Lexa l'attaquerait, ce serait parfait.

Sirotant son thé dans le gobelet en carton, discrètement installée dans sa voiture éteinte, garée un peu plus haut dans la rue, Lexa fixait la porte bleue de la maison de Clarke. Elle continua à boire tranquillement quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'ancien médecin qui s'installa dans son véhicule et manœuvra pour sortir de l'allée. Lexa s'apprêtait à allumer le moteur puis stoppa son geste en distinguant la Ford noire un peu plus loin, qui se mettait en route pour suivre celle qui venait de partir.

 _Clarke était suivie ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Nia l'avait-elle retrouvée par ses propres moyens ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué les jours précédents ?_

Elle démarra le véhicule, s'intéressant à ce nouveau mystère. Lexa avait vu juste, la Ford suivait bel et bien Clarke. Le conducteur l'abandonna au _Raven's_ et repartit, Lexa sur ses talons, pour finalement s'arrêter dans un parking quelques rues plus loin. La tueuse se gara un peu à l'écart et attendit, observant le groupe de personnes que le conducteur, un homme en costume – qui avait tout d'un flic, jusqu'à la démarche – venait de rejoindre, parlant quelques instants avec chacun d'eux, avant de les encourageait à descendre, leur montrant lui-même le chemin en disparaissant dans le sous sol de l'immeuble.

Lexa marcha en direction de l'entrée, entra sans bruit dans le bâtiment et se rapprocha des voix qu'elle entendait, se cachant discrètement pour écouter.

– Ça fait une semaine que je n'en ai pas pris et je peux vous dire que c'est l'épreuve la plus dure de ma vie ! Expliquait avec force un homme qu'elle ne distinguait pas. Ça m'obsède ! C'est horrible, continua-t-il d'une voix vaincue. Mais heureusement qu'il y a les groupes, vous m'aidez vraiment les gars…

Des grognements répondirent à sa confession, puis une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue se fit entendre :

– Merci, Mickael, pour ton témoignage. Quelqu'un d'autre veut prendre la parole ?

Lexa écouta la personne suivante étaler sans pudeur ce que la dépendance à la drogue l'avait poussée à faire. Elle repartit vers sa voiture, pendant qu'une troisième personne prenait la parole.

Pourquoi un flic – parce qu'elle en était persuadée, cet homme appartenait aux forces de l'ordre – qui venait aux héroïnomanes anonymes suivait Clarke ? Et Clarke, savait-elle que l'homme dont elle avait reconnu la voix faisait partie d'un groupe de soutien ?

Elle se rassit dans sa voiture en attendant la fin de la réunion. Les personnes finirent par sortir et se séparer, l'homme au costume restant sur place avec celui qu'elle connaissait.

– Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café, proposa gentiment Dante à Lincoln.

– Oui, je crois que ça me ferait du bien.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et partirent en direction d'un petit restaurant ouvert toute la nuit, sans même s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient suivis.

Lexa, toujours dans sa Toyota ne les quittaient pas des yeux, elle préférait rester là. L'homme au costume finirait par la repérer et Dante l'avait déjà vue. Elle se doutait que le vieil homme se souviendrait de la petite australienne qui aimait les échecs, les évènements étant trop récents.

Les deux hommes attablés devant la baie vitrés se parlaient calmement adoptant la posture de personnes qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps en attendant patiemment la serveuse qui s'approchait d'eux le carnet à la main, le stylo en position, prêt à noter leur commande.

– Bonsoir, messieurs, les salua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Un café, répondit Lincoln et toi ?

Dante adopta un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers la jeune serveuse brune aux yeux noirs. Lisant son nom sur son badge, il lui demanda :

– Dites-moi, Jane, que conseillerez-vous à un vieux singe comme moi ?

Jane lui sourit gentiment :

– Nos cheeseburgers ne sont pas mauvais et la tarte à la myrtille vaut le détour.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, monsieur, confirma-t-elle.

– Merveilleux ! Mettez-nous en deux portions !

Lincoln soupira :

– Dante…

– À pardon, le coupa-t-il. Tu voulais prendre autre chose avec ton café ?

Lincoln sourit face à l'air content de lui de son parrain et à son expression un peu niaise, visiblement ravi de sa dernière remarque. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation à la jeune serveuse et recula sur la banquette. Dante reprit un visage sérieux.

– Comment vas-tu Lincoln ? Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu aux réunions.

– J'ai beaucoup de travail…

– Tu as replongé ?

Lincoln ne répondit pas immédiatement, suivant des yeux les passants dans la rue.

– J'ai bien failli, avoua-t-il, le travail est des fois si difficile… Comment as-tu fait pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la retraite ?

– Quoi, tu veux dire quand tu es arrivé et que tu as pris ma place ? Plaisanta Dante.

Voyant que l'homme face à lui gardait la tête baissé, il reprit doucement :

– Honnêtement, certaines semaines j'allais aux réunions tous les soirs et mon parrain acceptait que je dorme parfois sur son canapé, quand il sentait que j'étais sur le point de craquer.

Lincoln se contenta d'hocher la tête en entendant les pas de Jane qui revenait pour déposer sur la table deux assiettes comportant les fameux cheeseburgers accompagnés de frites et deux soucoupes remplies chacune d'un large part de tarte. Elle versa du café dans la tasse de Lincoln et arqua un sourcil à Dante qui refusa en précisant qu'il préférait boire un coca-cola à la place. Jane partit le lui chercher. Dante picorant ses frites poussa la deuxième assiette vers Lincoln :

– Mange, gamin, tu as une sale tête.

Lincoln leva les yeux et croisa son regard plein de bienveillance envers lui. Il esquissa un pauvre sourire et attrapa son hamburger le croquant à pleines dents. Dante remercia Jane qui lui apporta sa boisson, but une gorgée avec la paille et reprit la conversation :

– Tu sais qu'elle est incroyable…

– Elle n'a toujours pas fait le moindre faux pas ? S'étonna Lincoln.

– Non ! Si tu ne m'avais pas montré son dossier, quand tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle, je peux te dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle invente une grande partie de son passé. Cette Clarke est formidable, elle aurait fait une infiltrée du tonnerre !

Lincoln s'amusa de son enthousiasme pour la jeune femme.

– Tu n'as rien remarqué de suspect ?

– On a eu droit à une touriste australienne samedi dernier qui nous a fixés un long moment, puis qu'est venue jouer avec nous à ma demande, expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle en avait après Clarke.

Lincoln fronça les sourcils et Dante s'empressa de le rassurer.

– Non, je veux dire, je crois que Clarke lui plaisait, je me demande si elles ne flirtaient pas un peu toute les deux pendant leur partie… Enfin, peut-être pas, je ne comprends rien aux codes d'aujourd'hui en la matière, avoua-t-il.

– Et tu l'as revue ?

– L'australienne ? Non, Clarke lui a conseillée d'aller voir Seattle, « sa ville natale »… Vraiment faudrait que tu la rencontres un jour, tu serais épaté… Tu continues à « camper » devant chez elle ?

– Oui, répondit Lincoln en attrapant la bouteille de ketchup qu'il pressa généreusement sur les frites. J'étais accaparé par une affaire en début de semaine donc je n'ai pas pu, mais j'ai repris aujourd'hui.

– Cela fait bientôt quatre mois, tu t'épuises à faire ça, crois-moi ils ne la retrouveront pas, et t'as besoin de dormir. Si vraiment tu veux continuer, accorde-toi une semaine de repos, ou demande à un de tes gars de le faire.

– Officiellement la protection est finie depuis un mois…

– Raison de plus ! Argua Dante.

– Peut-être as-tu raison, accepta Lincoln. Je finis au moins la semaine, conclut-il en buvant une gorgée de café avant de passer au dessert.

Dante avait depuis longtemps attaqué la tarte.

– La serveuse avait raison, observa-t-il. Les cheeseburgers étaient bons et cette tarte à la myrtille n'est pas trop sucrée, ce qui est plutôt rare. Enfin, elle ne vaut pas les brownies de Clarke.

– Elle te fait des gâteaux ?

– Oui, on se gave de sucreries pendant nos parties ! C'est une fille bien qui n'a pas eu de chance, confessa-t-il.

Lincoln poussa la soucoupe vide, récupérant sa tasse pour la terminer, hochant simplement la tête aux dernières paroles. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à l'extérieur. Dante finit par bouger, récupérant son portefeuille dans sa poche, il en sortit plusieurs billets, arrêtant d'un geste de la main Lincoln.

– Laisse, tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois.

Il se leva et scruta les traits de l'homme fatigué toujours assis, attendant qu'il lève la tête vers lui.

– Si tu veux, j'ai un bon canapé lit dans mon salon…

Lincoln inspira profondément puis accepta la proposition de son parrain.

– Merci, Dante.

.

Lexa lisait la quatrième de couverture du livre dans ses mains face au rayon littérature étrangère de la librairie. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper avant le vendredi et cherchait un bon bouquin. Changer ses plans à cause du policier inconnu l'avait un peu contrariée. Comme elle l'avait craint, il était à nouveau devant chez Clarke le soir suivant, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait plus intervenir à cet endroit. Heureusement, Clarke prenait des pauses à l'arrière du bâtiment pendant son service au _Raven's_ , fumant tranquillement une cigarette, parfois accompagnée, et d'autres fois seule. Elle espérait que ce serait le cas dans deux jours, sinon elle serait obligée de rentrer par effraction dans sa maison à l'aube pour l'attendre chez elle après son travaille à la bibliothèque.

Elle tourna le petit livre dans ses mains. L'histoire l'intriguait, elle le prendrait. Le souci, résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas bien gros, il lui en fallait un deuxième. Elle leva la tête en entendant son prénom.

– Lexa ?

Elle cligna des yeux. _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de travailler ? Mince ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça !_

– Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda-t-elle, se souvenant à temps qu'elle devait adopter l'accent australien.

La jeune femme sourit à la question puis répondit avec sérieux.

– Je suis venue acheter des tournevis. Tu savais qu'au fond de la librairie il y a un rayon bricolage ? Tu trouves un peu de tout, des marteaux, du chatterton, même de la corde…

Passée la surprise de la voir, Lexa comprit qu'elle la faisait marcher.

– Très drôle…

Clarke apprécia qu'elle saisisse sa plaisanterie puis rétorqua :

– Et toi, matelot, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais déjà partie pour Seattle…

Lexa improvisa, prenant un air un peu mal à l'aise, elle avoua :

– J'ai plus grand-chose sur mon compte en banque. J'ai un peu fait des folies récemment, expliqua-t-elle en fuyant le regard de la jeune femme. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas de quoi rentrer à Melbourne. Je me suis dit que j'allais rester ici, trouver un petit travail, économiser un peu pour me payer le billet d'avion et rentrer au bercail.

– Et ta famille ? Demanda Clarke, ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

– Disons qu'on est un peu en froid… Se justifia Lexa.

– Désolée, répondit confusément Clarke, et tes amis ?

Lexa soupira.

– Je me suis engagée toute seule dans cette histoire, alors j'aimerais autant réparer mes propres bêtises sans avoir besoin de personne… La raison avait été donnée de manière un peu abrupte, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle allait trop loin à son goût dans ses questionnements.

Clarke se racla la gorge et décida de passer à autre chose.

– Tu vas l'acheter ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le livre que Lexa tenait dans les mains.

Lexa observa la couverture et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Je peux ?

Lexa lui tendit le livre et Clarke lut le titre à voix basse :

– _1900_ , d'Alessandro Baricco, un sourire apparu sur son visage en parcourant des yeux le résumé. L'histoire d'un pianiste… Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonnée ? Dit-elle en lui rendant. Et un plus, ça se passe sur un bateau. Dois-je en conclure que la mer te manque, matelot ?

– Un peu, Capitaine, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

Clarke lui donna le livre qu'elle tenait en déclarant :

– _Sa Majesté des mouches,_ de William Golding, tu connais ? C'est une adolescente qui m'a dit de le lire à la bibliothèque où je travaille, mais ça n'a pas l'air marrant. Je me demande si elle ne se venge pas un peu, parce que je lui ai menti sur la fin de _Twilight_ … Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Clarke au regard interrogateur de Lexa. Enfin, je vais quand même l'acheter…

– Tu as raison. Il est bien, et la fin m'a beaucoup plu.

Elles se regardèrent un petit moment en silence puis Lexa commença :

– Bon…

– Tu as faim ? La coupa Clarke. Il y a un restaurant italien, _Chez Tony_ , qu'une amie m'a conseillée et je voulais voir ce que ça donnait.

– …

– Tu me rendrais service si tu venais, je n'aime pas aller essayer un restaurant toute seule…, confessa Clarke.

Lexa hésitait, la situation commençait à lui échapper. Clarke se méprit sur son trouble et ajouta :

– Oh, je suis désolée. Je suis la reine des gaffeuses ! Tu me dis que tu n'as plus d'argent et moi je te propose d'aller au restaurant ! Vraiment ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je t'invite !

– Clarke…

– Allez ! Renchérit Clarke, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point les américains sont sympas et généreux !

Lexa sourit commençant à fléchir, elle secoua doucement la tête en croisant le regard brillant de la jeune femme qui prit un air supérieur en déclarant :

– Et puis c'est un ordre, matelot !

Lexa capitula. Elle pouvait bien accepter ce déjeuner qu'elle assimila à une sorte de dernière requête du condamné à mort, car une fois qu'elle l'aurait livrée à Nia, Clarke ne serait plus de ce monde.

.

Clarke fut agréablement surprise par le restaurant. Elle s'était attendue à un cadre un peu rustique, des nappes vichy, le tout décoré au couleur du drapeau italien et même de l'opéra en musique d'ambiance, pourtant le lieu dénotait par sa simplicité et sa sobriété. Curieusement, il lui faisait plus penser à une maison suédoise accueillante avec ses tables en bois claire, son piano dans un coin et surtout le calme olympien. Aucune musique pour casser les oreilles et obliger à élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Tony avait eu le nez creux, il avait engagé des architectes d'intérieur tendance pour redonner un peu de « pep's » à son restaurant quelques années plus tôt et suite à cette idée, non seulement la clientèle avait grandement augmenté mais le restaurant ne désemplissait pas. À croire qu'en plus de la cuisine excellente, le côté amical et chaleureux que dégageait la salle séduisait tout autant.

Il était encore tôt et le restaurant venait d'ouvrir. Un serveur leur demanda si elles avaient réservé et Clarke avoua que non.

– Je suis désolée sans réservation, vous ne pouvez pas rester.

– Clarke !

Clarke reconnue la voix de stentor. Paolo était revenue partager son tabac plusieurs fois avec Raven et elle dans la petite ruelle depuis leur rencontre. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea doucement en riant un petit peu.

– Tu sais que Raven m'a fait goûter les boulettes de Chiara… Mon Dieu j'en tremble encore de plaisir, expliqua Clarke.

Paolo la regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Il aimait bien la jeune femme blonde, si spontanée, un brin naïve, mais d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur non dissimulées. Il sentait aussi qu'elle cachait un drame certain, qu'elle le cachait même avec brio, mais on ne la lui faisait pas à lui ! Les duretés de la vie, il connaissait.

– Je crois que ma femme pourrait convertir n'importe quel américain à devenir italien avec sa nourriture, plaisanta-t-il.

Clarke émit un petit rire.

– Tu pourras lui dire, qu'elle est en passe de réussir avec moi, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle se tourna vers Lexa et la lui présenta. Je voulais découvrir le restaurant avec elle, mais on n'a pas réservé, donc…

Paolo se tourna vers le jeune serveur et ordonna quelque chose en italien que Clarke ne comprit pas, mais qu'apparemment, Lexa capta sans problème souriant aux paroles étrangères. Clarke voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait dit quand le serveur leur demanda de les suivre. Pendant que Paolo leur faisait son plus beau sourire, prenant la main de chacune d'elle y déposant un baiser discret avant de repartir à ses fourneaux. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser que son attitude était terriblement clichée, cependant elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle était flattée qu'on la traite un peu comme une princesse.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table en retrait. Elles commandèrent et en attendant l'entrée Clarke demanda à Lexa :

– J'ai remarqué que tu avais compris ce qu'avait dit Paolo au serveur. Ça même eut l'air de t'amuser...

– …

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Lexa rencontra son regard et déclara :

– Il a dit qu'il fallait te donner un coup de pouce pour me mettre dans ton lit et donc qu'il nous laissait une table…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche et devint écarlate :

– Quoi ?! … Mais… mais… je… je t'ai invité ici sans arrières pensées, vraiment !

– Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répondit froidement Lexa.

Clarke ne savait plus où se mettre, puis elle capta le petit sourire sur le visage de Lexa.

– Ha ha ha ! Tu m'as bien eu ! J'ai réellement cru qu'il avait dit ça !

– Mais non… Il a juste parlé de faire connaître la vraie cuisine à deux jeunes américaines.

Clarke expira fortement.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil, matelot, de se moquer d'un Capitaine.

Lexa ne répondit pas en voyant leur salade _caprese_ , composée de tomates, de mozzarella et de basilic posée sur la table par le serveur qui servit le _Lambrusco_ avec délicatesse dans leur verre.

Clarke goûta le vin pétillant et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Sous le regard scrutateur de Lexa, puis énonça :

– Bon appétit ! Avant de s'attaquer avec enthousiasme à la nourriture.

Elles se régalèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Lexa demanda :

– Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu travaillais à la bibliothèque…

Clarke avala un bout de pain délicieusement croquant, sa salade déjà terminée et confirma :

– Oui, j'y travaille tous les matins sauf aujourd'hui, j'ai pris un jour de congés…

Lexa hocha la tête comprenant mieux sa présence dans la librairie et demanda :

– Et c'est quoi cette histoire de _Twilight_?

Clarke rit doucement.

– C'est débile, il y a une adolescente parmi les abonnées avec qui j'aime bien discuter et comme elle n'avait jamais lu les romans je lui ai fait croire que l'héroïne finissait avec Alice…

– Je croyais qu'elle finissait avec Jacob ?

Clarke la regarda en plissant les yeux.

– Pff, tu crois vraiment m'avoir deux fois dans le même repas ?

Lexa sourit pendant que le serveur les débarrassait puis reprit la conversation :

– Et comment a-t-elle réagi, quand elle a su qu'elle finissait avec Edward ?

– Elle m'a traité de tous les noms… Et c'est là que je lui ai rétorqué que si elle était si déçue que ça, elle avait qu'à l'écrire la fin avec Alice.

– Non ?

– Si, j'ai passée une trentaine de minutes à argumenter ma proposition et elle est partie sans un mot.

– Et alors ? Demanda Lexa très intéressée.

Le serveur venait d'apporter des tagliatelles aux crevettes et parmesan, dont la première bouchée fit fondre Clarke. Lexa attendait patiemment goûtant à son propre rizotto au citron et haricots verts tout aussi délicieux.

– Et alors, elle est revenue deux jours plus tard avec le premier chapitre de sa propre fin du livre. Et je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille pas mal du tout, révéla Clarke.

Lexa sourit tendrement à cette annonce.

– C'est marrant, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin alors que Clarke finissait ses tagliatelles visiblement aux anges. Je ne te voyais pas bibliothécaire…

– Assistante bibliothécaire, corrigea Clarke.

– Pardon, assistante bibliothécaire, répéta Lexa.

– Et tu me voyais faire quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Lexa en la regardant, réfléchissant, peut-être architecte.

Clarke sourit et leva les yeux vers le couple qui entrait dans le restaurant, les regardant de la tête aux pieds, un homme blond en polo vert et une femme en tailleur, puis reporta son attention sur Lexa.

– En fait, j'aurais pu devenir architecte, mon père l'était et il aurait vraiment aimé que je suive ses pas, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Mes parents sont morts ils n'y a pas très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Lexa l'admirait, si elle ne s'était pas retenue elle aurait posé sa main sur la sienne en signe de consolation. Elle resta silencieuse, laissant le serveur une nouvelle fois débarrasser et leur donner le dessert, deux tiramisus au café, puis quand il fut loin, elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme face à elle :

– Je suis désolée, murmura Lexa à une Clarke aux yeux brillants.

– Parlons d'autre chose. Clarke finit son verre avant de s'attaquer à son gâteau. Moi non plus je ne te voyais pas professeur de piano, dit-elle.

Lexa avala sa bouchée et demanda :

– Ah ?

– Oui, reprit Clarke en la détaillant, il se dégage de toi, quelque chose de tellement sérieux, mais aussi un truc du genre « Faites gaffe, ne me cherchez pas ! ». Je te verrais bien flic ou… mieux tueuse à gages, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le vin commençait un petit peu à lui monter à la tête comprit Lexa. Elle rit aux dernières paroles ripostant :

– Flic ? Tu parles, je serais capable de laisser partir le véritable coupable et d'arrêter un innocent à la place ! Quant à tueuse à gages, je suis incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, dit-elle en secouant la tête et la vue du sang me fait vomir.

Clarke acquiesça gravement, beaucoup de personne ne supportait pas la vue du sang.

– Mais, dis-moi reprit Lexa, préférant changer de sujet. Vu que je reste ici pour quelques temps, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de visiter à Richmond ?

Clarke répondit à sa question en buvant son _ristretto_. Lexa, elle, se « contentait » d'un _espresso_ et après avoir payé l'addition et remercié Paolo, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la rue en plein soleil.

– Eh bien, Capitaine… Peut-être nous reverrons-nous ? Commença Lexa en lui tendant la main.

– Oui, peut-être nous reverrons-nous, matelot… Si jamais tu as envie de jouer aux échecs, j'y vais tous les samedi après-midi.

– C'est noté.

Clarke hocha la tête en signe d'adieu puis aperçut l'emblème un peu plus haut dans la rue. Frappée d'une idée soudaine, elle appela Lexa qui s'était éloignée.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

– Tu vois le bar là-bas, avec le corbeau dessiné sur la vitre ?

– Oui…

– J'y travaille tous les soirs et la patronne est une amie, il lui arrive parfois de prendre des extras pour une soirée, si tu veux je lui parlerai de toi, ça t'aidera peut-être à te faire un peu d'argent…

Lexa la regarda sans rien dire. Clarke détourna le regard gênée.

– C'était juste une idée, comme ça…

– Je te remercie, la coupa sincèrement Lexa.

Clarke chassa de la main les remerciements en plaisantant.

– Il faut bien qu'un Capitaine aide un matelot à prendre un peu de gallon !... Bon ben, à bientôt alors ?

– À bientôt.

Lexa la suivit des yeux, pendant qu'elle traversait la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture, en se disant que même si elle jouait un rôle, cette Clarke Griffin abritait sûrement une partie de Carrie Johnson, qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance de croiser la route de la famille Givens.

.

 _Washington, le lendemain, dix heures du matin…_

Jeff Daniels était heureux, il sifflotait en retournant à son véhicule avec un gobelet de café. Tout était parfait, et la température de ce début de printemps étonnamment douce. Il s'arrêta et inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, en écoutant les bruits de la ville autour de lui. À travers la circulation, les claquements de portières, les klaxons de quelques nerveux, les conversations des personnes, et la voix féminine en colère à sa gauche qui criait à un parfait inconnu au bout du combiné qu'il aurait dû être là, il le perçut facilement ce « schilp schilp », ce pépiement varié si reconnaissable du moineau. Il chercha des yeux l'oiseau et le vit un peu plus loin sur le trottoir à la recherche de miettes laissées par les passants. Jeff regretta un instant de ne pas avoir un petit bout de gâteau à lui envoyer et s'installa dans sa voiture. En sortant de la ville, il repensa à l'oiseau et à sa fille de six ans Tina qui s'était extasiée la veille dans leur jardin devant les mésanges qui s'accrochaient au perchoir de la petite maison en bois qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à construire tous les deux pour les petites bêtes. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage en revoyant le regard émerveillé de sa fille. Oui, tout allait bien, il était heureux en ménage avec sa femme Charlotte, était vu par sa fille adorable comme un héros capable d'apprivoiser des oiseaux rigolos qui arrivaient à manger la tête en bas, et venait de décrocher le contrat de cet immense chantier.

La ville voulait acheter ce terrain depuis plus de dix ans à une riche famille de Washington, malheureusement le patriarche refusait de le vendre systématiquement malgré les offres plus que généreuses de la mairie. Pourtant elle avait fini par l'acquérir à la mort accidentelle – du moins c'est ce qu'en avait conclu l'enquête – du vieil avare dont les héritiers s'étaient empressés de vendre ce terrain sans grande valeur pour la somme proposée. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son entreprise que revenait l'honneur de commencer les travaux pour la construction d'appartements qui se vendraient comme des petits pains !

Oui vraiment tout allait bien.

Jeff se gara et chercha des yeux parmi les casques jaunes son architecte et ami Nick Chambers. Il s'approcha de son contremaître et lui demanda :

– Salut, Jake, tu n'as pas vu Nick ?

– Si, il est parti pisser derrière la butte, dit-il en pointant de son pouce la petite colline en question derrière son dos à une dizaines de mètres sans lever les yeux des plans étalés sur la table. Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps, l'avertit-il.

Jeff opina et but une gorgée de sa boisson en guettant l'arrivée de son ami.

Dans le terrain vague derrière la bute, Nick Chambers avait trouvé une vielle machine à laver au hublot ouvert et à l'arrière éventré. Tout content de lui, il urinait dans le tambour arrosant parfois l'hublot pour s'amuser, souriant bêtement aux traînées jaunâtres qui gouttaient sur la terre battue. Il remonta sa fermeture éclair en parcourant des yeux les alentours. Il porta sa main en visière sur son front pour mieux voir et fronça les sourcils devant la forme qu'il distinguait mal. Il se rapprocha en jurant, manquant de se casser plus d'une fois la figure à travers les débris et tomba à genoux en découvrant la main inerte qui dépassait d'une montagne de détritus. Il eut un haut le cœur et détourna les yeux des doigts rigides aux phalanges brûlées en vomissant bruyamment.

.

L'inspecteur Bellamy Blake se demandait à quel moment de sa carrière il avait réussi à s'endurcir ou du moins à ne plus ressentir le dégout face à un mort. Il y avait toujours un pincement, une légère contraction de l'estomac devant le cadavre, mais rien de comparable à l'oppression terrible et l'écœurement qu'il ressentait dans ses premières années. Il regardait d'un œil torve la femme assassinée dont la tête coupée à quelques mètres avait subie la visite de plusieurs rongeurs. L'homme costaud à côté de lui s'ébroua et se gratta la barbe.

– J'adore se genre de matinée, ironisa-t-il en fixant la police scientifique prendre des photos du corps.

Bellamy ne répondit pas puis pointa du doigt Nick Chambers en état de choc tremblant encore sous la couverture gentiment prêtée par la police.

– C'est lui le blaireau qui a vomi partout ?

– Oui.

– Ok, je vais voir ce qu'il sait.

L'homme à la carrure épaisse s'éloigna et fut rappelé par son coéquipier.

– Niko ?

– Oui ?

– Sois sympa avec lui.

Niko afficha un air offusqué en répondant :

– Mais je suis toujours sympa !

Bellamy sourit au dos massif de son ami et repartit vers le chantier pour interroger un certain Jeff Daniels, le chef de projet, et le supérieur de l'homme qui avait découvert la victime de leur nouvelle affaire.

.

En fin d'après-midi, Bellamy assis à son bureau remplissait différents dossiers en retard. La Jane Doe * du terrain vague serait bientôt vu par sa femme, Gina Blake, le médecin légiste du département.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Niko lui raconter les détails de sa soirée avec une fille rencontré dans un bar la veille. Les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble depuis près de huit ans, et Bellamy le considérait comme son frère. Il y avait bien eu une période de froid entre eux au tout début de leur travail ensemble quand Niko était sortie avec sa jeune sœur Octavia – qui avait toujours eu un penchant pour les mastodontes musclés et plus grand qu'elle – Bellamy aurait dû être content pour eux, sa sœur était visiblement heureuse avec son partenaire qui la traitait bien, pourtant il savait que toute cette histoire serait passagère, que Niko finirait par la larguer et que sa petite sœur aurait le cœur brisé par un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Il se souvenait encore des soirées passées sur le canapé peu confortable à le consoler, car la personne souffrant le plus dans cette histoire n'était pas sa sœur mais son coéquipier – qui l'eut cru ? Niko était un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! – oui, c'était lui qui avait eu du mal à tourner la page quand Octavia avait mis un terme à leur relation.

Bellamy observa son ami à la dérobé, hormis sa barbe mal taillée, une de ses nouvelle lubies qui d'après lui plaisait aux filles, Niko avait fini par s'en remettre et oublier Octavia qu'il n'avait revu que rarement depuis leur rupture.

Octavia, la plus douée de la famille Blake. Lui était devenu inspecteur pour la police de Washington et elle agent fédéral. Leur mère était tellement fier d'eux et il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par les dires sur l'agent du FBI Octavia Blake qui avait une bonne réputation et résolvait pas mal d'enquêtes. Il se demanda où en était celle en cours. Octavia lui avait parlé de la famille Rackam et de Costia, sa coéquipière infiltrée dans cette famille depuis trois ans qui lui manquait. Elle disait que c'était Costia qui faisait le plus gros du boulot. Octavia, elle, était juste en deuxième ligne à récolter les informations que la jeune « comptable » lui faisait passer pour pourvoir coincer cette famille mafieuse de Washington.

Il se remémora les traits de l'agent Costia Cruise, qui portait le nom de Green pour sa mission, du moins s'il se souvenait bien. Une femme blonde aux yeux verts et à la peau mate. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois à un barbecue de la famille où Octavia l'avait conviée peu de temps avant son infiltration. Un barbecue où bien entendu Niko était invité. Son coéquipier avait essayé de draguer la pauvre Costia qui l'avait repoussée avec tact. Un trait de gentillesse qu'il lui avait bien plu, comprenant pourquoi Octavia ne tarissait pas déloge à son égard, et Bellamy avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir que la jeune femme adorait le baseball. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler de ce sport, commentant la saison en train de se terminer, critiquant l'attitude de certains joueurs qui parfois allaient trop loin et puis au contraire, complimenté celle de ceux qui faisaient vibrer les stades et restaient discrets sur leur vie privée hors des matchs.

La sonnerie du téléphone à côté de lui, le sortit de ses souvenirs.

– Blake, dit-il en décrochant.

– Bellamy, j'ai effectué l'autopsie préliminaire de Jane Doe, si Niko et toi voulez passer, lui proposa la voix de sa femme, attendant sa réponse.

– On arrive.

Il raccrocha et avertit son coéquipier. Les deux hommes prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au moins un. Bellamy n'avait jamais compris comment sa femme pouvait aimer cet endroit. Elle était médecin, pourquoi préférait-elle passer sa journée en présence de macchabées plutôt qu'en compagnie de patients vivants ? Il l'avait d'ailleurs questionné un jour sur le sujet.

– Et toi ? Avait-elle répondu. Pourquoi es-tu inspecteur ?

Il avait haussé les épaules :

– Résoudre des meurtres et arrêter les méchants c'était un truc que je voulais faire depuis que j'étais gosse.

– Eh bien, moi aussi j'aime résoudre des mystères, et apporter mon aide à une enquête, savoir que mes conclusions après l'examen d'un cadavre ont peut-être permis à aider à l'arrestation d'un meurtrier, je trouve ça aussi noble que ton travail...

Il avait hoché la tête et n'avait plus jamais douté de sa femme sur le choix de son métier.

Devant la porte à double battant où les attendait le docteur Blake, Bellamy et Niko revêtirent des blouses en papier par-dessus leurs vêtements civils, des charlottes qui leur donnaient un air de patient prêts à entrer au bloc opératoire, et des sur-chaussures, avant d'entrer dans la morgue.

– Salut beau brun, le salua sa femme.

– Ne dis pas ça, Bellamy va être jaloux, répondit Niko en plaisantant, faisant sourire son coéquipier et le médecin.

Ils se positionnèrent devant la table en inox attendant que Gina commence, elle souleva le drap et se racla la gorge :

– Femme inconnue d'environ trente cinq ans. La cause de la mort est la décapitation. Je dirais que vu l'état de décomposition du corps, la dite mort remonte à un peu plus d'une semaine.

Elle montra différentes traces en déclarant :

– Le cadavre comporte plusieurs morsures et coups de becs. Les yeux sont souvent la première chose dont se délectent les oiseaux, précisa-t-elle en désignant les globes oculaires vides. Les insectes ont également assistés au festin, elle pointa du bout des doigts les asticots enfermés dans un gobelet en plastique sur la petite table à roulette à côté des instruments à nettoyer.

Niko pâlit et Bellamy ne se trouva pas mieux. Gina à qui n'avait pas échappé leur trouble leur demanda :

– Vous voulez faire une pause ?

Ils refusèrent et elle hocha la tête en se déplaçant le long de la table pour attraper une des mains de la victime en continuant :

– Les phalanges ont été brûlées pour éviter toute identification possible, cependant… Gina lâcha la main et fit quelques pas en direction de la tête à environ dix centimètres du cou. Cependant, répéta-t-elle en écartant les lèvres. Les dents n'ont pas été arrachées, nous pourront peut-être trouver qui elle est grâce à ça. Elle leva la tête vers eux. L'ADN n'a rien révélé dans la base de donnés, révéla-t-elle avec une petite moue déçue. Gina recula et fixa le corps nu devant elle. Cette femme n'a pas été assassinée sur le terrain vague, elle a été déplacée. J'ai découvert ce qui ressemblait à des fibres de tapis sur ses vêtements, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… On verra ce que diront les analyses…

– Qu'en est-il de l'arme du crime ? La coupa son mari.

Gina lui lança un regard oblique et ôta ses gants, se rapprochant de son ordinateur, elle s'assit sur le siège à roulette, en relisant rapidement les notes qu'elle avait prises.

– La coupure est nette, le tranchant de l'arme devait être très effilé et la lame assez fine. J'ai écartée la hache ou l'épée dont les lames sont trop grosses, le couteau non plus ne convient pas. Je pencherais pour un sabre. Il faut avoir une force importante pour couper une tête et une prise affirmée sur la poignée de l'arme. Un sabre convient bien, confirma-t-elle. Peut-être même un sabre japonais genre katana.

– As-tu trouvé autre chose ?

– Non, elle ne portait aucun tatouage, ou tâche de naissance, aucune marque naturelle et pas le moindre piercing, soupira le docteur. J'ai rentré les radiographies des dents dans la base de données et j'attends les résultats.

– Quand arriveront-ils ?

– C'est un peu plus long que pour l'ADN, je dirais demain dans l'après-midi.

– Très bien merci, Gina.

Le médecin recouvrit le corps pendant que les inspecteurs s'en allaient.

– Attendez-moi, les rappela-t-elle.

Elle les rejoignit.

– J'ai besoin d'une pause, avoua-t-elle.

Gina lança un coup d'œil discret à Niko qui comprit le message.

– Bellamy, occupe-toi de ta femme pendant que je remonte, elle a l'air secoué.

Bellamy se tourna vers elle et lui posa délicatement une main dans le dos visiblement inquiet.

– Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, emprunta à la place le petit couloir sur la droite et poussa la porte pour accéder dehors en expliquant.

– Je suis un peu fatiguée…

Gina s'adossa au mur extérieur en regardant le parking au soleil. Bellamy à côté d'elle alluma une cigarette, et il lui tendit le paquet.

– Non, il faut que j'arrête.

Il fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

– Gina, tu n'y arrives jamais, tu craques au bout d'une semaine, se moqua-t-il.

– Oui, mais là j'ai une nouvelle motivation…

Il regarda sa femme qui continuait à observer les voitures vides. Niko avait raison, elle paraissait fatiguée. Il se dit qu'après l'enquête sur cette Jane Doe, il l'emmènerait en vacances.

– Tu devrais te reposer, tu travailles trop. Prends un jour de congé.

– Oh, oui, je vais être forcée dans prendre… répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle sourit intérieurement à cette plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Bellamy ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Gina, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-il sentant l'angoisse poindre dans son estomac.

Gina tourna la tête vers son époux qui la regardait gravement. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une manière rassurante :

– Oh, non ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est une bonne nouvelle, j'aurais préféré attendre ce soir pour te la dire mais…

Elle souriait, radieuse :

– Je suis enceinte…avoua-t-elle enfin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Passé la surprise, il la serra plus fort en murmurant plein d'espoir :

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui, j'ai dû faire pas moins de cinq tests ! Tous positifs.

Il brisa leur étreinte encore ému par la nouvelle et regarda sa femme un sourire sur les lèvres, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

.

Octavia à califourchon sur l'homme nu dans le lit souriait à l'expression ravi qu'il abordait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone sur la table et l'attrapa en s'excusant face à l'attitude maintenant renfrognée de celui qui gardait les mains sur ses hanches refusant de la lâcher.

– Ça pourrait être le travail, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lut rapidement le prénom de son frère qui l'appelait puis lança le téléphone par terre en souriant à Kurt.

Fausse alerte… Alors où en étions-nous ?

.

Kurt ronflait légèrement après leurs ébats. Octavia s'habilla de sa chemise trop grande pour elle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, récupéra son paquet de cigarettes, son téléphone et sortit sur le balcon. Elle alluma la cigarette et inspira la première bouffée en regardant la ville à ses pieds. Elle grimaça en notant l'heure à laquelle son frère l'avait appelée, environ cinq heures plus tôt. Elle composa le numéro de la messagerie et sourit à la voix de Bellamy.

 _« Salut sœurette ! J'aurais préféré t'annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix, mais vu que tu filtres les appels de ton propre frère, tu l'apprendras par messagerie interposée… Gina est enceinte ! Tu le crois ça ?! Je suis super content._ Sa voix illustrait bien son état de joie, avant de se teinter d'une légère crainte. _Et j'ai la trouille aussi, Octavia, je ne veux pas être comme papa avec mon gamin… Enfin… Ne m'écoute pas ! J'ai pris un ou deux verres pour fêter la nouvelle et je crois que j'ai le vin un peu triste… Tu sais quoi ? Rappelle-moi… Tu vas être tata ! À plus… »_

Octavia vérifia l'heure : quatre heures trente, mmh, elle ne l'appellerait pas maintenant. Elle fuma une autre cigarette un sourire sur les lèvres en repensant à la nouvelle et rejoint Kurt dans le lit, la dernière phrase de son frère raisonnant à ses oreilles : _« Tu vas être tata ! »._

.

Octavia en était à son deuxième Advil de la journée. Elle aimait bien Kurt, mais il valait mieux programmer leur petite soirée le week-end et pas en pleine semaine, surtout quand elle avait une journée plus que chargée le lendemain. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'appeler Bellamy pour le féliciter et il était déjà presque dix-sept heures !

Elle grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone et décrocha en voyant qui l'appelait.

– Je sais, je sais, je ne t'ai pas rappelé, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Mais oui, je te promets de me libérer pour la fête pour le bébé, et oui, je veux bien être sa marraine ! Tu n'as pas besoin de demander voyons ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Bellamy, tu ne pourras jamais être comme papa, tu vas faire un père géniale, tu…

– Octavia, la coupa-t-il. Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça, mais par rapport à une enquête en cours…

– Ok. Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle, étonnée par le ton sérieux de son frère.

– On a découvert le cadavre d'une femme, avant-hier à la sortie de la ville et… Il sembla hésité, puis reprit. Le corps était en mauvaise état, l'ADN n'a rien donné, mais les dents si, et l'ordinateur est formel…

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolée, Octavia, continua la voix peinée de son frère. Il s'agit de Costia…

.

Monty dormait encore, il avait joué toute la nuit précédente et une grande partie de la matinée à un jeu vidéo en ligne et n'entendit pas la petite sonnerie qui l'avertissait que le filtre placé dans la base de données sur le nom de Costia Cruise lui apportait une information capitale. Il ne se réveilla qu'après minuit passée et se fit un café serré qu'il prit avec lui en parcourant ses messages en diagonale debout devant les écrans encore à moitié endormi, se grattant distraitement le ventre, sirotant la boisson amère dans son mug préféré.

Le prénom de Costia attira son attention et sa tasse lui échappa des mains. Pikachu vola en éclats sur le sol en béton aux pieds d'un Monty sous le choc devant les photographies du cadavre de la jeune femme identifiée par la police de Washington, comme étant l'agent du FBI Costia Cruise. Un agent infiltré chez la famille Rackam jouant le rôle de leur comptable depuis plus de trois ans et portant le nom de Costia Green.

Il dut relire deux fois les éléments du dossier pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro en murmurant légèrement paniqué :

– Décroche ! Décroche !

La voix froide répondit à la cinquième sonnerie.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Anya ! Je suis en train de t'envoyer la copie d'un rapport de police sur une femme morte à Washington il y a plus d'une semaine...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Le coupa la voix ennuyée d'Anya.

– Tu m'avais demandé de la surveiller et de t'avertir tout de suite si j'avais quelque chose… Anya, la victime porte le nom de Costia Green !

.

Lexa tapie dans l'ombre de la ruelle derrière le _Raven's_ attendait patiemment. En bonne professionnelle elle était même tranquillement assise derrière la benne depuis que Clarke avait commencé. Elle réfléchissait, regardant de temps en temps l'heure. Il était déjà plus de minuit et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore fait de pause. En deux heures et demie Lexa avait vu plus d'une fois Paolo sortir dans la ruelle, soit pour en griller une, soit pour passer un coup de fil à sa femme, ou encore se débarrasser d'immenses poubelles. Elle avait également assisté à la passion d'un homme et d'une femme un peu plus haut dans l'impasse qui n'avait pas pu attendre de se retrouver dans leur voiture ou chez l'un d'eux avant de passer à l'acte. À moins que l'allée sombre les aient particulièrement attirée, excités par l'obscurité et le danger éventuel qu'ils pourraient peut être y trouver. S'ils avaient su qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle devant une tueuse à gages qui ne bougeait pas et attendait de remplir son contrat, ils auraient certainement pris leurs jambes à leur cou et disparu rapidement. Lexa changea de position pour étirer ses jambes. L'idée de les déranger juste avant le paroxysme pour qu'ils déguerpissent lui avait sérieusement traversé l'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour s'éviter les bruits d'écureuil de la femme et ceux plus gutturaux de l'homme qui raisonnaient dans la rue. À croire qu'ils avaient réellement envie d'être entendus ! Heureusement ils étaient partis assez vite après avoir récupéré un tant soit peu leur souffle, et Lexa avait repris sa surveillance appréciant le calme revenu.

La porte grinça et la chevelure blonde apparut enfin, Lexa vérifia, Clarke était bien seule, tant mieux. Elle se leva discrètement et sentit son portable vibrer, elle en fit abstraction s'étirant doucement pour faire circuler l'énergie dans ses membres douloureux d'être restés immobiles trop longtemps. Elle se déplaça telle une ombre commençant à se rapprocher quand son portable se remit à vibrer. Son fichu téléphone allait trahir sa présence si cette personne continuait à lui envoyer des messages ! Lexa se retrancha derrière la poubelle vérifiant que Clarke ne l'avait pas vu, heureusement trop occupée à allumer sa cigarette pour la fumer rapidement. Lexa sortit l'appareil pour voir qui était en train de la harceler et remarqua que les deux messages venaient d'Anya.

 _« Où que tu sois appelle-moi… »_ Disait le premier.

 _« Maintenant ! Code 911 ! »_ Précisait le deuxième.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, le code 911 signifiait l'urgence absolue et Anya n'était pas du genre à en abuser. Elle passa la tête par-dessus la poubelle pour voir où en était Clarke et jura entre ses dents en la voyant écraser sa cigarette – qu'elle avait fumé à une vitesse fulgurante ! – et rouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans le bar.

Elle composa le numéro, et quand Anya décrocha, Lexa ne la laissa pas parler.

– Tu viens de me faire louper mon créneau pour kidnapper Clarke, vaut mieux pour toi que ce soit important, la menaça-t-elle en chuchotant un brin énervée.

– Lexa… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Costia…

.

.

N/A : *Doe est le nom donné par les autorités américaines aux personnes non identifiées ou amnésiques, Jane pour une femme et John pour un homme.

Désolée pour les fans de Pikachu…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sa chambre à Williamsburg n'avait pas bougée en plus de vingt ans. Après les funérailles de sa mère, Anya avait récupéré quelques affaires et elles étaient parties, pour ne revenir que moins d'une semaine quatre ans plus tard, lors d'un contrat que sa tante devait remplir sur le sol américain. La tapisserie que Lexa avait elle-même choisie avec sa mère ornait assidûment les murs, un imprimé de tulipes jaune pâle sur fond blanc. Ses peluches dont, Mitch, son ours blanc au sourire éternel, n'avaient pas bougé, toujours assises dans le même coin. Son lit, un vieux modèle pour adulte, aux contours en fer forgé, hérité de son grand-père, James, montrait, lui, des signes de faiblesse, la peinture s'écaillant quelque peu. Et son bureau en bois, un secrétaire sur lequel sa mère aimait régulièrement poser un bouquet de jasmin qu'auréolaient les rayons du soleil, trônait encore à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et à travers laquelle la lumière naturelle illuminait la pièce une grande partie de la matinée.

Sa chambre, un endroit où enfant elle se sentait en sécurité.

Mais ce soir, bien des années plus tard, le charme était rompu et la pièce n'avait plus grand-chose de féérique.

Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé que la douleur puisse être si forte. Assise sur son lit, elle contemplait les photographies du corps de celle qu'elle avait aimé. Non, de celle qu'elle aimait toujours.

Tenant à la main le verre contenant encore un peu d'alcool, Lexa ne bougeait pas. Le cadavre de la bouteille de whisky qu'elle avait bu gisait inerte au pied du lit. Après plusieurs minutes dans cet état léthargique, elle finit le verre et le lança contre le mur dans un mouvement de fureur. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux débris sur le parquet, elle envoya le dossier et les photographies dans la même direction en criant de rage.

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, bien décidée à venger Costia. La maison était silencieuse, Anya devait dormir. Lexa se guida en titubant légèrement dans le salon vide à la lumière du feu mourant, et s'arrêta à un mètre de la table quand la voix de sa tante lui révéla sa présence :

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La femme plus âgée alluma la petite lampe à côté d'elle, attendant sa réponse. Lexa se retourna pour faire face à une Anya impassible tranquillement installée sur le divan.

– Que crois-tu que je vais faire ? Cracha Lexa.

– Tuer Nia ?

– Quelle perspicacité ! Se moqua sa nièce.

– Tu ne sais même pas si c'est elle qui est responsable de sa mort, ce pourrait être Ontari ou encore n'importe qui…

– Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Tu as lu le rapport, la mort remonte au moment ou Nia est arrivée à Washington ! Et… Lexa se tut, se souvenant des éclaboussures sur le canapé dans le bureau doré lors de sa rencontre avec Nia. Était-ce le sang de Costia ? Elle serra les dents à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires avant de reprendre. Je tuerais Nia et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, l'avertit-elle menaçante.

Anya observait une Lexa submergée par la colère et le chagrin, la jeune femme souffrait et elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention, répondit-elle doucement.

Lexa se détendit et reprit la direction de la porte, pendant qu'Anya se remettait à parler.

– D'accord, tu vas tuer Nia… et après ?

Lexa s'immobilisa, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se retourna.

– Et après quoi ?

– À toi de me le dire, répliqua Anya imperturbable.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes devinettes ! S'énerva Lexa.

– Assieds-toi, ordonna Anya.

– Non.

Anya secoua la tête et reprit lentement.

– Lexa tu as bu, tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état. Regarde-toi, tu trembles. Tu es sous le choc, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est t'encastrer dans un arbre et Nia Givens s'en tirera comme si de rien était…

Lexa regarda sa tante avec haine qui ne cligna pas sous le regard assassin. Elle avait raison, sa tête tournait légèrement et ses mains tremblaient fortement comme l'avait bien remarqué Anya. C'était vrai, elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à conduire. Récupérant difficilement les clefs de voiture dans sa poche, elle les lui lança, et Anya les attrapa avec grâce.

– Alors, c'est toi qui va m'emmener, commanda Lexa.

– Non. On ira nulle part ce soir, s'il te plait assieds-toi et écoute moi.

Lexa réfléchit analysant le ton sur lequel, celle à l'autre bout de la pièce, venait d'énoncer les dernières paroles. Anya ne la laisserait pas partir, elle en était certaine, quitte à se battre avec elle, et vu son état d'ébriété avancée sa tante n'aurait aucune difficulté à l'immobiliser et l'attacher sur une chaise si besoin. Lexa soupira « vaincue », s'avança vers la cheminée, lui obéissant en tombant dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé où Anya guettait ses moindres gestes, et se passa la main sur le visage, fatiguée.

– _Delenda Carthago…_

À la locution latine la jeune femme leva les yeux vers sa tante :

– Il faut détruire Carthage, traduisit Lexa.

– Oui.

Lexa connaissait Anya, cette phrase n'avait pas été prononcée de manière anodine. Ces paroles étaient attribuées à Caton l'Ancien, un politique romain qui avait pour habitude de terminer tous ses discours et ce quelque soit le sujet par cette fameuse phrase, afin de ne jamais oublier son but. Cette idée fixe qu'il poursuivait avec acharnement. Cela signifiait que peu importait le temps que prendrait sa quête pour tuer Nia, Anya serait toujours à ses côtés et l'aiderait.

– Je t'écoute, dit Lexa.

– Si tu tues Nia, ils feront tout pour la venger.

Anya leva la main pour la faire taire.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, son fils, sa fille, son ex-mari essaieront par tous les moyens de connaître son assassin. Ils finiront par découvrir que c'est toi et te traqueront…

– Je m'en fiche, crana bêtement Lexa.

– Pas moi, répondit froidement Anya.

Lexa baissa la tête.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, laisse-moi m'occuper… des subalternes. Rackman doit mourir le premier, puis Ontari, Roan et enfin Nia. Je te donne ma parole que toi et toi seule t'occuperas d'elle, mais laisse-moi faire le ménage autour d'elle, laisse-moi t'aider…

Lexa fixant toujours le plancher commençait à apprécier le plan de sa tante.

– Tu as encore plus d'un mois devant toi avant de la rencontrer, continue à surveiller Clarke et quand le moment sera venu tu lui livreras, et Nia sera tout à toi.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard, elle soupira et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en déclarant :

– Il y a une faille dans ton plan…

Anya fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

– Laquelle ?

– Si tu tues Roan, dis-moi en quoi Clarke nous sera utile ? Nia annuleras le contrat et nous n'aurons plus notre « billet d'entrée ».

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Nia a certainement donné sa parole à son fils de trouver Carrie Johnson, et même si son fils meurt, elle voudra honorer sa promesse, en hommage à sa mémoire.

– Elle va comprendre que quelqu'un en a après elle…

– Pas forcément, du moins au début… à condition que les morts soient « accidentelles »...

– Je veux qu'elle sache, s'acharna Lexa, sa colère remontant à la surface.

Anya ne répondit pas tout de suite scrutant les traits tirés de la jeune femme, remarquant ses poings serrés jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

– Alors tu lui diras… Au moment de la tuer.

– Non.

– Lexa, réfléchis ! Nia est intelligente, contre attaqua sa tante. Elle finira par faire le lien à un moment et à un autre, et quand elle comprendra que le Commander en a après elle, que crois-tu qu'elle fera ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle se cachera dans un hôtel minable en attendant que tu viennes « abréger ses souffrances » ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle engagera tous les tueurs à gages de la côte Est qui seront ravis de te poursuivre et de se payer une brochette du Commander ! Luna et Derrick seront même les premiers à répondre présent à l'appel ! Tu parles, être rémunéré pour se débarrasser de la concurrence. Quelle aubaine !

– …

Anya se leva du canapé et se rapprocha, elle attrapa une des mains crispées de Lexa et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

– Lexa je t'en conjure, prends cette décision avec ta tête, non avec ton cœur, fais-moi confiance. Nous pouvons détruire les Givens, mais seulement ensemble, et en planifiant notre vengeance…

Anya se tut, Lexa les yeux dans le vague tourna son attention sur les braises à l'agonie, méditant les paroles de sa tante. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle déglutit, rouvrit les paupières et leva la tête vers elle, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

– _Delenda Carthago…_

Anya hocha gravement la tête :

– Je te le promets.

.

L'agent en chef Pike appréciait son équipe, elle était composée de bons éléments, notamment celle qui lui lançait un regard froid mais qui savait maîtriser sa colère assise face à lui dans son bureau.

– Costia est morte ! Répétait-elle.

– Je sais, dit-il.

– Alors, laissez-moi agir, c'était ma coéquipière !

– Oui, mais foncer tête baissée comme tu veux le faire, n'est pas une bonne idée, Costia était une infiltrée…

– Et c'est la raison de son meurtre !

– Rien ne le prouve. Tant que l'enquête n'a pas aboutie…

– C'est Nia Givens ! Ça concorde avec son arrivée ! Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Pike observa la jeune femme et demanda avec sérieux.

– Penses-tu que Costia se soit fait griller ? N'étiez-vous pas prudentes quand vous vous retrouviez une fois par mois pour échanger sur la mission en cours ?

Octavia hésita. Était-ce sa faute ? Costia avait-elle été suivie et son rôle découvert dans toute cette histoire à cause de leur rendez-vous mensuel ?

– Peut-être… Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, sincèrement.

Pike se leva et s'approcha d'elle puis pressa doucement son épaule.

– Nous ne savons pas si l'infiltration de Costia a été découverte par la famille Rackam ou Givens… Je te l'accorde, les raisons de sa mort son plus que troublantes, cependant et en attendant, l'enquête reste entre les mains de la police de Washington. Le département a accepté que tu y assiste en tant qu'intervenant extérieur, mais rien de plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Elle faisait partie du FBI, plaida la jeune femme.

– Je sais, répondit Pike peiné, mais elle connaissait les risques de sa mission… Et celle-ci n'est pas terminée… Je suis désolée Octavia, Costia était un très bon agent.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle acquiesce de la tête et la regarda, reprenant doucement.

– Le corps de Costia va être rendu à sa famille et l'enterrement aura lieu dans quelques jours au cimetière St Old Paul de Baltimore, sa ville natale. Prends le reste de la semaine, ses parents m'ont fait savoir qu'ils te logeraient si besoin…

Pike ne continua pas en voyant qu'elle se concentrait pour refouler ses larmes, il pressa encore une fois son épaule dans un geste de consolation maladroit et recula quand elle se leva en hochant la tête avant de sortir du bureau.

.

Ruminant, et maudissant les familles Rackam et Givens, Octavia conduisit en mode automatique jusqu'au commissariat. Le département de la police de Washington possédait de beaux locaux, presque aussi agréables que ceux du FBI. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur d'un pas lent. En regardant les petits boutons numériques, elle tergiversa quelques instants et opta finalement pour le moins un, celui de la morgue, avant d'appuyer dessus.

Elle avança jusqu'au bureau du Docteur Blake occupée à parler dans un dictaphone penchée sur un dossier derrière la table, gardant la porte ouverte, signifiant ainsi qu'elle acceptait d'être dérangée. Octavia frappa doucement. Gina leva la tête et la reconnut, elle lui sourit gentiment la laissant parler la première.

– Salut, Doc'…

– Salut, belle étrangère…

Gina montra le siège face à elle l'invitant à s'assoir, Octavia s'approcha en commençant :

– Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur…

Gina se leva ne l'écoutant pas et vint la prendre dans ses bras à la place.

– Je suis désolée, Octavia, je sais à quel point ton mentor comptait pour toi, dit-elle en l'étreignant.

La jeune femme n'avait pas craqué jusqu'à maintenant, voulant se montrer forte, elle avait même évité d'aller voir son frère car elle pensait qu'elle pleurerait dans ses bras, préférant passer ici et saluer sa belle sœur à la place, retardant le moment où elle lâcherait enfin prise. Sentant les mains de Gina caresser doucement son dos, elle n'arriva plus à se contenir et se mit à pleurer doucement dans ses bras. Gina resserra son étreinte restant silencieuse, laissant Octavia sangloter le temps nécessaire sur son épaule. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme recula et essuya ses larmes, reniflant bruyamment n'osant pas regarder Gina qui lui souriait tristement. Octavia baissa les yeux sur le ventre de sa belle sœur et le toucha du bout des doigts en murmurant :

– Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous…

Gina secoua doucement la tête acceptant ce changement de sujet voulu par la femme malheureuse dans son bureau et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

– J'aurais préféré que Bellamy attende la première échographie avant de te l'annoncer, mais tu connais ton frère… Et puis je le comprends, j'ai fait pareil avec mes parents, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue amusante. Nous n'y croyions plus après deux ans à essayer.

Octavia lui sourit.

– Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas encore le sexe.

– Non, et on a décidé de ne pas savoir avant la naissance.

L'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, la fit rire intérieurement.

– Quoi ?! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

– Et pourtant…

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant.

– Je parie que c'est l'idée de Bellamy.

– En partie, oui…

– Oui, mais je te connais, la coupa sa belle-sœur rassurée, tu vas craquer en cours de grossesse et je saurai rapidement si j'aurai une nièce ou un neveu bien avant le jour de sa naissance.

– Peut-être… répondit Gina, n'osant pas avouer qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

– C'est certain, affirma Octavia.

Elles se sourirent, et Octavia inspira lentement continuant à se calmer en observant le médecin mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papier. Elle avait toujours appréciée Gina, dès le premier jour où son frère lui avait présenté, voyant en elle une femme avec la tête sur les épaules qui saurait rendre Bellamy heureux et en effet, après cinq ans de mariage, c'était toujours le cas. Elle espérait secrètement rencontrer un homme comme elle, sinon elle n'aurait plus qu'à se tourner vers les femmes… Elle sourit à sa propre réflexion, non, elle était hétéro au plus haut point, tant pis pour les femmes.

– Merci Gina, dit-elle doucement.

Sa belle-sœur leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle aimait bien la petite sœur de son époux, c'était quelqu'un de droit comme elle et la mort de sa collègue et amie était un coup dur.

– Je t'en prie, répondit-elle.

Octavia se leva et grogna :

– Je vais aller voir mon bon à rien de frangin, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Dis-lui « Bonjour » de ma part, plaisanta également Gina.

– Oui, oui, répondit laconiquement Octavia en sortant du bureau sous le regard attentionné de Gina.

Octavia reprit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère qui plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport ne la vit par arriver.

– Toujours à glander à ce que je vois, dit-elle en signe de salut.

Il leva la tête et ricana. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés et qu'elle venait de pleurer, il lui demanda doucement en se levant, la prenant dans ses bras.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-elle en l'enlaçant brièvement. Sentant les larmes menacer de revenir, elle se dégagea et s'assit dans la chaise libre à côté de lui, saluant de la tête Niko au passage qui fit de même et qui lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un café, aussi par discrétion et pour les laisser un instant seuls.

Elle accepta et le regarda s'éloigner.

– La barbe ne lui va pas trop mal, observa-t-elle. Il a plutôt bonne mine. Il est toujours célibataire ?

Bellamy sourit à la remarque :

– Non, il a rencontré une fille dans un bar il n'y a pas longtemps et pense que c'est la bonne…

Octavia lui lança un regard appuyé en déclarant faussement vexée :

– Et dire qu'il y a huit ans c'était moi « la femme de sa vie… ».

– Et toi, lui demanda son frère. Tu as quelqu'un ?

– Rien de vraiment sérieux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant de reprendre. Où en est l'enquête ?

– Nous comptions interroger Ontari Rackam dans la matinée, mais apparemment elle est à Chicago depuis plus d'une semaine et c'est sa mère qui occupe leur villa.

– Je suis au courant…

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Elle est sous surveillance et le FBI de Chicago nous a avertis de son arrivée, j'attendais des informations sur ce sujet de la part de Costia mais…, sa voix se brisa et elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle déglutit sentant le regard concerné de son frère sur elle, et garda la tête baissée.

– J'ai appris que le FBI allait envoyer un agent pour suivre discrètement l'enquête. Et je suppose que c'est toi ? Tu as lu le rapport plus détaillé de Gina ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui. La mort remonte au début du mois, elle l'estime en début de soirée entre vingt et une heure et minuit.

Il opina en voyant Niko revenir avec le café et le tendre à sa sœur. Il attendit qu'elle boive la première gorgée avant d'annoncer.

– Finis ton café, et après on ira voir cette Nia Givens, pour lui poser quelques questions.

.

La sarabande d'Haendel en fond sonore monté au volume maximum lui agressait les tympans. Ontari jeta un coup d'œil à Echo qui fixait le dos tendu de Nia. Elle sentait que son amante se contenait, essayant de se calmer un tant soit peu avec cette musique qui lui rappelait que même les autorités étaient incapables de la coincer. Quand le morceau ralentit annonçant la fin, Nia se rapprocha de la chaîne Hifi achetée récemment avec bien d'autres choses, et baissa le volume appuyant sur la touche _repeat_. Laissant cependant la musique suffisamment forte pour couvrir en partie leur voix, Nia se rapprocha des deux femmes assises dans le canapé. Une lueur glaciale et effrayante dans le regard, elle s'adressa à sa fille d'un ton où suintait la colère sous-jacente.

– As-tu la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait revenir Ontari ?

Sa fille déglutit, regarda Echo à la dérobée et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Nia observa un instant Echo dans son tailleur noir qui lui allait à ravir et qu'elle avait envie d'arracher ne serait-ce que pour oublier la stupidité de sa fille et afin se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus agréable que la sensation affreuse d'avoir engendré deux incapables. Echo l'avait avertie, celle qui surveillait constamment ses arrières et sans qui sa vie serait plus vide, avait eu la confirmation par une de ses sources à la police de Washington que le corps de Costia Green avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tôt et malheureusement identifiée sans trop de difficultés. Nia se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index en retournant vers le bureau, puis sourit devant le petit katana et s'en saisit, jouant avec le mécanisme d'ouverture repartant en direction de sa fille qui apeurée ne quittait pas des yeux le sabre japonais et sentait les perles de sueur couler lentement sur son visage, en écoutant sa mère reprendre la parole.

– Le corps de Costia Green a été retrouvé par la police, il y a plus de deux jours sur un chantier de construction…

– C'est impossible, souffla sa fille.

– Et pourquoi ? Demanda doucereusement sa mère.

– Le terrain était abandonné, le propriétaire refusait de le vendre, il l'avait même transformé en une espèce de décharge qui était régulièrement visitée par des bêtes sauvages qui devaient faire disparaître le corps et…

Echo écoutait horrifiée Ontari s'embourber lamentablement dans des explications inutiles. Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'interpose entre la mère et la fille, elle se leva rapidement et vint se placer devant Nia.

– Ma Reine, nous allons trouver une solution à ce contretemps et…

Nia n'écoutait pas. Comment ses enfants manquaient-ils à ce point de bases ?! Tuer un homme dans une ruelle en réussissant à se faire voir par une femme qu'elle était maintenant obligée de rechercher pour son fils et l'incompétence absolue de sa fille à se débarrasser correctement d'un corps… Mais n'avaient-ils donc rien appris ?! La main d'Echo se posa délicatement sur sa joue.

– Nia, murmura-t-elle, je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi…

La sonnette de l'entrée de la villa retentit les faisant toutes sursauter. Nia croisa enfin le regard d'Echo devant elle, y lisant toute l'inquiétude et la dévotion de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et referma le katana en voyant du coin de l'œil le majordome ouvrir la porte du bureau.

– Madame, les inspecteurs Blake et Gordon de la police aimeraient vous parler…

Nia sentit la main d'Echo attraper doucement le sabre et la laissa le lui prendre pour le remettre délicatement à sa place sur le bureau, en répondant à l'employé.

– Qu'ils entrent…

La Reine de Chicago se dirigea vers la chaine Hifi et éteignit la musique en les attendant. Deux hommes et une jeune femme pénétrèrent dans le bureau doré. Nia les détailla avec mépris, les hommes transpiraient leur « rôle » de policier par tous les pores, des flics reconnaissables avec une facilité déconcertante. Eux, pensa-t-elle, contrairement à Costia n'aurait jamais pu se fondre dans la famille de son ex-mari ou même échapper à l'œil de sa fille. Elle regarda la jeune femme bien plus mystérieuse derrière les nouveaux arrivés, une brune aux yeux bleus, d'une beauté assez magnétique et qui… Nia sourit intérieurement, la fixait avec une haine non dissimulée. Ainsi donc cette fille la détestait et le lui montrait ouvertement, plutôt courageux de sa part…

Nia afficha son masque professionnel et se dirigea vers elle, tout en s'adressant aux inspecteurs.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? Quand la police vient vous voir de si bon matin ce n'est jamais bon signe…

Arrivée devant Octavia, elle lui sourit poliment et susurra en lui tendant la main :

– Nia Givens. À qui ais-je l'honneur, mademoiselle… ?

– Octavia Blake, répondit Bellamy en se rapprochant. Serrant la main tendue à la place de sa sœur qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la prendre. Je suis l'inspecteur Blake et voici l'inspecteur Gordon, révéla-t-il en montrant du doigt son collègue. Mademoiselle Blake, ici présente, n'est que consultante extérieure et n'interviendra pas dans cette enquête …

Après plusieurs secondes de tension durant lesquels Nia continuait à provoquer silencieusement la jeune femme, la défiant d'oser s'en prendre à elle avec une perversité palpable, Octavia serrant les dents pour éviter de lui cracher dessus, détourna enfin le regard. Nia rassurée et ravie d'avoir gagnée leur petite joute non verbale s'intéressa à l'inspecteur Blake.

– Une enquête ? Répéta-t-elle, mimant la surprise.

– Est-ce que le nom de Costia Green, vous dit quelque chose, Madame Givens ? Lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'éloignait après un dernier regard appuyé à Octavia.

Elle s'arrêta toujours de dos, tournant la tête leur offrant simplement son profil pendant qu'elle répétait.

– Costia Green… mmm, non. Mais je pense que vous devriez plutôt le demander à ma fille, Ontari, inspecteurs. Je ne suis à Washington que depuis peu, expliqua-t-elle en la désignant de la main s'asseyant dans le fauteuil blanc derrière le bureau.

Bellamy sembla étonné d'apprendre que la jeune femme dans le canapé visiblement confortable, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche était Ontari Rackam, persuadé qu'elle était à Chicago il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle en entrant dans la salle et puis Nia Givens savait si bien attirer les regards sur elle. La Reine de Chicago avait su hypnotiser son auditoire dès le départ, jouant de sa prestance envoutante sur ses visiteurs. Oui, la femme en blanc avait pris en main leur entrevue dès le début, les empêchant de se présenter comme il se devait, ou d'essayer de savoir qui étaient les deux autres femmes avec elle dans la pièce, tenant fermement les rennes dans cette rencontre, en narguant ouvertement sa petite sœur.

Ontari se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise sous les différents regards tournés vers elle.

– Pourriez-vous me répéter le nom, inspecteur ?

Il s'approcha et nomma à nouveau Costia Green.

Ontari fronça les sourcils et répondit :

– Oui, Mademoiselle Green est notre comptable depuis trois ans…

Il s'approcha et déclara :

– Votre comptable a été retrouvée morte à la sortie de la ville il y a un peu plus de deux jours, nous pensons qu'elle a été assassinée, Mademoiselle Rackam, et…

– Oh, mon Dieu ! Le coupa Ontari portant une main à sa bouche paraissant atterrée par la nouvelle.

Nia de son côté ne quittait pas Octavia qui se rapprochait du bureau se fichant totalement d'Ontari Rackam.

– Vous ne semblez pas attristée ou même étonnée par la nouvelle, Madame Givens, l'accusa-t-elle.

Nia s'amusait, cette Octavia était vraiment divertissante à vouloir lui faire comprendre de manière si peu subtile qu'elle la soupçonnait d'être impliquée dans la mort de Costia. Elle n'écouta pas vraiment l'inspecteur Blake qui venait de prononcer le prénom d'Octavia comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, préférant s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil à la place, en répondant de manière nonchalante :

– Ce genre de tragédie arrive tous les jours, Mademoiselle Blake…

Elle remarqua la rage dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui respirait de manière saccadée. Octavia baissa le regard sur les objets visibles sur le bureau et observa :

– C'est un très beau katana que vous avez-là, Madame Givens…

Nia posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son menton sur ses doigts croisés en levant les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite.

– Puis-je… ?

– Bien sûr.

Octavia attrapa l'arme et la détailla.

– Pour l'ouvrir, il faut appuyer sur l'habaki et …

– Je sais, l'interrompit froidement Octavia.

Nia arqua un sourcil et un sourire sensuelle naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, cette fille avait vraiment une paire de _cojones_ pour oser lui parler de la sorte…

Octavia scruta la lame du sabre en continuant :

– Vous êtes à Washington depuis le début du mois, ce qui remonte à environ deux semaines…

– Tout à fait.

Bellamy se rapprochait de sa sœur, décidé à mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– Et où étiez-vous le soir de votre arrivée entre vingt et une heure et minuit ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant le katana d'un coup sec.

– Ça suffit !

Octavia tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de parler, elle s'était attendue à ce que son frère l'arrête et non cette femme en tailleur noir.

– Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, continuait-elle.

– Et vous-êtes ? La toisa Octavia.

– Echo Mc Keown, mon avocate et accessoirement celle de ma fille, répondit Nia, une lueur de désir dans le regard pour celle qui reprenait les choses en main avec poigne.

– C'est exact, et si mes clientes ne sont pas en état d'arrestation, cette conversation n'a plus lieu d'être. Messieurs, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas besoin de vous raccompagner, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

L'inspecteur Blake récupéra une carte de visite dans la poche de sa veste, qu'il posa sur le bureau en hochant la tête à celle qui venait de leur demander de partir.

– Voici ma carte, si vous ou, Mademoiselle Rackam, vous souvenez de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler…

– Bien entendu, répondit Nia les yeux toujours sur Octavia qui déposait doucement le katana sur le bureau et dont Bellamy attrapa brutalement le bras, la tirant vers la sortie.

– Merci, mesdames pour vos renseignements, dit-il en s'en allant.

.

Une fois dans la voiture, il engueula vertement sa sœur en lui précisant ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de faire, et de son manque de professionnalisme plus qu'évident. Octavia n'écoutait pas vraiment, les yeux sur les bâtiments qui défilaient, le laissant exprimer sa colère. Quand il se tut enfin, elle prit la parole.

– T'as fini ?

– …

– Il va nous falloir un mandat pour fouiller la maison, car je suppose que tu as remarqué comme moi le katana sur le bureau…

– Oui.

– Ce pourrait être l'arme du crime.

– Oui, et vu comme tu t'y es intéressée, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle s'en débarrasse rapidement !

– Non, elle est trop sûre d'elle-même, cela lui plait de se moquer de nous, elle va le garder.

Bellamy grogna pour toute réponse et gara la voiture dans le parking de la police.

.

Les inspecteurs venaient de partir, Nia tourna le regard vers sa fille.

– Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-elle.

Ontari obéit et porta un dernier regard circulaire dans la pièce, n'appréciant pas la nouvelle décoration de sa mère. Echo ferma la porte derrière elle et marcha vers l'étagère qui soutenait la chaine Hifi. Elle appuya sur le bouton _play_ , écoutant les premières notes de la sarabande, Nia toujours dans le fauteuil, l'observait en silence.

Echo vint s'assoir sur les jambes de la Reine de Chicago et rencontrant son regard, elle expliqua :

– Ces inspecteurs vont revenir, Nia…

– Je sais.

– Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous auriez omis de me dire ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Costia est morte dans cette pièce, chuchota Nia.

Echo ferma un instant les yeux à la nouvelle, sentant la main de Nia ramener délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, la pièce a été nettoyée de fond en comble, et j'ai fait brûler le tapis hideux sur lequel elle est tombée, ainsi que le canapé. Nia soupira. Un canapé en cuir rouge Echo, tu te rends compte !

Echo retint un sourire tournant la tête vers le divan en tissus bleu élégant et très confortable qui trônait à la place de l'ancien.

– Comme tu le vois, je suis en train de redécorer… La famille Rackam n'a jamais eu aucun goût…

Nia scrutait le visage de la femme sur ses genoux qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux.

– Echo ?

– C'est la raison pour laquelle vous me l'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. T'en es-tu débarrassé ?

– Évidemment ! Répondit-elle presque offensée que Nia lui pose la question.

Nia, le regard plein de tendresse pour elle, murmura.

– Je ne peux vraiment compter que sur toi, Echo.

La jeune femme sourit, fixant les yeux de son amante.

– Vous ne m'avez pas dit s'il vous plaisait, dit-elle avec une petite moue en s'emparant du katana sur le bureau avant de le lui donner.

– Je l'adore, répondit Nia en caressant le nouveau sabre blanc. Et la couleur… reprit-elle. Tu me connais si bien… Elle croisa les yeux de son avocate reprenant doucement. Echo, j'aimerais que tu fasses une autre chose pour moi.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez…

– Arrête de me vouvoyer, du moins pas quand nous sommes seules.

Echo regarda la femme qu'elle aimait à quelques centimètres n'ignorant pas l'honneur dont elle la gratifiait.

– Vous… Tu… en es sûre ? Hésita-t-elle

– Oui.

Echo sourit, heureuse de cette déclaration à moitié cachée qu'elle venait de lui faire. Nia observait son visage, touchée que la jeune femme ait compris et l'embrassa.

.

 _Baltimore quelques jours plus tard, cimetière Old St Paul…_

Lexa se fichait de la pluie qui tombait, imprégnant ses vêtements sombres, les rendant légèrement plus lourds, sentant les gouttes couler le long de sa main tenant fermement la tige de la fleur, traçant un léger sillon transparent sur les pétales avant de tomber une à une sur l'herbe mouillée. Elle observait le petit groupe habillé de noir en contrebas, près du cèdre du Liban dont les aiguilles foncées retenaient une partie de la pluie, n'empêchant pas les hommes et les femmes présents de se serrer sous leur parapluie à quelques mètres du cercueil, adoptant un silence respectueux et malheureux. La femme âgée gardait la tête baissée, son corps secoué par ses pleurs incontrôlables, dévastée par le chagrin d'avoir perdue sa fille, soutenue par les bras de son époux au regard dur, brimant misérablement sa peine, voulant se montrer fort pour sa femme, mais dont les larmes sur le visage trahissaient toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait également.

Lexa attendit, assistant de loin à la mise en terre du corps de la femme qu'elle ne reverrait plus, continuant à fixer en silence la tombe rebouchée depuis longtemps par les fossoyeurs. Les proches étaient partis du cimetière plus d'une heure avant pour la veillée funèbre, une cérémonie certainement organisée par Monsieur et Madame Cruise dans la maison d'enfance de Costia.

La jeune femme marcha en direction de la tombe, n'écoutant pas ses os craquer, ses muscles l'élancer, se plaignant d'avoir été malmenés pendant tout ce temps dans cette position crispée qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

Lexa ferma les yeux devant les dates et la photographie de Costia sur la pierre tombale. Elle s'agenouilla près de la terre retournée et déposa avec délicatesse le lilas blanc, la fleur préférée de Costia, puis se releva et ferma les yeux continuant à pleurer doucement.

– Adieu, Costia, murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa voiture pour prendre la direction de l'aéroport.

.

 _Richmond, le même soir…_

Clarke pestait, elle était en retard. Elle qui se targuait d'être toujours ponctuelle s'était endormie sur son canapé. L'après-midi en compagnie de Dante avait été agréable comme chaque samedi. Elle avait un peu espérée voir Lexa le samedi d'avant ou aujourd'hui mais l'australienne ne s'était pas montrée.

Elle sortit de la voiture, courra en direction de l'entrée du _Raven's_ et s'arrêta devant la femme en noir qui en sortait. Lexa s'immobilisa sur trottoir la regardant, et parla doucement avec un léger sourire.

– Bonsoir, Capitaine…

Clarke lui sourit franchement.

– Matelot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Je pensais te voir au parc cette après-midi, mais...

Un voile de tristesse apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

– Oui, je… je n'ai pas pu venir, j'ai été retenue.

Clarke remarqua le changement d'attitude de Lexa et lui demanda :

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, répondit Lexa, essayant de se reprendre difficilement.

Clarke scruta son visage. La femme devant elle avait les yeux rougis et ses traits fatigués illustraient un manque de sommeil certain, mais son regard, lui, dévoilait toute l'agonie dont elle était victime, une tristesse qui n'était pas présente au début la semaine précédente, un regard qui lui rappelait le sien quatre mois plus tôt, quelque chose de grave était arrivé, comprit-elle.

– Non, ça ne va pas, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant le poignet l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit la portière passager et lui ordonna de s'assoir. Lexa obéit en silence ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Clarke démarra et concentrée sur la route, ne lui prêta pas attention de tout le trajet. Elle se gara dans l'allée et sortit du véhicule, en récupérant son portable dans son sac pour prévenir Raven. S'excusant, lui expliquant qu'elle avait un imprévu, qu'elle lui raconterait tout le lundi suivant mais qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler ce soir. Lexa sortit du véhicule et monta les marches du perron, regardant la porte bleue laissée ouverte par Clarke qui s'affairait dans une des pièces à l'intérieure, en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait emmenée chez elle. Lexa referma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers le bruit.

Clarke déposait deux verres sur la table de la cuisine et les remplissait généreusement de Vodka.

– Assieds-toi, bois, et raconte-moi, dit-elle en montrant l'exemple, prenant un des verres dans ses mains, le portant à ses lèvres.

Lexa la regarda et émit un rire bref devant son attitude, qu'elle jugea limite grotesque.

– Te parler de quoi ?

– De ce qui t'est arrivé, répondit Clarke imperturbable. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es pâle et tu as mauvaise mine. Tu as visiblement besoin de repos et je vois que tu as pleuré. Clarke se leva en récupérant le deuxième verre. Elle s'approcha d'une Lexa silencieuse lui tendant lentement la boisson. Tu as subi un choc, c'est évident, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un… et tu penses sûrement être toute seule dans un pays étranger à des milliers de kilomètre du tien…. Elle soupira. Écoute, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais je suis là, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas…

Lexa lui lança un regard froid, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement, elle cracha :

– J'ai subi un choc ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es médecin maintenant ? Dit-elle en frappant le verre qui tomba sur le sol, avant de sortir de la maison sans un mot en claquant la porte.

Lexa s'arrêta sous le porche de l'entrée, regrettant ses paroles et son attitude, cette colère si facilement libérée à cause de sa fatigue physique et morale importante. S'en voulant de son coup bas sur l'ancienne vie de Carrie Johnson qui voulait simplement l'aider, car même si elle l'avait un peu bousculée en l'amenant ici, Clarke ne méritait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lexa ferma les yeux et rentra silencieusement dans la maison, observant la jeune femme qui ramassait les débris de verre sur le plancher à l'aide d'une balayette et d'une pelle en plastique. Comprenant que la femme à genoux était la seule à véritablement savoir ce qu'elle ressentait… ayant elle aussi perdu une personne qu'elle aimait, tuée par la famille Givens comme l'avait été Costia…

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et Lexa murmura :

– Je suis désolée.

Clarke haussa les épaules en se relevant, répondant négligemment :

– Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai jamais aimé ce verre…

Lexa sourit faiblement à la plaisanterie et regarda la chaise.

– Assieds-toi, Lexa, répéta Clarke, récupérant un autre verre dans un des placards en hauteur. Je te dois aussi des excuses. J'ai été brusque tout à l'heure, mais j'ai eu l'impression que si je ne te forçais pas un peu la main tu risquais de m'envoyer balader. Elle se racla la gorge. En tout cas c'est tout à fait comme ça que j'aurais réagi si quelqu'un m'avait trop gentiment proposé de l'aide quand…

Lexa qui avait lui obéi, leva la tête vers elle, en plissant les yeux.

– Quand… ? Répéta-t-elle.

Clarke s'assit, but une gorgée de son verre et confessa en évitant son regard :

– Quand j'ai perdu… mes parents.

Lexa secoua la tête lentement en jouant avec son verre, avant de boire un peu de Vodka. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que Clarke faisait référence à Finn, masquant la mort de l'homme de sa vie par celle fictive de ses parents, évitant encore une fois de se trahir.

– Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Avança doucement Clarke.

– Oui…

Clarke n'insista pas laissant le silence envahir la cuisine. Lexa parlerait peut-être, ou peut-être pas, au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle était là si besoin…

Lexa finit son verre, regardant Clarke le remplir de nouveau :

– Costia est morte… Mon ex, celle que j'ai… fuie… est morte il y a peu… elle a été assassinée.

Clarke ne répondit rien buvant à la place, refoulant les souvenirs qui remontaient en elle, attendant que Lexa reprenne la parole. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, Clarke demanda :

– Comment était-elle ?

Lexa l'observa un instant puis détourna le regard, se concentrant sur un placard pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Après quelques minutes, elle répondit avec un petit sourire :

– Elle était têtue…

Lexa finit à nouveau son verre et se resservit, attrapant la bouteille rajoutant également un peu d'alcool dans celui de Clarke qui le poussait dans sa direction.

– À cause de son fichue caractère, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, elle a passé deux heures à ne pas vouloir m'avouer qu'elle était claustrophobe… Voulant m'impressionner…

Devant le regard étonné de Clarke, elle expliqua :

– On s'est rencontrée dans un hôtel, j'y étais pour… Lexa hésita, _tuer quelqu'un_ , pensa-t-elle, … pour assister à un concert, dit-elle à la place et Costia… _accompagnait Randall Rackman dans une de ses transactions douteuses…_ , pour y suivre un congrès à la demande de sa boîte. On était dans le même ascenseur quand il est tombé en panne...

– Costia avait peur des ascenseurs ? Demanda Clarke.

– Non. Simplement elle n'aimait pas trop les espaces confinés.

Lexa sourit au souvenir les yeux dans le vague, en continuant :

– Quand le technicien vous apprend que l'ascenseur dans lequel vous vous trouvez risque d'être bloqué pendant deux bonnes heures car la panne est plus délicate qu'elle n'y paraît et que vous avez un vide de sept étages en dessous de vous, il y a de quoi paniquer…

Clarke déglutit n'osant même pas y penser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Elle m'a justement dit de ne pas paniquer. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, se tordait les mains et me disait à moi qui n'avait pas peur de ne pas paniquer… J'ai ricanée et me suis un peu fichue d'elle et elle s'est vexée. Elle a refusé de me parler pendant les trente minutes qui on suivit…

Clarke un coude sur la table la tête dans sa main écoutait en souriant.

– Et… ?

– Et elle a fini par me demander comment je m'appelais. On a parlé de tout et de rien pendant l'heure et demie qui a suivi, je me souviens que j'essayais de la piéger, de lui faire dire qu'elle avait la trouille, mais non, elle a résisté y mettant une mauvaise fois incroyable qui me faisait rire… Quand on a enfin pu sortir, on s'est retrouvée comme deux adolescentes mal à l'aise dans le couloir, attirées l'une envers l'autre mais n'osant pas bouger. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait aller boire un verre. Elle m'a regardé et m'a dit que j'en avais visiblement besoin après avoir fait semblant de ne pas avoir eu peur dans cet ascenseur de malheur.

Lexa ricana :

– Toujours sa fichue mauvaise foi ! C'est d'ailleurs pour la faire taire que je me suis approchée et que je l'ai embrassée… Là, dans ce couloir au huitième étage d'un hôtel chic. On a finalement pris le verre dans ma chambre et on y a passé la nuit. Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était partie.

Lexa commença son quatrième verre sentant l'alcool s'insinuer grandement en elle.

– Je pensais que je ne la reverrai pas et puis en payant la chambre je suis tombée sur sa carte de visite qu'elle avait glissée dans mon portefeuille…

Lexa souriait bêtement en récitant « Costia Green, consultante en comptabilité ». Elle croisa le regard de Clarke un peu moins vif qu'une heure plus tôt et aux joues rougies par la Vodka, se rendant compte qu'elle-même devait renvoyer une image guère différente. Elle regarda la bouteille au trois quart vide et la termina en la partageant avec Clarke.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, je l'ai appelée et on a convenu de se revoir… Je… voyageais pas mal… enfin je veux dire, elle voyageait pas mal et j'enchainais… les… cours… mais on arrivait toujours à trouver un créneau pour se voir à un moment ou un autre…On était bien ensemble… au début… Et ça s'est gâté… Costia était stressée à cause de son travail et moi… peut-être pas assez présente pour elle… On a commencé à se disputer de plus en plus… Et un soir ça a été l'engueulade de trop. Je lui ai dit des choses que j'ai regrettées par la suite et je suis partie… J'ai jeté mon téléphone, fais ma valise et j'ai pris le premier avion pour n'importe où, tant que je m'éloignais d'elle…

Elle finit son verre, le regard voilé pendant que Clarke hochait gravement la tête.

– J'avais pour idée de la rappeler après… après… ce voyage, dès mon retour… pour recoller les morceaux entre nous, murmura Lexa, les lèvres tremblantes.

Clarke l'observa un moment puis se leva, titubant légèrement. Elle se posta devant celle qui gardait la tête baissée essayant pathétiquement de ne pas pleurer, en ouvrant les bras elle lui ordonna :

– Viens-là…

Lexa la regarda les yeux brillants, les larmes commençant à couler malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. Clarke soupira.

– Merde, Lexa, quitte à pleurer, autant pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, non ? Plaisanta à moitié l'ancien médecin.

Lexa baissa encore une fois la tête sans répondre, Clarke grogna en lui attrapant les bras l'obligeant à se lever, et l'enlaça sans lui demander son avis. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, puis elle sentit les digues si bien érigées à l'intérieur d'elle-même, craquer et elle se mit à pleurer. Les bras de Clarke l'étreignirent un peu plus fortement et elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un bon moment. Finalement Clarke reprit la parole comprenant que Lexa commençait à se calmer, parlant doucement à son oreille.

– La douleur sera toujours présente, avoua-t-elle, Costia te manquera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mais je peux te promettre une chose, Lexa, avec le temps ça sera plus facile et ce que tu ressens, cette peine... finira par diminuer…

Lexa recula et croisa son regard, comprenant que celle qui parlait à cet instant n'était autre que Carrie Johnson qui répétait doucement :

– Je te promets, tu verras petit à petit ça ira mieux…

Lexa hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes sous le regard attendri de Clarke.

– Tu veux dormir ici ? J'ai une chambre d'amie et on a un peu trop bu, je ne suis pas en état de te ramener…

Lexa secoua la tête en signe de négation.

– Non, je vais rentrer…

Clarke n'insista pas comprenant parfaitement. Lexa s'était confiée ce soir, c'était le plus important.

– Très bien, mais laisse-moi au moins t'appeler un taxi, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied, ça pourrait être dangereux…

Lexa n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle était armée et que même un brin soûle, elle pouvait se battre sans problème, enfin, sauf contre Anya… Captant la légère inquiétude dans le regard de Clarke – son côté médecin ressortait sûrement – elle capitula.

– D'accord.

Lexa remarqua le petit paquet du coin de l'œil, dépassa la jeune femme qui souriait, contente qu'elle ait accepté et s'approcha du buffet. Elle attrapa les cigarettes en les montrant à Clarke.

– Je peux ?

– Bien sûr, matelot… sourit gentiment Clarke.

– Je vais attendre le taxi dehors.

– Ok, mais laisse-moi d'abord l'appeler, répondit Clarke en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Lexa sortit de la maison entendant vaguement Clarke donner l'adresse au chauffeur et alluma une cigarette s'accoudant à la rambarde en bois laissant son regard se perdre dans la rue vide. Elle ne se retourna pas quand Clarke vint se placer à côté d'elle et alluma également une cigarette s'adossant à la rambarde tournant le dos à la rue, levant la tête vers la charpente du perron en recrachant la fumée.

Elles restèrent ainsi, sans parler en attendant le taxi, fumant tranquillement.

Quand il arriva peu de temps après, Lexa sourit faiblement à Clarke qui la regarda partir en disant :

– Bonne nuit et rentre bien…

Arrivée à la voiture la jeune femme se retourna et regarda Clarke :

– Merci, pour ce soir… Clarke.

– Je t'en prie… Répondit-elle, gentiment.

Clarke suivit des yeux le taxi qui s'éloignait et rentra dans sa maison.

.

Clarke passa le dimanche à combattre sa gueule de bois, refusant de prendre une aspirine, voulant affronter naturellement et sans médicament son mal de crâne en se disant qu'elle était têtue comme une mule. Enchaînant les tasses de café et les navets à la télévision, elle ignora les appels et les messages de Raven qui la harcelait pour savoir quel était « l'imprévu » du soir précédent et si cet « empêchement » avait des cheveux brun ou blond.

Elle finit par faire une sieste l'après-midi et partit courir dans la soirée, se disant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se remettre des cuites avec l'âge, mais qu'elle ne regrettait pas celle-là et qu'elle espérait que Lexa, où qu'elle soit, se portait mieux qu'elle.

Le lundi matin, Clarke se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle partie en direction de la bibliothèque sous un soleil radieux et passa les trois quart de la matinée à bénir le silence du lieu tout en rangeant les livres dans les différents rayons. Elle tomba sur Charlotte au coin adolescent en train de lire une bande dessinée.

– Salut, Charlotte.

– Salut, Clarke.

– Tu sèches les cours ?

– Pff, je suis en vacances.

– …

Clarke voyant qu'elle était absorbée par son album n'insista pas et commença à partir.

– À plus…

– Clarke ?

– Oui ?

– J'ai fini le chapitre suivant sur ma fin de _Twilight_ et je me demandais si tu voulais le lire, proposa timidement l'adolescente.

Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents en s'exclament :

– Carrément ! Je veux savoir la suite ! Et puis, je dois bien faire une pause à un moment ou un autre, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles s'installèrent sur une petite table au soleil près d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un patio ouvert aux abonnées en été et où quelques tables en fer leur permettaient de s'installer au soleil en sirotant des boissons froides vendues par la bibliothèque.

Clarke commença la lecture sous le regard scrutateur de l'adolescente. Elle savait que Charlotte épiait chacun de ses mouvements, guettant ses expressions faciales en se tordant les doigts et en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues. Clarke resta aussi impassible qu'elle le put et termina le chapitre pour lever les yeux vers l'adolescente qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure avant de se reprendre et de lui demander :

– Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils cherchant la meilleure façon de lui donner son opinion. Charlotte expira agacée devant son silence.

– Vas-y, dis-le, c'est nul, c'est ça ?

– Non… C'est juste que…

– Que, quoi ?

– Je m'interroge sur une des scènes… et je suis un peu sceptique quant aux évènements…

– Comment ça sceptique ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quelle scène ?

– La scène de bataille entre Edward… et le Tyrannosaure, expliqua enfin Clarke.

Charlotte la regarda étonnée.

– Oui, eh ben quoi ?

Clarke soupira adoptant une expression qui voulait dire _« Faut vraiment que je t'explique ? »_ , puis reprit la parole devant l'air buté de l'adolescente.

– Ce n'est pas crédible…

– Et pourquoi ?

– Enfin, Charlotte, tu penses bien qu'Edward ne peut pas perdre contre un T- Rex ! C'est un vampire ! Il bouffe des dinosaures au petit déj' ! D'ailleurs je le vois bien en chasser quelques un avec son frère rien que pour s'amuser…

Charlotte fronça les sourcils devant cet argument et avança :

– Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je rajoute des Velociraptors ?

– Oui ! Minimum cinq ! Et puis tu devrais aussi mettre Jacob. Je ne sais pas, genre, il aurait passé un accord avec le T-Rex pour se débarrasser d'Edward… Sauf que les dinosaures pourraient le trahir et finir par s'en prendre à lui à la place… Libérant, Edward, à condition… Ben tiens ! Que lui et son frère arrêtent de les chasser pour s'amuser !

Charlotte sembla presque choquée que Clarke décide d'épargner le vampire.

– Mais si ! Renchérit Clarke devant son expression, Edward accepte, disparait… mais… il revient ! Pour récupérer une Bella qui commence sérieusement à douter de ses sentiments pour lui au profit de la belle Alice totalement folle d'elle et là… Bam ! Le frère et la sœur se battent et…

Charlotte lui arracha les feuilles des mains.

– C'est mon histoire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me piquer mes idées !

Clarke éclata de rire devant la moue de l'adolescente, puis reprit son sérieux voyant qu'elle la regardait toujours un peu en colère.

– Charlotte, bien sûr que c'est ton histoire ! Excuse-moi je me suis montrée un peu trop enthousiaste, mais je trouve que tu t'en sors super bien et je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite !

– M'ouais…

– Je suis sérieuse Charlotte, je la veux la fin entre Alice et Bella ! Et t'arrives à me tenir en haleine… Mince quoi, les dinosaures fallait y penser !

Charlotte rougit puis répondit d'une petite voix :

– Ce n'est pas bête le coup de l'alliance avec Jacob…

Clarke sourit, heureuse que l'adolescente ne lui en veuille plus. Elle la regarda un instant et révéla :

– Au fait, j'ai commencé le livre que tu m'as conseillé, _Sa Majesté des mouches_ … C'est un peu sinistre sur les bords…

– Oui, mais il est bien.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'aimais bien Ralph au début mais je trouve qu'il n'a pas été très sympa avec Piggy, alors…

– Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… T'as déjà lu le passage où… ?

– Ne me dis rien ! La coupa, Clarke, je ne veux pas savoir avant !

Charlotte ricana et avec un petit sourire sadique, continua :

– C'est énervant, quand les autres vous disent les trucs, hein ? Sauf que moi, je ne te mentirai pas sur la fin…

Clarke comprenant la petite allusion secoua la tête.

– Ok, t'as gagné cette manche, Charlotte.

Elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama en se levant :

– Oups ! Ma « pause » a durée bien plus longtemps que prévue !

Clarke reporta son attention sur l'adolescente et désigna les papiers sur la table.

– Va écrire la suite, que je sache comment Alice l'emportera sur le bellâtre…

Charlotte sourit en hochant la tête.

– Ok, à plus, Clarke.

– À plus, Charlotte.

.

Clarke sirotait un thé en lisant la suite de son livre, confortablement installée dans son canapé quand elle entendit les coups à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir et sourit à la femme sur le perron.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, Clarke, l'accusa Raven.

– Salut à toi aussi…

Raven, ne releva pas et s'engouffra dans l'entrée de la maison.

– Ton « imprévu » est encore avec toi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la recherche d'une éventuelle personne dans la maison.

Clarke referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon en répondant :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, petit corbeau…

Raven la regarda avec une expression à la _« On ne me la fait pas à moi »_ en répondant :

– Je suis sûre que c'est une femme, dis-moi que je brûle ! Allez ! Insista-t-elle en s'approchant de Clarke les yeux brillants.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, il n'y a rien entre nous et…

– J'en étais sûre ! La coupa son amie, occultant complètement le regard blasée de Clarke.

Clarke s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte du salon et croisa les bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Raven ?

– Je dois passer à la banque avant d'aller au bar et je me suis dit que je te prendrais sur le chemin, histoire que tu me racontes « tes aventures »…

– Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?

– Non ! Et puis, on fera une jolie promenade comme ça. Allez, viens ! Tu déposeras en même temps ton chèque du salaire de ce moi-ci…

– J'ai un bon bouquin…

– Raah, Clarke ! Arrête de me faire languir ! Passe donc une veste sur ton… Raven arrêta sa phrase en détaillant le jogging qu'elle portait et arqua un sourcil, « I Love L.A » ? Lut-elle à voix haute. Sérieux ?! Quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu portes ce genre de truc, avoua Raven en secouant la tête.

Clarke rougit légèrement en marmonnant.

– On me l'a offert.

– Ah ! Tu me rassures ! Enlève cette horreur et viens avec moi ! Je t'offrirai un café au Starbuks en revenant… Tenta de l'amadouer la jeune femme.

Clarke souffla en comprenant :

– Tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu penses bien que non…

– Ok, attends-moi.

Clarke monta à l'étage, passa un T-shirt bleu uni, un jean et des baskets bleues foncées avant de redescendre et de surprendre une Raven lisant la quatrième de couverture de _Sa Majesté des mouches_ , qui leva les yeux vers elle en l'entendant entrer dans le salon.

– Tu voulais vraiment me fausser compagnie pour continuer ce bouquin qui a l'air déprimant à souhait ?

Clarke récupéra le livre en levant les yeux au sourire ravie de son amie et l'entraîna vers la sortie en lui ordonnant de se taire.

Elles marchèrent d'un pas tranquille en direction de la banque la plus proche. Raven chaussa des lunettes de soleil et Clarke jura se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié les siennes.

– Attends je dois avoir une autre paire quelque part, expliqua Raven en fouillant son sac. Ah ! Les voilà, tiens !

Clarke regarda les lunettes en disant :

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Elles sont classes, contre attaqua Raven, et puis excuse-moi mais tu ne devrais pas faire la fine bouche, n'oublie pas que j'ai vu ton jogging à la gloire de Los Angeles…

Clarke rit et attrapa la paire, les mettant sur le nez.

– Je savais bien que le rose était ta couleur, commenta avec humour Raven à côté d'elle.

– Tais-toi, sinon je dis à Loïs que tu la trompes avec Jane…

Raven sourit et répliqua :

– Bien essayé, petit scarabée, mais on est sensé parler de toi… et de cette mystérieuse femme brune, blonde ?

– Brune, précisa Clarke et on n'est pas ensemble, elle a perdu un être cher récemment et avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je lui ai juste proposé de l'écouter...

Raven regarda Clarke à la dérobée, comprenant qu'elle disait la vérité et lui envoya un petit coup d'épaule en disant gentiment.

– C'est sympa de ta part, Clarke, tu sais que j'aime bien ton côté chevalier servant… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait avec cette fille, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

– Je l'espère…

Elles continuèrent sans un mot pendant quelques mètres puis Raven reprit :

– C'est marrant, je te verrais bien médecin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ça t'irait bien. Ça ne t'a jamais attiré ?

– …

Clarke décida de changer de sujet.

– Raven, je voulais te demander…

– Oui ?

– La fille avec qui j'ai parlé avant-hier soir, a besoin d'argent et cherche un boulot… T'accepterais de la prendre comme extra au _Raven's_ un de ses soirs ?

Raven soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'agacement.

– Ok, Clarke, mais à une condition…

– Dis-moi.

– J'ai besoin de ta cape…

Clarke s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amie.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cape… Commença-t-elle.

– Je sais !

Clarke plissa les yeux en questionnant :

– Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Pour essayer de reconquérir Loïs qui t'a quitté quand elle a su que tu la trompais avec Jane ?

Raven prit un air offusqué :

– Mais non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça à Loïs ! Elle redevint sérieuse en confessant. Non, j'en ai besoin pour la soirée costumée de Lucy la semaine prochaine… J'avais envie de me déguiser en Wonderwoman…

Clarke éclata de rire.

– Ne te marre pas, reprit Raven, toi aussi tu es invitée.

– Non ! Pas question que je vienne !

– Oh que si !

– Ah oui, et je vais faire comment, vu que tu vas me prendre ma cape ? Je n'aurai plus rien à me mettre…

– Tu oublies ton fameux jogging…

– Raah, rends moi service et oublie ce fichu jogging.

– Jamais !

Raven sourit en regardant son amie, prise d'une idée soudaine.

– Tu pourrais te déguiser en infirmière sexy, on te trouverait, tu sais, un de ses trucs en plastique qu'ils mettent dans les oreilles pour écouter ton cœur…

– Un stéthoscope.

– Oui, ce machin et tu porterais une blouse…

– Les infirmières ne portent pas de blouse, ce sont les médecins, précisa Clarke.

– On s'en fout ! Déguise-toi en médecin si tu préfères ! Mais tu viens, sinon Lucy va t'en vouloir à mort.

– Elle ne m'a même pas encore invitée !

– Elle le fera ce soir, répondit Raven imperturbable en pointant la banque devant elle, accélérant le pas.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le petit établissement où différents guichets étaient disponibles à cette heure de la journée et s'avancèrent vers une jeune femme qui leur souriait poliment.

– Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimable.

– Oui, je suis là pour déposer quelques chèques, expliqua Raven en fouillant dans son sac.

Clarke à côté d'elle, laissait son regard vagabonder dans la banque quand elle capta les hommes avec des masques de célébrités sur le visage qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils et comprit un peu tard ce qui était en train de se passer au moment où la détonation du fusil à pompe résonna dans la grande salle et que le chef de la bande cria :

– Que personne ne bouge, c'est un hold-up !

.

.

Pour répondre à Guest sur le comportement de Lexa... Je me souviens encore de sa petite trahison à la fin de la saison 2. Lexa est imperturbable et froide quand elle le veut et pour moi il était nécessaire que ce soit le cas ici, qu'il n'y ait pas de coup de foudre entre elles et qu'elle considère Clarke comme un contrat. Mais je te laisse lire la suite, pour découvrir comme tu l'as deviné que petit à petit son attitude va changer:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _New York, dix-huit ans plus tôt…_

Carrie, âgée de quatorze ans, maigre et filiforme, nageant dans des habits sentant la crasse et auréolés de taches plus repoussantes les unes que les autres, se rongeait les ongles accroupie derrière un buisson dans l'allée d'une banlieue bourgeoise de New York. Elle scrutait la famille afro-américaine présente dans la maison. Un homme, une femme et leur fils qui devait avoir à peu près son âge ou peut-être un peu moins.

Ils paraissaient heureux. Un sentiment d'envie et une haine sourde lui vrilla l'estomac. Leurs sourires confiants, leurs mines joyeuses dans le canapé en train de regarder un film à la télévision, lui confirmèrent qu'ils seraient les victimes du cambriolage qui frapperait le quartier ce soir-là.

– Regarde-les à s'empiffrer de pop-corn, commenta dédaigneusement l'adolescent à sa gauche.

Carrie grogna en signe d'acquiescement. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais son petit ami Ryan n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, une autre affaire demandait sa présence, alors elle se retrouvait à « faire équipe » avec lui. Un garçon qui méprisait tout le monde, dont le regard vicieux lui faisait froid dans le dos, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle aperçut son sourire désagréable pointer à la commissure de ses lèvres et se prépara à la description de la soirée qu'il envisageait de « passer » avec ces trois personnes.

– Je vais d'abord m'occuper du « chef de famille », commença-t-il, puis je passerai à « Madame »…

– C'est bon Murphy, j'ai compris le coupa-t-elle. On ne va pas tarder à y aller, leur film est terminé.

Il renifla pour montrer sa désapprobation d'avoir été interrompu dans son exposé et se tut en épiant les parents qui se levaient pour éteindre le séjour et monter à l'étage.

Les deux adolescents patientèrent encore une bonne heure, laissant le temps à la famille de s'endormir, chacun plongé dans ses pensés sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer. Finalement, Carrie se mit à marcher en direction de la maison suivie de près par le jeune homme. Ils se positionnèrent devant la porte donnant sur un petit jardin pas très loin de la rue. Elle sortie de quoi crocheter la serrure puis se tourna vers son coéquipier.

– Murphy, n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Ryan…

– Oui, on rapporte tout ce qu'on peut !

– Oui, mais surtout on ne fait pas les cons, s'ils se réveillent on se barre, alors tu laisses ton couteau dans ta poche, compris ?

– Ok.

La jeune adolescente fronça les sourcils, il avait accepté trop facilement. Il feignit l'innocence et répéta agacé.

– J'ai dit ok !

Murphy n'était pas net, il préparait forcément autre chose. Le grondement de son estomac la sortie de ses réflexions sur son compagnon. Tant pis, elle improviserait, elle avait faim, voir cette famille se goinfrer de sucrerie lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et pensa à ce que devait contenir leur placard ou leur frigidaire.

Les deux adolescents avaient cherché quelle maison ferait l'affaire puis avait opté pour celle-ci, la plus éloignée dans ce quartier isolé. Carrie n'en était pas à son premier cambriolage, prudente et efficace, elle opérait aussi bien quand les propriétaires dormaient à l'étage que quand la maison était vide. Elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Mais ce soir un nouvel élément entrait en jeu, imprévisible et dangereux : John Murphy.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le trouble qui l'envahit en se disant qu'elle refuserait de retravailler avec lui avant de s'attaquer à la serrure.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison endormie et trouvèrent rapidement la cuisine. Ils s'affairèrent le plus discrètement possible. Elle remplit le premier sac de nourriture et pivota vers Murphy pour lui demander le deuxième, une boîte conserve d'haricots blancs à la main. La jeune femme se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule.

Elle jura et se mit à courir vers le vestibule. Sa course fut stoppée brutalement au son du coup de feu. Carrie leva la tête vers le premier étage en entendant une plainte féminine, les bruits de pas au-dessus d'elle et la voix de celui qui l'accompagnait qui criait :

– Va te placer à côté d'elle et si tu bouges je te tues !

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, s'arrêta et battit des paupières face à la lumière puissante du plafonnier, puis découvrit ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle resta interdite devant l'homme blessé sur le sol de ce qui devait être la chambre des époux, son sang se rependant sur la moquette.

Murphy se retourna vers elle, le pistolet à la main, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

– Je t'avais dit qu'on s'éclaterait, déclara-t-il tout fier de lui.

– Murphy…

– Ferme-la Carrie ! Sinon tu rejoins la bonne femme qui chiale sur le torse de son mec et leur fiotte de fils recroquevillé près du lit !

– …

– Je m'occupe d'eux et toi tu finis le travail en bas.

Son ton était sans appel, l'adolescente comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il lui tirait dessus si elle le contredisait. Elle déglutit, prête à baisser la tête et obéir, quand elle croisa le regard de la femme en pleurs les mains rouges du sang de son mari, se déversant de la plaie et absorbé lentement par le tapis clair.

Il lui était arrivé par la suite de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas lu dans les yeux de Linda Johnson toute la détresse, son appel à l'aide muet et déchirant. Cette mère de famille l'implorait, elle, Carrie Alison, une délinquante, une moins que rien que tout le monde foulait aux pieds depuis sa plus tendre enfance, de l'aider et de les sauver dans cette chambre si bien rangée.

Devant le regard de cette femme qu'elle était en train de voler quelque chose naquit en Carrie et elle sut qu'elle ferait tout pour les libérer de leur agresseur. Elle hocha discrètement la tête, courba l'échine devant Murphy dont l'orgueil gonfla d'un cran face à la petite amie du « boss » qui faisait ce qu'il disait. Sûr de lui, il ne vérifia même pas qu'elle partait, se retournant vers ses victimes. Il sentit le coup sur la nuque et s'effondra, lâchant son arme et clignant des yeux face à la boîte de conserve qui tombait sur le sol.

Carrie s'empara du revolver, injuriant mentalement Murphy d'avoir pris une arme à feu, et vint se placer près de l'homme blessé, appuyant sur la blessure avec le plus de force qu'elle put pour stopper le sang qui s'en échappait.

– Appelez les secours, ordonna-t-elle à la femme ébahie, le tout d'une voix calme et maitrisée, qui la surprit.

Linda Johnson hocha la tête et se saisit du téléphone sur la table de nuit. Carrie concentrée ne remarqua pas Murphy tituber jusqu'à elle et le cri lui échappa quand elle sentit la lame se planter dans le bas de son dos. Elle leva la tête sur l'ombre qui fondit sur le jeune homme qui venait de la poignarder. L'adolescent de cette famille traité de « fiotte » par Murphy quelques minutes plus tôt, s'abattît sur lui et le roua de coups le désarmant facilement. Murphy déjà bien sonné par sa blessure au crâne, qui reprenait ses droits après un sursaut d'adrénaline suite à la fureur devant la trahison de Carrie préférant aider ces inconnus plutôt que lui son « frère de la rue », et s'évanouit rapidement.

Carrie fit abstraction de sa blessure, se concentrant sur l'homme blessé qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa femme à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent pour prendre le relais. Quand ils lui demandèrent gentiment de se pousser pour s'occuper d'elle et prendre en charge le blessé, elle sombra dans le néant.

.

Carrie se réveilla en grimaçant allongée sur le côté gauche. Son bas du dos lui faisait mal, elle voulut porter une main à son flanc droit mais s'aperçut qu'elle était attachée. Elle regarda les menottes qui la maintenaient au lit d'hôpital sans vraiment comprendre. Elle leva des yeux vers la fenêtre en face d'elle s'apercevant qu'il faisait nuit.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Était-ce la même nuit, une nouvelle ? Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver après qu'elle se soit évanouie dans cette fichue chambre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Carrie bougea la tête pour voir qui entrait avant de jurer devant l'impossibilité de la chose :

– Ah ! Bien, je vois que tu es réveillée, constata la voix d'une femme qu'elle ne distinguait pas.

Les pas se rapprochèrent faisant le tour du lit et Carrie leva les yeux vers une jeune médecin aux cheveux châtain et aux les yeux marron.

– Bonjour Carrie, je suis le Dr Abby Lorenz…

– Vous êtes de la famille d'Edward Lorenz ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Abby la regarda un moment interdite devant cette réponse inattendue puis sourit :

– Oui, c'était mon grand-père, plaisanta-t-elle.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda Carrie plissant les yeux, persuadée que ce médecin lui faisait croire qu'elle savait qui était cette personne pour l'amadouer.

Abby rit doucement et attrapa un fauteuil pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

– Edward Lorenz… Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom, commença-t-elle rêveuse. Mon père l'adorait, il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'on était de la même famille… Qu'il était son oncle, ou un truc du genre… Après tout, vu qu'il portait le même nom et qu'il était météorologue comme lui, pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu… continua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle reporta son attention sur l'adolescente allongée devant elle. C'est marrant que tu saches qui est cet homme…

Carrie la regarda avec amusement, cette femme ne lui avait pas menti et connaissait bien le nom d'Edward Lorenz. L'adolescente comprit qu'elle essayait de la tester également, elle répondit d'un ton nonchalant :

– J'ai lu son nom un jour dans un magazine et j'ai trouvé que son application des équations de Navier-Stokes à la météorologie en les simplifiant jusqu'à ne garder que seulement trois paramètres, vraiment bien pensé… Une simplification qui lui a permis de découvrir l'effet papillon…

Carrie en aurait presque haussé les épaules pour continuer à narguer le jeune médecin, mais avec les menottes et son dos qui la lançait, elle préféra éviter. C'était toujours pareil, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment allée à l'école, les gens la prenaient pour une demeurée, alors pour se venger elle leur sortait quelques mots savants ou une théorie dont elle se souvenait, histoire de leur clouer le bec.

Abby la regarda un long moment en silence et sourit.

– C'est exact. Tu es une gamine intelligente… Je suis sûre aussi que tu savais qu'il fallait appuyer sur la plaie de M. Johnson pour endiguer l'hémorragie, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

Abby hocha la tête puis continua à la fixer avant de reprendre :

– J'ai rencontré Mme Johnson, il parait que tu les a sauvé et fait preuve d'un sang froid qui l'a beaucoup impressionnée, tu as bien agi en les aidants et en t'opposant à ton complice.

Carry se contenta de la regarder sans répondre, puis détourna les yeux avant de répliquer.

– Je croyais que vous étiez médecin, ce genre de remarques, c'est les flics qui les font d'habitude. Contentez-vous de rester à votre place au lieu de vous prendre pour un agent de la police, ou pire une personne travaillant pour les services de l'enfance, voulant me remettre dans le droit chemin…

Abby lui sourit gentiment et l'adolescente la toisa continuant sur sa lancée, agacée qu'elle n'ait pas un tant soit peu tiquée à sa remarque précédente :

– D'ailleurs, je me demande si vous êtes vraiment médecin. À moins que ce soit un de leur foutu stratagème… Ils se sont dit qu'ils allaient m'envoyer une jeune interne de quelques années de plus que moi pour que je me sente plus en confiance, c'est ça ? Pour qu'on devienne « copines » ? Ben vous savez quoi « Doc' » ? C'est raté. Je veux voir le titulaire et pas sa secrétaire.

Abby continuait à la fixer gentiment, un sourire aux lèvres :

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer ? Cracha Carrie.

– Toi. Tu es un cliché ambulant, tu continue à jouer la dure alors que tu es attachée sur un lit…

– Allez-vous faire foutre !

– Et à m'insulter… C'est très mature.

– …

Abby soupira :

– Carrie, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'a été ta vie jusqu'à maintenant…

– Arrêtez votre baratin et n'essayer pas de jouer au psy avec moi ! La coupa l'adolescente.

Le médecin soupira à nouveau :

– Ok, trêve de bavardages. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

– Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

– Tu as été poignardée par ton « ami ». Tu as eu de la chance, deux centimètres plus haut et il perforait ton rein et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si agréable… Mais non, tu es toujours de ce monde et crois-le ou non c'est bien moi qui t'aies soignée… D'ailleurs…

Elle se leva pour faire le tour du matelas et souleva la blouse trop grande pour sa patiente qui gigotait pour l'empêcher d'accéder à son pansement.

– Arrête de bouger Carrie ! Il faut que je vérifie tes points !

L'adolescente s'apprêta à répliquer vertement mais le médecin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tu restes ici en observation encore jusqu'à après-demain et puis tu seras transférée dans un autre établissement. Je pense que des inspecteurs viendront te voir dans la matinée. Toi et ton copain vous avez bien fait les choses, vous vous en êtes pris à un policier…

– Non, souffla Carrie.

– Et si…

– Où est Murphy ?

– Murphy ? Répéta Abby avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait certainement du nom du garçon qui était avec elle. Je ne sais pas, sa blessure à la tête n'était pas grave, il a déjà dû être emmené ailleurs.

Abby examina la plaie avec précaution laissant le temps à la jeune femme de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis reprit.

– Je pense que le juge sera faire preuve de clémence avec toi, tu as aidé cette famille et…

– Laissez-moi.

– Carrie…

– Doc', si vous avez fini de m'examiner, laissez-moi s'il vous plaît, répéta l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

Abby posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et accepta :

– Je reviendrai te voir demain dans la journée, essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ?

Carrie l'écouta sortir de la pièce et ferma les yeux faisant son possible pour ne pas pleurer, en vain.

.

Abby regardait les plats proposés par la cantine de l'hôpital avec désolation. Aucun d'eux ne la tentaient, elle choisit une salade et une bouteille d'eau puis chercha une table où s'assoir. Elle mangeait en réfléchissant à un de ses patients quand il s'installa en face d'elle.

– Alors, il parait que c'est toi qui a hérité de la délinquante ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son collègue masculin et se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Grand élancé, sportif, plutôt beau et le sachant parfaitement, le Dr Lance Hummel essayait par tous les moyens de recoucher avec elle depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que ça avait été une erreur. Abby commençait en avoir marre qu'il continue à lui faire du gringue, elle s'était sentie seule ce soir-là et avait cédé à ses avances, mais franchement aujourd'hui elle le regrettait de plus en plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lance ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

– Houlà, du calme, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as tes règles, Abby ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Elle ferma les yeux en l'insultant dans sa tête, il la provoquait, elle n'avait pas accepté de revenir avec lui alors il se vengeait à coup de piques macho et plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Elle se dit que s'il continuait, elle finirait par parler de lui à leur titulaire. Le problème résidait dans le fait que la famille Hummel était appréciée. Grande donatrice, elle offrait une belle somme d'argent à l'établissement régulièrement et leur fils, Lance, se croyait donc tout permis. Il y avait bien eu une interne qui s'était plainte de son attitude envers elle quelques mois auparavant, mais elle avait été envoyée dans un autre hôpital pour finir son internat, probablement payée par les Hummel ayant voulu étouffer l'affaire pour qu'elle retire sa déposition et s'en aille loin d'eux.

Abby rouvrit les paupières quand il reprit après avoir constaté qu'il avait atteint son but :

– Oh ça va, je déconne ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour !

Il se reprit et la regarda tendrement, posant sa main sur la sienne, il commença doucement :

– Abby, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à cette soirée… j'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant… Que dirais-tu de mercredi cette semaine ?

Elle le regarda en secouant la tête.

– Écoute, Lance, on a couché ensemble une fois. Et c'était une erreur, Ok ? Alors oublie-moi et va voir ailleurs avec tes « je n'arrête pas de penser à toi » qui n'ont pas lieu d'être…

Elle retira sa main et récupéra son plateau, s'en allant rapidement sous le regard en colère de son collègue, décidée de parler sous peu à son mentor de ce type qui faisait une fixette sur elle.

Abby passa la journée au bloc et auprès de différents patients. Elle s'arrêta à la petite boutique de l'hôpital et sourit devant la couverture d'un magazine, et décida d'en acheter deux trois.

.

Carrie avait observé d'un œil morne les deux inspecteurs voulant la rassurer, lui expliquer que le juge diminuerait certainement sa peine si elle témoignait contre Murphy mais que de toute façon vu qu'elle avait aidé la famille Johnson elle passerait moins de temps que prévu dans ce centre, et qu'elle pourrait même en sortir plus tôt, si elle ne faisait pas de vague à l'intérieure. Mais qu'en attendant d'être envoyé là-bas, elle n'avait pas intérêt à vouloir s'enfuir, que de toute façon ils laissaient un policier en faction devant sa porte, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que c'était inutile, que le centre ne la dérangerait pas, qu'au moins elle aurait un repas chaud trois fois par jour dans sa « nouvelle maison » et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de s'en priver.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à s'ennuyer couchée sur le côté, simplement libérée et étroitement surveillée pendant ses pauses aux toilettes. Elle en était à recompter le nombre des stores de la fenêtre et à somnoler à moitié quand elle arriva enfin.

– Bonjour, Carrie.

– Doc' ! Vous vouliez me punir en venant me voir en dernier c'est ça ? Où alors vous êtes un de ces médecins que n'aime que travailler la nuit ?

Abby sourit à l'accueil de la jeune femme où tintaient quelques reproches puis regarda la fenêtre :

– Il fait encore jour…

– Le soleil se couche, Doc' !

Abby posa les magasines sur la petite table à côté du lit :

– Je t'ai apporté de la lecture…

– C'est tellement gentil de votre part, mais j'ai les mains attachées et je ne peux pas vraiment m'appuyer sur le dos, répondit avec sarcasme l'adolescente.

– On va vérifier ça tout de suite, je regarde où en est la guérison, d'accord ?

– Ok.

Satisfaite, Abby baissa la blouse et sortit de la chambre en disant qu'elle revenait. Elle demanda au vieux policier assis devant la chambre de bien vouloir dégager une main de l'adolescente pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Il accepta en marmonnant, en l'avertissant de ce méfier de cette gamine. Qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession mais que c'était souvent ceux-là les pires en attachant son poignet droit à la barre métallique du lit, laissant le gauche libre. Abby le remercia, se fichant de son conseil et lui demanda de sortir afin de les laisser seules. Elle aida Carrie à s'assoir dans le lit et fit de même dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

– Merci pour les magazines, Doc',commença Carrie en souriant à la couverture d'un deux représentant un papillon en papier, le montrant à Abby, elle continua. En souvenir de l'effet papillon, c'est ça ?

Abby contente qu'elle ait saisi son petit clin d'œil, répondit en souriant :

– Ou alors, je me suis dit que t'aimerais peut-être l'origami…

Carrie la regarda et baissa les yeux :

– Je suis désolée pour hier, Doc', vous étiez sympa et je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça… vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'apporter des magazines, dit-elle tout en feuilletant un autre exemplaire. Cool ! S'exclama-t-elle, il y a des mots fléchés dans celui-là ! Doc' vous m'avez vraiment gâtée !

Abby rit devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente qui leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa sérieusement.

– Vous avez l'air fatigué.

Abby se passa les mains sur le visage en répondant :

– C'est souvent comme ça quand on fait une longue garde.

– Elle finit quand votre garde ?

Abby regarda sa montre et répondit :

– Dans quelques heures.

– Ça veut dire que vous ne serez pas là demain pour me dire au revoir ? Demanda Carrie un peu déçue.

– Tu pars quand ?

– Dans l'après-midi… Je crois…

Abby la regarda un long moment et déclara doucement :

– Je pourrais oublier de signer tes papiers de sortie ce soir, pour revenir le faire demain avant ton départ.

Carrie croisa son regard fatigué plein de gentillesse et baissa les yeux.

– Merci, Doc', dit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Abby se leva et vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

– Carrie, t'es quelqu'un de bien, et si tu es d'accord je voudrais venir te voir au centre de détention.

– Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda Carrie suspicieuse.

– Parce que j'aimerais bien monter un fan club à la gloire d'Edward Lorenz et vu que tu es la seule autre personne de mon entourage qui sache qui il est… Tu vas être obligée de te coltiner une interne en chirurgie qui viendra te bassiner sur ce grand météorologue pendant ta détention…

Carrie esquissa un sourire puis baissa les yeux vers un magazine :

– Non, sérieusement, Doc', pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Pour vous donner bonne conscience ? Vous vous dites qu'en aidant une pauvre orpheline vous ferez votre bonne action de l'année ? Demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

Abby soupira et la regarda, Carrie n'apprécierait pas qu'elle mente, alors elle révéla :

– T'as raison, je ne fais pas ça par pur altruisme… Je fais ça parce que tu me fais penser à ma petite sœur qui est morte dans un accident de voiture l'année dernière… Avant l'accident elle a connu une période sombre et j'étais trop prise par mes études pour m'occuper d'elle. Abby émit un rire bref tinté d'amertume pour chasser l'émotion qui l'envahissait au souvenir de Meg. Le plus fou c'est que tu ne lui ressembles même pas, en tout cas pas physiquement…

– C'est macabre et tordu votre explication.

– Ne te m'éprends pas, Carrie, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas Meg et je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire de toi une sœur de substitution… En revanche, il y a un truc que j'ai remarqué, c'est que sous tes airs « de grande gueule et de cow-boy », t'es quelqu'un d'intelligent et je pense même que t'es sacrément brillante, mais que tu le caches…

– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ne m'avez vu qu'une fois ?

– Je suis comme toi une bonne observatrice et un bon médecin…

– C'est un peu faible comme réponse.

– C'est la seule que tu auras… Alors ? Je pourrai venir te voir ?

Carrie hésita, puis se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute aucun visiteur et qu'à tout prendre autant accepter.

– Peut-être, mais ne vous attendez pas à « me sauver », dit-elle ne voulant pas encore donner satisfaction à Abby.

Abby se leva en souriant :

– Qui a parlé de te sauver, Carrie, tu n'as besoin de personne, non ?

– M'ouais, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle la regarda s'avancer vers la porte, puis se souvint de quelque chose :

– Hé, Doc' ? L'appela-t-elle.

– Oui ?

– Vous pourriez me passer un stylo dans tout votre attirail ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant les crayons accrochés à sa blouse. J'ai envie de faire des mots fléchés…

Abby sourit, en récupéra un et le posa sur le lit.

– À demain, Carrie, tâche de dormir un peu…

– À demain, Doc'

En entendant la porte se refermer, Carrie s'empara du stylo et sourit en le dévissant, l'attache métallique serait parfaite pour se débarrasser de ces fichues menottes…

.

Abby avait dormi un peu après sa visite à Carrie. Elle marcha en direction de la cafétéria et s'acheta un brownies et un café. Elle mangea tranquillement son « dîner » dans le calme. Ce lieu à vingt-trois heures était si silencieux, elle bailla et se dirigea vers le bureau des internes pour vérifier quelques dossiers pendant l'heure qu'il lui restait avant la fin de sa garde. Elle entra dans la pièce, marcha vers la table et se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer et la voix de Lance susurrer :

– Enfin seuls…

.

Carrie vérifia une nouvelle fois à travers le store qui donnait sur le couloir, et tourna la poignée de la porte. Le garde ronflait doucement sur sa chaise, elle lui passa devant et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir vide, jetant un coup d'œil vers le bureau désert des secrétaires. Elle dénicha la pièce qu'elle cherchait et s'habilla de pyjama bleu se disant qu'elle volerait bien un manteau quelque part avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

L'adolescente entendit le bruit sourd venant du bureau sur sa gauche et s'arrêta prête à se cacher, puis comprit que deux personnes s'agitaient là-dedans, elle reprit sa marche en souriant avant de se figer en reconnaissant la voix de celle qui venait de crier, un cri qui ne s'apparentait pas à du plaisir mais à de la douleur. Elle ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et découvrit un homme agressant le Dr Abby Lorenz. Au-dessus d'elle sur le bureau il s'apprêtait à la frapper… Carrie courut vers lui et le tira en arrière. Lance recula et se détacha facilement de l'adolescente, la jetant durement contre le mur le plus près, pendant qu'Abby cherchant derrière elle une quelconque arme pour se défendre s'emparait de la paire de ciseaux près de sa main gauche. Quand il revint vers elle, elle lui planta dans le cou, directement dans la carotide. Il lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'assomma et appuya fortement sur la plaie pour endiguer l'hémorragie qui lui serrait fatale s'il ne sortait pas vite de cette pièce. Les yeux exorbités il regarda l'adolescente se relever et se jeter sur lui. Il leva les mains pour se défendre oubliant un instant sa blessure libérant le sang qui pulsa, arrosant abondamment les ciseaux et coulant le long de sa gorge au rythme de sa pression artérielle élevée. Pris de spasmes, s'affalant sur le plancher, il ne résista même pas à l'adolescente qui le frappait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Lance sentant la vie le quitter émit un dernier gargouillis puis ferma les yeux définitivement.

Carrie s'arrêta en comprenant qu'il était mort, elle leva les yeux vers Abby inconsciente qui avait glissé sur le sol. Elle resta dans cette position, observant les deux adultes, l'agresseur mort et la victime qui l'avait tuée en se défendant, évanouie. En regardant le corps d'Abby, Carrie prit sa décision, ce type hanterait certainement ce médecin qui avait été là pour elle, mais il était hors de question qu'il foute complètement sa vie en l'air. Carrie tira sur la paire de ciseaux du cou du cadavre, essuya ses mains tachées sur ses habits et sortit du bureau tenant toujours l'arme du crime en retournant à sa chambre.

.

Theodore Hummel fut dérangé lors d'un gala de charité et arriva à l'hôpital toujours vêtue de son costume de soirée. Son fils avait encore fait des siennes et il commençait vraiment en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir passer l'éponge derrière lui.

Il fut conduit dans une pièce par deux inspecteurs qui lui apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Son fils avait attaqué une de ses collègues. Une adolescente, une délinquante en fuite, s'en était pris à lui, le tuant avec une paire de ciseaux récupérées sur le bureau des secrétaires vides pour avoir de quoi se défendre si besoin en s'échappant de sa chambre. L'adolescente avait entendu du bruit et sauvé le Dr Abby Lorenz, la jeune femme que son fils agressait.

Theodore n'en crut pas ses oreilles et suivit sous le choc les policiers qui lui demandèrent d'identifier le corps. Un peu plus tard, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du couloir et sortit son portable pour appeler son avocat, voyant à l'autre bout du corridor une adolescente blonde pleine de sang séché emmenée par des policiers.

.

Abby s'était réveillée dans une chambre le lendemain de son agression et avait écouté horrifiée la version des inspecteurs sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Le médecin essaya de leur faire comprendre que Carrie n'avait pas tué Lance que celle qui tenait les ciseaux c'était elle, pas une gamine de quatorze ans ! Ils lui avaient répondu qu'elle avait avoué et qu'elle les avait prévenu qu'elle dirait ça, que son côté docteur déborderait – ça ou un complexe caché de héros – et qu'elle voudrait sauver la pauvre gosse des rues mais que ça ne servait à rien, qu'elle avait tout décrit, que l'angle d'entrée des ciseaux prouvait que la personne avec l'arme était gauchère, comme Carrie, alors qu'Abby elle était droitière, que Carry s'était acharnée sur lui après l'avoir mortellement blessée, que le nez brisé de Lance, l'avait bien était par les poings de l'adolescente… Devant son insistance, ils avaient fini par lâcher que comme elle l'avait aidée, le juge serait faire la part des choses et que de toute façon, elle serait jugée en tant que mineure et donc qu'elle sortirait du centre juvénile à sa majorité, que…

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Abby comprit l'incroyable plan de la gamine, qu'elle avait tout prévu. Abby avait d'abord bêtement cru qu'elle s'était accusée sous le choc de ce dont elle avait été témoin, que son cerveau embrouillé lui avait soufflé qu'elle était la véritable coupable, et que d'une certaine façon elle s'était réellement persuadée d'être la personne qui avait tué Lance… Mais non, elle avait pris la mort de son agresseur sur ses épaules parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait libre dans quatre ans alors qu'Abby, si elle était arrêtée, passerait une grande partie de sa vie en prison même pour de la légitime défense. Abby sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, quoi qu'elle dise personne ne croirait à cette généreuse imposture.

Oui, elle avait eu raison Carrie Alison était brillante et elle avait réussi un coup de maître.

Abby donna donc la version que les policiers voulaient entendre et éclata en sanglots, ils la laissèrent se reposer et elle s'allongea pour ne se réveiller que deux heures plus tard en sentant la présence dans sa chambre.

L'homme assis dans le fauteuil dans un des coins de la pièce attendait patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Quand elle s'assit sur son lit, il se présenta :

– Mon nom est Theodore Hummel… Je suis le père de Lance.

Abby ne répondit pas. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et le but lentement en l'observant, puis finit par lui demander.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Theodore soupira et avoua, attristé :

– Je voudrais racheter la réputation de mon fils avant son enterrement... Je sais ce qu'il a tenté de faire, mais c'était mon unique fils… Retirez votre plainte, je paierai la suite de vos études et vous donnerez un dédommagement pour le traumatisme que vous avez subi. Votre prix sera le mien, Dr Lorenz.

– Je ne suis pas à vendre, répondit froidement Abby.

– Tout le monde est à vendre, Mademoiselle Lorenz, réfléchis-y, je reviendrai vous voir, dit-il en se levant.

Abby le regarda se diriger vers la porte et réalisa que cet homme ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, qui ferait tout pour qu'elle accepte, que si elle refusait, alors viendrait sûrement les menaces, et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Elle pensa à ce qu'avait fait Carrie pour elle et regarda une nouvelle fois M. Hummel.

– Attendez ! Dit-elle.

Il se retourna en souriant.

Oui, tout le monde était à vendre.

.

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

Linda Johnson ferma doucement la porte de leur chambre après avoir vérifié que Thelonius dormait tranquillement. Il avait besoin de se reposer, même en plein milieu de l'après-midi, après tout il avait reçu une balle ! Et elle profiterait de ce temps où elle était un peu seule pour faire de même. Elle descendit à la cuisine et mit la bouilloire à chauffer en s'interrogeant sur le thé qu'elle voulait boire. Linda fronça les sourcils en entendant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée. Ce devait être un voisin qui leur apportait son soutient durant la guérison de son mari en leur offrant un de ses paniers garnis. Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant et regarda étonnée la jeune femme devant elle, en se disant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à retrouver où.

– Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

– Bonjour, Madame Johnson, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Je suis le Docteur Abby Lorenz… C'est moi qui me suis occupée de Carrie Alison…

À l'évocation de l'adolescente, Linda Johnson la regarda froidement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– J'aimerais vous parler…

Linda observa cette jeune femme un long moment qui ne bougea pas sous son regard et attendit patiemment.

– Très bien, entrez, dit-elle en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle la fit s'assoir dans le canapé du salon en lui expliquant de ne pas faire trop de bruit car son mari dormait à l'étage et repartit dans la cuisine préparer un plateau avec des biscuits et deux tasses de thé.

Elles burent en silence puis Abby se racla la gorge.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit Madame Johnson, j'étais le médecin de Carrie Alison, et…

– Si c'est pour nous demander de revenir sur notre déposition, c'est hors de question ! La coupa Linda.

Abby la regarda gravement :

– Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… J'ai appris que vous étiez bénévole dans une association pour « enfants en difficultés » et….

– Vous voulez que je m'occupe de Carrie Alison ? La regarda effarée Linda. Cette jeune fille est entrée chez nous par effraction, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait a bien failli tuer mon mari !

– Oui, et Carrie l'a sauvé, répondit calmement le médecin.

Linda se leva et toisa la jeune femme qui buvait tranquillement dans son canapé et osait lui demander une absurdité pareille.

– Je vais vous demander de partir, mademoiselle.

Abby reposa doucement la tasse sur la table basse et expliqua :

– Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Madame Johnson. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital avec Carrie.

– Elle a tué un homme en voulant s'enfuir, un médecin qui l'en empêchait et…

– Ça, c'est la version « officielle », répliqua d'une voix glaciale Abby, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passer ce soir-là…

Abby ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle sentait les larmes commencer à monter lentement en elle et murmura :

– S'il vous plaît, Madame Johnson, je vous demande simplement de m'écouter et après je vous promets de m'en aller…

Linda hocha doucement la tête devant cette jeune femme abattue et se rassit.

Abby passa l'heure suivante à lui révéler ce qu'avait fait Carrie pour elle. Jusqu'à son arrangement avec Theodore Hummel.

– Vous avez accepté son argent ? Lui demanda Linda choquée.

– Non, j'ai accepté de retirer ma plainte et de partir finir mon internat loin de New York, mais à une seule condition…

– Laquelle ?

– Que la famille Hummel laisse Carrie Alison tranquille.

– Je ne comprends pas.

Abby eut un sourire triste :

– Pensiez-vous vraiment que Theodore Hummel ne tenterait pas de détruire la vie de celle qu'il pensait responsable de la mort de son unique fils ? Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit jugée en tant que majeure et passe sa vie en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis ! Elle avait si bien réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'elle avait tué Lance… Sans savoir à quelle famille il appartenait, croyez-moi c'était la seule solution…

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ?

– Pour que vous compreniez que cette adolescente et quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'il faudra guider et aider à sa sortie de centre et je pense que votre association est en mesure de le faire.

Linda la regarda un long moment :

– Vous savez que mon mari est policier et vous venez de confesser avoir tué quelqu'un, je pourrais faire innocenter Carrie.

Abby secoua la tête :

– C'est trop tard, Madame Johnson, et vous savez qu'elle refuserait, c'était sa façon de se racheter pour ce qu'elle a fait à votre mari et ne lui enlevez pas ça, l'acte d'héroïsme et de sacrifice dont elle a fait preuve est incroyable et dans son esprit, comme je l'ai dit, c'est aussi ce qu'elle a trouvé de mieux pour contrebalancer ce qu'elle a fait à votre famille. Soyez en aussi fier que moi, cela prouve à quel point cette adolescente est quelqu'un d'étonnant, c'est juste une pauvre gosse qui n'a pas eu de chance jusqu'à maintenant.

– …

Abby se leva et Linda fit de même :

– Êtes-vous allée lui rendre visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Abby baissa les yeux en répondant :

– Oui, j'ai essayé, mais elle refuse de me voir, elle sait que j'ai retiré ma plainte. Elle croit que je l'ai trahie et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Le jeune médecin planta son regard dans celui de Mme Johnson et avoua :

– Cette fille mérite d'avoir une autre vie que celle qu'elle a vécu jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai fait mon possible pour l'aider, et aujourd'hui je me tourne vers vous. Je vous en conjure ne la laissez pas toute seule, la supplia Abby en lui prenant le bras.

Linda hocha la tête et murmura :

– Très bien. Je vous promets d'essayer de l'aider Dr Lorenz.

Abby sourit et essuya une larme au coin de son œil :

– Je vous remercie, Madame Johnson.

.

Linda Johnson avait tourné et retourné toute cette histoire dans sa tête, elle avait même voulu en parler à Thelonius afin connaître son avis, pour finalement abandonner et prendre toute seule sa décision.

Assise sur la chaise en plastique, elle regardait la salle des visites d'un œil vide. Les murs gris, le sol tout aussi coloré, les gardiens aux mines sévères placés devant l'entrée de la pièce. Il y avait vraiment de quoi déprimer dans un endroit pareil, se dit-elle.

Linda leva les yeux en la voyant entrer et trouva qu'elle avait maigri depuis cette nuit où elle avait pris un coup de couteau et continué à s'occuper de Thelonius occultant vaillamment la douleur qui devait être insupportable. Un coup de couteau, qui plus est dans le dos, faisait terriblement souffrir avait-elle appris par la suite.

Carrie s'assit face à elle et fronça les sourcils.

– Vous êtes venue pour triompher ? Bravo, vous avez réussi à mettre derrière les barreaux une des mauvaises graines de notre cher pays…

Linda n'écouta pas ses reproches. Carrie n'était pas la première adolescente à la provoquer. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit les prospectus en expliquant :

– Je m'occupe d'une association qui aide les adolescents en difficultés. Elle glissa les prospectus vers elle en continuant. Je crois savoir que tu étais une bonne élève, du moins quand tu allais au collège et...

Linda s'arrêta. Carrie avait attrapé les flyer, elle s'appliquait à plier méticuleusement une des feuilles et à la déchirer sans même lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. L'adolescente leva les yeux vers elle et répéta sa dernière phrase :

– Du moins quand j'allais au collège et… Je vous en prie continuez, c'est passionnant, la nargua-t-elle à nouveau.

Linda se racla la gorge et reprit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en sortant d'ici ? Tu n'as aucun diplôme, tu as un passé tumultueux… Notre association peut t'aider, te permettre de reprendre les études et même qui sait avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais peut-être obtenir une bourse pour aller à la fac.

Carrie leva des yeux brillants vers elle.

– La fac ? Répéta-t-elle. Vraiment ?

– À condition de travailler dur…

– Pourquoi vous faites ça, j'ai failli tuer votre mari.

– Oui, mais tu as décidé de nous aider à la place. Je pense que tu mérites une deuxième chance, répondit sincèrement Linda.

Elle avait hésité à évoquer le Dr Lorenz puis avait compris que ce serait une mauvaise idée, que l'adolescente se braquerait à ce nom, qu'il était encore trop tôt.

Carrie haussa les épaules.

– Ok, je veux bien essayer votre truc, je m'ennuie ici… mais seulement si c'est vous qui vous occupez de moi.

Linda hésita et secoua la tête :

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Carrie…

– Alors tant pis, répondit l'adolescent toujours occupée à triturer son bout de papier.

Linda leva les yeux au ciel et souffla en pensant que cette foutue adolescente ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile.

– Très bien.

Carrie leva les yeux vers elle ravie d'avoir réussi à la convaincre et Linda y vit une innocence et une joie qui la bouleversa, découvrant la partie de Carrie Alison qui avait aussi ému le Dr Lorenz. Linda regarda l'adolescente qui continuait à lui sourire, se lever et déposer le petit papillon en papier sur la table.

– C'est pour vous, dit-elle. Alors on se revoit bientôt ?

Linda attrapa la figurine en papier et la fit tourner dans ses mains, elle sourit et hocha la tête en répondant :

– Merci pour ce cadeau, Carrie, et, oui, on se revoit bientôt.

L'adolescente s'en alla et s'arrêta à la question que lui posa Linda :

– Tu ne m'as pas dit comment il s'appelait ? Plaisanta l'adulte en montrant le petit papillon.

Carrie fixa un instant l'insecte en papier et répondit :

– Il s'appelle Edward…

.

Linda revint comme promis, d'abord une fois par semaine et devant les progrès de Carrie elle augmenta ses visites, appréciant de plus en plus l'adolescente. Abby n'avait pas menti, cette jeune femme était brillante. Après un an, elle demanda à ce qu'elle soit libérée et placée sous sa tutelle. Son mari ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme s'intéressait tellement à cette délinquante, cependant il accepta, une peu de mauvaise grâce, que Carrie Alison vienne habiter chez eux.

Il lui fit la leçon, la menaça de la ramener lui-même au centre de détention au moindre faux pas et Carrie se tint à carreaux. Elle avait saisi cette opportunité de s'en sortir, aimait réellement Linda Johnson et ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher cette chance.

Elle s'entendit bien avec Wells assez rapidement, l'adolescent de deux ans de moins qu'elle fut ravi de se retrouver avec une « sœur » et il l'accepta rapidement.

Seul Thelonius continuait à se méfier d'elle malgré les arguments de sa femme et de son fils.

Il n'était pas du genre à ramener « du travail à la maison », il était inspecteur à la crim' de New York et préférait se détacher de son boulot en rentrant chez lui, pourtant il avait fait une exception avec cette affaire sur laquelle il buttait depuis des semaines. Il n'arrivait pas à coincer le coupable, il savait qu'il était là parmi la liste des suspects, or la chronologie ne concordait pas et il n'avait pas trouvé le détail qui lui manquait tant.

Il resta tard dans le salon à boire continuant inlassablement à chercher jusqu'à l'épuisement et partit se coucher tout aussi frustré que les autres jours.

Au matin, Thelonius découvrit Carrie absorbée par le dossier déplaçant méticuleusement les photographies sur la table. Il s'approcha et s'énerva contre elle :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder ce dossier !

L'adolescente ne prit pas ombrage de sa colère. Ce type ne l'aimait pas et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle haussa les épaules et partit en lâchant :

– C'est l'avocat l'assassin…

Thelonius en resta la bouche ouverte. Elle venait d'énoncer le même constat que le sien, celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à prouver, il la rappela avant qu'elle sorte de la pièce :

– Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La chronologie ne correspond pas…

Carrie se retourna et le regarda :

– C'est vrai, il est malin, sauf qu'il s'est trahi… avec la montre…

– La montre ?

– Oui, répondit Carrie en s'avançant, elle chercha dans les photographies et dénicha celle qu'elle voulait. Vous voyez, il porte la même montre que la victime ici, bon c'est un peu flou mais on la reconnaît quand même.

Thelonius scruta la photographie et répliqua :

– C'est un peu faible comme preuve, ce peut être une parfaite coïncidence, il peut avoir acheté le même modèle de montre …

– Oui, sauf que celle-là n'a été fabriquée qu'à une centaine d'exemplaires, les aiguilles rouges apportaient une espèce de touche tendance…

Thelonius la regarda étonnée :

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Je connaissais quelqu'un qui vendait des contrefaçons de ce modèle et il était du genre à se renseigner sur la marchandise. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué cette anecdote… Je pense que celle-là est une vraie, continua-t-elle en montrant la photographie. Si vous voyez avec le constructeur peut-être que vous trouverez que l'avocat, Christopher Blank, l'a acheté il y a quelques années, mais que la victime, Chrity Stewart, elle, n'en avait pas les moyens…

– Ou alors, ce pourrait être aussi un cadeau des parents pour l'anniversaire de leur fille Christy… contre-attaqua Thelonius.

Carrie le regarda en souriant :

– C'est vous l'inspecteur Monsieur Johnson, moi je suis qu'une adolescente qui essaie de passer son bac…

Sur ce elle partit laissant un Thelonius dérouté au milieu du salon.

.

Carrie Alison avait eu raison, Thelonius suivit la piste de la montre et arrêta l'avocat. À partir de ce moment-là son regard sur l'adolescente changea du tout au tout. Il se prit au jeu de rapporter des vieilles affaires classées chez lui et de la laisser trouver le coupable. C'était un passe temps un peu bizarre mais il trouvait que cette gamine avait vraiment l'âme d'un inspecteur et cette nouvelle « lubie » rapprocha Thelonius, Carrie et Wells qui participa lui aussi à toute cette histoire, un évènement qui souda de plus en plus Carrie Alison à la famille Johnson.

Au grand étonnement de sa femme, se fut même lui qui proposa d'adopter Carrie. Thelonius avait dit à l'adolescente qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait faire un brillant inspecteur mais Carrie avait refusé. Assise avec Thelonius dans la cuisine, sirotant une limonade en ce soir de juin pendant que Linda et Wells étaient au cinéma, elle avait regardé « Edward » collé au frigidaire par Madame Johnson depuis son retour lors de sa première visite au centre juvénile qui remontait maintenant à deux ans et avait déclaré qu'elle voulait faire médecine.

Thelonius n'avait rien dit, il était certes un peu déçu, pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de choisir cette voie. D'autant plus que son fils Wells la prenait comme modèle, l'adulait totalement et voudrait suite à cette décision certainement faire comme elle et devenir lui aussi médecin. Il avait simplement hoché la tête et lui avait dit que sa femme et lui voulaient l'adopter. Carrie avait levé les yeux vers lui n'en revenant pas et avait accepté en pleurant.

Le jour de sa remise de diplôme fut un des plus beaux de sa vie. Elle avait été acceptée à la fac de médecine de New York et obtenu une bourse avec l'aide de l'association de Linda Johnson. Ces deux seules nouvelles la transportaient de joie, excepté que sa plus grande fierté ne s'apparentait pas à elles mais à une autre, car en cette journée ensoleillée souriant à l'objectif qui immortalisait sa remise de diplôme, Carrie âgée de dix-huit ans, après avoir rencontré les Johnson dans des circonstances violentes, appartenait à leur famille.

Carrie Alison portait dorénavant le nom de Carrie Johnson.

Ce même jour, Linda lui apprit la vérité sur le retournement d'Abby Lorenz et le rôle qu'elle avait jouée dans leur relation, sachant que sa fille serait plus disposée à l'entendre, qu'elle ne l'avait été durant les quatre années précédents où elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de lui en parler. Carrie écouta et décida qu'il était temps de revoir le Dr Lorenz. Elle demanda à Thelonius de l'aider à la retrouver et elle partie pour le Kentucky cet été-là avec Linda pour un voyage à l'improviste de quelques jours afin de revoir la jeune femme qui était mariée depuis environ un an avec un certain Jake Thompson.

Carrie regardait à travers la fenêtre de la voiture la maison du Dr Lorenz.

– Tu veux que je t'attende dans la voiture ? Proposa doucement Linda à côtés d'elle voyant que sa fille ne bougeait pas.

Carrie fit non de la tête. Elle avait bien réfléchit pendant leur voyage et révéla :

– Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, mais le Dr Lorenz fait partie d'un passé dont je préférerais ne plus trop me souvenir. Abby a aussi refait sa vie et je ne veux pas perturber tout ça. Cette histoire est derrière nous maintenant…

Linda ne répondit pas attendant la suite.

– Ça te dérange si on rentre à l'hôtel ? Lui demanda Carrie.

Linda lui sourit avec amour. Elle était tellement fière d'elle. Elle se souvenait encore de la gamine rachitique dans sa chambre penchée sur son mari ce soir-là, qu'elle différence avec la jeune femme face à elle dans cette voiture !

– Non, Carrie, ça ne me dérange pas. Rentrons.

Elles repartirent le lendemain pour l'aéroport en faisant un crochet par la maison du Dr Lorenz à la demande de Carrie qui glissa une enveloppe dans sa boite aux lettres. Linda ne l'interrogea pas sur le contenu de ce courrier, restant discrète et attentionnée comme l'aimait Carrie.

Lorsque Mme Thompson ouvrit son courrier ce soir-là elle resta interdite devant le petit papillon en papier bleu ciel. Elle s'empara de la note, déchiffra la petite écriture serrée et sourit tendrement, émue par le petit cadeau.

 _« Adieu, Dr Lorenz._

 _Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

 _Carrie._

 _PS : Voici la mascotte pour votre fan club à la gloire d'Edward Lorenz… »_

.

Carrie aménagea en septembre sur le campus de la fac de médecine. Elle pleura un peu dans les bras de Linda et regarda sa famille partir en se disant qu'elle les reverrait pour Thanksgiving dans quelques semaines ou que si elle avait trop le cafard elle pourrait toujours rentrer un week-end à la maison.

Elle aida sa nouvelle colocataire à porter ses valises jusque dans leur chambre qui la remercia chaudement en lui disant qu'elle penserait qu'elles s'entendraient bien et qu'elle s'appelait Niylah…

Ce même jour à l'autre bout de la ville, Murphy sortait après six ans d'incarcération. Contrairement à Carrie, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance et n'avait pas été très « sage » pendant sa détention, rallongeant toujours un peu plus sa peine.

Il n'avait pas oublié Carrie Alison et comptait bien la retrouver. Il venait de louper le bus et marchait en pestant sous la pluie en faisant du stop. Il insultait les voitures qui le dépassaient sans s'arrêter, il entendit un nouveau véhicule et leva le pouce sans grand enthousiasme. La Chevrolet se gara sur le bas-côté un peu plus loin et il courut pour la rejoindre.

La jeune conductrice lui sourit gentiment, pendant qu'il se baissait pour voir à travers la vitre à qui il avait affaire.

– Salut, beau brun, je t'emmène quelque part ?

Murphy lui rendit son sourire et monta dans la voiture en lui demandant si elle allait à New York. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et démarra en se présentant, lui tendant une main :

– Je m'appelle Emori.

– Murphy.

Emori le logea chez son cousin et ils sortirent rapidement ensemble. Il lui parla de Carrie Alison et elle l'aida à la retrouver. Il découvrit avec colère que l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer l'avait adoptée, qu'elle s'appelait maintenant Carrie Johnson, faisait médecine, et que tout allait bien pour elle. Il voulut lui rendre une petite visite à la fac mais Emori l'en dissuada, lui démontrant que ce Thelonius Johnson devait certainement le faire surveiller depuis sa sortie et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se tienne loin de Carrie pour le moment. Il ne l'écouta pas et dut néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence en voyant la voiture de police banalisée ramener Carrie à la fac après Thankgiving. Thelonius travaillait et avait demandé à son collègue de s'en charger, il ne voulait pas que sa fille prenne le train et préférait savoir qu'elle revenait saine et sauve sur le campus grâce à lui en évitant les encombrements du trafic ferroviaire.

Murphy accepta de « mettre de côté » Carrie Johnson pour le moment et se laissa embarquer dans un voyage dans l'Illinois pour se changer les idées par Emori qui ne connaissait pas Chicago. Un soir après avoir bu, et consommé pas mal de drogue, il accepta de braquer une petite épicerie dans la métropole, une « opération facile » qui tourna mal, où il tua le jeune caissier qui le braqua bêtement avec un fusil pour défendre son argent, obligeant le jeune homme maintenant recherché pour meurtre par la police Chicago à quitter la ville le plus vite possible en compagnie de sa petite amie qui avait de bien meilleurs projets que son cousin minable, lui déclarant que les épiceries c'était fini pour eux, que le véritable argent se trouvait dans les banques…

Ils commencèrent par des petites villes se la jouant à Bonnie et Clyde pendant les trois premières années, puis se firent une certaine réputation dans le business du braquage de banques, acceptant de faire équipe avec d'autres personnes de temps en temps. Murphy n'oublia pas Carrie Johnson, seulement les « aléas de la vie » le maintinrent encore éloignés d'elle et ce ne fut que dix ans plus tard, après bien des périples, qu'il apprit qu'elle travaillait au Bristow's Hosptital dans la ville de l'état qui lui était à jamais interdit. Murphy était rancunier, et vu ce qui était arrivé cinq ans plus tôt il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de braver le mandat de recherche contre lui pour mettre un terme à cette histoire qui avait assez durée. Malheureusement il arriva deux semaines trop tard. Carrie Johnson avait été témoin d'un meurtre perpétrée par un certain Roan Givens et faisait maintenant partie des témoins protégés. Il maudit sa mauvaise étoile et tira un trait sur toute cette histoire en partant définitivement de l'Illinois pour continuer sa carrière violente et dangereuse à dévaliser des banques avec la femme de sa vie Emori. En dix ans, ils s'étaient engueulés un nombre incalculable de fois, avaient rompu aussi souvent, pour toujours se remettre ensemble inévitablement et repartir à l'aventure vers de nouveaux défis, et puis c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de « le faire mourir »...

Ils rencontrèrent le « gang des célébrités » – des professionnels qui aimaient porter des masques d'acteurs de l'âge d'or d'Hollywood pendant leur effraction – un an avant l'arrivée de Clarke Griffin à Richmond. Juan Alavrez le chef du groupe les intégra dans sa petite équipe et fut satisfait de ce couple qui s'y connaissait. Ils sévirent quelques mois dans le Maryland puis décidèrent de s'attaquer à la Virginie. Ils passèrent un certain temps à choisir différentes banques et optèrent pour une, assez tranquille, dans la ville de Richmond pas très loin du Fan Distric. Juan Alvarez avertit Murphy et Emori qu'après ce coup ils ne travailleraient plus ensemble, qu'il en avait fini avec les banques et voulait prendre sa retraite mais que s'ils le désiraient, il pouvait toujours les recommander à quelques « amis » dans le métier. Ils acceptèrent et attendirent en ce lundi après-midi l'heure prévue avec le reste de l'équipe.

Ils sortirent de la camionnette noire et se précipitèrent vers la petite banque surveillant les portes et mirent leur masque à l'abri des caméras de surveillances, tandis qu'Alvarez après avoir tiré dans le plafond avec son fusil à pompe criait aux peu de clients présents :

– Que personne ne bouge, c'est un hold-up !

Leur plan était toujours le même, pourquoi s'embêter à braquer le coffre fort d'une banque quand les guichets à porté de mains plein de billets leur permettaient d'avoir ce qu'ils voulaient ? Certes cela les obligeait à recommencer plus fréquemment leur coup, mais c'était aussi plus sûr et la sécurité Juan Alvarez y croyait dur comme fer, car en en vingt-cinq ans de carrière elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et lui permettait aujourd'hui de ne pas croupir en prison.

Il escalada le comptoir en ordonnant aux clients de se coucher sur le ventre les bras devant eux, et surveilla une partie de son équipe commencer à récupérer l'argent dans les caisses en écoutant le décompte lancé par un de ses hommes à l'entrée de la banque. Deux minutes, voilà la fenêtre qu'ils avaient avant que la police n'arrive, car l'alarme était toujours déclenchée par quelqu'un malgré toutes leurs précautions pour l'en empêcher, et même si jamais au grand jamais ce n'était pas le cas, ses hommes étaient rodés et deux minutes suffisaient toujours.

– Quatre vingt-dix secondes, cria l'homme qui tenait le chronomètre.

Juan regarda Murphy slalomer entre les clients le pistolet dans les mains, puis reporta son attention sur les caisses.

Murphy souriait sous son masque, reluquant le postérieure de cette brune qui était des plus charmant et celui de la blonde à côté d'elle qui n'était pas mal non plus. Il remarqua que son T-shirt bleu dans cette position lui laissait voir son bas du dos et s'arrêta devant la cicatrice blanchâtre qui dépassait. Une cicatrice qui ressemblait étrangement à un coup de couteau dans le bas du dos à droite… Ce n'était pas possible, pensa-t-il.

– Une minute ! Entendit-il en arrière fond.

Il donna un léger coup avec son pied à la femme allongée en commandant.

– Hé toi ! Lève-toi !

Clarke resta un instant immobile, et s'empressa d'obéir quand il répéta plus férocement son ordre puis se retrouva face à un homme au masque caricatural et à la voix étrangement familière qui la braquait avec un revolver.

Murphy n'en revenait pas, Carrie Alison se trouvait devant lui ! Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il la reconnut tout de suite. De ses yeux bleus apeurés qui le fixaient à sa fossette prononcée au menton et même jusqu'à son grain de beauté grotesque près de la bouche, Carry n'avait pas changé. C'était trop beau ! La femme qu'il voulait tuer habitait Richmond et était à sa merci ! Enfin il allait régler toute cette histoire ! Il ne résista pas à l'envie de connaître son nouveau nom et lui cria :

– File-moi ton portefeuille !

Faisant abstraction du « Trente secondes ! » qu'hurlait Pedro à l'autre bout de la pièce. Murphy regarda la carte d'identité de la jeune femme et éclata de rire devant le « Clarke Griffin ». Quel nom ridicule ! Pensa-t-il.

– Vingt secondes !

Murphy jura, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec elle comme il en rêvait. Tant pis, il la tuerait quand même avant de sortir de cette banque. Il arma son pistolet et appuya sur la détente. Son coup fut dévié par Juan qui l'attrapa et lui lança un coup de crosse dans la figure en l'insultant.

Du haut de son perchoir il l'avait vu apostropher cette jeune femme et s'il y avait bien une chose que Juan détestait, c'était qu'on ne s'en tienne pas au plan. Murphy était en train de mettre en péril leur opération pour une cliente dont la tête ne lui revenait pas ?! Quel imbécile ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire, lui qui se félicitait de n'avoir jamais tué personne de toute sa carrière n'avait aucune envie qu'un de ses hommes entache sa réputation pour son dernier coup !

– Dix secondes !

Juan fulminait devant Murphy qui reculait de quelques pas face à la violence du coup qu'il venait de recevoir dans la figure. Juan ordonna à Emori de récupérer son mec et se précipita vers la sortie suivit de la jeune femme qui tirait un Murphy à moitié assommé par son chef pendant que résonnaient les sirènes de la police dans le lointain. Ils sortirent de la banque, montèrent dans la camionnette avec leurs sacs remplis d'argent et mirent les voiles en vitesse.

Clarke encore debout dans la banque respirait de manière saccadée, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de son bras droit et toucha la plaie. Heureusement rien de grave, diagnostiqua-t-elle, la balle l'avait juste effleurée, quelques points de sutures suffiraient amplement. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa chance quand elle entendit la plainte derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Raven allongée, du sang coulant de son dos là où la balle qui lui était destinée l'avait atteinte.

.

Le Dr Tsing, interne en chirurgie à l'hôpital Bon Secours de Richmond regarda son biper accroché à son pantalon, sonner bruyamment. Les urgences avaient besoin de son avis, elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de chaussé et marcha dans le service vers les salles de déchoquages, elle entra dans une des pièces en passant devant une jeune femme blonde aux traits angoissées qui regardait à travers la vitre les médecins s'affairer à l'intérieur sur une patiente allongée et inconsciente.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Dit-elle en entrant dans la salle.

– Blessure par balle dans le dos, la balle est toujours à l'intérieure, l'avertit le Dr Sinclair.

– Très bien, répondit-elle en faisant rouler Raven pour examiner la plaie. J'ai besoin de l'écho, ordonna-t-elle en remarquant que la blessure était nette malgré l'hématome important dévoilant l'hémorragie interne.

Elle prépara la sonde, la badigeonnant de gel et la posa sur le bas du dos près des lombaires en fixant l'écran. Le Dr Tsing jura devant l'image qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– La balle bouge et remonte vers la colonne vertébrale. Appelez la radio j'ai besoin d'un scan maintenant !

Clarke recula devant les médecins qui poussaient le brancard portant toujours son amie, en se précipitant vers les ascenseurs. La femme à la peau mate qu'elle avait vu entrer quelques minutes plus tôt en tête. Elle comprit que se devait être un chirurgien – un peu trop jeune à son goût – et que l'état de Raven n'annonçait rien de bon pour qu'on l'emmène dans un autre service aussi vite.

Elle resta là interdite regardant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer à l'autre bout du couloir et sursauta en entendant les mots prononcer avec douceur.

– Vous saignez, mademoiselle…

Elle se retourna vers le médecin à côté d'elle qui l'observait gentiment.

– Votre bras, laissez-moi regarder ça, dit-il en l'invitant à la suivre.

Clarke obéit en lui demandant :

– Où est-ce qu'ils emmènent Raven ?

Il la regarda se demandant qui était Raven puis comprit :

– Vous êtes de la famille ? Voulut-il savoir.

Clarke connaissait la chanson, les médecins n'étaient pas autorisés à répondre sur l'état d'un patient à une personne qui n'était pas un membre de la famille.

– Oui, mentit-elle, Raven est ma cousine.

Le Dr Sinclair lui proposa de s'assoir sur un lit dans le service et tira le rideau autour d'eux pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait parfaitement qu'elle lui mentait, mais il s'en fichait, la femme face à lui était visiblement inquiète pour son amie.

– Votre amie a été emmenée en radiologie pour un scanner, la balle qu'elle a reçue se déplace dans son corps et se rapproche dangereusement de sa colonne vertébrale. Nous avons besoin de mieux savoir où elle se situe et cet examen permettra de répondre à nos questions…

Clarke accusa le coup et resta silencieuse, pendant qu'il soulevait la manche de son T-shirt pour anesthésier son bras. Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien il reprit doucement.

– Le Dr Tsing est un bon chirurgien…

– C'est une interne, le coupa Clarke.

Le Dr Sinclair la regarda étonné qu'elle l'ait compris si facilement et lui demanda :

– Comment avez-vous devinée ? Vous êtes médecin ?

– La couleur de son pyjama, répondit négligemment Clarke. Je suis une fan de _Grey's anatomy_ …

Sinclair la regarda et sut qu'elle lui mentait, elle avait découvert que Tsing était interne à autre chose que la couleur de sa fichue tenue. Il commença les points en se disant que ce n'était pas très important, et préféra la tranquilliser à la place.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Le Dr Tsing s'occupera bien de votre amie et si besoin elle sera faire appel à son titulaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant…. Mais si vous me racontiez plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pour que votre amie reçoive une balle dans le dos, mademoiselle… ?

Clarke sourit à la tactique du médecin qu'elle-même avait si souvent utilisé sur des proches inquiets et se présenta :

– Griffin, Clarke Griffin.

.

Le Dr Tsing était une bonne interne, elle savait faire la part des choses et ce cas était bien trop compliqué pour elle toute seule, le scanner avait révélé ce qu'elle craignait, la balle avait presque atteint la colonne vertébrale, il fallait l'opérer immédiatement sinon elle perdrait l'usage de ses jambes. En observant la patiente dans l'ascenseur, elle décida qu'il fallait que son mentor vienne l'aider pour cette chirurgie et tant pis si elle n'était pas de garde. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, laissant à l'équipe des infirmières du bloc et à l'anesthésiste préparer la patiente, attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit.

La femme remua dans le lit en grognant, elle avait enfin réussi à se rendormir et voilà qu'on la dérangeait. Elle s'assit en jurant et s'empara du téléphone sur la table de nuit en lisant le nom de celle qui osait la réveiller. Son interne…

– Quoi ?! Aboya-t-elle en décrochant.

– Euh… C'est le Dr Tsing, nous avons une urgence compliquée et j'ai besoin de votre assistance pour cette opération….

Le médecin toujours dans son lit écouta le résumé sur le cas de son interne et répondit :

– Très bien, j'arrive dans vingt minutes.

Elle raccrocha sans même entendre le soulagement du Dr Tsing à l'autre bout de la ligne qui murmurait :

– Merci, Dr Lorenz…

.

Le chef Lincoln Walnut gara la SUV devant la banque et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il s'avança vers l'inspecteur de police Gardner et le salua :

– Gustus.

– Lincoln.

– Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Les banques ne sont pas mon rayon…

– Sauf qu'il s'agit du « gang des célébrités » et vu que Juan Alvarez est un fugitif recherché par les marshals depuis pas mal d'années…

Lincoln jura :

– Ok, dis-moi tout.

– Juan et ses hommes sont arrivés vers dix-sept heures trente et ils ne sont restés que deux minutes comme d'habitude…

– Sauf qu'au vu de la tache de sang sur le plancher quelque chose a capoté, remarqua Lincoln en s'accroupissant devant la flaque brunâtre. Juan n'est pas du genre à blesser les clients des banques qu'il braque… Que s'est-il passé ?

– Apparemment un de ses hommes aurait perdu les pédales et menacé une des femmes à terre, d'après les vidéos des caméras de surveillances il a même failli la tuer mais Juan l'en a empêché, la balle n'a touché que le bras de celle qu'il voulait abattre blessant gravement une autre femme qui était encore allongée sur le sol… Elles ont toutes les deux été emmenées d'urgence à l'hôpital Bon séjour, il y a environ quarante cinq minutes…

Lincoln hocha la tête en demandant :

– Comment sais-tu que c'était Juan qui a empêché l'homme qui voulait tuer une des femmes ?

Gustus sourit :

– Tu connais le penchant d'Alvarez pour James Dean…

Lincoln lui rendit son sourire et déclara :

– Ok, emmène-moi voir les vidéos avant de me refiler cette affaire.

Gustus lui montra le chemin pendant que Lincoln reprenait :

– Au fait, comment s'appellent les deux femmes qui ont été blessées ?

Gustus s'arrêta, feuilleta son petit carnet et tout en lisant ses notes déclara :

– La plus gravement blessée s'appelle Raven Reyes et l'autre Clarke Griffin…

.

Le Dr Lorenz venait d'avoir quarante deux ans. Après avoir fini son internat dans le Kentucky elle était restée dans cet état où elle avait rencontré son mari Jake Thompson. Ils avaient été heureux pendant plus de quinze ans, Abby chirurgienne à l'hôpital de Lexington aimait sa vie avec Jake. La seule ombre au tableau dans leur couple parfait venait de son époux qui ne voulait pas d'enfant. Abby s'était bêtement persuadée qu'il avait raison, que leur couple était plus fort que tout, et qu'avoir des enfants n'était pas indispensable tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Elle mit donc entre parenthèse son envie de devenir mère et continua de partager sa vie avec son mari merveilleux jusqu'à ce soir de mai où elle découvrit qu'il la trompait.

Le secret lui avait été dévoilé d'une manière assez peu élégante, un mail reçut anonymement lui proposait un lien vers une vidéo portant le nom d'une maladie rare. Abby n'avait pas vraiment fait attention et cliqué dessus, persuadée que le message était en rapport avec son travail.

La vidéo, filmée d'un portable par une personne visiblement cachée, montrait son mari en pleine action dans son bureau avec une femme de vingt ans de moins qu'elle qui couinait tout ce qu'elle savait. Abby reconnut Amber Page la nouvelle stagiaire du maire de la ville, son propre époux Jake Thompson.

Le Dr Thompson pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses mais l'humiliation d'un mari infidèle qui avait préféré se consacrer à sa carrière politique refusant de faire des enfants pour ne pas à avoir s'embarrasser de ce genre de responsabilité pendant ses campagnes, ça non !

Elle rentra chez elle et attendit son époux en buvant la bouteille de vin la plus cher de leur cave. _Un nuit St Georges_ de 1954, un grand cru de Bourgogne qu'elle aimait particulièrement.

Quand il rentra avec plus de trois heures de retard, un temps qui permit à Abby de dégriser un peu, elle lui annonça qu'elle demandait le divorce et lui montra la fameuse vidéo.

En bon politicien il nia tout, arguant que la vidéo était truquée et qu'il ne ferait jamais ça ! Puis changea de stratégie en voyant qu'il ne la convaincrait pas, la traitant de naïve et lui promettant une bataille sanglante de laquelle elle ne sortirait pas indemne !

Il tint parole, le divorce fut violent, Abby y perdit beaucoup d'argent et abandonna le nom de son époux. Jake fut impitoyable, il alla même jusqu'à faire jouer ses relations pour que l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait se débarrasse d'elle avec un excuse pas vraiment crédible. Abby aurait put attaquer son lieu de travail pour licenciement abusif, seulement après son divorce long et difficile, elle avait les avocats en horreur et n'aspirait qu'à exercer son métier loin de Lexington, loin de Jake Thompson, loin de ses « anciens amis » qui s'étaient ralliés à la personne la plus influente dans cette histoire. Abby recontacta ses amis de promo, leur demandant de l'aide. Le Dr Sinclair, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis au moins dix ans lui répondit rapidement et fut même le seul à la recontacter. Il lui expliqua que l'hôpital Bon Secours de Richmond était à la recherche d'un chirurgien de sa spécialité et que si besoin il pourrait appuyer sa candidature.

Moins d'un mois après l'arrivée de Clarke Griffin, le Dr Abby Lorenz emménagea en Virginie l'état d'à côté du Kentucky mais suffisamment loin de Lexington pour elle. Abby fut logée la première semaine de son arrivée par le Dr Sinclair et son mari Cage Wallas, un agent immobilier avec qui elle s'entendait bien qui lui trouva son appartement. Le Dr Lorenz se plongea à corps et à cri dans son nouveau travail en essayant d'oublier le désastre qu'il l'avait amenée ici.

.

Abby pénétra dans la salle d'opération et observa la jeune femme allongée sur le ventre déjà branchée au respirateur. Elle examina rapidement les images du scanner sur l'ordinateur et jura. Cette opération n'allait pas être facile et prendrait certainement beaucoup de temps. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la patiente en se disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour mourir aujourd'hui et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sauver. Elle leva les yeux vers son interne en hochant la tête :

– Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, Dr Tsing.

La jeune interne accepta le compliment qu'Abby Lorenz venait de lui faire en pointant du doigt son comportement où elle avait su évaluer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout les internes qui voulaient parfois stupidement briller avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient fait une terrible erreur et d'appeler à la rescousse leur titulaire pour qu'il répare leur bêtise.

Abby se tourna observa l'hématome, leva la main et ordonna :

– Lame de dix.

.

La seule personne qui avait accepté de lui parler de l'opération était une infirmière du service qui rentrait chez elle quand Clarke qui faisait le pied de grue depuis une heure devant le sas d'entrée du bloc opératoire l'avait abordée. Elle avait d'abord répondu évasivement puis devant l'insistance et le visage troublée de la jeune femme elle avait avoué qu'elle avait entendu que l'opération s'avérait assez compliquée et prendrait certainement plusieurs heures. Clarke l'avait remerciée et s'était accordée une pause en montant à la cafétéria, se disant qu'elle reviendrait continuer « sa garde » dans vingt minutes.

Assise sur la chaise en plastique devant son thé et le cookie à peine entamé Clarke méditait sur sa présence dans cet hôpital, elle trouvait assez bizarre d'être à nouveau dans un tel endroit mais pas en tant que médecin. Cet établissement ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Britow's Hospital, pourtant l'ambiance avait quelque chose de presque similaire…

Elle arrêta ses réflexions et leva la tête en entendant son nom.

– Mademoiselle Griffin ?

Clarke regarda l'homme en costume debout à sa gauche :

– Oui ?

– Je pensais bien vous trouver-là, je suis passé chez vous mais il n'y avait personne. Comment va votre amie ? Questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Clarke cligna des yeux et légèrement perdue devant cet inconnu, demanda :

– Et vous êtes… ?

Il lui tendit une main :

– Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Griffin j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le Marshal Lincoln Walnut, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant sa plaque, il préférait garder le grade de chef pour son bureau, « Marshal » marchait très bien face au civile. C'est moi qui enquête sur le braquage de banque qui a eu lieu cette après-midi… Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Clarke secoua la tête et expliqua :

– Écoutez, Marshal Walnut, je ne voudrais pas me montrer grossière, mais cela ne peut-il pas avoir lieu plutôt demain ? Je suis terriblement fatiguée, j'attends des nouvelles de mon amie qui est actuellement sur la table d'opération, certainement entre la vie et la mort et je n'ai plus les idées très claires…

– Je comprends, dit-il avec une petite moue d'excuse. Et croyez bien que je suis vraiment désolé de vous demander ça à cet instant. Cependant les évènements sont toujours mieux retranscrits par les témoins peu de temps après les avoir vécu. Voyez-vous, la mémoire a tendance à alterner le déroulement d'une action. Votre version de ce soir ne sera sans doute pas la même que celle que vous me donneriez demain et encore une fois, pardonnez-moi d'insister mais…

– J'ai une bonne mémoire, le coupa-t-elle.

– Je n'en doute pas, Mademoiselle Griffin, répondit-il gentiment. Cela dit, dites-vous que si vous m'aidez ce soir, je ne vous embêterais pas demain et vous pourrez passer la journée tranquille avec votre amie qui je l'espère va s'en tirer.

Clarke observa cet homme qui semblait sincère et soupira.

– Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Expliquez-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez…

Elle expira bruyamment en reculant sur sa chaise s'appuyant contre le dossier :

– Tout est arrivé si vite… Ce dont je me souviens ? Il y avait environs cinq personnes, quatre hommes et une femme, tous portant des masques à l'effigie d'acteurs des années cinquante ou soixante…Si je ne me trompe pas, je pense avoir reconnu James Dean, Franck Sinatra, Dean Martin, John Wayne et Marilyn Monroe.

– Vous avez vu juste, la complimenta Lincoln en prenant des notes. Mais je vous en prie, continuez.

– Le chef, « James Dean » nous a ordonné de nous coucher sur le sol et de ne pas bouger. Raven et moi on a obéi jusqu'à ce que « Frank Sinatra » m'oblige à me lever et me demande de lui donner mon portefeuille…

Clarke attrapa sa tasse d'une main tremblante en revivant les évènements.

– Ça va aller, Mademoiselle Griffin, vous vous en sortez très bien, prenez votre temps.

La jeune femme but une longue gorgée de son thé maintenant tiède et reprit :

– Il a regardé mes papiers et a éclaté de rire puis a pointé son arme sur moi. C'est à ce moment la que « James Dean » l'a frappé faisant dévier la balle qui aurait dû me tuer et qu'il a crié à « Marilyn Monroe » de s'occuper de lui puis ils sont partis…

– Je vois, vous souvenez-vous qui récupérait l'argent ?

– Oui. « Marilyn Monroe » et « Dean Martin », « James Dean » faisait le guet, « John Wayne » criait le temps qu'il restait avant de partir et « Frank Sinatra » surveillait les clients sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en déclarant qu'elle entendait ce qu'elle était en train de dire et à quel point elle trouvait ça bizarre d'évoquer de cette façon ces grands acteurs…

– Je comprends votre trouble, Mademoiselle Griffin la rassura-t-il. Pourriez-vous me préciser s'ils ont utilisés des prénoms ?

– Oui, il s'appelait par les prénoms des personnes dont ils portaient le masque.

– Je vois…

Il se repositionna sur sa chaise et demanda :

– Avez-vous la moindre idée, pourquoi « Frank Sinatra » a voulu vous tuer, Mademoiselle Griffin… ?

Clarke réfléchit, elle s'était déjà poser la question, mais à supposer que Nia Givens l'ait retrouvée, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, sans Raven, elle n'aurait jamais été dans cette banque !

– Quelqu'un de votre passé pourrait-il vous en vouloir ? Avança Lincoln.

Clarke fronça les sourcils cherchant dans sa mémoire, qui ? Un ancien patient mécontent qui l'aurait reconnu ? Elle secouait la tête en se creusant la cervelle, qui ? Lui ? Non ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Thelonius avait vérifié, il était mort. Elle était épuisée et son cerveau embrumé ne l'aidait pas… Trop de choses se bousculaient en elle, Clarke avait besoin de dormir pour évacuer le stress qu'elle avait vécu cette après-midi.

– Réfléchissez…

– Je ne vois pas, je n'avais pas « d'ennemis » à Los Angeles, ni à Seattle, expliqua Clarke.

– Je ne parlais pas de ce passé-là, Mademoiselle Johnson…

Clarke s'arrêta de se triturer le cerveau et reporta son attention sur Lincoln.

– Griffin, le corrigea-t-elle, Mademoiselle Griffin. Je pense Marshal que vous êtes aussi fatiguée que moi si vous en êtes à vous tromper de nom…

Il lui sourit en comprenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Dante puis révéla :

– L'agent Linden du FBI m'a demandé de veiller sur vous « Clarke », le soir de votre arrivée à Richmond et je compte bien tenir ma promesse, alors s'il vous plait, si vous pensez que cet homme à la moindre connexion avec Nia Givens…

– L'agent Linden du FBI ? Répéta Clarke jouant merveilleusement les ahuries.

– Mon mentor au FBI.

– Vous êtes Marshal…

Lincoln soupira et joua carte sur table :

– Disons que j'ai connu quelques déboires avec la drogue et que le FBI m'a demandé de partir… Écoutez, je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit une coïncidence, je crois que cet homme vous a reconnu, qu'il travaille pour la famille Givens et…

– La famille Givens ?

Lincoln expira, commençant à s'énerver.

– Je vous l'accorde vous êtes extrêmement douée « Clarke », mais on n'a pas le temps de jouer à qui est qui ! Il est possible que votre couverture ait sauté, j'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez ! Nia Givens…

Clarke l'avait observé, cet homme disait la vérité. De plus son cerveau pragmatique lui souffla que s'il travaillait pour Nia Givens, ils ne seraient pas en train d'avoir cette conversation, et honnêtement il était peut-être la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider dans toute cette histoire.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Je n'aurais même pas dû être dans cette banque…

 _Enfin !_ Soupira-t-il, soulagée qu'elle accepte de coopérer.

– Alors qui ?

– J'aurais penché plutôt pour quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon que j'ai connu adolescente… John Murphy, mais c'est impossible….

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est mort il y a cinq ans…

.

L'opération avait été terriblement délicate. Cela faisait six heures qu'ils étaient dans cette salle et le Dr Tsing montrait à nouveau des signes de fatigues extrêmes. Abby leva les yeux vers elle et ordonna.

– Rentrez chez vous, Dr Tsing.

– L'opération n'est pas terminée, Dr Lorenz.

– Elle est sur le point de l'être est c'est un succès, il me reste à refermer notre patiente et…

– Je peux bien attendre vingt minutes de plus, répliqua l'interne.

Abby commençait à perdre patiente.

– Dr Tsing, tout ce que vous arrivez à faire pour le moment c'est me distraire à gigoter comme vous le faites pour chasser la fatigue qui vous envahit. Sortez de mon bloc et rentrez chez vous, je ne le répéterai pas, Vous ne vous occupez plus de cette patiente avant demain matin, commanda le chef du service chirurgie d'une voix glaciale.

Tsing déglutit comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à la contredire et acquiesça :

– Bien, Dr Lorenz.

Abby avait raison, elle était épuisée et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Elle se changea rapidement et prit la direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Clarke dormait à moitié sur les fauteuils d'attente de l'entrée du bâtiment. Lincoln à ses côtés avait refusé de la laisser, il la ramenait chez elle et si cela voulait dire attendre toute la nuit pour avoir des nouvelles de Raven et bien ce n'était pas un problème. Clarke avait capitulé devant un homme ô combien buté et avait fermé les yeux.

Elle fut réveillée par les talons qui claquaient sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Elle faillit la manquer mais reconnut la femme qui s'était occupée de Raven aux urgences. Clarke se leva et courra vers elle en l'appelant :

– Dr Tsing, attendez !

Le médecin s'était retourné en entendant son nom et observait celle qui arrivait à son niveau en se demandant qui elle était. Clarke se présenta rapidement et lui demanda des nouvelles de Raven. Tsing lui sourit en lui expliquant que tout s'était bien passé que Raven serait conduite en réanimation pour le reste de la nuit, juste pour observation mais que dès le lendemain elle devrait être transférée dans une chambre individuelle, que la patiente avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'elle était sortie d'affaire.

Clarke la remercia infiniment et la regarda partir en se disant que cette femme méritait vraiment du repos. Elle tourna la tête au son des pas de Lincoln et acquiesça à ses paroles :

– Venez, Clarke, il est tard je vous ramène chez vous.

Abby Lorenz n'était pas fatiguée, elle assista au déplacement de Raven et resta dans sa chambre à surveiller ses constantes toute la nuit. Quand l'aube pointa, elle signa l'accord de la faire transférer et partie se reposer dans la salle de repos avant le début de sa garde. Abby ne reverrait pas Raven avant plusieurs heures et le Dr Tsing se chargerait d'elle en attendant.

.

Clarke était revenue dès le jour suivant pour voir Raven. Le personnel lui avait gentiment fait savoir que le lendemain d'une opération les visites étaient interdites. Clarke avait bien essayé de trouver le Dr Tsing pour en parler avec elle mais sans succès.

Elle arriva le mercredi en fin de matinée dans la chambre de Raven qui assise sur son lit insultait sa télécommande pointée en direction de la télévision et qui visiblement ne marchait pas.

– Salut, Raven.

– Clarke ! Enfin un visage que je connais ! L'accueillit son amie.

Clarke la prit doucement dans ses bras et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

– Comment te sens-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te rassoir si vite, à cause de ton dos.

Raven grimaça.

– Je dois faire attention, mais le Dr Tsing dit que c'est vraiment en bonne voie de guérison. Tsing, c'est mon médecin, précisa Raven. Quoi qu'apparemment elle m'a opéré avec quelqu'un d'autre que je n'ai toujours pas vue et qui devrait venir me voir dans la journée… Raah ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il pourrait mettre des piles neuves dans cette fichue télécommande !

Clarke sourit, c'était vrai, Raven se remettait vite.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la télé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Il y a un film dans dix minutes que j'ai envie de voir et je n'arrive pas à sélectionner la chaîne sur laquelle il va passer à cause de cette télécommande de malheur !

– Attends, je m'en occupe, répondit Clarke en se levant, étendant le bras pour allumer la télévision. Elle sentit son bras l'élancer et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse attention sinon elle allait faire sauter ses points. Voilà, c'est sur qu'elle chaîne ?

– La dix-sept.

– Et c'est quel film ? Questionna Clarke en sélectionnant la chaîne.

– _L'effet papillon_ … Je me demande bien qui a trouvé ce truc de fou, l'effet papillon, marmonna Raven en fixant la publicité qui ventait la marque d'une glace à la vanille.

– C'est un météorologiste du nom d'Edward Lorenz qui dans les années soixante a découvert la théorie de l'effet papillon, répondit automatiquement Clarke, en se tournant vers elle.

Raven la regarda en silence face à cette réponse étonnante puis finit par lui demander :

– Et toi, comment ça va ?

– Ça va, je n'en suis pas encore à insulter la télévision mais…

Raven détourna le regard :

– Je… Je n'arrive pas à en parler pour le moment…

– Je sais, Raven, répondit doucement Clarke en posant une main sur son avant bras. C'est normal, mais il va falloir que tu répondes aux questions des marshals…

– Tout ce que je veux là maintenant c'est penser à autre chose en regardant un film, expliqua Raven d'une petite voix. Tu ne veux pas le regarder avec moi ?

– Si, bien sûr, la rassura Clarke en déplaçant le fauteuil.

Le regard de Raven fut attiré par la tache sur le T-shirt à manche longue de son amie.

– Clarke, tu saignes…

La jeune femme observa son bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai fait sauter mes points !

– C'est grave ?

– Pas vraiment, mais il faut que je retourne aux urgences pour qu'ils m'en fassent d'autres, sinon je vais mettre du sang partout…

Raven sourit tristement :

– Tu vas louper le début du film, mais bon s'il faut que tu y ailles…

– Je l'ai déjà vu, mais tu sais quoi ? Régale-toi avec Ashton Kutcher, je te le laisse, répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil. T'inquiète, ça ne devrait pas être long et je reviens te voir dès que j'ai fini. Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, petit corbeau, ajouta-t-elle faussement menaçante.

Raven sourit plus franchement :

– Mince, moi qui espérais que tu n'aurais rien remarqué…

Clarke se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

– Je reviens dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?

– D'accord… euh, Clarke ?

– Oui ?

– Tu pourrais me rapporter une glace ?

Clarke sourit et hocha la tête :

– Quel parfum ?

– Vanille.

Clarke la toisa :

– Vanille ? Répéta-t-elle. La Raven que je connais trouverait ça un peu trop classique…

– Je voulais menthe-chocolat mais Loïs m'a mise au régime, répliqua Raven.

Clarke ricana et secoua la tête en acceptant :

– Vanille alors, à toute à l'heure.

– À toute à l'heure.

Clarke sortit de la chambre, dépassa les ascenseurs et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Abby leva les yeux vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient devant elle et marcha en direction de la chambre numéro cent. Elle toqua et entra en souriant à la patiente qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mademoiselle Reyes ? Je suis le Dr Abby Lorenz et…

– Comme Edward Lorenz ? La coupa Raven. Le type qui a découvert l'effet papillon ? Continua la jeune femme en secouant sa télécommande pour mettre sur pause le générique du début du film. Ce sursaut sembla marcher et l'image se figea, alors que Raven criait de joie. Ah ! J'ai réussi !

Elle se renfrogna en grognant devant l'objet qui marchait une fois sur deux :

– J'aurai dû demander à Clarke de me rapporter des piles.

Raven leva la tête vers le Dr Lorenz qui n'avait pas dit un mot et qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

– Euh, Dr Lorenz ? Vous allez bien ?

Abby cligna des yeux puis se reprit en confessant :

– Oui. C'est juste que je ne rencontre pas souvent des gens qui savent qui est Edward Lorenz…

– Honnêtement moi non plus, plaisanta Raven. C'est mon amie Clarke qui vient de me le dire. Vous l'avez peut-être croisée dans le couloir ? Elle ait sortie il y a deux minutes.

– Non, répondit Abby en s'approchant. Mademoiselle Reyes, je vais avoir besoin de vous examiner…

– Faites votre boulot docteur, répondit nonchalamment Raven souriant néanmoins au médecin qui s'approchait.

Abby lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle.

.

Le Dr Lorenz marcha jusqu'à la salle des urgences où on avait besoin de son expertise, elle examina le patient et confirma qu'il fallait l'opérer dans la journée. Elle jeta la paire de gants sur le linoléum et repartit en direction des ascenseurs vers son service quand elle entendit sa voix.

– J'ai voulu allumer la télé en hauteur et j'ai tiré sur les points, c'est aussi bête que ça, Doc'.

Abby se figea, même après bientôt vingt ans elle reconnaissait cette voix entre toutes. Elle écouta la réponse du médecin qui expliquait qu'il allait récupérer de quoi refaire les points et l'inviter à patienter.

Abby suivit l'interne et se renseigna sur la patiente. Il lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Clarke Griffin et qu'elle était une des filles blessées de la banque qui s'était fait braquer deux jours auparavant. Abby devant ce nom inconnu se dit qu'elle se trompait puis repensa à la déclaration de Raven sur son amie Clarke qui lui avait révélé qui était Edward Lorenz. Une coïncidence étrange qui s'ajoutait à cette voix si similaire, tout ceci était assez troublant et il fallait qu'elle s'assure que ses tripes ne la trompaient pas. Elle reprit le dossier au jeune interne qui n'osa rien dire face à un titulaire et calcula mal son coup, tirant doucement le rideau pour voir le visage de Clarke, elle se trouva à la place face à son dos découvert. Clarke ayant enlevé son T-shirt pour laisser au médecin l'accès à son biceps, attendait patiemment en soutien-gorge le jeune interne qui n'allait certainement pas manquer de rougir un peu en la voyant dénudée. Abby regarda la cicatrice blanchâtre inoubliable dans le bas du dos, les cheveux blonds et sourit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi Carrie Alison portait maintenant le nom de Clarke Griffin mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle était juste heureuse que la vie la remette sur son chemin après si longtemps.

Elle recula, afficha un masque professionnel, fit le tour du rideau, l'ouvrit et sourit à la jeune femme qui levait les yeux vers elle.

– Bonjour, Carrie…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Washington quelques jours plus tard…_

Octavia Blake était furieuse. Le katana n'avait rien donné, aucune trace de sang et l'enquête sur la mort de Costia n'avançait pas, Nia Givens allait s'en sortir. Assise dans le bureau de son supérieur, elle écoutait Pike lui expliquer qu'il fallait se concentrer sur ce que sa collègue avait récolté sur Ontari Rackam et que pour le moment l'affaire Costia Cruise serait mise de côté par le FBI. Certes la police de Washington continuait à chercher le coupable mais d'autres priorités entraient en lignes de comptes.

– C'était ma partenaire, répéta Octavia d'une voix sourde.

– Je le sais, agent Blake, répondit Pike, mais nous n'avons rien contre Nia Givens et à moins que vous soyez en mesure de me trouver une vidéo où on la voit exécuter l'agent Cruise, je vais devoir vous demander d'arrêter tout ça…

– J'ai interrogé Lynn et Jones qui surveillaient la maison d'Ontari Rackam, et Nia Givens a reçu la visite d'une femme, environ une semaine après son arrivée, une semaine après la mort de l'agent Cruise. Je pense que ce peut être lié avec son assassinat, expliqua Octavia en sortant une photographie d'un dossier pris avec elle, qu'elle fit glisser sur le bureau.

Pike était au courant de cette visite étonnante, or elle concernait Nia Givens et non Ontari Rackam et avait donc était écartée pour le moment. Il récupéra l'image et la regarda en silence. Elle dévoilait une femme en noir portant du maquillage sur la figure, et pour être honnête la photographie n'était pas très nette. Il soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux, même s'il comprenait parfaitement l'acharnement de la jeune femme devant lui, il reprit d'une voix où commençait néanmoins à se faire entendre une légère tinte d'agacement.

– Avez-vous pu l'identifier ?

Octavia secoua la tête.

– Non, Monsieur, mais Henderson cherche encore…

– Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, la coupa-t-il.

– Elle porte du maquillage, sûrement pour ne pas être reconnu et…

– Ou alors elle pourrait aussi être une fan du film _The Crow_ , agent Blake. Elle est en noir et cela porterait à croire qu'elle aime adopter le mode vestimentaire gothique. Il continua sans relever l'air peu convaincu de l'agente. Ou bien elle pourrait être la fille d'un employé qui se rendait à un comic con ou une soirée déguisée, mais qui a décidé ce soir-là de venir faire une bise à sa mère avant d'y aller…

– Elle est entrée par la grande porte !

Il recula dans son siège et fixa la femme déterminée devant lui.

– Agent Blake, sachez que je suis comme vous et que j'aimerais trouver le responsable mais les ordres sont les ordres, la priorité est l'analyse des documents sur Ontari Rackam. Vous n'arrivez pas à faire arrêter Nia Givens pour meurtre.

– Je peux essayer de la faire arrêter pour autre chose, proposa Octavia.

Pike la regarda et l'encouragea :

– Je vous écoute…

– Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle, en tendant le bras pour récupérer la photographie, mais je sens que cette jeune femme est importante dans cette histoire et…

Pike leva la main pour la faire taire :

– Très bien, agent Blake, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour découvrir qui elle est. Si vous n'avez rien d'ici là, vous arrêterez d'enquêter. Est-ce claire ? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Octavia s'apprêtait à répondre afin d'obtenir un délai plus long en sa faveur puis croisa son regard. Elle comprit qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir eu ce sursis et baissa les yeux.

– Merci, Monsieur, dit-elle en rassemblant son dossier et se levant pour partir.

– Octavia ? L'appela-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Bonne chance.

– Merci, Monsieur.

.

Colin Todd n'était vraiment pas ce qui s'appelait une flèche. De taille moyenne, il possédait des yeux d'un vert foncé qui rappelait les collines d'Écosse après un soir de pluie, un nez assez fin, des cheveux brun et un menton en galoche qui lui donnait du charme. Colin opérait pour le clan Mc Intosh depuis des années, essentiellement pour des basses besognes qu'il remplissait à merveille. Bobby lui avait donné sa soirée et Colin comptait bien en profiter. Il avait commencé par un club de strip-tease, sirotant un whisky en se délectant des danseuses se trémoussant sur la piste, puis s'était absenté aux toilettes pour snifer une ou deux lignes de coke. Colin se sentait bien, confiant et avait même demandé une lap-dance dans un coin tranquille. Le problème avec Colin Todd était qu'il avait parfois la main un peu baladeuse, une tendance qu'accentuaient fortement l'alcool et l'opiacé courant dans ses veines. La danseuse Crystal – qui « lui réservait ses charmes » pour cette chanson – le connaissait et savait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Elle avait bien essayé de l'avertir qu'il lui était interdit de la toucher mais devant son sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler Curtis pour qu'il le fasse sortir du club.

Une soirée qui avait si bien commencé se terminait plus tôt que prévu et le pauvre Colin entra dans le bar en se disant que s'il ne trouvait pas son bonheur ici, il appellerait Fitzpatrick qui lui réserverait une de ses « protégées ».

Il la remarqua assez vite. Seule, brune, les yeux bleus, absorbée par une photographie, la jeune femme élégante suintait la frustration par tous les pores. Une frustration que lui, Colin, pouvait bien combler. Il commanda un whisky et s'installa à quelques mètres pour l'observer avant de passer à l'action.

Octavia buvait son deuxième scotch, ne quittant pas la jeune femme en noir sur l'image. Henderson n'arrivait toujours pas à l'identifier. Qui était-elle ? S'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau. Pourquoi Nia avait-elle voulu la rencontrer ? Était-elle responsable de la mort de Costia ?

Octavia jura son mécontentement en finissant son verre. Elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre et se demanda s'il était trop tard pour appeler Kurt puis leva les yeux vers le barman qui poussa un nouveau scotch vers elle.

– Je n'ai pas commandé ça, lui dit-elle.

– Non, c'est moi, répondit un homme à sa droite.

Octavia le détailla lentement, de ses cheveux noirs à ses chaussures en cuir, en passant par sa gourmette en argent au poignet dévoilant le prénom de Colin, à la croix catholique visible sur son poitrail poilu que laissait entrevoir sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Elle ne le trouva pas repoussant, il avait même un certain charme et en d'autres circonstances peut-être que son côté voyou l'aurait attiré. Cependant il semblait trop sûr de lui, l'alcool l'aidait, et ses pupilles dilatées sous-entendaient qu'il avait certainement consommé de la drogue, ajoutant une « dose » de confiance à son attitude. Un dangereux cocktail, qu'analysa rapidement Octavia qui se dit qu'elle préférait passer son tour.

– C'est gentil mais…

Il se rapprocha et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils face à son attitude.

– Ne me dis pas que je me suis trompée, poupée, et que tu préfères les filles ? Questionna-t-il en pointant la photographie de Lexa sur le comptoir. Il s'en empara et rit en plissant les yeux. Si c'était le cas je ne t'en voudrais pas, il est vrai que… le Commander, dit-il en caressant le visage plastifié ferait changer de camp n'importe qui… Cette photo la désavantage, pensa-t-il tout haut. C'est dommage, mais je suis certain que ta copine ne dirait pas non à un plan à trois… Tu devrais l'appeler, et toi et moi on s'échaufferait en l'attendant, qu'en dis-tu ?

Octavia immobile fixait l'homme devant elle. Ce type connaissait-il vraiment la femme sur la photographie ? Elle ferma les yeux en sachant que si elle l'arrêtait il ne dirait rien. Son allure et ses habits le trahissaient, tous deux typiques d'un un homme de main de la mafia… peut-être irlandaise ou écossaise. Assurément un gorille qui se ferait une joie de résistait au FBI et ne craquerait pas, préférant attendre son avocat en regardant droit devant lui de manière imperturbable, plutôt que cracher un mot de plus sur… le Commander. Alors autant récupérer des informations d'une autre manière et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de la jouer à la régulière.

Octavia afficha un sourire sensuel sur son visage et s'approcha de lui.

– Je crois que tu as raison… le Commander adorerait ça…

Elle remarqua l'étincelle de désir dans ses yeux verts et attrapa sa main l'entrainant vers l'arrière du bar sous le regard du barman qui secouait la tête n'en revenant pas que ce pauvre type ait réussi à convaincre cette fille de passer du temps avec lui avec son numéro de charme assez minable.

Octavia sortit par derrière et plaqua Colin contre le mur qui souriait comme un niais et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa contre le mur et lui demanda d'une voix chatoyante :

– Parle-moi d'elle, du Commander…

Il sourit et plaqua sa main sur son postérieur en collant son corps au sien, ne remarquant pas le léger raidissement dans le corps de la jeune femme et répondit :

– Ça t'excite que je te parle d'elle, hein ?

– Oui, murmura-t-elle, essayant de se dégager subtilement. Comment la connais-tu ?

Octavia ne put malheureusement pas échapper à son baiser et avec une petite moue, elle contorsionna, s'échappant de son emprise en l'accusant :

– Tu triches ! Comment la connais-tu ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire et répondit :

– Mon patron l'a engagé, c'est la meilleure…

– La meilleure ? Dans quoi ? Minauda-t-elle.

Il inspira de plus en plus excité, il échangea leur position, « emprisonnant » Octavia contre le mur.

– Pour tuer les gens… Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme face à lui en disant. Mais tu devrais le savoir vu que tu la connais…

Octavia distingua sur les traits de Colin l'émergence d'un doute à son égard. Il se méfiait d'elle et recula portant une main derrière son dos pour attraper son pistolet. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et sortit son arme, en menaçant son entre-jambe, elle ordonna lentement.

– Recule, mets-toi à genoux, et lève les mains bien en évidence.

Il jura en obéissant.

– T'es flic ?

– Pas vraiment. Alors tu as déjà fait appel au Commander…

Il la regarda avec une expression qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Elle s'approcha et lui inséra le canon de l'arme dans la bouche en l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle, en soutenant froidement son regard, Octavia décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

– Le Commander a tendance à me prendre mes contrats, et je n'apprécie pas que l'on empiète sur mes plates de bandes…

C'était gros, se faire passer pour un tueur à gages ne marcherait sans doute pas, mais Octavia espérait que la peur, l'alcool, la drogue suffirait à faire paniquer Colin, ou qu'avec un peu de chance il n'était tout simplement pas très futé et goberait ce subterfuge, car, au fond, qui irait penser qu'un agent du FBI se ferait passer pour un tueur ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux bavant légèrement sur le canon du pistolet en parlant. Octavia libéra sa bouche et écouta :

– Je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie engagé ! Mon patron a eu besoin d'elle pour retrouver quelqu'un et elle nous l'a livré !

– Quand ?

– Au début du mois, elle l'a déniché au Nevada et nous l'a amené.

– Qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Paniqua-t-il, j'ai juste reconnu son foutu maquillage sur la photographie. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle se fait appeler le Commander ! Je jure que je n'en sais pas plus !

Octavia le pointant toujours semblait réfléchir. Si le Commander était sur un autre contrat au début du mois, elle n'avait pas pu tuer Costia. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Nia l'avait-elle contacté ?

Colin de son côté suait à grosses gouttes, et devant le silence qui s'éternisait, répéta lamentablement :

– Je jure que je ne sais rien de plus !

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur lui sachant qu'il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Elle était même assez surprise qu'il ait lâché le morceau aussi vite. Quant à son patron ? Même si Colin lui révélait pour qui il travaillait, elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à prouver qu'il avait fait appel au Commander. Elle devrait donc se contenter de ce nom pour le moment, et éviter de trop pousser sa chance. Un nom, ou plutôt un surnom était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle regarda l'homme à genoux avec mépris et cracha :

– Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis…

Il ne se fit pas prier et détala.

Octavia s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi Nia avait-elle besoin d'un tueur à gages si ce n'était pas pour Costia ? Se demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Elle soupira et rangea son arme. Il fallait qu'elle parle à ses collègues de Chicago…

.

 _Richmond, Hôpital Bon Secours, le lendemain…_

Clarke monta les dernières marches et poussa la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Abby Lorenz était assise un peu plus loin directement sur le sol, le dos contre le petit muret se protégeant du soleil de cette fin de matinée. Abby regarda la jeune femme marcher jusqu'à elle. Carrie avait changé, il se dégageait d'elle une sympathie et presque un côté gauche qu'elle assimila au rôle qu'elle incarnait, celui de Clarke Griffin, une assistante bibliothécaire plutôt marrante et peu sûr d'elle. Le Dr Lorenz la trouvait incroyable, si Abby n'avait pas connu Carrie, elle aurait été certaine de l'image de Clarke Griffin, excepté qu'à travers la démarche hésitante et le sourire timide, Abby reconnaissait une assurance qu'elle masquait presque parfaitement, et la conviction d'une adolescente intelligente qui lui avait évité la prison.

Clarke arriva à son niveau et lui tendit le gobelet.

– Salut, Doc', c'est pour toi…

Abby récupéra la tasse et se poussa pour laisser la jeune femme s'assoir à l'ombre à côté d'elle, n'en revenant toujours pas de la revoir après tout ce temps.

Le Dr Lorenz but en silence, laissant le temps à « Clarke » de commencer le dialogue. Clarke regardait la surface bétonnée autour d'elle, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage, puis leva le regard sur les immeubles encerclant l'hôpital.

– J'étais comme toi, j'aimais venir sur le toit de l'hôpital pour décompresser. J'entendais les rumeurs de la ville en arrière fond et j'oubliais presque où j'étais, observant simplement les immeubles de Chicago tout autour. Certaines nuits, la lumière d'une fenêtre me révélait parfois une femme devant son ordinateur en train de travailler dans un bureau quelconque… Un homme jouant à un jeu vidéo avec des amis devant une télévision immense. Une famille mangeant une pizza et heureuse d'être réunie. L'illustration de la Vie dans une ville qui ne dormait jamais…

– Chicago te manque ?

Clarke but une gorgée de son thé et répondit le regard devant elle :

– Non, pas vraiment, c'était simplement un endroit où je vivais. Ce qui me manque c'est ma vie d'avant, ma famille, mais amis, Finn…

Abby tourna la tête vers elle et étudia le profil de la jeune femme qui plissait les yeux face à la réverbération du soleil sur le toit.

– Je suis désolée, Carrie, pour…

– Clarke, la corrigea-t-elle. Aujourd'hui mon nom est Clarke. Carrie n'existe plus, Abby, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– C'est vrai, excuse-moi, dit le médecin en baissant la tête.

Chacune replongea dans ses pensées puis Abby reprit la parole :

– Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Tu es extrêmement douée « Clarke », et à un moment ou à un autre j'aurais doutée, et j'aurais certainement fini par croire à tout ce mensonge...

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle et la scruta en silence avant de sourire :

– C'est faux, tu mens…

Abby sourit et confirma :

– C'est vrai. Son sourire s'effaça et elle continua. Si je n'avais pas vu la cicatrice dans ton dos… Là j'aurais certainement hésité, mais tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour vérifier si tu en avais une.

– Oui, et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, mais tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas facilité la tâche…

Elles se regardèrent complices.

– Cela aurait été drôle, de te revoir jouer les dures contre moi, répondit doucement Abby.

– Sauf que cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas été attachée à un lit, répliqua Clarke en plaisantant.

Elles restèrent à nouveau silencieuses buvant leur boisson.

– Qu'a dit le Marshal concernant Murphy ? Demanda Abby.

– Rien, soupira Clarke. Il est mort il y a cinq ans, le corps a été incinéré et la base de données est formelle. C'était bien son ADN. Mon intuition n'est pas suffisante aux yeux du FBI pour reconsidérer mon cas, pour m'attribuer une nouvelle identité. Je reste ici, je vais être surveillée ou protégée pendant un temps par les marshals et si d'ici un voir deux mois, il n'y a pas de nouveaux éléments, je serai à nouveau « tranquille ».

– Tu leur as dit pour moi ?

– Non.

– Ils ne vont pas faire le lien ?

Clarke sourit :

– Abby on ne s'est pas vu depuis presque vingt ans, et tu es le médecin de Raven, tu ne connais aucune Clarke Griffin…

– Mais je connais Carrie Alison…

– Exactement, Carrie Alison, pas Carrie Johnson.

Abby hocha la tête gravement et sourit :

– Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils t'aient adopté et… Que tu sois devenue médecin !

Clarke sourit également :

– Les Johnson sont des gens biens, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient là, et… Elle se racla la gorge pour endiguer l'émotion qui menacer de l'envahir en pensant à sa famille et continua sur air un faussement agacé. Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as déçu sur un point, Doc'…

Abby la regarda avec étonnement :

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Tu n'as jamais ouvert de fan club à la gloire d'Edward Lorenz, répondit Clarke en secouant la tête.

Abby ricana et lui sourit tendrement :

– J'ai toujours ta mascotte…

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, et je compte bien l'ouvrir ce club, maintenant qu'une autre personne sait qui est cet homme…

Clarke comprit et refusa :

– Non, tu n'as pas le droit d'invoquer Raven, elle l'a appris de ma bouche ça ne compte pas, tu dois te débrouiller toute seule pour trouver des membres…

– En parlant de Raven, répliqua Abby tout à coup sérieuse. Je me demande si ta copine ne me drague pas un peu…

Clarke éclata de rire :

– Oh, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je suis sûre que tu es tout à fait son genre. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

– Elle m'a invité à une soirée costumée la semaine prochaine…

Clarke rit à nouveau :

– Elle sera déguisée en WonderWoman, si j'étais toi j'accepterais…

– Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Abby.

Clarke regarda la femme à ses côtés :

– Oui, j'ai promis à Lucy, celle qui l'organise d'y être, pourquoi ?

– Si je dois répondre favorablement à Raven, ça me rassurerait d'avoir un visage amicale à cette soirée.

Clarke arqua un sourcil :

– Doc' ne me dis pas que cette soirée te fait… peur ?

Abby évita son regard en répondant :

– Non…

La jeune femme sourit gentiment au médecin plus âgé et avoua :

– Je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu serais attirée par les femmes.

– J'ai été suffisamment blessée par les hommes.

– Et donc tu as décidé de changer de bord à cause de ça ? C'est… un peu faible comme réponse…

Abby sourit en se rappelant de leur dernière conversation dix-huit ans plus tôt et répondit sur le même ton qu'à l'époque :

– C'est la seule que tu auras.

Clarke sourit à nouveau et confessa :

– Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé Abby.

Le bipper du Dr Lorenz sonna, l'empêchant de répondre, elle regarda le numéro et révéla :

– Il faut que j'y aille.

Abby se leva et se tourna vers Clarke toujours assise lui proposant de l'aide pour se lever également.

– Non, je te remercie Doc' mais je vais rester encore un peu.

Le Dr Lorenz hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier… pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir permis d'avoir… une vie après cette nuit-là.

Clarke leva la tête vers elle et répondit sincèrement :

– Et je ne t'ai jamais remercier d'être allée voir Linda Johnson et d'une façon de m'avoir aussi offert une nouvelle vie… après tout ça… Je suppose qu'on est… à égalité ? Plaisanta Clarke.

Abby sourit gentiment, détourna le regard, observa un instant les immeubles un peu plus loin et répondit :

– Raven peut sortir aujourd'hui. Tu vas la raccompagner ?

– Oui.

– Très bien, dis-lui que j'accepte de venir à la soirée…

Clarke se leva et se posta devant elle.

– Ah non, Doc', bien tenté mais ça c'est à toi de le faire.

Abby grimaça et soupira :

– Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

– Oui, va sauver des vies…

Le Dr Lorenz leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna sous le regard pensif de Clarke.

.

 _Highlands, quelque part dans l'ancien comté d'Iverness, le même jour…_

Anya ne connaissait pas bien l'Écosse, elle était venue ici une seule fois en compagnie de Lexa pour le premier contrat de la jeune femme qui s'en était royalement tirée, confirmant ce qu'Anya soupçonnait déjà depuis un bout de temps, Lexa deviendrait une tueuse à gages de renom. Tranquillement installée dans la Range Rover, elle guettait la Jeep de Randall Rackam qui ne tarderait plus.

Il avait plu, la route était sinueuse et cet homme avait tendance à conduire trop vite, persuadé d'être le roi du chemin dans cette vallée reculée. Anya le comprenait, en une heure d'attente elle n'avait vu passer aucune âme sur cette route.

En bonne professionnelle, Anya avait surveillé l'homme qu'elle devait abattre. Un parfait plouc originaire du Texas dont la famille avait déménagé quand il était adolescent sur la côte Est à Washington, et Randall fier de ses origines avait gardé le côté cow-boy de ses ancêtres, se la jouant John Wayne jusqu'ici, à plus de dix milles kilomètres de sa patrie, un endroit où il avait acheté une petite écurie et où il montait régulièrement un étalon noir du nom de… Buffalo. La pauvre bête avait bien entendu été baptisée par son nouveau propriétaire. Anya se dit qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti, il aurait pu l'appeler Tornado ou Joly jumper…

Randall semblait vraiment apprécier sa nouvelle vie, sa femme, et vivre heureux dans leur château datant du douzième siècle et duquel se dressait d'une des tours un drapeau américain vaniteux et inutile. Elle se demandait comment Katie avait pu accepter un tel manque de goût puis elle avait vu la femme de Randall et ne s'était plus posé de question. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés.

Anya ne connaissait pas Nia Givens, elle l'avait eu au téléphone, avait vu des photographies d'elle et l'avait trouvée élégante, chic, et méprisante à souhait pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Comment une telle femme avait pu épouser un homme comme Rackam ? Un moment d'absence sans doute, dont elle s'était vite relevée en divorçant et en lui laissant leur fille Ontari.

Nia Givens, celle responsable de la mort de Costia et du malheur de sa nièce. Lexa était forte, elle surmonterait cette épreuve et aussi terrible que cela fut, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu Costia depuis quatre mois avant qu'elle ne meure l'aiderait dans son deuil. Anya regrettait sincèrement la mort de l'agent du FBI, plus que tout, elle voulait voir sa nièce heureuse. Bien sûr, si Lexa avait arrêté d'exercer en tant que Commander cela l'aurait énervée mais la carrière de Lexa ne valait pas une telle souffrance. Elle ignorait ce que comptait faire Lexa après toute cette histoire. Peut-être partirait-elle en vacances comme prévu, seule et loin de tout ou peut-être continuerait-elle malgré son immense fatigue.

Anya se demanda où Lexa en était avec Clarke Griffin. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevée et avait accepté de lui laisser du temps, d'épargner la jeune femme encore un peu avant de la livrer à Nia, pourtant elle savait que sa nièce n'attendrait pas éternellement, Nia devait payer et la rage froide du Commander ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Elle fut sortie des réflexions par le bruit du moteur qui se rapprochait. Anya regarda la Jeep s'approcher bien trop vite comme elle s'y attendait, et dont le conducteur confiant souriait à sa femme assise à la place passager. Katie était avec lui, Anya n'avait pas prévu ça, normalement Randall se rendait seul à l'écurie… Elle fixa à nouveau le couple qui arrivait et haussa les épaules, Katie était… un simple dommage collatéral, cela arrivait, parfois. La jeep dérapa et le freins ne répondirent pas empêchant l'arrêt de la voiture qui bascula et tomba dans le ravin, une centaine de mètre plus bas.

Anya sortit son téléphone de la poche et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de réseau dans cette partie de la vallée… Quel dommage… Elle attrapa ses jumelles et vérifia l'état du véhicule écrasé côté toit entièrement broyé, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant quand celui-ci explosa. Anya soupira et constata avec désolation que les freins des voitures d'aujourd'hui n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, et que manque de chance, elles prenaient feu si facilement en carbonisant toutes preuves suspectes…

Elle démarra sa Range Rover et s'en alla en se disant qu'Édimbourg n'était qu'à trois ou quatre heures de route, elle pouvait y être avant la nuit et qu'elle avait fortement besoin d'un verre après avoir été « témoin d'une telle tragédie ». Il y aurait bien un bar quelque part dans cette grande ville où elle trouverait une compagnie agréable pour la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Anya à moitié nue assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre d'hôtel observait l'homme en train de dormir dans le lit. Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en essayant de se remémorer son prénom. Était-ce Scott ou Patrick, à moins qu'il s'agisse de Peter ? À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle regarda le numéro de téléphone sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main laissé par Polly, une belle rousse qui la draguait ouvertement avant que… lui… n'arrive et lui pique la place, obnubilant l'attention d'une Anya un peu grise. Oh, elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres mais ce soir elle ne cherchait pas une compagnie subtile alors… Scott, Patrick ou quelque soit son nom l'avait emporté sur la jolie Polly.

Anya regarda à nouveau le numéro sur le papier en se disant que Polly accepterait peut-être un verre pour se faire pardonner. Elle attrapa son téléphone en constatant qu'il était tard et qu'elle réveillerait certainement la jeune femme. Une « nouvelle erreur » pour laquelle elle devrait se faire « pardonner », pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle composa le numéro et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la touche pour l'appeler quand le nom apparut sur l'écran. Anya jura, se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas en décrochant.

– C'est généralement mauvais signe quand tu m'appelles Monty…

– Oui, salut à toi aussi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– On a un agent du FBI qui pause des questions sur le Commander.

– Rien de bien nouveau, répondit Anya d'un ton las.

– Oui, mais là il s'agit d'Octavia Blake, l'ancienne partenaire de Costia…

Anya fronça les sourcils dans la chambre sombre et répondit :

– Tu as toute mon attention…

– Elle est au courant que le Commander a rencontré Nia à Washington au début du mois.

– Elle ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à Lexa, le Commander est introuvable.

– C'est vrai, confirma Monty, elle ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à elle directement…. Mais peut-être par un chemin détourné…

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu veux, et explique-moi.

– Blake est partie pour Chicago, pour rencontrer les agents Linden et Kane…

– Et… ?

– Et ce sont eux qui se sont occupés du cas « Clarke Griffin ».

– Non…

– Si. Si Octavia comprend que Nia a engagé le Commander pour se débarrasser d'un témoin et vient à Richmond pour protéger Clarke…

– Merde !

– Comme tu dis.

– Tu peux me réserver un vol pour Chicago le plus vite possible ?

– C'est fait. Tu en as un dans deux heures.

– Merci, Monty, je ne l'oublierai pas.

– J'espère bien…

Anya raccrocha, regarda à nouveau le papier dans sa main et le froissa sans ménagement. Tant pis pour la jolie Polly…

.

 _Chicago, deux jours plus tard…_

Indra Linden observait en silence la jeune femme devant elle, cet agent Octavia Blake qui venait « se renseigner » sur leur enquête concernant Nia Givens et glaner quelques informations pour sa propre croisade. Indra comprenait, si quelque chose arrivait à Marcus, elle aussi remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver le coupable, sauf qu'ici le coupable était plus intelligent que celui qui le poursuivait. Nia Givens, en plus de vingt ans de carrière, ne s'était jamais fait coincer et cela n'arriverait pas cette fois non plus, elle était prête à y mettre sa main au feu. Indra était désolée pour cette Costia Cruise, vraiment, cependant combien d'hommes et femmes avaient été les victimes de la famille Givens ces dernières années ? Elle-même était incapable de répondre à cette question.

– Croyez-bien que je compatis à l'assassinat de votre ancien partenaire et que oui, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que Nia Givens en soit responsable, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider… Nia a des problèmes avec ses enfants et à cause de l'un deux, elle s'est sentie « obligée » de partir de Chicago pour Washington, compliquant votre enquête sur sa fille, Ontari Rackam, et la mienne sur Nia Givens elle-même…

Octavia hocha la tête et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

– Connaissez-vous celle que l'on nomme le Commander, agent Liden ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…

– Pourriez-vous me dire si Nia Givens l'a déjà rencontré ou fait appel à elle par le passé.

Indra fronça les sourcils cherchant dans sa mémoire :

– Non, les Givens ont plusieurs tueurs à leur botte, pourquoi demanderaient-ils « l'aide » du Commander ?

– C'est la question que je vous pose… Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme ? Questionna Octavia en lui montrant la photographie de Lexa prise près de la porte de la maison des Rackam.

L'agent Linden regarda attentivement le visage portant des traces de maquillage et secoua la tête.

– Non, qui est-elle ?

– Le Commander, répondit Octavia.

Indra leva les yeux vers elle et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

– Vous soutenez vraiment que la femme sur cette photographie est le Commander ?! Elle doit avoir un peu plus de trente ans, c'est un peu jeune pour un tueur à gages si réputé !

– Je sais de source sûre que c'est elle…

Indra redevint sérieuse et scruta le visage fermé de l'agent Blake.

– De source sûre ? Mais encore…

– …

Indra émit un rire bref.

– Vous n'avez pas eu cette information de manière légale, n'est-ce pas agent Blake ?

– …

Indra secoua la tête en reprenant :

– Très bien, imaginons que vous ayez raison, que cette jeune femme soit le Commander, pourquoi Nia aurait besoin d'elle ? Pensa tout haut Indra.

– Pour retrouver quelqu'un et l'éliminer…

Indra plissa les yeux, ce que sous-entendait Octavia Blake ne lui plaisait pas, bien qu'elle l'ait elle-même suspecté depuis longtemps.

– Nia Givens a abandonné son fils en prison, elle n'est allée le voir qu'une seule fois en l'espace de bientôt cinq mois.

– Avant son départ pour Washington…

– Oui, mais Roan Givens l'a déçu, elle lui en veut.

– Il reste son fils.

– Nia Givens était surveillée par le FBI, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de contacter le Commander…

– En effet, pas à Chicago…

Indra se tut devant les arguments qu'avançait l'agent Blake, puis inspira longuement en réfléchissant.

– Ce n'est pas logique, dit-elle. Vous pensez qu'elle a tué Costia Cruise parce qu'elle a découvert qu'elle travaillait sous couverture…

– Oui.

– Alors pourquoi faire venir le Commander chez elle ?

– Parce qu'elle savait que personne ne surveillait la maison des Rackam et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

– Dans ce cas comment avez-vous eu cette photographie ?

– …

– Ce n'est pas vrai… Comprit Indra, Ontari Rackam était bien surveillée, mais de manière non officielle et Nia Givens…

– A fait une erreur, la coupa Octavia.

– Nia Givens ne fait pas d'erreurs. Elle savait parfaitement que vous étiez-là, que tout ceci serait irrecevable dans un tribunal, non acceptable dans un dossier et… Indra s'arrêta et se remit à rire.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, commenta Octavia d'un ton agacé.

Indra se calma et lui expliqua :

– Agent Blake, vous êtes jeune et je ne doute pas de vos compétences au sein du FBI mais je « côtoie » Nia Givens depuis des années et comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne fait pas d'erreurs. Ce qui signifie que si tout ce que vous avez découvert est vrai, que cette jeune femme est bien le Commander, alors Nia Givens voulait que vous le sachiez. La reine de Chicago s'est servie de vos collègues qui « surveillaient » sa fille pour tendre un piège à cette tueuse, pour que vous partiez à sa recherche.

Octavia recula dans la chaise et secoua la tête n'en revenant pas :

– Non…

– Si, répondit Indra, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas la première dont elle se sert…

– Mais pourquoi nous donner le Commander ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

– Ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir agent Blake. Indra reporta son attention sur la photographie et réfléchit un instant, avant de continuer. Mais je vais faire ce qu'elle attend de moi, je vais entrer dans la partie.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même, pourquoi engager le Commander si ce n'est pour retrouver un témoin protégé responsable de l'emprisonnement de son fils et le faire éliminer ?

Octavia fixa la femme de l'autre côté de la table qui était sur le point de lui donner l'information qu'elle attendait :

– Vous allez me dire où se trouve Carrie Johnson…

– Oui, je vais vous dire où trouver celle qui porte maintenant le nom de Clarke Griffin.

.

 _Chicago, le même soir..._

Anya installée au bar de l'hôtel, observait discrètement l'agent qui s'intéressait à sa nièce, cette Octavia Blake, l'ancienne partenaire de Costia. Elle semblait si jeune. Anya sourit en se disant que les plus « innocents » cachaient souvent des loups redoutables. Elle finit son verre et se leva pour rejoindre la femme assise dans un fauteuil de la grande salle. Le FBI payait des chambres d'hôtels dans de bons établissements, elle pouvait au moins reconnaître ça au gouvernement. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche tranquille laissant le temps à l'agent de la voir arriver et s'arrêta devant elle. Octavia finit par lever les yeux vers cette inconnue attendant patiemment.

– Je vous offre un verre ? Demanda Anya.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche puis sourit poliment en déclinant l'offre :

– Je suis désolée, je suis extrêmement flattée mais…

– Vous n'aimez pas la compagnie des femmes…

– Si, mais pas de la façon dont vous l'entendez…

Anya sourit comme si cet argument n'avait aucun sens et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à elle.

– Je m'appelle Anya, dit-elle en tendant une main.

Octavia hésita puis la serra en se présentant :

– Octavia.

– Alors, dites-moi, Octavia, commença-t-elle en levant la main pour ordonner deux verres au serveur qui passait à proximité. Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas la compagnie des femmes comme « je l'entends » ?

– Vous voulez dire sexuellement ?

– Droit au but, ça me plaît.

Octavia sourit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil détaillant la femme élégante devant elle.

– Anya, j'apprécie vos efforts et je vous l'ai dit je suis extrêmement flattée mais nous ne passerons pas la nuit ensemble.

– Je sais.

L'agent du FBI haussa les sourcils en demandant :

– Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

– Je m'ennuyais au bar et vous m'intriguiez, j'ai donc décidé de venir vous voir. En fait, soit je discutais avec une belle inconnue quitte à l'attirer dans mes filets, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusée. Même si malheureusement comme vous venez de le préciser cela n'arrivera pas, soit je remontais dans ma chambre et buvait seule une partie du minibar. Et quitte à boire, autant être accompagnée ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le serveur arriva à cet instant et posa les deux verres de scotch sur la petite table entre elles. Octavia récupéra son verre et le porta à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif d'Anya.

– Si j'accepte, tu ne me dragueras pas ?

– On en est déjà au tutoiement, répondit Anya avec sourire. Cette soirée est de mieux en mieux…

– Anya…

– Octavia… susurra Anya en se penchant en avant pour attraper son verre sans la quitter des yeux.

Devant le léger trouble de l'agent du FBI, Anya se mit à rire, puis redevint sérieuse.

– Non, Octavia je ne te draguerai pas, cela te met mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles à cause d'une remarque ambiguë de ma part ou un sous-entendu un peu trop… évident, précisa-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

Octavia sembla rassurée et hocha la tête :

– De quoi veux-tu parler ? De la météo ? Proposa Anya.

Octavia sourit et répondit :

– Non, on ne se connaît pas assez pour parler d'un sujet aussi intime que la météo, plaisanta-t-elle. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais dans la vie Anya.

Anya soupira et grimaça :

– Rien de bien palpitant malheureusement, je travaille pour une banque internationale et je passe mon temps à voyager. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Oui et crois-moi tous les hôtels à travers le monde se ressemblent terriblement, ajouta-t-elle d'un air blasé. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je travaille pour le Gouvernement.

Anya émit un petit bruit presque érotique et ferma à moitié les yeux d'une manière provocante.

– J'adore cette phrase « Je travaille pour le Gouvernement », et tu l'as dite d'une manière tellement sexy…

– Anya… l'avertit Octavia.

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Se mit à rire la femme plus âgée. Tu m'as tendue une perche magnifique, je ne pouvais que l'attraper !

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Anya n'avait pas tord, elle avait ajouté un peu de mystère et de sensualité dans sa voix en révélant son travail.

– Tu es un espion ? Voulut savoir Anya. Tu travailles pour la CIA ? Ou alors la NSA ? Les services secrets ?

– Non, simplement pour le FBI…

Anya se mit à rire et finit son verre.

– Un petit conseil Octavia, quitte à t'inventer un métier, choisis en un où tu es un minimum crédible, tu es trop jeune pour travailler au FBI. Tu es quoi avocate ?

Octavia tiqua et sortit sa plaque pour la lui montrer. Anya sourit intérieurement, c'était presque trop simple. Elle mima la surprise et même l'admiration en s'emparant du portefeuille.

– Eh bien, comment veux-tu que je ne te drague pas après cette découverte, agent Blake ? Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Octavia récupéra sa carte en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien Octavia, parle moi du FBI…

– Non.

– Non ?

– Non, répéta fermement Octavia.

Anya afficha une petite moue déçue, mais accepta.

– Bon, alors de quoi pourrions-nous parler… La météo étant trop intime, le travail interdit, puis-je savoir d'où tu viens ?

– …

– Octavia, regarde autour de toi, nous sommes dans un hôtel ce qui signifie que comme moi, tu n'es pas de Chicago.

– Et d'où es-tu ?

Anya sourit gentiment :

– J'ai posé la question en premier…

– Washington et toi ?

– San Francisco.

Octavia ne continua pas la conversation se contentant de regarder la femme face à elle. Anya comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, Octavia s'était rendu compte qu'elle venait de mentir sur San Francisco. La tueuse s'insulta intérieurement, elle avait sous-estimé l'agent Blake. Elle commençait à éveiller ses soupçons, il fallait qu'elle retourne à nouveau la situation. Elle se leva et reprit la parole.

– Je suis désolée Octavia, je me rends compte que tout ceci était une erreur… Mais ce fut un plaisir de partager un verre avec toi… Bonne soirée, agent Blake…

Elle prit la direction des ascenseurs sans laisser le temps à Octavia de réagir ou de répondre. L'agent la regarda en se demandant qui était cette femme qui lui avait menti et que pouvait cacher ce départ si brutal. Piquée de curiosité, elle se leva et courra à travers la salle pour la rejoindre. Elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Anya adossée au fond de la cabine souriait agréablement.

– Tu as changé d'avis… Octavia ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha d'Anya pendant que l'ascenseur se mettait à monter.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Qui je suis ? Répéta doucement Anya, s'amusant de toute cette situation.

Octavia était maintenant face à elle et commençait à perdre patience.

– Tu ne travailles pas pour une banque et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase Anya l'embrassait échangeant leur position, la plaquant doucement contre le mur de la cabine. Octavia fut si surprise qu'elle ne se dégagea pas. Toujours sous l'emprise du baiser, elle laissa la main d'Anya caresser son dos pour s'emparer de son arme coincée dans l'arrière de son pantalon avant de sentir son corps reculer et de voir Anya la tenir tranquillement en joue pour reprendre d'un air ennuyé.

– Je suppose que ton arme de service est dans ta chambre… agent Blake. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au neuf millimètres dans sa main. Tant pis…

Octavia déglutit, la femme qui la menaçait été dangereuse, l'alarme dans son cerveau qui avait mis tellement de temps à l'avertir quelques instants plus tôt qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie grandement de celle qui l'embrassait sonnait maintenant désagréablement dans sa tête, lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à la provoquer, que Colin Todd ou tout autre malfrat n'étaient que de vulgaires amateurs et que cette femme mystérieuse jouait dans une toute autre catégorie, celle des professionnels.

Anya souriait en observant les expressions sur le visage de la jeune femme guettant du coin de l'œil les étages qui défilaient et la rapprochaient de leur destination.

– Je vois que tu commences à comprendre… Tu sais Octavia, j'aurais vraiment aimé la manière douce mais tu es plus douée que ce que je pensais…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Anya râla en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone, marmonnant un « sauvée par le gong », sans quitter des yeux sa cible, elle récupéra l'appareil et répondit :

– Oui ?

– Où es-tu ? Lui demanda Lexa.

– Chicago.

– J'ai appris que Rackam avait eu un accident…

– Oui.

– Bon travail. Tu t'occupes d'Ontari maintenant ?

– C'est l'idée…

– Monty m'a averti pour l'agent Blake.

– Il n'aurait pas dû.

– Il est parfois sentimental. Laisse-la, je m'en occuperai.

– Elle peut nous poser des problèmes, avança Anya toujours les yeux sur la jeune femme adossée au fond de la cabine qui comprenait qu'elle était le sujet de leur conversation.

– On n'a pas besoin d'une enquête du FBI sur le dos. Laisse-la…

– Je…

Lexa grogna à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– Tu es avec elle en ce moment ?

– Oui.

– Très bien. Alors donne-lui juste un avertissement… et si elle continue malgré tout, on avisera…

– Lexa…

– Occupe-toi d'Ontari, Anya, n'oublie pas ta promesse… Ordonna froidement Lexa.

Anya serra les dents.

– Je n'ai rien oublié…

– Merci. Rappelle-moi quand Ontari ne sera plus de ce monde, dit Lexa avant de raccrocher.

Anya rangea le portable dans sa poche et arma le pistolet dans sa main tout en parlant :

– Agent Blake… Je te conseille de retourner à Washington et d'oublier toute cette histoire sur le Commander…

– Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Octavia d'une voix pleine de colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Anya soupira puis recula dans le hall quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

– Octavia, le Commander n'accorde pas souvent de seconde chance et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, alors profites-en, il n'y aura pas de nouvel avertissement. Je garde ton jouet en souvenir, conclut-elle en montrant le pistolet avec un petit sourire.

Anya continua à la fixer en laissant les portes se refermer sur celle qui venait d'être sauver in extrémis pas sa nièce. Octavia s'accrocha à la barrière métallique derrière elle, comprenant qu'elle venait de l'échapper belle. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle venait « d'établir le contact » avec le Commander et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse intimider par un tueur à gages.

.

 _Chicago, quelques jours plus tôt…_

L'appartement de Luis sentait la crasse, la marijuana, le tabac froid et le renfermé. Les bouteilles de bière vides trainaient sur la table et quelques unes avaient roulé jusque sous le canapé tenant compagnie aux moutons de poussière qui s'agglutinaient paisiblement, remplissant leur rôle, narguant sans complexe l'aspirateur oublié depuis un bout de temps dans un placard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

Emori ne lui avait pas laissé le choix après le braquage.

Murphy avait commencé à se battre contre ses propres complices dans la camionnette, Juan n'ayant vraiment pas apprécié sa petite improvisation dans la banque, n'était pas intervenu. Ils les avaient largués à Greensboro en Caroline du Sud, et ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'il ne les élimine pas. Emori et Murphy étaient à jamais grillé dans le braquage de banques, Juan ferait jouer ses relations pour qu'ils ne travaillent plus dans ce bisness sur la côte Est.

Murphy s'en fichait, ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était retourner à Richmond, retrouver cette Clarke Griffin et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute ! Il avait tout expliqué à Emori qui n'en revenait pas d'entendre encore parler de cette foutue Carrie Johnson après plus de dix ans ! Voyant qu'il restait sur son idée elle lui proposa une dernière fois son aide, mais à une condition.

– Très bien, on va la retrouver mais après je partirai et nous deux on ne se reverra plus, c'est clair ?

– Emori…

– Je suis fatiguée Murphy, j'en ai marre de t'entendre encore et toujours te plaindre de celle qui a « détruit ta vie »… N'oublie pas qu'on s'est rencontré le jour où tu sortais de ce centre où elle t'avait envoyé, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait tant de mal que ça finalement.

– …

Assise sur le lit de la chambre d'un petit hôtel de Greensboro, elle continua.

– À cause de tes conneries, les banques c'est terminé de ce côté du pays, et si je veux continuer là-dedans il va falloir que je déménage sur la côte Ouest.

– Je viendrai avec toi, expliqua Murphy, sentant que la situation devenait trop glissante. Emori était calme. Lors de leurs engueulades habituelles les cris fusaient et ils se remettaient inlassablement ensemble après quelques heures, mais là les choses étaient différentes.

– Non, Murphy, tu vas boucler cette histoire avec Carrie Johnson et tu vas m'oublier.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'Emori et s'agenouilla devant elle réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il attrapa ses mains posées sur ses genoux et déclara :

– Emori, j'ai déconné et je suis désolé mais je te jure que je ne veux pas te perdre, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

Il serra les dents en ajoutant :

– Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu m'accordes une dernière chance et je le ferai.

Emori le regarda un long moment avant de demander :

– Tout ce que je voudrais ? Répéta-t-elle.

– Oui.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et ordonna :

– Je veux que tu oublies Carrie Johnson et que tu t'occupes de nous comme il se doit.

Murphy s'était attendu à cette demande, il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait simplement besoin de deux jours et que… puis s'arrêta devant un détail de la phrase prononcée par Emori.

– Nous ?

Emori guida une des mains de Murphy sur son ventre et répéta avec tendresse :

– Oui, nous.

Murphy sut à cet instant que la femme dans cette chambre d'hôtel, la futur mère de son enfant valait bien plus que n'importe qui à ses yeux sur cette planète et Carrie Johnson pouvait vivre sa vie en tant que Clarke Griffin, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il deviendrait père et ça il ne le gâcherait pas à cause de la rancune d'un adolescent abandonné par ses propres parents. Il sourit avec amour à Emori les yeux brillants et répondit avec sérieux.

– D'accord… pour Nous.

Emori lut dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait convaincu et l'embrassa.

Étendue dans le lit, Emori fumait une cigarette, qu'elle fit passer à Murphy à côté d'elle en expliquant.

– Mon cousin nous logera à Chicago, le temps qu'on rassemble nos affaires et on partira pour la Californie.

– Luis habite Chicago ?

– Oui, il y dirige une petite agence de voyages.

– Ok, mais… Emori, je suis recherché à Chicago…

– John Murphy est recherché à Chicago, mais John Murphy est mort il y a cinq ans… Toi tu es Sam Duffy…

Il éclata de rire en entendant le faux nom qu'il portait depuis cinq ans. Dieu qu'il aimait la femme à ses côtés. Celle qui avait eu cette idée brillante de payer un employé pourri de la police de Chicago pour entrer son ADN dans la base de données remplaçant celui de Sam Duffy, un alcoolique sans famille et d'à peu près son âge qui s'était suicidé dans le lac Michigan. Son cadavre n'avait été découvert que des semaines plus tard sans le moindre papier sur lui et dans un état de décomposition tel que sans une vérification de son identité sanguine il resterait un illustre inconnu. Une incroyable aubaine pour eux, l'ADN sur cette affaire était donc devenu le sien, et le corps incinéré portait le nom de John Murphy, un gamin des rues qui avait failli tuer un policier il y a onze ans et abattu un pauvre jeune dans une supérette cinq ans plus tôt. Cela leur avait couté une fortune mais Murphy était mort ce jour-là aux yeux de la police de l'Illinois, de l'inspecteur Thelonius, et de Carry Johnson.

En repensant à toute cette histoire, il se tourna vers Emori et murmura :

– Que dirais-tu de devenir Mme Duffy ?

Emori ferma les yeux de contentement et répondit :

– J'adorerais ça.

.

Murphy se réveilla sur le canapé avec un mal de crâne désagréable. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils squattaient chez Luis et avait prévu de partir la semaine d'après pour Los Angeles. Il se passa la main sur sa nuque et se leva pour prendre un petit déjeuner en se demandant où était Emori. Elle avait dû aller se renseigner sur une voiture qu'ils pourraient acheter pour leur voyage.

Il regarda d'un œil vide la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier et ouvrit le frigidaire en attrapant la bouteille de lait. Il but le liquide directement au goulot puis le recracha en constatant qu'il était caillé. Il toussa pour se débarrasser du goût immonde qui restait dans sa bouche et alluma une cigarette après avoir bu un peu de coca-cola. Il revint dans le séjour vide, enfila un pull qui empestait la drogue et sortit de l'appartement décidé à acheter une bouteille de lait neuve en bas de l'immeuble pour Emori qui ne buvait pas de café sans le sacro-saint liquide blanc, en se disant que ce serait bien aussi pour son enfant, qu' un peu de calcium avant sa venue sur terre ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Murphy fut bousculé par un type au moment où il atteignait le passage clouté, un homme qui l'insulta vertement avant de reprendre sa marche vers un but inconnu. Il aurait pu laisser passer, mais pas de chance pour l'individu grossier, sa migraine, le lait caillé et une mauvaise nuit sur un canapé inconfortable avait eu raison de son humeur. Murphy le rattrapa et le soma de s'excuser. La bagarre commença aussi bêtement que ça, chacun n'y alla pas de main morte dans leur coup de poing, s'acharnant sur leur visage respectif, cassant une pommette, ouvrant une arcade sourcilière et éclatant un nez au passage. Une altercation violente qui attira une patrouille de police dans les environs. Déjà bien amochés mais toujours aussi en colère, les deux hommes résistèrent aux policiers aggravant leur cas avec cette attitude inutile pour finir par vaguement se calmer attachés à l'arrière de la voiture qui les conduisait au poste.

.

Jordan Korwosky n'avait jamais été sûr de lui et quand on en venait à l'utilisation du numérique son peu d'assurance baissait encore d'un bon cran. Il travaillait au poste de police de l'ouest de Chicago depuis plus de quarante ans et attendait sa retraite qui aurait lieu dans quatre mois. Il ne pouvait plus courir et il lui était donc impossible patrouiller dans les rues à cause de son genou gauche dans lequel il avait reçu une balle pendant le service. Un mauvais coup du sort qui lui faisait régulièrement des siennes, responsable sa démarche irrégulière et saccadé jusqu' à sa mort et qui avait même manqué, quelques années plus tôt, de le rendre accro à la viccodine dont il se gavait pour calmer la douleur grignotant avec délice sa rotule dans un sale état et irrécupérable pour n'importe quel médecin.

Jordan était apprécié par son chef et pour l'aider avant qu'il ne parte enfin à la retraite qu'il méritait, son capitaine s'était débrouillé pour le faire rester au poste et pour lui confier la tâche des dossiers des nouveaux arrivés.

Un emploi de bureau qu'il occupait maintenant depuis trois ans sans se plaindre, bien que l'absence d'activité physique qu'engendrait le fait d'être assis derrière un ordinateur tous les jours l'avait poussait à s'accoquiner avec les doughnuts au sucre glace du _dinner_ de la rue d'en face et à prendre pas mal de kilos.

Jordan était assez bon vivant et tout le monde l'aimait bien, enfin, ses anciens collègues l'estimaient. Les nouveaux, la jeune génération, le voyaient comme un vieux crouton incapable de s'adapter aux ordinateurs et le service informatique de la police en avait plus que marre de devoir se déplacer régulièrement pour l'aider dans ses erreurs face à l'écran. Les jeunes irrévérencieux avaient d'ailleurs tiré à la courte paille le matin même pour savoir qui allait « se taper Korwosky » et Glenn Lockart avait été le grand perdant du jeu.

Glenn n'avait rien contre Jordan mais devant sa maladresse et son incroyable malchance avec les ordinateurs, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en grognant.

– Sérieux, Jordan, comment arrives-tu à faire en sorte qu'un type noir faisant un mètre quatre vingt deviennent une étudiante blanche en économie dans ton ordinateur ?!

Jordan ne savait pas où se mettre, il se tordait les mains ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait mal tapé, il avait pourtant suivi à la lettre la procédure sur la feuille de papier à côté de lui et il voyait bien le pauvre Glenn qui faisait son boulot en avait assez de s'occuper encore de lui pour la cinquième fois de la matinée. Jordan sentait bien que si ça continuait à ne pas abonder dans leur sens, si ses bêtises ne cessaient pas, les informaticiens se plaindraient de son incompétence et s'en serait finit de son travail… mais vraiment ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne comprenait rien à ce nouveau logiciel !

– Je te jure que j'ai fait comme c'était marqué ! Geignit-il misérablement.

Glenn secoua la tête réparant la nouvelle connerie de cet incapable et le menaça froidement :

– Vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne m'appelles plus de la journée.

Jordan comprit le message et secoua vigoureusement la tête en regardant l'informaticien s'éloigner. Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Il se calma et fit signe à l'agent de la rue d'amener les deux hommes en sang qui attendaient.

Jordan s'occupa d'eux, prit leur photographie, récupéra leur papier, releva leurs empreintes et soupira de soulagement quand le premier des deux hommes fut enregistrer sans problème dans le logiciel. Son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup quand le deuxième, un certain Sam Duffy au visage salement abîmé et pas vraiment reconnaissable sur sa photographie d'identité devint John Murphy sur son écran, un homme recherché pour meurtre… et mort depuis cinq ans. Jordan se prit la tête dans ses mains en s'insultant, lisant le message qui lui demandait de confirmer ou d'abandonner la nouvelle identité. Il chercha l'informaticien des yeux pour l'appeler à la rescousse. Glenn à l'autre bout de la pièce semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur en discutant avec Janice une nouvelle stagiaire du service et Jordan ne se risqua pas à le déranger, évitant ainsi son « arrêt de mort » en n'interrompant pas le jeune homme dans sa parade amoureuse. Il ignora le message de l'ordinateur et remplaça le nom de Sam Duffy à la place de John Murphy, sentant son angoisse le quitter en même temps qu'il pressait la touche entrée du clavier.

Murphy retomba encore une fois amoureux d'Emori dont le plan si génial lui permit d'être condamné à un mois de prison pour résistance à agents au lieu de plus de vingt ans pour meurtre. Il purgerait sa peine et se tiendrait à carreaux. Il avait expliqué à Emori toute l'histoire et elle avait accepté de l'attendre. Dans un mois, ils quitteraient définitivement Chicago et oublieraient enfin tout ça sous le soleil de Los Angeles. L'arrestation de Sam Duffy n'était qu'un contre temps fâcheux comme il en arrivait parfois et il pouvait s'estimer chanceux que la peine ne soit pas plus lourde.

Murphy ignorait l'homme avec qui il s'était battu dans la rue et qui se trouvait dans le même bus que lui les amenant vers la prison centrale de Chicago. Il l'éviterait et ne ferait aucune vague dans cette prison, voulant connaître son enfant et recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

L'homme à la pommette en voie de guérison et à l'œil au beurre noir resta impassible face à l'accueil des gardiens qui se moquèrent de son « maquillage » et ne tressaillit pas à la fouille humiliante dont il fit l'objet. Murphy rencontra son nouveau compagnon de cellule, un type inoffensif qui purgeait une peine pour détournement de fond.

Il réalisa que sa situation risquait de son compliquer quand, le lendemain au réfectoire, il reconnut l'homme contre qui il s'était bagarré, le menacer de loin. Il s'était battu contre le mauvais cheval découvrit-il, un type qui d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, avait des amis dans cette prison qui se feraient une joie de l'aider dans sa « démarche » pour transformer sa détention en enfer. Murphy avait besoin d'être protégé de cet homme et de « ses copains » sinon il ne reverrait sans doute pas Emori vivant. Il se mit à observer les autres détenus et à poser des questions puis découvrit lequel portait le titre de pipelette du Bloc C. Il le rencontra dans la cours et accepta de lui donner son dessert pendant une semaine à condition qu'il lui donne le nom de celui qui pourrait lui venir en aide. En entendant le nom Murphy bénit sa nouvelle étoile et marcha d'une démarche décontractée vers la cellule du Roi de la prison.

Roan Givens, allongé sur son lit lisait un magazine de sport quand il fut interrompu par son codétenu qui l'avertit qu'un des nouveaux voulait le voir. Il faillit refuser puis se dit que l'article pouvait attendre. Il hocha la tête, se leva et détailla celui qui entrait dans la cellule. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui portait les bleus d'une altercation récente sur le visage et qui semblait bien sûr de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Roan.

– J'ai besoin de votre protection.

– Voyez-vous ça ? T'es ici pour quoi ?

– J'ai agressé des policiers.

– Et tu vas rester combien de temps ?

– Un mois.

Roan renifla et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras continuant à fixer l'homme sur le pas de sa cellule.

– Ce n'est rien un mois, tiens-toi à carreaux et ça passera vite.

– C'était mon intention, mais j'ai un ennemi ici et il ne me laissera pas partir vivant.

Roan sourit méchamment :

– Ce n'est pas de chance…

– Vous pouvez m'aider Monsieur Givens.

– Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ton cas ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire moustique que je me ferai une joie d'écraser avec le talon de ma chaussure.

Murphy serra les dents pour ne pas répondre, il avait besoin de lui, il inspira et reprit calmement connaissant l'incroyable information qu'il avait en sa possession.

– Vous pourriez faire ça… Ou vous pourriez m'aider.

– Tu commences à m'ennuyer, répondit froidement Roan, faisant signe à son codétenu de le débarrasser de cet opportun.

– Attendez ! Cria Murphy en se dégageant des bras qui l'attrapaient. J'ai quelque chose que vous voulez !

– Ça m'étonnerait, conclut Roan en lui tournant le dos, pendant que plusieurs de ses hommes emportaient Murphy au loin.

– Je sais où est Carry Johnson ! S'époumona Murphy.

Roan le magazine à la main, prêt à reprendre sa lecture se figea en entendant le nom.

.

.

N / A : Voici une petite réponse aux guests, Fanny ou à ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés pendant leur commentaire. Merci pour vos reviews.

Euh, cette histoire comporte 11 chapitres et a été écrite en entier (comme toutes mes histoires avant d'être publiées).

Autre chose, j'apprends petit à petit à écrire avec les fanfictions, (je n'avais jamais écrit avant sauf les rédactions au collège) donc si parfois la fin de mes histoires est bizarre ou peut en frustrer quelques uns, sachez que c'est comme pour la longueur des chapitres ( je suis passée de moins de 1000 mots pour mes premières histoires à 10 000 mots par chapitre aujourd'hui !), je prends bien en compte vos remarques, simplement cela me demande du temps et j'essaie de développer tout ça au fur et à mesure avec chaque nouveau récit :)

Voilà...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Washington, le mardi suivant…_

Nia Givens ne pleurait pas. Elle suivait des yeux le cercueil de son ex-mari descendre dans le caveau de la famille Rackam. Elle expira discrètement en entendant la plainte de sa fille à sa gauche et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il valait mieux donner le change car beaucoup de gens épiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle regretta presque de ne pouvoir ressentir la moindre peine pour la mort de son ancien époux, mais bon, au moins ils n'étaient pas au Texas ou dans un ranch perdu au milieu de nulle part, et elle aurait de toute façon refusé de partir en Écosse, même pour ses funérailles. Nia devait avouer que cet enterrement à Washington permettait à Randall Rackam de remonter un peu dans son estime, ça, et le fait que Katie ne soit pas enterrée avec lui. Ontari s'y était formellement opposée. Sa belle-mère n'était pas une Rackam et par conséquent, ne méritait pas sa place dans le cimetière. En d'autres circonstances, l'émergence de cet orgueil primitif par Ontari aurait peut-être fait réfléchir Nia sur la place de sa fille dans sa vie…

Mais il était trop tard.

Nia attrapa la main d'Ontari et monta avec elle dans la voiture qui les ramenait à la villa, réfléchissant à ses affaires sans prêter attention à la jeune femme sur le siège à ses côtés qui pleurait la perte de son père. Comme elle s'en doutait, Ontari prit un valium et partit se reposer dans sa chambre, laissant la Reine de Chicago et sa meilleure conseillère en tête à tête se « délecter » encore et toujours de l'infatigable Sarabande d'Haëndel.

Echo assise dans le canapé en tissu bleu si confortable du bureau doré souriait à la femme qu'elle admirait, se disant qu'après cinq ans à travailler pour elle, Nia Givens arrivait à nouveau à la surprendre, qu'elle avait trouvé son maître en tous points et qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de cette femme impitoyable.

– Je te présente mes condoléances, lui dit-elle en attrapant son verre sur la table basse.

Nia face à elle sourit à la mine de circonstance adoptée par son bras droit, son amante et la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse au fil de leur collaboration, transformant un simple amusement en quelque chose de bien plus profond entre elles. Elle répondit sur le même ton.

– Merci pour ton soutien dans ce drame qui touche ma fille.

– Oui, ce fut un accident tragique.

– Un accident… répéta évasivement Nia avant de boire tranquillement.

– Penses-tu réellement que ce n'en soit pas un ? Lui demanda Echo.

Nia balaya la pièce du regard en répondant.

– Randall était un très bon conducteur, il allait vite c'est vrai, mais ses réflexes ne lui ont jamais fait défaut…

– Donc ce n'était pas un accident.

– Echo, toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, que Randall a été assassiné, que la vendetta contre moi et ma famille de la part du Commander est en marche…

– Comme tu l'avais prévue.

– Oui, mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé dans cette histoire, ma chère Echo, susurra Nia en se levant et s'approchant d'elle. Ta découverte sur Costia en couple avec le Commander, vraiment quel étonnant renseignement !

– Elles n'étaient plus ensemble…

– Mmm… répondit vaguement Nia. Pourtant il y aura toujours une partie chez une personne qui a été amoureuse qui voudra venger l'assassinat de son ex, surtout s'il reste des sentiments… Et on parle ici du Commander, il suffisait de pousser le bon bouton… Nia but une nouvelle gorgée avant de reprendre d'un air ennuyé. Les gens sont si prévisibles…

Echo retint un sourire, si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi intimement, elle penserait que Nia Givens possédait un cœur de glace, ou aucune pitié… Elle se reprit. Non c'était vrai, Nia n'avait aucune pitié, elle était intransigeante, imperturbable, sans merci, et calculatrice. Des traits de caractère qui lui permettaient de régner depuis si longtemps… Echo la regarda un instant et énonça ce qu'elle craignait.

– Se mettre à dos le Commander, Nia, penses-tu vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée ? Je sais que tu l'utilises, mais elles viendront pour toi après tout ça, tu t'en doutes….

– Je les attendrai, répondit calmement la femme en blanc.

– La prochaine sur leur liste est certainement Ontari, ta fille…

Nia rit méchamment.

– Ontari, n'est pas ma fille, si c'était le cas, elle aurait fui son père depuis longtemps pour venir me rejoindre, pour être du côté des vainqueurs… Elle n'est pas une Givens, conclut froidement Nia.

Echo préféra laisser tomber le sujet et demanda :

– Je reprendrai les affaires de la famille Rackam, n'est-ce pas ?

Nia finit son verre en observant le visage de celle qu'elle aimait, puis elle se leva et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Tout en lui posant la main sur la joue, elle répondit doucement :

– Echo, tu me comprends bien plus que mon propre sang. Une fois Ontari écartée, Roan toujours en prison, toi et moi gouverneront sur la côte Est et personne ne nous arrêtera…

Echo prit la main de Nia sur sa joue, la retourna et en embrassa la paume sous son regard attendri puis elle leva les yeux vers elle et reprit :

– Je suis allée le voir, comme tu me l'avais demandé après qu'il t'ait appelé.

– Et qu'a dit mon cher fils ?

– Il m'a révélé où était Carrie Johnson, ainsi que sa nouvelle identité.

Nia la regarda avec étonnement :

– Vraiment, tu as réussi à faire en sorte qu'il te révèle cette information ?

Echo sourit fièrement en portant son regard sur la bouche de Nia :

– J'ai appris de la meilleure…

Nia se mit à rire.

– Tu as été une très bonne élève…

Elles entendirent la musique ralentir et le début du morceau débuta à nouveau :

– Tu as vérifié ce qu'il a révélé ?

– Oui et c'est elle, confirma Echo. Penses-tu que le Commander ne l'ait pas encore trouvée ?

Nia fronça les sourcils et réfléchit sérieusement à la question :

– Elle m'a donné un délai de deux mois et a disparu. Elle a été maligne, elle savait que j'essaierai de la faire suivre, m'obligeant à me pencher sur les résultats du FBI la concernant… Où en sont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

– L'agent Octavia Blake, l'ancienne coéquipière de Costia, a fait le lien, elle est allée à Chicago mais elle n'est pas en mesure de prouver que celle qui est venue te voir, est bien le Commander. Son supérieur va vouloir qu'elle reste ici.

– Elle ne le fera pas.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

– Ne sous-estime pas la colère d'une personne, Echo, la passion et la rage sont des moteurs très puissants.

– Alors que fait-on maintenant, Nia ?

La femme en blanc se leva et marcha lentement dans la pièce, puis s'approcha du bureau et sourit au petit katana.

– Si tu n'avais pas découvert l'ancienne liaison entre Costia et cette… Lexa, qui m'aurais-tu fait engager pour éliminer Carrie Johnson ?

Echo chercha dans sa mémoire et expliqua :

– Le Commander est considéré comme la meilleure… Cela dit, il y a aussi un couple de tueurs assez réputés… Ils s'appellent Luna et Derrick Gardot.

– Organise un rendez-vous, je veux qu'ils s'occupent de Carrie Johnson… et du Commander.

– Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle finisse le travaille avec Ontari, et attendre qu'elle te livre Carrie Johnson ?

Nia se retourna et inspira en souriant :

– À ton avis Echo qui s'est occupé de Randall ?

– Le Commander ?

– Non, je pencherais plutôt pour son mentor, cette Anya. Ce qui signifie qu'elles se sont séparées. Le Commander veille sur le témoin attendant que les deux mois se terminent pour me l'amener et Anya élimine mon entourage sans savoir qu'elle le fait pour moi… Mais vu qu'elles complotent et prévoient certainement ma mort, pourquoi devrais-je leur faciliter la tâche ? Au pire, Luna et Derrick mourront pendant leur mission, m'obligeant à affronter un tueur qui ne me fait pas peur, et au mieux, ils me débarrasseront du Commander et de Carrie avant l'heure…

– Et Anya ?

– Laisse le FBI l'arrêter.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Anya ferait un magnifique Commander, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Une lueur d'admiration brilla dans le regard d'Echo :

– Comment ?

– Un appel anonyme pour dire où elle se trouvait, l'agent Blake sera certainement ravie de la revoir après leur petit tête à tête dans cet hôtel… Une information encore très utile et que je te remercie de m'avoir apportée… Tu as vraiment des espions partout, Echo ?

– Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

– Je suis fière de toi, Echo.

Echo rougit sous le compliment et baissa les yeux :

– Merci ma Reine. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux pensant à quelque chose. Mais si tu fais arrêter Anya, qui va s'occuper d'Ontari ?

Nia se rapprocha avec un regard triste :

– Ne t'ais-je jamais dit que ma fille était… fragile ? Je connais plusieurs médecins qui pourraient attester de son état… Et la mort de son père l'a achevée, j'ai bien peur de devoir la faire hospitaliser…

Echo ouvrit la bouche devant cette révélation sous le regard imperturbable de Nia puis sourit complice :

– Je n'aimerais vraiment pas t'avoir comme ennemie, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Nia se mit à rire et redevint sérieuse :

– Cela n'arrivera jamais.

– Non, cela n'arrivera jamais, confirma Echo en se rapprochant encore plus de la femme qui partageait sa vie.

.

 _Richmond, le même soir…_

Clarke se rendit compte que travailler derrière ce bar lui avait manqué. Elle s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie, au _Raven's_ et l'ambiance du mardi soir lui plaisait de plus en plus. Jane assise devant elle ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant qu'elle préparait six mojitos.

– Tu sais que Lucy et moi sommes amies… Commença-t-elle.

– Oui, et… ? Répondit poliment Clarke.

Jane regarda son verre sans remarquer l'expression du barman qui venait de lever les yeux vers Raven fraichement arrivée, traversant la salle pour monter à son bureau. Jane, toujours à la contemplation de ses glaçons, loupa la demande silencieuse de Clarke à Lucy sur la raison de sa présence de leur patronne qui secouait la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien.

– Et donc Lucy m'a invitée à sa soirée samedi… et je me demandais si…

– Euh… excuse-moi un instant tu veux, Jane, je reviens…

Clarke passa sous le bar et partit à la poursuite de son amie sans faire attention à la femme en noir dans le fond de la salle qui la suivait des yeux.

.

Lexa avait longuement hésité à revenir voir Clarke au _Raven's._ Elle était repartie à Williamsburg pour se reposer un peu et n'était revenue que la veille. Clarke ne risquerait rien pendant quelques jours… Leur dernière rencontre l'avait plus secouée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, pleurer dans ses bras, être soutenu par une femme ayant vécu la même chose qu'elle était… si troublant et elle sentait qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa cible, à la trouver plus que sympathique. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune attirance entre elles, quelle idée ! Lexa se détestait, elle avait appris la mort de Costia depuis une quinzaine de jours et voilà qu'elle s'attachait à son contrat. Tout ceci lui échappait depuis le début, depuis cette après-midi-là dans ce parc où elle avait accepté de commencer cette fichue partie d'échecs avec Clarke Griffin. Et maintenant le professionnalisme du Commander était en péril. La jeune femme regarda la brune au bar qui faisait des yeux doux à Clarke quelques minutes plus tôt et sentit une foutue pointe de jalousie dans le creux de son estomac. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, cette femme là-bas pouvait être dangereuse et en avoir après Carrie Johnson… Foutaises ! Même elle n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre de cette excuse minable. Elle inspira et se dit qu'après cette soirée, une fois certaine que Clarke serait rentrée saine et sauve chez elle, elle contacterait Anya pour qu'elle vienne la surveiller à sa place et que le Commander s'occuperait des « subalternes » de Nia Givens, comme elle aurait dû le faire dès le départ.

.

Clarke monta les marches, frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre de réponse. Raven assise dans son fauteuil, feuilletait le livre des comptes.

– Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Clarke en venant s'assoir dans le siège en face d'elle.

– Je fais de la comptabilité…

– Tu dois te reposer encore cette semaine, tu as été sérieusement blessée…

– Ça va ce n'était qu'une balle…

– Ce n'était qu'une balle ?! Raven tu t'entends ?! Abby a été formelle, tu…

À l'évocation de son médecin Raven leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrompit :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Abby et toi ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils et sourit en comprenant, puis secoua la tête.

– Raven, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

– Oh, vraiment ? Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de te regarder, elle scrute le moindre de tes mouvements et je vois bien qu'il y a une complicité entre vous.

– Ma parole mais tu es jalouse ! En pincerais-tu pour ton médecin Raven ? Plaisanta à moitié Clarke.

– N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, l'avertit sa patronne.

Clarke soupira et reprit doucement :

– Raven, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Abby et moi, pas comme ça, on s'entend bien et on a des choses en commun…

– Ah, oui ? Comme quoi ?

– Euh… On aime toutes les deux… les papillons…

Raven plissa les yeux attendant la chute qui n'arriva pas.

– N'a-t-elle pas accepté de venir avec toi à la soirée de Lucy ? Questionna Clarke, préférant détourner le sujet.

– Si.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?!

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la convaincre, Clarke reprit doucement :

– Tu oublies que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête, avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

Raven sourit trop rapidement au goût de Clarke en répondant :

– Oui, ton « imprévue », as-tu des nouvelles d'elle ?

Le barman jura en saisissant que Raven l'avait piégée pour qu'elle confesse son attirance envers Lexa.

– Rentre chez toi Raven, répondit-elle froidement. Lucy et moi on s'occupe du bar. Laisse-moi t'appeler un taxi, d'accord ? Dit-elle en récupérant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Raven grogna et murmura en voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de son amie ce soir :

– Oui, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je rentre, j'ai un peu mal à la jambe…

Clarke cessa de taper le numéro de téléphone sur son portable et regarda Raven.

– Tu as mal à la jambe ?

– Oui.

– Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ?

Raven haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

– Clarke, je ne voudrais pas offenser ton côté chevalier blanc, mais quitte à choisir, je préférerais que ma jambe soit examinée par... un vrai médecin.

– …

– Je pense que le Dr Lorenz pourrait s'en charger, reprit malicieusement Raven.

– J'en suis certaine, répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

La jeune femme appela la compagnie de taxi pendant que Raven continuait à éplucher les comptes et força la jeune femme à quitter son bureau, la raccompagnant jusque dans la rue sous les yeux de Jane et Lexa.

– Envoie-moi un texto dès que tu es chez toi, pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée, ordonna Clarke.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suis sérieuse, Raven.

– Ok ! Mon preux Chevalier ! Se moqua-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de la voiture, sous le sourire aimable de son amie.

Clarke suivit des yeux le taxi disparaître au coin de la rue et sourit à nouveau en entendant la voix derrière elle :

– Bonsoir, Capitaine… Tu n'aurais pas du feu par hasard ?

Clarke adopta un visage impassible en se retournant vers la jeune femme en noir.

– Salut, matelot…

Elles se regardèrent en silence puis Lexa détourna les yeux plus gênée qu'elle ne voulait l'être. Clarke décida de prendre les choses en main pour éviter un embarras entre elles qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

– Viens, suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle en entrant dans le bar

Clarke s'approcha de Lucy, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et incita à nouveau Lexa à la suivre. Elles prirent un petit couloir puis émergèrent dans la ruelle derrière le _Raven's_. Clarke ouvrit le paquet de cigarettes et en tendit une à Lexa qui l'alluma avec le briquet qu'elle venait de lui donner, refusant toujours de croiser son regard, puis Clarke demanda :

– Comment vas-tu Lexa ?

– Je… J'ai eu besoin de faire le point quelques jours et si je suis là ce soir c'est…

– Oui, je sais tu veux voir Raven, la coupa Clarke. Mais je suis désolée tu viens de la louper, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle n'aurait pas dû être là, pas après ce qui nous est arrivé…

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle :

– Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils :

– Quoi tu n'es pas au courant pour le braquage de banque ? Raven et moi y étions et elle a reçu une balle…

– Et toi ça va ? Demanda Lexa un peu trop rapidement. _Non mais sérieux, elle partait à peine quelques jours et Clarke Griffin qui n'avait pas de soucis depuis bientôt quatre mois se retrouvait en plein braquage de banque. Cette femme n'avait vraiment pas de chance !_ Se dit-elle en attendant sa réponse.

– Oui, ça va je te remercie. C'était… intense… avoua-t-elle pour reprendre en plaisantant. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien, au moins j'aurais quelque chose à raconter !

Lexa ne releva pas, comme d'habitude Clarke jouait son rôle, Lexa préféra expliquer sa présence dans le bar à la place.

– En fait, je ne suis pas venue voir ta patronne… Je suis venue te dire au revoir.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en demandant :

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Oui… Je… Je repars en Australie…

– Tu as trouvé l'argent ?

– Oui.

La réponse avait donné de manière un peu brutale et Clarke adopta un ton encourageant, étouffant la déception qu'elle ressentait :

– Eh bien, j'espère que tu garderas un bon souvenir des USA… Dit-elle gentiment.

Lexa croisa son regard et confirma :

– Oui, je… merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Clarke.

– Tu veux dire te battre aux échecs, t'inviter au restaurant et te faire boire comme un trou ? Je t'en prie, je fais ça tout le temps. Mais pas toujours dans cet ordre…

Lexa sourit et finit sa cigarette sans rien dire.

– Quand pars-tu ? Demanda Clarke.

– Cette semaine…

– Si vite… Répondit Clarke tout bas.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa et demanda :

– Je peux t'offrir un café avant ton départ ?

Lexa baissa les yeux et répondit :

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…

– Oui, ta raison, les cafés américains sont infectes, répliqua Clarke.

Lexa ricana puis reprit plus sérieusement :

– Je vais y aller…

Clarke hocha la tête et elles rentrèrent dans le bar en silence. Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa qui marchait devant elle, et proposa :

– Hé, matelot, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un dernier verre avant que tu ne reprennes la mer…

Lexa la regarda sans rien dire et Clarke commença à s'agacer :

– Quoi ?! Tu veux une bonne raison ? Ok, tu repars pour l'Australie et on ne se reverra sans doute jamais, dis-toi que c'est pour te souhaiter bon voyage !

Lexa tergiversait intérieurement, elle s'était donnée jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, non ? Alors…

– D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Va pour un verre, Capitaine.

Clarke sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre, elle passa sous le bar pendant que Lexa s'asseyait sur un tabouret libre à côté de la brune de toute à l'heure. Lexa l'ignora et attendit son verre patiemment observant Clarke qui faisait un barman tout à fait crédible.

– Et voilà pour toi, matelot, susurra Clarke en poussant la boisson vers elle.

Lexa regarda le verre, l'attrapa, huma l'alcool et se mit à rire.

– Du rhum ? Vraiment ?

– Ah, mais on est matelot ou on ne l'est pas ! Répondit Clarke sans se démonter.

Lexa secoua la tête en souriant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

– Très bien, mais dans ce cas tu vas devoir m'accompagner...

– Je ne bois jamais pendant le service, répondit Clarke imperturbable.

– C'est ton excuse ? Ou tu n'oses pas dire que tout Capitaine que tu es, en fait, tu n'aime pas le rhum ?

– Je suis un Capitaine _New age_ , je ne mange pas de gluten et je préfère la vodka…

Lexa sourit puis constata encore une fois que Clarke n'avait pas eu de chance en étant le témoin du meurtre de Roan Givens. Sans ce soir-là, Carrie Johnson vivrait une autre vie, loin d'elle, loin de toute cette comédie.

– Hé ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Clarke la voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Lexa finit son verre et le reposa doucement sur le comptoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, mais c'était trop tard, la femme devant elle méritait une vie loin d'elle, loin d'un assassin. Elle demanderait à Anya de ne pas être trop dure avec elle, jusqu'à ce que tout soit découvert et que Clarke face officiellement la connaissance du Commander, de celle qui la « livrerait » à Nia.

Avant que Lexa puisse répliquer, Jane ayant visiblement un peu trop bu, entra dans la conversation commentant d'un ton aigre leur petit échange.

– Alors c'est « elle »…

Clarke et Lexa la regardèrent sans comprendre puis Jane toisa Lexa avec mépris :

– La fameuse « personne » que tu as rencontrée…

Clarke rougit légèrement, pendant Jane fixait une Lexa avec hargne qui lui rendait son regard sans ciller attendant patiemment qu'elle continue. Clarke préféra agir.

– Jane tu es ivre, tu devrais rentrer chez toi…

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et demanda d'un ton triste.

– Pourquoi la préfères-tu à moi Clarke ? C'est son côté anglais qui te séduit tant que ça ?

– Je suis australienne, précisa Lexa.

– C'est pareil, répondit Jane avec dédain.

– Ok… Maintenant ça suffit, rentre chez toi Jane, intervint Clarke, tu n'as pas à insulter mon amie et comme je sais que tu n'es pas coutumière de ce genre de comportement désagréable d'habitude… Je vais mettre ton attitude sur le compte de l'alcool…

Jane ne l'écoutait pas, elle se concentrait sur Lexa.

– Il a fallu que tu apparaisses, sans toi Clarke serait venue avec moi à la soirée.

– C'est possible… Se contenta de répondre la jeune tueuse d'un ton neutre.

Jane fronça les sourcils, hoqueta légèrement à cause de la boisson qu'elle buvait et répliqua :

– Et comment ! N'est-ce pas Clarke ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la pauvre Jane qui cracha :

– Et au lieu de ça tu y vas avec elle !

– Jane… L'avertit Clarke.

– Oui, c'est vrai on y va ensemble, la coupa Lexa, plus par envie d'attiser la colère de la femme ivre devant elle que de confirmer un quelconque désir d'aller à une soirée dont elle ignorait l'existence cinq minutes auparavant.

Clarke croisa son regard, étonnée qu'elle ait répondu par l'affirmative à Jane, alors que Lexa reprenait :

– Écoute ce qu'a dit Clarke, et rentre chez toi avant de le regretter… Menaça-t-elle.

Jane se leva et toujours pleine de haine pour celle qu'elle estimait être sa concurrente et qui lui avait « volé » Clarke. La jeune femme pointa le menton en avant et demanda plein de défi :

– Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ?

Lexa se mit debout lentement et lui fit face la regardant longuement, remarquant qu'elle titubait pathétiquement. Clarke de son côté déglutissait comprenant que Jane et Lexa allaient certainement se battre.

Le barman les observa un instant. Les deux jeunes femmes se scrutaient comme dans un vieux western avant un duel, ce qui était assez ridicule… car après tout, il leur manquait les chapeaux et les pistolets, pensa-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête pour revenir à la situation présente au lieu d'extrapoler comme elle le faisait systématiquement. Elle attira discrètement l'attention de Lucy qui se rapprocha en la questionnant du regard.

– Lucy, Jane a trop bu, tu peux la ramener s'il te plait ou lui appeler un taxi ?

Le ton employé légèrement plus aigu que d'habitude – dû à la légère panique que ressentait Clarke sur la tournure des évènements – avertit son amie qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne la suite et s'occupe de Jane rapidement, d'autant plus que la femme en noir qui se dressait devant elle semblait étonnement dangereuse.

Lucy attrapa doucement Jane par le bras et la tira gentiment vers elle. La jeune femme ne résista pas, malgré les effets de l'alcool elle avait perçu que cette Lexa aurait facilement le dessus sur elle. Jane trouvait qu'elle ressemblait au méchant dans un de ces vieux westerns dont elle avait oublié le nom mais qui gagnait bien trop souvent, et elle préférait rentrer chez elle cuver son vin, sachant pertinemment que dès le lendemain elle s'en voudrait de son comportement digne d'une adolescente immature et jalouse.

Clarke et Lexa suivirent des yeux la « fauteuse de trouble » quitter le bar puis Clarke expliqua :

– Merci, Lexa, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

– …

– Euh… Tu veux un autre rhum avant de partir ?

– C'est quoi cette soirée dont elle parlait ?

Clarke sourit et secoua la tête.

– Lucy, celle qui est venue récupérer Jane, organise une fête et elle m'a invité. Elle grimaça. Je suis « obligée » d'y aller… Clarke sourit en voyant revenir la serveuse à qui elle adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de reprendre. Non, pour être honnête, j'aime bien Lucy, c'est une fille sympa et même si je ne suis pas très branchée pour ce genre de soirée, je vais y aller.

– Et Jane ?

– C'est une amie de Lucy qui s'intéresse à moi depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler dans ce bar.

– Elle te plait ?

– Jane ?

– Oui.

Lexa l'épiait en silence attendant sa réponse. Clarke rougit et détourna le regard.

– Je… j'ai eu… une mauvaise rupture avant d'arriver ici et pour le moment je me remets de tout ça, dit-elle tout bas.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation quand Clarke lui proposa encore une fois un autre verre et demanda :

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à la soirée ? Ne serait-ce que pour te protéger encore un peu de Jane avant mon départ…

Clarke les yeux rivés sur le comptoir ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Lexa avait refusé un café avec elle et maintenant voilà qu'elle lui proposait de venir à cette soirée. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers elle et déclara :

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Lexa eut un petit sourire et répondit :

– Sûrement pas, mais je ne serai plus là la semaine prochaine…

Clarke plissa les yeux prenant un air méfiant :

– Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais complimenter le Capitaine avant de partir et lui « servir de garde du corps à cette soirée », histoire que je parle en ta faveur à l'Amiral pour que tu prennes du galon c'est bien ça, matelot ?

– Mince, répliqua Lexa prenant un air embarrassé. Moi qui croyais avoir été subtile…

– Non, pas vraiment et autre chose concernant le « coté garde du corps »…

– Oui ?

– Tu ne ressembles pas à Kevin Costner.

Lexa se mit à rire et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension :

– C'est vrai, mais tu ne ressembles pas vraiment non plus à Whitney Houston…

– C'est faux ! S'offusqua Clarke. Tout le monde dit que je porte exactement le même vernis qu'elle !

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et reprit le fil de la conversation.

– Tu veux que je vienne à la soirée ou pas ?

– Seulement si tu le veux, répondit Clarke sérieuse.

– Je le veux…

– « Je le veux », répéta Clarke avec une expression niaise. Tu sais que je ne te demandais pas en mariage…

– Clarke…

– Pardon, je suis désolée se reprit-elle. Je ne devrais pas plaisanter. Excuse-moi. D'accord on ira ensemble mais en tant qu'amies rien de plus.

– Et Jane ?

– Jane pensera ce qu'elle voudra, je m'en fiche, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

– Très bien, je passerai te prendre chez toi samedi vers dix-neuf ?

– C'est parfait.

Lexa lui fit un signe de départ et s'éloigna, Clarke la rappela :

– Lexa, la soirée est costumée…

La jeune femme arqua les sourcils puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Très bien, je viendrai déguisée.

– En quoi ?

Lexa lui sourit sans répondre et repartit vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle s'injuria tout ce qu'elle savait, elle devait lui dire au revoir et maintenant elle se retrouvait à l'accompagner à une fichue soirée… déguisée en plus ! À se demander qui était la plus immature entre une Jane ivre et elle-même. En regagnant sa voiture elle tenta de joindre Anya sans succès et composa le numéro de Monty.

– Oui ?

– Hé, Monty c'est moi. Dis, tu pourrais me trouver des renseignements sur un braquage de banque auquel a assisté Clarke la semaine dernière ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

– Tout ce que tu peux trouver.

– Ok, je t'envoie ça.

– Merci. Et autre chose, je n'arrive pas à joindre Anya, elle est toujours à Chicago ?

– Je ne sais pas je vais vérifier.

– Ok, merci Monty.

– Pas de quoi, tant que tu payes, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Lexa sourit au combiné, elle l'aimait bien ce morveux.

.

 _Washington, la même nuit…_

Anya était arrivée dans la soirée prête à s'occuper d'Ontari dès le lendemain après une bonne nuit de repos. La tueuse remua dans le lit en proie à un mauvais rêve. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et trempé. Encore endormie, elle chercha son portable pour vérifier l'heure et grogna en remarquant qu'elle avait deux appels en absence de Lexa et encore plus de Monty. Anya se passa la main sur la figure pour s'aider à se réveiller et s'apprêta à rappeler Lexa quand le nom de Monty apparut sur l'écran, elle se racla la gorge et décrocha :

– Que se passe-t-il, Monty ?

– Il faut que t'en aille tout de suite de cet hôtel !

– Quoi ?

– Le FBI arrive, Anya, pour t'arrêter ! Va-t-en maintenant !

L'avertissement la tira complètement du sommeil, elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires rapidement tout en continuant à parler :

– Où sont-ils ?

– Quasiment en bas de l'immeuble, sors de la chambre immédiatement, je vais te guider.

– Ok, approuva-t-elle. Tans pis pour ses crèmes, son shampoing et le reste.

Anya se retrouva dans le couloir et attendit. Monty derrière son écran réfléchissait. Il n'y avait aucune caméra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait qu'il était « aveugle ». Il jura en voyant les voitures officielles se garer devant le bâtiment et les agents s'engouffrer dans le hall d'accueil. Monty revint à Anya qui attendait toujours.

– Très bien, tu dois avoir une porte de service pas très loin… Elle ne porte aucun numéro.

Anya chercha puis se positionna devant la porte en question.

– J'y suis.

– Donne-moi le numéro des chambres de part et d'autre.

– 305 et 307.

– Parfait, surveille la poignée et ouvre la porte dès que la diode passe au vert.

Il n'y avait pas de caméra mais tout n'était pas perdu, il pirata le système de verrouillage et entendit Anya lui préciser.

– C'est bon, je suis entrée.

– Ok, maintenant change-toi et prends le badge d'une femme de ménage qui te ressemble. Je raccroche et te rappelle dans moins de cinq minutes.

– Bien reçu.

.

Octavia Blake s'impatientait attendant le responsable du service de nuit. Le jeune homme de la réception un dénommé Danny portant encore les marques douloureuses d'une acné tardive et récalcitrante, s'était empressé de partir à la recherche de son responsable au moment où les badges officiels s'étaient dressés devant son visage. Le responsable un certain Mickael Guardia, un homme brun, au ventre rebondi, aux joues rougies par l'effort et à la moustache mal taillée se positionna devant Octavia en cherchant à savoir ce que le FBI pouvait bien vouloir à leur établissement à cette heure tardive.

– Vous avez une cliente du nom d'Anya Gibson, nous voudrions son numéro de chambre, voici un mandat dit-elle, devançant sa réponse, tendant le papier signé par le juge une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

Mickael hocha la tête, tapa le nom sur le clavier en regardant ses doigts et parcourut l'écran en plissant les yeux. Son visage s'illumina un instant lorsque le fameux renseignement apparu dans l'ordinateur, puis il reprit avec tout le sérieux et professionnalisme dont il était capable à quatre heures du matin.

– Oui, Mme Gibson est dans la chambre 304, au troisième étage…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase Octavia se précipita vers les ascenseurs et monta avec plusieurs personnes de son équipe, appuyant férocement sur le bouton du troisième étage.

.

Anya aurait trompé n'importe quel client, affublé du costume de femme de chambre noir et blanc. Elle sortit de pièce, le combiné à l'oreille.

– Escaliers ou ascenseurs ?

– Prends les escaliers, tu les verras venir.

Anya obéit en entendant l'ascenseur annoncer son arrivée.

Octavia courut dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre 304, son équipe la suivant de près, et s'arrêta sous le coup d'une intuition. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et remarquant le petit écriteau.

– Quelqu'un a-t-il vérifié les escaliers, demanda-t-elle ?

– Non, madame mais nous avons des agents en faction à l'entrée de l'hôtel, si quelqu'un essaie de sortir, il sera arrêté le temps de s'assurer de son identité.

Octavia hésita, ses tripes lui criaient que les escaliers n'étaient pas à négliger.

– Très bien, allez-y et appelez-moi si vous l'appréhendez, je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, la poussa et se pencha sur la rampe scrutant les étages inférieurs, une femme de chambre aux cheveux tressés descendait tranquillement et atteignait le rez-de-chaussée. Rien de bien méchant, si ce n'était que sa silhouette ressemblait étrangement à celle de la femme qu'elle venait arrêter. Octavia descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en parlant dans son talkie-walkie.

– Interceptez la femme de chambre avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'hôtel !

L'appareil crachota quelques grésillement et un homme demanda :

– Quelle femme de chambre ? Il n'y a personne ici.

Octavia jura en comprenant que celle qu'elle poursuivait prenait la sortie de service. Elle accéléra le rythme et s'élança dans la rue derrière le bâtiment à la recherche de l'uniforme noir et blanc. Octavia soupira de soulagement en l'apercevant à une vingtaine de mètres prêt à disparaître à l'angle d'une rue et accéléra le pas dans sa direction.

Anya marchait tranquillement jusqu'à sa voiture « papotant » avec Monty lorsqu'il l'avertit.

– Oh, non ! Un agent du FBI arrive directement sur toi et…

– Plus un geste ! Retournez-vous ! Ordonna Octavia.

– … Elle est armée et te tient en joue…

Anya se retourna pour faire face à l'agent Octavia Blake menaçante et déterminée.

– Ne bouge pas, Anya, et lève les mains, commanda Octavia.

La tueuse professionnelle analysa rapidement la situation et conclut que malheureusement vue le nombre d'agents qui accouraient, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'options. Elle chuchota à Monty.

– Préviens Lexa que je suis « grillée » et complète ma couverture, ils recherchent Anya Gibson ?

– Oui.

– Ne leur rends pas la tâche facile pour me retenir au FBI ou retrouver qui que ce soit avec mon portable.

– Compte sur moi, entendit-elle avant de reconnaitre le son de la coupure de la ligne à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Octavia ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Lâche ce téléphone !

Anya obéit et observa les différents agents beaucoup trop nombreux à son goût, la menacer alors qu'Octavia Blake s'approchait et lui passait les menottes en lui récitant ses droits.

– Anya Gibson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence…

.

Lexa étudiait les dossiers envoyés par Monty. Le nom du docteur Abby Lorenz apparaissait deux fois dans la vie du témoin protégé, la première fois vingt-ans auparavant lorsqu'elle avait soignée une adolescente de quatorze ans du nom de Carrie Alison avant qu'elle ne devienne Carry Johnson, la deuxième fois, il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine quand elle avait vérifié l'état de Clarke Griffin quelques jours après le braquage de la banque. La même Abby Lorenz, comment était-ce possible ? Une coïncidence pareille n'existait pas ? Et pourtant rien n'indiquait que le Dr Lorenz ait su pour Carrie Johnson, elles ne s'étaient même pas revues, téléphonées, écrits une seul fois en deux décennies. Or toutes les deux se retrouvaient à Richmond dans l'état de Virginie. Le monde était vraiment petit. Lexa se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rencontre cette Abby, elle vérifia son agenda et remarqua que le docteur n'était pas de garde plusieurs fois cette semaine dont samedi. Bien, elle lui rendrait une petite visite après la soirée.

Son téléphone vibra et elle lut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, Lexa décrocha :

– Monty ? Un problème ?

– Anya s'est fait arrêter par le FBI…

– Non ?!

– Si.

– Pour quel motif ?

– Ils pensent qu'elle est le Commander.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi importante Lexa en aurait ri, Anya, le Commander ? Certes, sa tante était une des tueuses à gages les plus efficaces de la planète mais elle détestait ne serait-ce que « les peintures de guerre » de Lexa, elle les trouvait « sales » un peu trop visibles à son goût.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui demanda Monty.

– Elle a droit à un avocat ?

– Bien sûr.

– Mais elle n'a pas la nationalité australienne ?

– Elle a les deux, américaine et australienne.

– D'accord et est-ce que le nom qu'elle utilise me connaît ?

– Non.

– Très bien, alors appelle Titus qu'il la sorte de là.

– Ok, et Lexa ?

– Oui ?

– Débarrasse-toi de ton téléphone, je t'en fais envoyer un nouveau.

– Très bien, merci, Monty. J'attends ton appel pour plus de précision sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Ok.

Avant de penser à quoi que ce soit Lexa obéit et détruisit son téléphone. Anya avait été arrêté par le FBI, mais… Il valait mieux connaître toute l'histoire avant d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, pensa-t-elle, endiguant les théories qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle reporta son attention sur les photographies de Clarke Griffin en se disant que toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

.

 _Washington, la nuit suivante…_

Le lieu de rendez-vous avait été choisi par Echo, elle avait repéré un vieil entrepôt à la sortie de la ville où ils ne risqueraient pas d'être dérangés. Nia et elle s'étaient arrangées pour faire croire au FBI qu'elles se trouvaient à une réception quelconque, et la voiture noire conduite par l'avocate venait de se garer sous les yeux de Luna et Derrick deux étages plus haut qui observaient d'une des vitres cassées du bâtiment leurs nouveaux clients. Derrick fit un commentaire sur Nia Givens, remarquant que son tailleur blanc lui allait bien, et que la femme à côté d'elle avait aussi beaucoup d'allure.

– Devrais-je être jalouse ? Demanda Luna.

Derrick sourit et répondit :

– Oui, j'aime quand tu es jalouse…

Luna ne dit rien se contenant de garder un masque impassible sur le visage, sachant que la nuit en compagnie de son homme serait… agitée.

Elle observait le paysage qui n'inspirait pas confiance, les immeubles, tous délabrés et à l'abandon, proposaient l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade, pour un piège, pensa-t-elle. La tueuse entendit la grille du monte charge grincer et se tourna pour mieux voir ces futurs employeurs. Elle reconnut la force, et une sorte de suprématie dans les yeux de Nia Givens, cette femme avait un côté captivant, cependant la blonde sur sa gauche, comme l'avait remarqué Derrick attirait également le regard.

Les quatre personnes attendaient dans un silence pesant que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Nia aurait dû s'imposer comme à son habitude, mais elle voulait jauger ce couple. Qui des deux parlerait le premier, l'homme ou la femme ? Ce fut Derrick qui entama le dialogue.

– Madame Givens, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez faire appel à nos services ?

Nia voyait du coin de l'œil que le véritable « chef » de ce duo restait silencieux, cette rousse aux yeux marron analysait tranquillement la situation laissant son regard s'attardait sur Echo. Nia sentit la jalousie monter en elle, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Luna n'était pas la première à s'intéressait à Echo. Elle ne répondit pas attendant que Luna daigne la regarder, l'avertissant calmement qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse son petit manège. Luna arqua un sourcil sous le regard furieux de Nia comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait et s'éclaircit la gorge pour entrer dans la conversation, décidant de ne prendre aucun gant avec celle qui venait de la menacer sans prononcer la moindre parole.

– Derrick m'a prévenu que vous vouliez tuer le Commander ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Ce serait une erreur... commença Luna.

– Vraiment ?

– Si nous échouons, le Commander nous tuera.

– Alors n'échouez pas, fut la seule réponse de Nia qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Luna esquissa un sourire devant l'aperçu du caractère dominant et agaçant de celle qui portait le surnom de « la Reine de Chicago ».

– Pourquoi voulez-vous la tuer ?

– Est-ce important ? Répliqua Echo.

– Non, avoua Luna. Cela dit, vu l'identité de la cible…

Echo fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Luna qui jugea son attitude comme guère dangereuse, d'autant plus que cette femme lui souriait gentiment en reprenant :

– Madame et Monsieur Gardot, je pense que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. La véritable identité de la cible pour laquelle nous faisons appel à vos services est un témoin protégé, répondant aujourd'hui au nom de Clarke Griffin…

L'avocate vérifia qu'elle avait bien toute l'attention du couple et continua :

– Nous croyons que le Commander est « avec elle », voyez-vous, Clarke Griffin devait être éliminée par votre rival. Mais le problème réside dans le fait que nous pensons qu'aujourd'hui le Commander a décidé d'aider son contrat à la place de l'exécuter….

Luna et Derrick se regardèrent fronçant les sourcils. Le Commander ne faisait pas dans les sentiments, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? Demanda Derrick.

– C'est une très bonne question, Monsieur Gardot, répondit Echo. Nous l'ignorons, peut-être fait-elle ça dans le but d'aider son mentor, Anya ? Qui vient d'être arrêté par le FBI. À vrai dire, soupira Echo nous craignons que le Commander ait passé un marché avec le Gouvernement en échange de la libération d'Anya. Nous pensons également qu'elle risque de révéler l'identité de plusieurs de ses ennemis ou concurrents…

Encore une fois Luna et Derrick semblèrent sceptiques.

– Le Commander ne ferait pas une chose pareille, expliqua Luna.

– Vraiment ? Contra Nia. Car le souci, c'est que tout Commander qu'elle est, nous croyons qu'elle a déjà trouvé Clarke Griffin. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elle connait l'identité de sa cible et qu'elle ne nous a pas contacté…

– Oui, mais vous avez dit que cette femme était un témoin protégé, cela prend du temps pour trouver une personne cachée.

– C'est vrai, approuva Nia se mettant à marcher lentement écoutant avec délectation l'écho des claquements sonores de ses talons sur le béton usé que lui renvoyait le bâtiment vide. Pourtant le FBI si peu efficace jusqu'à maintenant pour trouver ce tueur des plus connu a réussi, comme par hasard, à arrêter Anya. En ce qui me concerne je trouve cela plutôt étrange…

Luna réfléchissait, elle hésitait toujours, elle croisa le regard de la Reine de Chicago et avança :

– Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trahie…

Nia plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire en direction de la tueuse qui l'accusait à demi-mots :

– Et tu penses que c'est moi ?! S'offusqua-t-elle avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire assez froid. Vraiment, ce serait d'une stupidité sans nom ! Attirer l'attention du FBI sur moi n'est pas dans mes projets, j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir que le Gouvernement ôte ses sales pattes de mes affaires.

– Justement…

Nia ne répondit pas et la regarda avec colère, reprenant d'une voix glaciale :

– C'était une erreur de faire appel à vous, dit-elle laissant son regard passer de Luna à Derrick. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas à la hauteur d'une telle tâche et un petit conseil, insulter les personnes qui peuvent vous employer n'est pas très malin.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Echo et commença à partir. Derrick regarda Luna d'un air paniqué, la jeune femme soupira, puis les rappela :

– Attendez ! C'est d'accord.

La Reine de Chicago ferma les yeux de satisfaction, rabaisser les professionnels avait si souvent des répercussions plus que gratifiantes… Elle se retourna et vint se placer devant le couple. Tout en tendant le dossier sur Clarke Griffin, Nia ordonna :

– Très bien, mais je veux que ce soit réglé cette semaine.

– Nous vous écoutons, répondit Derrick en s'emparant du dossier, intérieurement heureux d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser du Commander, cette ennemie pour laquelle il soupçonnait sa petite amie d'avoir une admiration cachée et peut-être même un léger penchant.

.

 _Même ville, bureaux du FBI, le lendemain..._

Octavia commençait à fatiguer de se retrouver dans le bureau de son supérieur si souvent depuis les deux dernières semaines. Pike la fixait énervé, attendant qu'elle s'explique :

– Pourquoi, elle ?

– Monsieur, vous avez accepté que nous l'arrêtions et…

– Vous m'aviez confirmé qu'il s'agissait du Commander ! Coupa-t-il d'une voix forte. Cette… Anya Gibson, dit-il en prenant le dossier sur la table, n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est une banquière qui…

– M'a menacé et…

– C'est votre version ! Elle a un alibi pour ce que vous avancez agent Blake, au moment des faits dont vous l'accusez, mademoiselle Gibson s'envoyait en l'air avec son avocat !

– Comme c'est pratique, commenta Octavia.

Pike soupira, lui non plus n'y croyait pas une seconde, comme le fait qu'elle ait réussi à trouver une excuse tirée par les cheveux pour le vol de l'uniforme d'une employée de l'hôtel où elle avait été arrêté, mais Anya Gibson n'avait aucun dossier, aucune effraction. Elle était une employée d'une grande banque internationale et son avocat Titus Crowe appartenait à une firme aux dents longues qui se ferait une joie de le poursuivre lui et son équipe pour arrestation abusive et diffamation envers leur cliente. Octavia Blake n'avait plus l'autorisation nécessaire pour enquêter sur le Commander, ses supérieurs avaient été très clairs, si elle continuait dans sa croisade inutile, son agent préféré aurait de sérieux problèmes. Il ferma la pochette devant lui et prononça les mots qui la feraient bondir.

– Prenez des vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois, agent Blake, toute cette enquête est terminée et je préfère vous savoir d'aplomb pour continuer sur Ontari Rackam.

Octavia ne releva pas les congés et préféra renifler son mécontentement sur le sort de la pauvre jeune femme.

– Vous voulez dire celle qui a été interné par sa propre mère ?

Pike serra les mâchoires, Nia Givens avait encore joué un coup de maître, leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied, ne permettant pas de proposer les preuves lors d'un procès contre la famille Rackam, les rendant, par ce séjour en centre hospitalisé, inutilisables, et apportant ainsi un nouvel argument à la défense : la folie de leur cliente. À cause de toute cette stratégie et des derniers évènements, Costia, Ontari, Octavia Blake et sa distraction vers un tueur à gages introuvable, son département venait de se faire enlever l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis quatre ans et pour laquelle un des meilleurs agents était mort. Maintenant, plus rien ne lui appartenait, Pike avait les mains et les pieds liés et ferait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Il savait qu'Octavia Blake s'en doutait mais qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise officiellement, lui faire croire qu'elle enquêterait sur Ontari à son retour de congés n'était pas digne de lui. Il soupira, parfois, il lui arrivait de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre dans sa vie, peut-être aurait-il dû être professeur, ou ingénieur dans l'agroalimentaire, ces deux voies l'avaient interpelés quand il était encore au lycée… Il fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par la voix de la jeune femme devant lui.

– Et Carrie Johnson ?

Pike fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer à qui appartenait ce nom puis secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est plus de notre ressort, toute l'enquête sur la famille Givens et Rackman a été transféré à un autre département et…

– Mais…

– Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il. Agent Blake, soit vous prenez des congés jusqu'à la fin du mois, soit je vous y oblige…

La menace était on ne peut plus claire. Octavia qui s'apprêtait à répliquer ferma la bouche et l'observa un long moment en silence, elle savait qu'elle avait outre passé les ordres de son supérieur et qu'elle l'avait bernée en lui faisant croire que l'appel anonyme confirmait ses soupçons sur l'identité du Commander en tant qu'Anya Gibson, elle n'avait pas d'autres pistes, alors elle avait bluffé et en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Elle se leva et hocha la tête acceptant la sentence en murmurant :

– Des vacances me ferait du bien, Monsieur.

– Parfait ! Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Où comptez-vous aller ?

– Peut-être San Francisco, mentit Octavia.

– Bien, bonnes vacances, agent Blake et revenez-nous bien reposée.

Il appuya d'un long regard sa dernière phrase et lui fit signe de sortir de son bureau.

À l'entrée du bâtiment Octavia suivit de yeux « Anya Gibson » s'installer dans la voiture de son avocat. Anya sentit son regard et se retourna vers elle. La tueuse lui sourit, lui envoya un baiser de l'autre côté de la rue et ferma la porte du véhicule une fois à bord. Octavia regarda la voiture s'éloigner en se demandant combien de temps durait un vol entre Chicago et la ville de Richmond.

.

 _Richmond, le lendemain soir…_

Lexa était plus qu'agacée, Monty l'avait averti de différentes choses. Grâce à Titus, Anya n'était plus au FBI, malheureusement pour éviter tous soupçons, sa tante devait repartir en Australie et se faire oublier quelques temps ce qui la laissait seule à devoir gérer la suite de leur plan, à devoir gérer Clarke Griffin… Un autre point désagréable s'ajoutait à cette liste déjà bien trop longue, Luna et Derrick Gardot avaient atterri à l'aéroport de Richmond deux heures auparavant, et si ce couple se trouvait en Virginie ce n'était pas bon signe, cela signifiait qu'elle devait récupérer Clarke ce soir au plus tard.

Le principal problème se résumait à Anya qui n'était plus à ses côtés. Bien que sa tante se soit assurée que Monty veillerait en exclusivité sur Lexa jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire et qu'elle lui ait promis que Titus prendrait soin de Roan Givens. Quant à Ontari ? La pauvre jeune fille était internée et sous médicaments vingt-quatre sur vingt quatre, « un sursis » dans cette affaire qui n'était pas du luxe pour Lexa.

Lexa avait suivi Clarke toute la journée sans remarquer les Gardot, la jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle démarra le véhicule et s'arrêta dans la rue où habitait Clarke en l'observant rentrer chez après son travail au _Raven's_. Lexa sortit du véhicule s'étant assurée que les Gardot n'attendaient pas dans une voiture quelque part et s'approcha de la maison de sa cible.

.

Octavia cachée à quelques mètres n'en revenait pas, la femme en noir de la photographie qu'elle traquait depuis deux semaines, celle qu'elle soupçonnait être le Commander venait de sortir d'une Toyota pour se rendre chez Clarke Griffin ! L'agent avait décidé de faire quelques pas hors de sa voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes quand elle avait reconnu le véhicule du témoin protégé et s'était précipité derrière un buisson. Octavia se levait en attrapant son pistolet sur sa hanche au moment où elle sentit le canon de l'arme appuyer sur l'arrière de sa tête et la voix d'un homme lui ordonner de ne plus bouger.

Octavia jura entre ses dents pendant que l'inconnu reculait et répétait sa demande, ajoutant qu'elle devait garder les mains bien en évidence et se retourna pour lui faire face. L'homme en noir la tenait en joue calmement, lui répétant de ne pas bouger. Octavia remarqua l'étoile soutenue par une chaine autour de son cou et soupira en expliquant :

– Marshall, nous sommes dans le même camp.

– Oh, vraiment ? Questionna-t-il pas le moins du monde convaincu.

– Oui, je suis l'agent Blake du FBI, je vais vous montrer ma plaque à l'intérieur de ma veste, me permettez-vous de l'attraper ?

Lincoln plissa des yeux, réajusta sa prise sur la crosse de son pistolet et hocha la tête. Octavia approcha lentement deux doigts de son veston et arrêta son geste en attendant un cri qui venait de la maison derrière eux.

Les deux agents se regardèrent et se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment.

.

Lexa toqua à la porte et attendit. Clarke mettait du temps, peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ? Elle frappa à nouveau et soupira intérieurement en voyant le médecin ouvrir. Lexa fronça les sourcils, Clarke adoptait un air calme pourtant son attitude légèrement crispée alarma la tueuse.

– Bonsoir, Clarke, je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête tout en déglutissant et se retourna pour pénétrer dans la maison laissant la porte ouverte pendant que Lexa se saisissait discrètement son couteau. Elle sentit le canon de revolver sur sa tempe gauche et la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

– Commander, la salua Derrick, Clarke et moi avions une petite conversation avant ton arrivée. Je vais te demander ne pas bouger sinon je me ferai une joie de repeindre les murs de cette maison avec des bouts de ta propre cervelle…

Lexa n'écoutait pas, elle se baissa rapidement pendant que Derrick déblatérait, un défaut qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps sur ce tueur qui aimait « parler » un peu avec ses cibles avant de les exécuter… et Derrick se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas le numéro un ?

Sentant l'hésitation dans le corps de son ennemi face au geste qu'elle venait d'effectuer, Lexa le poignarda avec hargne dans le flanc, se posta derrière lui rapidement et lui trancha la gorge. Elle entendit le cri sur sa droite et vit Clarke porter une main à son ventre où du sang commençait à apparaître. Derrick avait tiré, une réponse automatique de son doigt qui avait pressé la détente de son arme, se crispant face à la douleur du coup de poignard dans son corps. Lexa n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de la jeune femme blessée, un autre cri retentit et Luna apparut dans le couloir en lui tirant dessus. La tueuse grimaça, la douleur dans son dos lui annonça qu'elle était touchée. Elle se mit à l'abri, comprenant la rage de celle dont elle venait d'assassiner le compagnon.

Le craquement de la porte d'entrée et l'arrivée d'un homme et d'une femme surprit tout le monde. Luna tira et blessa Lincoln à la jambe qui s'effondra sous la violence du coup. Dans la précipitation, Luna avait bêtement supposé qu'il était le plus dangereux des deux nouveaux intrus, ce ne fut que quand la balle de l'agent Blake atteint son propre cou qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait mal évalué la situation. La tueuse tomba à terre. Son arme n'étant plus qu'un détail inutile, elle la laissa choir à quelques mètres d'elle et porta ses mains à sa carotide d'où le sang s'évadait trop rapidement, comprenant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle fixa son compagnon étendu sur le sol près de la porte en se disant qu'au moins dans son malheur, elle rejoindrait Derrick très bientôt, puis s'effondra sur le sol en sentant la vie l'abandonner.

Octavia cherchait désespérément le Commander dans le couloir peu éclairé. Elle recula jusqu'à Lincoln et demanda :

– Ça va ?

– Elle entendit un grognement positif pour toute réponse.

L'agent du FBI remarqua Clarke en sang à sa droite et se précipita vers elle en oubliant une fraction de seconde qu'un autre tueur se trouvait dans la maison. Une fraction de seconde suffisante à Lexa pour s'approcher discrètement d'elle et l'assommer avant que Lincoln ne l'avertisse.

Lexa observa le Marshal qui cherchait désespérément son arme qui avait disparu, mais qu'il jurait avoir à ses côtés quelques instants plus tôt, en voyant une inconnue en noir le rejoindre à grandes enjambées il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et le fixa d'un air calme.

– Marshal Walnut, je n'ai rien contre vous, mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, vous ne sortirez jamais vivant de cette maison, vous ou l'agent Blake d'ailleurs… Est-ce clair ?

Lincoln cligna des yeux, cette femme, une tueuse professionnelle à n'en pas douter, lui proposait de le laisser en vie ?! Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde qu'il devait protéger.

– Clarke…, murmura-t-il.

– Je vais prendre soin d'elle, répondit Lexa toujours aussi déterminée.

– Vous allez la tuer ?

– Non.

Lincoln observa encore un instant les yeux verts. Comprenant qu'elle disait la vérité, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Le Marshal à terre appuyait sur la plaie de sa jambe pour endiguer l'hémorragie quand il remarqua le petit téléphone que Lexa avait posé sur le plancher près de lui, en se demandant où le sien se trouvait, tâtant nerveusement ses poches avec une de ses mains sans succès. Encore un nouveau mystère après son arme, pensa-t-il furtivement. Lexa récupéra Clarke évanouie dont le ventre saignait toujours, luttant intérieurement contre son angoisse devant la gravité de la blessure et enjamba Lincoln à l'entrée de la maison qui composait le numéro des urgences.

Lexa déposa avec délicatesse Clarke sur la banquette arrière de la Toyota noire et mit le contact, elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle sauve la jeune femme quitte à rester à Richmond encore quelques heures de plus. Elle appuya sur le bouton près du volant et attendit qu'il réponde.

– Monty ?

– Oui ?

– Luna et Derrick sont morts.

– …

– Le FBI et les Marshal vont prendre l'enquête en main. Lincoln Walnut m'a vu, efface toutes les données sur moi, une fois qu'il aura parlé. Je pense que Nia a engagé les Gardot, vérifie le pour moi s'il te plait et si c'est le cas, fais en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas trop vite qu'ils ont échoué.

– Bien reçu… Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. La voix de Lexa était trop calme ce qui trahissait qu'elle se contrôlait, que quelque chose avait eu lieu.

Lexa gara la voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble et répondit.

– Je te dirai ça bientôt, ma voiture a surement été repérées par les autorités, peux-tu la faire disparaitre et m'en envoyer une nouvelle à l'adresse où se trouve celle-ci ? Ah, et fais en sorte qu'aucun appel téléphonique ne puisse sortir de l'appartement 605 de l'immeuble dans lequel je suis, hormis ceux de mon portable…

Monty fronça les sourcils et acquiesça :

– Tout ce que tu voudras, Lexa.

– Merci.

La jeune femme, porta Clarke jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, ou que la femme qu'elle venait voir soit chez elle. Le cœur de Clarke battait encore, il lui restait une chance. Elle traversa le couloir et appuya longuement sur la sonnette. Lexa expira soulagée en entendant la voix derrière la porte et le verrou déverrouillé avec colère.

La femme en T-shirt et jeans devant elle ouvrit la bouche en constatant ce qui l'avait sorti du lit.

– Carrie a besoin de vous, Dr Lorenz, déclara Lexa pour toute explication.

.

.

N/A : Pour ceux que ça intéressent, même si on s'en fout un peu, Jane ivre dans le bar face à Lexa, hésitait entre deux westerns. Le premier : _Les 7 mercenaires_ avec l'acteur Yul Briner dans le rôle de Chris Adams (sauf que Lexa n'est pas chauve et n'est pas un homme…) ou le film _Le bon, la brute et le truand_ avec Lee Van Cleef dans le rôle du Sergent Sentenza – la brute – (sauf que Lexa ne porte pas de moustache, et n'est pas un homme…). Ces différentes raisons ne l'ont donc pas aidée à arrêter son choix sur la ressemblance entre Lexa et le dangereux personnage d'un de ces films… Ça, et évidemment, le fait qu'elle était bien éméchée… Cela dit, étant donné que Yul Briner n'interprétait pas un méchant dans _Les 7 mercenaires_ , la balance aurait fini par pencher du côté… de Senteza ! Et tant pis pour la moustache.

Et pour ceux qui attendaient la soirée déguisée, désolée mais vu la tournure des évènements, finalement Lexa et Clarke n'y assisteront pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 _Appartement du Dr Lorenz, le même soir…_

Abby allongée dans le lit réfléchissait à sa situation. La jeune femme de six ans de moins qu'elle en train de dormir à ses côtés commençait à vraiment lui plaire… Raven, la propriétaire d'un bar qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une de ses patientes et l'amie de Carrie… Non, l'amie de Clarke, se reprit-elle, celle qui lui avait dit de lui laisser une chance. Abby sourit à la femme endormie, heureuse de l'avoir écoutée. « Clarke » avait vraiment le don de s'insinuer dans sa vie et de la changer, de la rendre meilleure. Abby reporta son attention sur le dos nu à quelques centimètres et soupira, se sentant terriblement coupable. Raven n'était pas idiote, elle avait l'intuition qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Clarke et elle, que son amie et son Docteur se connaissaient… Abby lui avait précisé que ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui avait menti pour le bien de Carrie, cependant, le médecin avait révéler une petite partie de la vérité. Elle appréciait Clarke car la jeune femme lui rappelait sa sœur morte des années auparavant et Raven s'était contentée de cette explication pour le moment, se doutant qu'autre chose restait dans l'ombre.

Abby ferma les yeux prête à replonger dans le sommeil quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, pas un petit coup, non, une plainte longue, stridente et… urgente. Elle se leva en maugréant, enfilant son jean qui trainait sur le sol, se prenant au passage les pieds dans les sous-vêtements de Raven étalés sur le plancher. Abby se tourna constatant que la forme dans le lit se mettait à bouger et se précipita dans le salon allumant le plafonnier, jurant en se bagarrant avec le verrou de la porte d'entrée, le tournant dans le mauvais sens pour finalement se retrouver face à une femme en noir portant quelqu'un de visiblement blessé.

– Carrie a besoin de vous, Dr Lorenz, déclara l'inconnue pour toute explication.

Abby reconnut enfin son amie dans les bras de cette femme et resta un instant interdite devant le spectacle. L'étrangère n'en revint pas de son attitude, elle la bouscula et entra dans l'appartement et déposa Clarke sur le canapé en ordonnant :

– Dr Lorenz, Carrie est en train de mourir, bougez-vous !

Abby referma la porte et vint s'agenouiller près du corps de la blessée.

– Il faut appeler le 911, dit-elle en levant le visage vers Lexa, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?!

Lexa sortit son pistolet et pointa le médecin en déclarant froidement :

– Soignez-la, Dr Lorenz où elle va mourir, je vous expliquerai ce qu'il en est, mais vous savez que les secours arriveront trop tard si vous ne faites rien…

Abby regarda l'arme puis Clarke et prit sa décision.

– Je reviens, dit-elle, en courant vers la salle de bain.

Lexa s'approcha du canapé ne s'inquiétant pas plus de l'absence du médecin, elle savait qu'elle l'avait convaincue, elle écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux du front de Clarke en murmurant :

– Tiens le coup, Clarke, je t'en supplie.

Elle s'écarta rapidement en voyant Abby revenir avec une trousse et différents instruments.

– Je n'opère pas chez moi d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle mais j'ai toujours un minimum de choses ici… Au cas où.

Abby mentait, la panoplie d'instruments de bloc opératoire qu'elle avait, était un cadeau pour leur dixième année de mariage de la part de Jake, un présent qui avait certainement coûté une fortune. Son époux avait fait graver son nom sur chacun et Abby avait refusé de les laisser à l'hôpital quand elle était partie du Kentucky, préférant les garder chez elle plutôt que de les utiliser dans cette nouvelle ville où elle prenait encore ses marques, et puis elle valait aussi mieux éviter le côté un peu « m'as-tu vu » qu'aurait engendré l'arrivé de ces instruments auprès des infirmières de son bloc. Abby était quelqu'un de discret et ces ustensiles faisaient parti du passé.

Le chirurgien découpa le chemisier de Clarke et observa la plaie, elle tourna la jeune femme sur le côté et jura en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de trou de sortie, la balle était toujours à l'intérieur, conclut-elle.

– Que puis-je faire, demanda Lexa ?

– Baissez ce pistolet et appelez le 911, commanda froidement Abby.

Lexa s'assit dans le fauteuil à quelques mètres du canapé et répondit calmement, le canon de l'arme toujours en l'air et rassurée qu'Abby s'occupe de Clarke.

– Non. Vous n'avez pas dû faire attention au prénom que j'ai employé en arrivant ici…

Abby suspendit ses gestes et tourna la tête vers elle :

– Carrie, chuchota-t-elle.

– Exactement. Nia sait où elle se trouve et qui elle est, qui croyez-vous qui lui a fait ça… Je ne sais pas combien de personnes sont après elle, mais si elle va à l'hôpital, elle risque de ne pas passer la nuit…

Le docteur baissa la tête commençant enfin à comprendre la situation et secoua la tête. Elle fixa le visage en sueur de Clarke qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux en délirant. Abby passa une main sur son visage en murmurant :

– Je suis désolée, Carrie, ça va faire mal…

Lexa scrutait le médecin qui l'avait parfaitement entendue et aussi parfaitement saisi ce qu'il se tramait, Clarke l'avait donc prévenue… Elle capta la silhouette qui se cachait derrière la porte de l'entrée de la pièce et se leva pour dénicher celle qui essayait pathétiquement d'appeler les secours en insultant son portable qui refusait d'appeler l'extérieur, il y avait pourtant du réseau ! Elle faillit crier en apercevant la femme en noir devant elle qui la menaçait et la regardait froidement tout en disant d'un ton glacial.

– Venez donc vous joindre à nous… Raven.

Cette femme connaissait son nom ! Elle était foutue ! Raven hocha la tête en déglutissant et obéit. Quand elle comprit que la personne sur le canapé était Clarke, elle se retourna prête à désarmer celle qui lui faisait peur et se confronta à une femme qui lui souriait gentiment, s'amusant de son air déterminé.

– Asseyez-vous, Raven, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous faire du mal et j'ai amené Clarke pour que le Dr Lorenz la sauve…

Elles furent interrompues par le cri de douleur de Clarke qui s'évanouit, Lexa accourra vers le canapé en demandant :

– Que s'est-il passé ?!

Abby regardait l'instrument couvert de sang dans ses doigts puis examina la balle déposée dans le bol en plastique. Elle expira de soulagement, le projectile était intact.

– J'ai retiré la balle, dit-elle tout simplement.

– A-t-elle fait des dégâts ? Demanda Lexa.

– Je ne sais pas, il faudrait faire des examens, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital…

– C'est trop dangereux. Vous le savez.

Abby secoua la tête, tâtant les organes autour de la plaie d'un air concentré et répondit.

– Je pense que ça va aller. Je vais la recoudre mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-elle lamentablement.

– Je vais surveiller, Carrie, si son état empire je vous promets de moi-même l'emmenez dans une clinique…

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Raven à qui toute cette situation échappait complètement et ne qui ne supportait plus qu'on l'ignore aussi effrontément. La personne blessée était son amie, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait !

Lexa la regarda un long moment et soupira en se focalisant à nouveau sur Abby :

– Dr Lorenz, pouvez-vous lui expliquer, et me donner une liste de médicaments pour Clarke ?

Abby hocha la tête finissant son pansement, en se demandant pourquoi elle acceptait si facilement de faire confiance à cette femme.

– Très bien, mais je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi vous aidez « Clarke ».

Lexa ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer, cependant devant l'expression d'inquiétude profonde du médecin, elle décida de lui dire la vérité.

– Carrie vous a-t-elle parlé de Finn, son fiancé ?

Abby fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être invisible ?! Grogna la voix de Raven sur leur gauche.

Lexa fixait Abby qui, comme elle, ne s'occupait pas de la jeune femme qui râlait.

– Nia a fait tuer une personne que j'aimais, avoua Lexa, Carrie est moi avons quelque chose en commun, la même haine pour la famille Givens, sauf que contrairement à elle, je suis en mesure d'en finir avec toute cette histoire…

Abby haussa les sourcils.

– Vous allez tuer cet homme qui la menace, ce Roan Givens ? Demanda Abby n'en revenant pas.

Lexa cligna des yeux pour confirmer.

– Oui, lui et tous les Givens, dit-elle sans la moindre once de pitié dans la voix.

Raven en proie à l'énervement le plus total, toujours menacée par l'arme d'une folle en noir, qui elle le voyait bien, était capable de « faire la causette » tout en continuant à la surveiller du coin de l'œil, avala sa remarque en entendant les deux femmes parler. Son ouïe lui faisait-elle défaut, avait-elle mal compris ? Cette inconnue venait de confesser qu'elle allait tuer toute une famille comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde ?! Raven dans un état second, observa Abby donner un papier à cette étrangère qui venait de vérifier son portable et ne s'étonna même plus de la suite de leur dialogue.

– Pourquoi, ais-je le sentiment étrange de pourvoir vous faire confiance ? Questionna Abby en aidant Lexa à reprendre Clarke dans ses bras.

Le médecin remarqua la grimace de Lexa et reconnut l'expression de la douleur.

– Vous êtes blessée ?

– Juste une égratignure, la rassura Lexa. Changeant de sujet revenant à la première crainte du médecin. Pourquoi me faire confiance ? Répéta-t-elle. Parce que je veux la même chose que vous. Je veux que Carrie puisse vivre normalement, sans plus avoir peur pour sa vie, et qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse…

Abby observa les traits de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, saisissant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour la blessée dans ses bras… un besoin de protection ? Ou peut-être autre chose, un sentiment plus fort…

– Donnez-moi des nouvelles, implora-t-elle.

– Oui, je vous le promets, répondit Lexa en s'éloignant pour se retourner une dernière fois vers elle. Merci, Abby, pour votre aide.

Raven s'était levée, prête à s'interposer puis recula d'un pas devant le regard de Lexa, elle se tourna vers Abby qui venait de lui prendre le bras l'empêchant d'intervenir, laissant partir la tueuse et son amie dans ses bras.

– Raven, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit doucement Abby.

.

 _Williamsburg, quelques jours plus tard…_

Clarke se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Encore à moitié assommée par les médicaments, elle se demanda si la rangée de peluches assise dans un coin de la pièce qui la fixaient gentiment était une illusion. Elle porta une main à son abdomen, nota le pansement et souleva doucement les draps pour vérifier son état. Clarke fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle portait… une couche !

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce lit ?!

Elle se mit debout tout doucement, évitant les gestes brusques, en remarquant la perfusion dans son bras. La jeune femme s'approcha d'une chaise aussi rapidement qu'une tortue agonisante et mit une éternité à passer le bas de pyjama en grimaçant chaque fois qu'elle se baissait, sentant les points de sutures tirer sur son ventre.

Clarke leva la tête en entendant les premières notes de piano. Quelqu'un était en train de jouer dans la pièce d'à côté ? Mais que s'était-il passé ?! Elle essaya vainement de se rappeler des jours précédents pour finalement abandonner devant le trou noir complet et énervant parmi ses souvenirs – une première ! – et aussi pour éviter la migraine qui menaçait d'arriver si elle persistait dans ce sens.

Tout en faisant rouler la potence métallique sur laquelle une poche de liquide suspendue continuait à se déverser lentement dans son bras, Clarke traîna des pieds et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le morceau de musique qu'elle avait déjà entendu mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

 _Foutus médocs_ , jura-t-elle intérieurement en atteignant le salon, s'arrêtant devant celle assise face à l'instrument, qui absorbée par la mélodie, fermait les yeux en appuyant sur les touches, ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarqué.

 _Lexa ?_ S'interrogea intérieurement Clarke en reconnaissant la pianiste et en continuant sa longue traversée vers le canapé afin de se reposer un peu. Le divan confortable n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais paraissait aussi éloigné qu'un fichu puits dans le désert.

La pauvre convalescente se prit les pieds dans le tapis et manqua de tomber, s'accrochant comme une désespérée à la potence qui roulait dangereusement et perturbait encore plus son équilibre délicat. Au moment où Clarke sentit qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle allait embrasser le sol avec « délectation », elle fut tirée en arrière et étreinte doucement pendant que murmurait à son oreille une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis plusieurs jours.

– Vraiment, Capitaine ? J'essaie de te sauver la vie et toi tu t'apprêtes à saboter tout mon travail à cause d'un tapis ? Commenta Lexa amusée et surtout rassurée de l'avoir rattrapée à temps.

Clarke se détendit, heureuse de l'avoir échappée belle et cligna des yeux pour reprendre un peu ses esprits avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

– Pourquoi je porte une couche ?

Lexa se mit à rire et recula pour la regarder, elle lui prit le bras gentiment la guidant hors du salon.

– Viens, je te ramène à la chambre, il faut que tu te reposes, Clarke.

Clarke hésita, voulant résister, mais elle abandonna vu l'état déplorable de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lexa avait raison, elle devait encore dormir quelques heures. Elle écouta vaguement ce que la jeune femme disait.

– Abby a vu juste, elle pensait que tu te réveillerais bientôt. C'est bon signe, on a cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas...

– Où est Abby ? Demanda Clarke d'une voix pâteuse, oubliant un instant que Lexa et le médecin ne se connaissaient pas.

– Elle sera là ce soir, répondit simplement Lexa en l'aidant à se remettre au lit.

La tueuse borda Clarke à moitié endormie, et posa une main sur son front :

– Dors, Clarke, tu as encore besoin de repos.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question sur la couche et s'endormit.

.

Abby assise dans le canapé de la petite maison de Williamsburg un verre de vin à la main, souriait en écoutant Lexa, Clarke s'était réveillée ! Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la suite du récit, et elle avait joué au parcours du combattant dans son état !

– Lexa ! Gronda-t-elle, Carrie n'aurait pas dû marcher toute seule jusqu'au salon !

La jeune tueuse leva les yeux au ciel.

– Abby, je ne l'avais pas entendue et tu la connais mieux que moi, non ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait écouté ? Franchement ?

Le docteur secoua la tête en confirmant.

– Non, elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule.

– Alors c'est vrai, les médecins font toujours les plus mauvais patients, observa avec malice Lexa.

Abby la regarda gentiment. La femme buvant un verre de scotch devant elle était une tueuse professionnelle, mais également « l'ange gardien » de Carrie. Clarke, se reprit-elle pour la énième fois. Nom d'une pipe, elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Lexa l'avait rappelée dès le lendemain soir, lui expliquant que Clarke avait de la fièvre et l'avait guidée jusqu'à Williamsburg dans cette petite maison. Abby s'était occupée de la jeune femme et une fois ses soins administrés, Lexa et elle avait longuement parlé.

En d'autres circonstances, le Dr Lorenz n'aurait pas hésité à appeler la police, sauf que dans cette situation, un simple coup de fil pouvait condamner son amie. Lexa semblait réellement tenir à elle et la présence du médecin dans ce lieu le lui prouvait. Lexa lui avait tout raconté et l'avait aussi avertie que si elle venait à révéler à qui que ce soit sur l'existence de cette maison, Abby ne survivrait pas un mois de plus sur cette terre. Elle se ferait tuer. Oh, pas par Lexa, par égard pour leur nouvelle alliance et surtout par égard pour Clarke, la jeune tueuse ne ferait rien contre elle, mais une certaine Anya se chargerait de son cas.

Abby n'avait donc rien dit sur ses sorties nocturnes, à personne, même pas à Raven qui la bassinait et la harcelait pour qu'elle parle, usant de pratiques plus qu'inattendues qui avait mis le pauvre docteur à rude épreuve.

Lexa observait le médecin perdue dans ses pensées qui terminait son verre de vin, en se disant qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, comprenant pourquoi Clarke l'appréciait. Abby l'avait agréablement surprise par son sang froid et la façon dont elle avait gérer toute cette histoire. Lexa ne regrettait pas sa présence, même si elle générait du travail en plus pour Monty qui effaçait ses traces et tous ses allers-retours entre Richmond et Williamsburg, guidant le médecin par téléphone ou changeant son itinéraire régulièrement. Une besogne qui énervait le jeune homme, bien que Lexa le soupçonna de jouer la comédie et, d'en secret, adorer parler avec la belle Abby Lorenz.

Abby se leva du canapé et déclara qu'elle allait voir Clarke. Lexa hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation et replongea dans ses réflexions sur la suite des évènements.

Une des lampes de la chambre était allumée, Abby entra en souriant à la femme endormie, elle fit le tour du lit et s'approcha doucement de Clarke. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un scope dans cette pièce afin de connaître les constances de la jeune femme en directe au lieu de le faire manuellement !

Le médecin posa sa sacoche sur le sol et en sortit le stéthoscope, l'accrocha à son cou, attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme toujours assoupie, et compta les battements de son cœur en regardant sa montre, satisfaite, elle vérifia avec le stéthoscope le son régulier de l'organe et les poumons, regrettant que la patiente soit en train de rêver. Abby ne pouvait pas valider complètement l'absence de crépitement aussi bien que si Clarke avait été réveillée et respirée profondément pendant l'examen. Le docteur soupira, se pencha vers ses affaires, à la recherche de son tensiomètre et sursauta aux mots prononcés par Clarke dans son dos.

– Salut, Dr Lorenz, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Carrie… répondit, Abby en se tournant vers sa patiente et en la regardant tendrement. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Clarke, la corrigea doucement la jeune femme en s'asseyant lentement dans le lit. Elle grimaça et continua d'un air désespéré. Je porte une couche !

Abby éclata de rire. Lexa avait raison les médecins étaient vraiment les plus mauvais patients.

– Blâme Lexa, pour ça, elle a refusé que je te pose une sonde urinaire. Entre nous, je crois qu'elle avait peur que je ne sois pas là pour te l'enlever et il était plus facile de te débarrasser d'une couche…

Clarke la regarda sans vraiment comprendre et demanda :

– Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

Abby reprit un air sérieux :

– Je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Lexa…

– Qu'est-ce que Lexa vient faire là-dedans ? Questionna Clarke.

– C'est à elle de te répondre… Maintenant « Clarke », laisse-moi finir de t'examiner. Inspire profondément que je vérifie correctement tes poumons.

Clarke obtempéra, ne prêtant plus attention au docteur qui continuait machinalement son inspection, satisfaite par le son clair des organes respiratoires, elle continua passant un brassard autour de son bras. La jeune femme commençait à avoir quelques flashs de la nuit où elle avait été blessée. Lexa était présente et…

– Ta tension est bonne, l'interrompit Abby en arrachant le scratch du brassard, rangeant le tensiomètre manuel dans ses affaires. Comment va ton ventre ? Tu as mal ? Demanda Abby tout en palpant doucement son abdomen.

– Non ça va, répondit Clarke, mes points de sutures tirent un peu.

– Je vois, fais attention, tu n'en as pas beaucoup mais évite de les arracher. Je vais te faire une prise de sang, expliqua Abby en prenant le nécessaire dans sa trousse. Tu as failli développer une septicémie il y a quelques jours et…

– C'est pour ça que j'ai ce remède de cheval, termina Clarke en montrant la poche accrochée à la potence au trois quart vide.

– Oui. C'est la dernière poche du traitement que je t'ai prescrit, à la fin de celle-ci, tu arrêtes pendant quelques jours, et en fonction de ton bilan sanguin on continuera ou non.

– Et les couches ?

– Les couches, c'est fini pour toi, répondit aussi sérieusement Abby qu'elle le pouvait. Je vais t'aider à enlever celle que tu portes.

Le médecin se leva et souleva les draps, tirant doucement sur le bas de pyjama de Clarke pour le lui retirer.

– Ça t'amuses, hein ? Demanda Clarke légèrement boudeuse.

– Oui, répliqua Abby.

Jetant l'objet si détesté dans un sac poubelle avec d'autres déchets. Elle aida Clarke à remettre le pantalon et à se recoucher dans le lit.

– Tu vas pouvoir marcher un peu, mais vas-y doucement, lave-toi sans mouiller le pansement et change-le toutes les soixante douze heures, expliqua le médecin. Lexa a récupéré ce qui il fallait, n'hésite pas à lui demander de l'aide ou à…

– Je connais la musique, Abby, répondit Clarke d'un air excédé.

– Carrie…

Clarke croisa son regard et baissa les yeux.

– Je sais, Abby, excuse-moi, je te remercie pour tout. Je… je suis en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Ils m'ont retrouvé ?

– C'est avec Lexa que tu dois en parler, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

Clarke hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Tu vas revenir ?

– Pas tout de suite, il vaut mieux que j'espace nos « entretiens », tu es en train de guérir et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à expliquer mes sorties nocturnes ou ne serait-ce qu'à empêcher Raven de me suivre, ou encore de réussir à la semer…

– Raven essaie de te suivre ?!

– Oui, elle est au courant pour toi et voudrait te voir.

– C'est trop dangereux, même toi, tu ne devrais pas être là, expliqua Clarke, commençant enfin à avoir une légère éclaircie dans ce brouillard qui lui encercler le cerveau depuis son réveil.

– Je sais, approuva Abby.

Clarke regarda son amie et plissa les yeux en comprenant enfin :

– Non ?!... Toi et Raven ?

Abby rougit malgré elle, et se défendit :

– C'est toi qui me la mise dans les pattes !

Clarke souriait.

– Elle te rend heureuse ?

– Oui, murmura Abby.

– Alors, c'est l'essentiel…

Abby regarda la jeune femme alitée et déclara les larmes aux yeux :

– Tu crois que nous nous reverrons ?

– Je vais tout faire pour, répondit Clarke d'une voix émue.

Abby la prit dans ses bras.

– Tu vas me manquer, Carrie.

– Toi aussi, Abby… Dis à Raven que je vais bien, d'accord ?

– Je te le promets.

Le médecin se dégagea doucement et observa longuement la jeune femme comme pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire.

– Je vais bien, Abby, il faut que tu y ailles, l'avertit doucement son amie.

Abby renifla et se leva. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil en rendant son sourire à Clarke.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, Carrie.

– Puissions-nous nous revoir, Doc'.

Le docteur referma la porte et pénétra dans le salon où Lexa l'attendait.

– Prends soin d'elle. Et appelle-moi si besoin.

– Je te le promets, Abby.

Le médecin hocha la tête en signe d'adieu et sortit de la maison sous le regard songeur du Commander.

.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Le jour était levé, elle s'assit doucement dans le lit encore groggy et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle aperçut la silhouette assise à l'ancienne place des peluches. Elle soupira en la reconnaissant et croassa :

– Lexa… Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

– Depuis qu'Abby est partie…

Clarke n'essaya même pas de calculer dans sa tête le nombre d'heures que la jeune femme avait dû passer à la veiller. Elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

– J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, tu peux m'aider ?

– À prendre une douche ?

Clarke cligna des yeux et fixa Lexa imperturbable qui attendait la réponse. La jeune femme se demanda si elle plaisantait puis fronça les sourcils remarquant quelque chose qui lui avait échappé la vielle. _Dieu qu'elle était lente à cause de ses médicaments !_ Pensa-t-elle avant de lui poser la question.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ton accent ? Je croyais que tu étais australienne… ?

– Ah, oui… mon accent, répéta Lexa. Je l'ai perdu sur la route entre Richmond et ici, plaisanta-t-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête, elle voulait plus de détail sur ce point, mais à cet instant, plus que tout, elle avait terriblement envie de prendre une douche, elle était sale et… odorante.

Elle leva la tête vers Lexa devant elle qui lui tendait la main, Clarke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée. Elle espéra vivement que le côté brumeux que lui donnait le remède d'Abby s'estomperait rapidement car elle commençait en avoir assez d'être complètement au ralenti.

– Viens, je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui expliqua Lexa en la tirant doucement vers elle.

Clarke se mit sur ses pieds et testa son équilibre, elle remarqua que sa tête tournait un peu trop, pendant que Lexa reprenait :

– Abby a appelé, les tests sanguins sont bons. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que ton traitement pouvait te rendre encore un peu « faible », ton état devrait s'améliorer dans les prochaines heures, mais il est possible que ta tête tourne un peu ou encore que tu ais l'impression de peser trois tonnes.

– J'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir deux de tension, grogna Clarke.

Lexa sourit et la soutint tout le long de son expédition vers la douche. Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et expliqua :

– Je vais te chercher des affaires propres…

La jeune femme se leva et nota que Clarke partait légèrement en arrière. Lexa se précipita vers elle et la retint.

– Tu sais quoi, Clarke ? Je vais te ramener dans ton lit, on va attendre encore un peu pour que tu te laves…

– Non… murmura, Clarke, Lexa s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de…

Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Lexa comprit que le meurtre dont Clarke avait été témoin, Finn, Richmond, Nia et la deuxième tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne menaçaient de remonter à la surface et de la faire complètement craquer dans cette salle de bain si elle n'intervenait pas rapidement. La jeune tueuse ferma brièvement les yeux et prit le visage de Clarke dans ses mains l'obligeant à la regarder.

– Je suis là, Clarke. Je suis là, dit elle fermement. Je vais t'aider.

Lexa boucha la cuve en céramique, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et aida Clarke à enlever ses vêtements avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

– Assieds-toi dans la baignoire, ordonna-t-elle gentiment continuant à la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée pendant que Clarke n'osait pas la regardait.

Lexa attrapa un gant de toilette et le mouilla sous le jet en demandant si l'eau n'était pas trop chaude. Clarke la tête baissée, les bras encerclant ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine ne répondait pas. Lexa soupira face à son attitude.

– Clarke, arrête tu veux, il est vrai que la situation pourrait être embarrassante, mais j'ai décidé de laisser mon désir incommensurable pour ta petite personne dans l'autre pièce. De toute façon, tu sais quoi, Capitaine ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire… et puis… finalement je préfère tout t'avouer. Je suis désolée, mais je te trompe avec l'Amiral…

Lexa observa le petit sourire sur le visage de Clarke et sut qu'elle avait réussi, avec elle il valait mieux retourner la situation, la rendre un peu grotesque pour qu'elle s'accroche à quelque chose. Clarke avait du mal à gérer ses émotions et l'humour entre elles, avait eu une place importante dès le début. Il fallait continuer, lui montrer que rien n'avait changé, du moins jusqu'à ce que Clarke apprenne la vérité sur son compte et l'existence du Commander.

– L'Amiral… répéta Clarke. Depuis combien de temps, matelot ?

Lexa passa doucement le gant savonneux sur le dos de Clarke qui se détendait un peu en continuant leur petit jeu.

– J'ai pris du gallon, Capitaine. Je ne suis plus matelot. Je suis, Sergent, maintenant…

Clarke émit un petit rire et attrapa le pommeau de la douche en déclarant tout bas :

– Tu peux m'aider à me laver les cheveux ?

Lexa soupira, feignant l'exaspération.

– Si c'est une ruse pour me faire revenir vers toi, ça ne marchera pas… Mon cœur appartient à l'Amiral… Penche la tête un peu en arrière s'il te plait, Clarke, et ferme les yeux.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en esquissant un sourire. Lexa massa doucement son cuire chevelu avec le shampoing en écoutant Clarke contre-argumenter :

– Tu crois que tu es le premier matelot que l'Amiral prend dans ses filets…

– Je m'en fiche, et je suis Sergent…

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit à son sujet ?

– Je ne veux pas savoir… Mais, vas-y, réfléchis donc à une méchanceté, Capitaine, pendant que je te rince les cheveux, penche à nouveau la tête en arrière s'il te plaît, répondit Lexa.

Clarke obéit, essayant désespérément de trouver plutôt quelque chose de loufoque. Lexa déposa le pommeau dans le fond de la baignoire attendant la répartie de Clarke.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son sujet… ?

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir, la taquina Clarke.

– Tu as raison, répondit Lexa en se levant. C'est bien ce que je pensais, l'Amiral l'emporte haut la main sur le Capitaine et…

– Attends ! Cria, Clarke.

Clarke regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée brillante et lâcha.

– Il parait que c'est une fausse blonde !

Lexa haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

– C'est nul ! C'est indigne de toi, Capitaine, dit-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice.

– Je suis sous médicaments, se justifia Clarke en marmonnant, mon cerveau est plus lent que d'habitude.

Lexa s'accroupit et la regarda tendrement.

– Ça va aller, Clarke ? Ou tu veux que je t'aide pour le reste de ta toilette ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Clarke détourna le regard en murmurant.

– Non, je devrais m'en sortir, merci, Lexa.

La jeune tueuse se leva et expliqua :

– Je vais te chercher des affaires propres et changer les draps du lit. Cris, si besoin.

Clarke sourit et hocha la tête, Lexa lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la pièce, heureuse d'avoir insisté pour l'aider, Clarke n'avait pas craqué et il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour faire face à la réalité qui lui tomberait dessus.

.

Clarke se réveilla à nouveau dans le lit, constatant qu'elle était seule et que la nuit était tombée, elle referma les yeux à la recherche du sommeil dont elle avait encore besoin, pour finir par soupirer en voyant qu'il la fuyait malgré ses efforts. Elle s'assit dans le lit et attendit. Les effets dévastateurs de son traitement semblaient avoir disparu. Clarke se leva, fit quelque pas et remercia le ciel de pouvoir avoir accès à son cerveau normalement. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire les derniers souvenirs avant son arrivée dans cette maison et porta une main à son front manquant de tomber. Elle se rattrapa au dossier d'une chaise et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Après un temps qu'elle jugea suffisant, Clarke sortit dans le couloir et marcha en direction du salon. Lexa assise dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée regardait les flammes, pensive. Clarke l'observa en se demandant son rôle dans toute cette histoire, craignant d'avoir en partie deviné. Si elle avait raison alors elle devait fuir, pourtant la présence d'Abby le jour précédent changeait la donne.

– Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assieds, Clarke, proposa Lexa sans tourner la tête.

Clarke pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le canapé sous les yeux de la femme qui avait hésité à se lever pour lui venir en aide et s'était abstenue devant son signe de tête négatif. Quand la jeune femme fut enfin installée dans le divan, Lexa lui demanda :

– Tu as faim ?

– Oui.

– Abby, m'a dit que pour ton premier repas, tu avais droit à du bouillon, ou de la soupe…

– Pourquoi pas une compote et un yaourt aussi pendant que tu y es ? Râla Clarke.

– Ça ce sera le dessert, répondit sérieusement Lexa en se levant pour aller réchauffer à manger à la jeune femme. Tu veux que je t'apporte une couverture ?

– Non… Merci.

Lexa disparut et Clarke observa les flammes en l'attendant. Les deux femmes savaient que le temps des explications était venu mais aucune d'elle ne paraissait si pressée d'avoir cette conversation. Qu'il était facile de se voiler la face, remarqua Clarke intérieurement, ce pouvait être si rassurant… Elle entendit Lexa revenir et étudia la jeune femme qui posait le bol de soupe sur la table basse en expliquant.

– C'est trop chaud, pour le moment, laisse-le refroidir un peu, d'accord ?

– D'accord.

La jeune tueuse se rassit dans son fauteuil et scruta les traits de Clarke qui avait reporté son regard vers la cheminée, puis Lexa suivit des yeux la fumée qui s'échappait du liquide trop chaud sur la petite table. Après quelques instants, elle sourit et déclara :

– Capitaine, je tiens à préciser une chose sur l'Amiral, ce que tu as dit sur elle est totalement faux…

– Qui est le Commander ? La coupa Clarke en la fixant, durement.

Lexa inspira profondément :

– Tiens-tu vraiment à avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer encore un peu ?

Clarke tergiversa, le ton de sa voix trahissait une réelle anxiété. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et répéta.

– Qui est le Commander ?

– Moi, souffla, Lexa.

Clarke avala sa salive et continua :

– Quel est le métier du Commander ?

– Clarke…

– Lexa, s'il te plaît.

Lexa expira et répondit :

– Je suis une tueuse professionnelle et j'ai été engagée par Nia Givens pour te retrouver et te tuer… Carrie Johnson.

Clarke pâlit, ce dont elle avait peur prenait forme d'une manière vraiment désagréable.

– Qui est Carrie Johnson ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Lexa sourit et la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur le rôle qu'elle jouait. Clarke était fatiguée et en avait assez de mentir. Si ce soir était son dernier sur Terre alors elle acceptait d'arrêter d'incarner Clarke Griffin pour connaître la vérité sur la femme qui l'épiait calmement.

– Tu sais qui je suis, depuis tout ce temps ? Depuis notre première rencontre ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Parce que je n'aime pas Nia Givens.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

– Et c'est tout ? Tu n'aimes pas ton employeur donc tu décides de refuser de me tuer et de m'aider à la place ? Je ne te crois pas… Il y a autre chose.

Lexa se leva et attrapa une bûche qu'elle déposa sur les braises. Elle souffla longuement sur celles-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat et se rassit dans son fauteuil, reportant son regard sur Clarke.

– Ta soupe va être froide, Clarke…

– Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ?! Bougonna Clarke en se saisissant du bol. Elle but la soupe sous les yeux toujours aussi calme du Commander.

Elle reposa le bol vide un peu violemment sur la table basse et demanda :

– Alors ? Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Nia Givens ?

– Peu importe, Clarke, ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que je suis en mesure de t'aider contre cette femme…

– Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité ?

– Je te donne ma parole de te protéger des Givens tant que je serai en vie…

Clarke allait répliquer de manière acerbe que sa parole ne valait pas grand-chose quand elle comprit que Lexa était des plus sérieuses.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Lexa détourna le regard.

– Tu n'as pas eu de chance… Je sais ce que les Givens ont fait à ton fiancé, je sais que tu te caches… Clarke tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu ne mérites pas tout ça…

– Depuis quand les tueurs à gages ont en quelque chose à faire de ce que mérite ou non leur cible ? Commenta Clarke, ne voulant pas se laisser entrainer sur le terrain de Finn…

– Clarke…

– Pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler ainsi ? Tu sais qui je suis ! S'énerva Clarke.

Lexa continuait à la fixer toujours aussi inébranlable.

– Je trouve que ça te va bien comme prénom, dit-elle doucement.

Clarke soutint son regard, se doutant qu'il y avait autre chose :

– Lexa… Dis-moi la vérité, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'aides.

Lexa détourna les yeux en sentant les larmes monter, refusant de les laisser sortir, elle confessa :

– Parce que Nia Givens m'a fait subir la même chose qu'à toi… Clarke, Nia Givens a tué, celle que j'aimais, elle a tué Costia.

.

Clarke se réveilla pour la cinquième fois dans cette chambre qu'elle appréciait. La chambre d'une enfant qui avait dû être heureuse ici. Elle s'assit dans le lit laissant ses yeux caresser les tulipes sur les murs qui avaient une côté rassurant, en se demandant pourquoi elle restait là. Mais où pouvait-elle aller ? Retourner à Richmond, avertir les autorités ? Continuer à avoir peur que de nouveaux tueurs viennent s'en prendre à elle ? Au moins ici, elle pouvait souffler un peu, enfin, Clarke n'oubliait pas que la personne qui la protégeait, le Commander était à la base celle qui devait lui ôter la vie.

Quand Lexa lui avait confessé que Nia Givens était responsable de la mort de son ancienne compagne, Clarke n'avait rien dit. Elle savait que Lexa ne mentait pas, Clarke s'était simplement levée et avait précisé qu'elle était fatiguée, puis elle était repartie dormir. Ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée, ça, et le fait qu'elle voyait que Lexa avait besoin d'être seule après cet aveu.

Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle aperçut à travers la petite fenêtre entrebâillée au verre poli, Lexa dans le jardin sous un chêne en train de finir de nettoyer… des armes. Clarke secoua la tête et ferma la fenêtre préférant se concentrer sur son état physique qui s'améliorait. La jeune femme se lava en faisant attention à son pansement, s'habilla, puis prit la direction de la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné.

Lexa derrière les fourneaux se retourna en l'entendant entrer.

– Bonjour, Clarke.

– Bonjour, Lexa.

– Tu veux des œufs au plat ?

– Pourquoi pas, répondit platement Clarke en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

– Brouillés ou non ?

Clarke qui fixait la table d'un air vide, leva la tête vers elle sans comprendre.

– Tes œufs, tu les veux brouillés ? Répéta, Lexa.

La jeune femme failli éclater de rire et secoua la tête à la place. Lexa fronça les sourcils devant son expression et demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il, Clarke ?

– Tu es sérieuse ?! S'étonna sincèrement la femme assise. Tu ne vois pas tout le côté absurde de cette histoire ? Je suis un témoin protégé, recherché par une Reine de la mafia, et je papote comme si de rien été sur la cuisson des œufs de mon petit déj' avec la tueuse qui a été engagée pour me tuer !

Lexa la regarda sans ciller :

– C'est sûr que dit comme ça…

– Comment veux-tu que je le dise ?!

– Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Lexa.

Clarke se passa la main sur la figure en soupirant.

– Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour mon pansement...

– Bien sûr.

La jeune femme posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je commençais enfin à émerger, à retrouver un semblant de vie en tant que Clarke Griffin.

– Je sais…

– Ça ne finira jamais, pas tant que Nia Givens ou même Roan ne seront pas morts…

– Non.

Clarke secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Je préférais quand tu étais une touriste australienne…

– Vraiment ?

Clarke croisa son regard et demanda de but en blanc.

– Tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?

– Oui.

– Merveilleux, ironisa Clarke.

Lexa attrapa un œuf et avant de le casser dans la poêle, interrogea Clarke du regard qui finit par répondre.

– Brouillés, merci.

Lexa s'affaira en lui tournant le dos pendant que Clarke réfléchissait à toutes les fois où elle avait rencontré la tueuse ces dernières semaines. Elle ouvrit la bouche découvrant quelque chose et déclara :

– Tu étais là pour me tuer, lors de notre première rencontre…

Lexa s'arrêta et se retourna, scrutant le visage de celle qui devinait les dessous de l'histoire.

–… mais tu as appris la mort de Costia avant de passer à l'acte… Et c'est pour ça que je suis encore en vie... Sans cette terrible nouvelle, je serais morte aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Clarke en fixant Lexa.

La jeune tueuse, parfaitement inébranlable, répondit doucement :

– Oui.

– Mais pourquoi m'avoir parlé dans ce parc ?

– Je n'étais pas censé le faire, et puis cet homme m'a abordé et m'a proposé de jouer aux échecs avec toi. J'ai trouvé ça intéressant de parler avec un de mes contrats, ça changeait de ce que je faisais d'habitude… Et pour être honnête je voulais voir si tu te trahirais…

– Si je me trahirais ? Répéta Clarke incrédule.

– Oui, si j'arriverais à déceler Carrie Johnson sous les traits de Clarke Griffin.

Clarke n'en revenait pas.

– Tu es venue me parler pour ça ? Pour assouvir une espèce de curiosité malsaine ? Voulut-elle savoir sentant une colère sourde monter en elle.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu as vraiment l'art de dramatiser les choses…

Clarke se leva et vint se placer devant elle, commençant à s'énerver :

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Lexa se tut et la dévisagea, puis baissa les yeux, Clarke avait raison.

– Clarke, soupira-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je suis. Ce que je peux faire, en revanche, c'est t'aider…

Clarke cligna des yeux, hésita et recula pour se rassoir devant la maîtrise incroyable de Lexa.

– Mes œufs sont en train de cramer, l'avertit-elle.

Lexa esquissa un sourire et attrapa une assiette lui servant son petit déjeuné. Clarke se mit à manger en silence pendant que Lexa expliquait :

– Je n'avais pas pour but de te revoir. Quand tu m'as reconnue dans cette librairie, ce n'était pas prémédité, je pensais que tu travaillais, et puis tu m'as invitée au restaurant.

– Oui, tu t'es bien foutue de moi… Tu pouvais largement payer ta part, marmonna Clarke.

Lexa sourit en révélant :

– Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai accepté le repas avec toi…

Clarke la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

– Ton humour, précisa Lexa, tu me faisais rire, et… ça me faisait du bien. Tu plaisantais aussi souvent en tant que Carrie Johnson ?

Clarke qui s'apprêtait à répliquer du tac au tac par une petite pique sur « la dure vie sans humour des tueurs à gages » ravala sa remarque en entendant la question. La femme payée pour la tuer voulait en savoir plus sur son ancienne vie, sur son ancienne elle ?! Vraiment tout ceci était incroyable ! Se dit-elle pour la énième fois de la journée. Oh et puis, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Elle n'était plus à ça près, réalisa-t-elle en observant Lexa éteindre la cafetière, lui laissant le temps de lui répondre.

Clarke s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise repoussant l'assiette vide sur la table. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement à Lexa qui lui proposait de lui servir une tasse de café et posa ses mains autour du mug chaud réfléchissant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa « colocataire » qui soufflait doucement sur le liquide noire de sa propre tasse.

– En fait, non… Commença Clarke.

Lexa abandonna sa contemplation et la fixa sans rien dire.

– Je n'étais pas très drôle avant, continua Clarke. J'étais chef de service des urgences du Bristow's Hospital à Chicago… Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant ?

– Si, je le savais, répondit Lexa.

Clarke eut un petit sourire désabusé et reprit :

– Je crois que mes internes avaient peur de moi, je les reprenais tout le temps, eux ou mes collègues d'ailleurs, je pense que je passais pour la chieuse du service… J'avais aussi un côté distant, intransigeant, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Je devais trancher, prendre des décisions parfois si difficile à assumer… Il m'arrivait de rire pendant les pauses, de montrer enfin mon côté « sympa et pas si coincé » avec une seule personne, celui qui me connaissait depuis des années… Wells, mon frère… et hors du travail avec Finn bien sûr …

Lexa hocha la tête.

– Quand je suis arrivée ici et que j'ai dû « construire » le personnage de Clarke Griffin, je me suis dit qu'elle aurait plus d'humour que Carrie, plus de liberté, qu'elle se ficherait de l'opinion des gens et vu que je n'étais plus médecin, je pouvais me laisser aller à parfois dire n'importe quoi face à quelqu'un qui n'attendait plus ce côté professionnel qui allait de paire avec la blouse blanche…

– Ça te manque ? La médecine.

– Tous les jours, avoua Clarke, parfois dans les rues de Richmond, je voyais passer une ambulance et je me demandais de quoi pouvait souffrir le patient en plein transport vers l'hôpital…

– Quel a été ton dernier cas ? Ce soir-là, avant que tu ne sois témoin du meurtre…

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant puis répondit :

– Une femme en hypothermie avancée, elle est morte pendant que je tenais son cœur dans mes mains.

– Alors, elle n'est pas morte seule…

Clarke leva les yeux vers Lexa qui la fixait avec tendresse, Clarke détourna les siens puis esquissa un sourire.

– Comme c'est étrange de parler de la vie et de la mort avec toi… Dans la petite cuisine d'une maison perdue sur cette planète, un médecin qui sauvait des gens, moi, est en train de déblatérer sur son ancien métier à une femme qui supprime des êtres humains…

– Tu veux partir sur un débat philosophique, nous comparer au Yin et Yang ?

– Plutôt à une sorte de gentil et méchant.

– Clarke, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me justifierai pas, soupira Lexa.

L'ancien médecin inspira profondément et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

– Tu veux que je regarde ton pansement ? Proposa Lexa.

– Pourquoi pas… Répondit sans grande conviction Clarke.

– Très bien, va t'installer au salon, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Je m'occuperai de la vaisselle plus tard.

Clarke se leva, récupéra sa tasse encore chaude et sortit de la cuisine.

.

Lexa se concentrait, elle tirait doucement sur le sparadrap.

– Dis-moi si je te fais mal…

Clarke éclata de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Lexa en arrêtant son geste, levant la tête vers elle.

– Toi ! Il y a moins d'un mois, tu m'aurais abattu sans cligner des paupières et aujourd'hui tu t'inquiète de me faire mal ou de m'arracher des poils en enlevant mon pansement…

Lexa la regarda d'un air blasé :

– Passe à autre chose et remets-toi. Je ne vais pas te tuer d'accord ? Dit-elle d'un air excédé. Les choses ont changé, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais plus te faire du mal, je tiens trop à…

Lexa s'arrêta, elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin.

Devant une telle confession Clarke en oublia de respirer, elle se racla la gorge puis répondit en plaisantant devant l'air embarrassé de Lexa :

– Sergent, que dirait l'Amiral si elle te voyait ?! Toi, prendre soin de la sorte d'un Capitaine, en soutien-gorge en plus…

Lexa sourit et répondit avec malice.

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme ci je t'avais déjà vu nue…

Clarke en resta coite, elle avait voulu l'aider avec une pirouette et Lexa prenait plaisir à l'enfoncer ! Foutue tueuse à gages !

Lexa regardait la plaie sans se soucier de la réaction de Clarke.

– Elle est belle et propre, nota-t-elle.

Le côté médecin de Clarke prit le dessus sur la conversation antérieure et examina son abdomen.

– Oui, approuva-t-elle. La plaie est saine, Abby a fait du bon travail.

– Oui, j'ai bien fait de t'emmener chez elle, moi je t'aurais massacrée…

– Tu étais en mesure de m'enlever la balle ? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa la regarda avec suspicion, se demandant si Clarke se fichait d'elle.

– Euh… vu mon métier, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que j'extrayais une balle. Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois sur moi ou Anya, mais avec toi c'était plus délicat, je préférais qu'Abby s'en charge. Et j'ai bien fait, se complimenta Lexa en souriant, les yeux sur les points de sutures.

– Oui, murmura Clarke, préférant ne pas savoir pour le moment qui était Anya.

Lexa changea le pansement et alors que Clarke se levait pour se rhabiller, elle reprit la parole.

– Clarke, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de… m'examiner ?

Clarke la regarda sans comprendre.

– J'ai été blessée dans le dos, Abby m'a recousu car la plaie ne se fermait pas et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis dessus…

– Euh… d'accord…

– Merci ! S'enthousiasma Lexa en sortant de la pièce et criant qu'elle revenait tout de suite.

Clarke en profita pour remettre son T-shirt et suivit des yeux Lexa de retour, une vieille sacoche de médecin dans les mains, qui s'accroupit et en sortit un stéthoscope qu'elle donna à Clarke en souriant comme une enfant. Clarke s'accrocha à ce sourire sur son visage en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas insensible à la femme en noir qui se débarrassait de son propre T-shirt et s'approchait d'elle. Avant que Clarke ne puisse dire quelque chose Lexa lui tourna le dos et le regard du médecin fut attiré par le nombre de cicatrices impressionnantes sur sa peau, ses yeux dévièrent sur pansement au niveau de l'omoplate droite, pendant que Lexa expliquait :

– J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer, si elle m'avait pénétrée à cet endroit nous n'aurions sans doute pas cette conversation… En tout cas c'est ce que m'a confirmé Abby, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Clarke qui se demandait qui l'avait blessée dans leur petite « altercation » de cette nuit-là, fronça les sourcils au diagnostique d'Abby.

– Pourquoi Abby t'a-t-elle dit ça ?

Le sourire de Lexa illuminait à nouveau son visage en répondant à moitié de tournée vers elle :

– À toi de trouver, Doc' !

Clarke fixa la plaie de Lexa qui avait repris sa place initiale dos à elle et attendait. L'ancien urgentiste observa l'instrument dans ses mains, un stéthoscope d'une autre époque, elle détailla le pavillon et la membrane de celui-ci avec minutie en murmurant :

– C'est un stéthoscope de cardiologue…

– Oui c'était celui de mon père, la sensibilité acoustique est parait-il extraordinaire…

 _Le père de Lexa était cardiologue ?_ Clarke regarda la vieille sacoche et balaya le salon du regard, le piano dans le coin sur lequel Lexa avait joué avec tant de familiarité, comme si… Clarke reporta son attention sur le dos à moitié nu devant elle et souffla :

– Tu habitais ici…

La tension qui apparut dans les muscles du dos, la contraction des trapèzes d'une Lexa silencieuse la trahirent et Clarke sut qu'elle avait raison. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas continuer dans cette direction et s'approcha en expliquant.

– Je vais regarder ta plaie.

Elle souleva le pansement et examina les points.

– Tu cicatrises bien… Observa-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas l'information d'Abby puis ajouta. Je vais écouter tes poumons, inspire profondément.

Lexa s'exécuta et attendit. Elle esquissa un sourire ravi en sentant l'hésitation dans les gestes de Clarke qui faisait bouger le stéthoscope dans son dos. Elle suivit du coin de l'œil le médecin qui vint se placer devant elle et recommença en écoutant avec attention, fronçant les sourcils face à quelque chose qui la perturbait.

– Tout va bien ? Demanda innocemment Lexa.

Clarke écarta les oreillettes du stéthoscope, le mit en écharpe autour de son cou, retrouvant dans ce geste l'attitude du chef urgentiste de son ancienne vie et fixa Lexa en murmurant :

– _Stitus Inversus_.

– Bravo, répondit simplement Lexa. Peu de gens le remarque, ajouta-t-elle. Abby a mis beaucoup plus de temps que toi et il a fallu que je l'aiguille un peu, révéla la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Une lueur d'admiration brilla dans les yeux de Clarke.

– Tu es la première personne que je rencontre avec cette particularité…

– Je sais. Je suis unique en mon genre, plaisanta Lexa. J'étais la fierté de mon père. Tu te rends compte pour un cardiologue, avoir une fille qui avait le cœur à droite et les organes inversés, c'était incroyable.

– C'est si rare…

– Oui, répondit Lexa, quand j'étais petite je me disais que c'était aussi cool que d'avoir le sang noir…

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce n'est rien, expliqua Lexa c'est juste que j'étais unique comme quelqu'un qui aurait eu le sang noir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me disais que c'était mon cas, genre un super héros. Mais en fait, je le sang rouge comme tout le monde…

Clarke arqua un sourcil préférant ne pas s'aventurer sur les délires d'une gamine et de sang noir et réexamina la plaie en commentant.

– Abby avait raison, le cœur aurait été touché si la balle avait pénétré ton dos, elle aurait traversé le poumon et atteint une des artères...

– Oui.

Clarke revint lui faire face et posa la main sur son pectoral droit souriant avec émerveillement en sentant le battement sous ces doigts de ce côté inhabituel. Elle se rapprocha, un air sérieux sur le visage.

– Ton cœur bat vite…

Lexa apposa un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

– Le syndrome de la blouse blanche, plaisanta-t-elle, ça ou le fait que je sois impressionnée par l'autorité, un Capitaine si près de moi…

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle y lisant un calme qui contrastait fortement avec le cœur qui tambourinait sous ses phalanges. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil aux lèvres du Commander et fit un pas en arrière en avalant difficilement sa salive, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas, pensa-t-elle.

Lexa toujours aussi calme remettait son T-shirt et se dirigeait vers la sortie du salon. Elle avait senti l'hésitation et la réticence de Clarke à son égard. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

– Lexa… L'appela Clarke.

La jeune femme se retourna et le courage de Clarke s'évanouit comme la neige au soleil.

Elle détourna les yeux et… s'attarda un instant sur le piano.

– Euh… Tu me jouerais un morceau ? Demanda-t-elle pour la retenir encore un peu dans ce salon qui aurait été tout à coup bien vide si Lexa partait dans une autre pièce.

.

 _Richmond, hôpital Bon Secours, le lendemain…_

Octavia Blake frappa doucement à la porte et attendit. Devant l'absence de réponse, elle entrebâilla légèrement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, l'homme dormait encore. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et s'installa sur le fauteuil sans un bruit. Octavia but son café en silence, détaillant les traits du Marshal Lincoln Walnut à la lumière du petit matin. Le début d'un semblant de barbe lui allait plutôt bien et les traits reposés de son visage avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Octavia but une nouvelle gorgée en lisant les gros titres d'un magazine à scandale un peu plus loin sur une petite table, puis sourit aux ballons ringards et de mauvais goût, illustrant les blagues potiches de la part de ses collègues qui étaient venus le voir. « Une réunion de famille » pendant laquelle Octavia s'était éclipsée, préférant revenir quand le Marshal serait seul.

Octavia s'interrogea sur sa présence dans cet hôpital. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme allongé, et pourtant, elle restait là assise sur ce fauteuil pas vraiment confortable, attendant qu'il se réveille en sirotant un café tiède. Elle aurait dû être à Washington en train de se faire passer un savon monumental par Pike. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle avait merdé magnifiquement et le savait parfaitement.

Une personne était morte, Luna Gardot, une femme inconnue des forces de l'ordre. Certes la légitime défense n'était pas remise en compte, en revanche, que le cadavre soit la victime d'un agent du FBI en congés et qui plus est que l'arme de service d'Octavia en soit responsable faisait grincer des dents dans les hautes sphères. La jeune femme se doutait bien de son avenir au sein du Bureau s'était grandement assombri. L'enquête sur son compte avait commencé. Désobéir à un ordre directe était souvent signe de l'arrêt de mort d'une carrière, aussi brillante fut-elle.

Face à ce constat sinistre, Octavia aimait mieux rester ici à s'assurer de l'état de celui qui l'avait accompagné dans cette situation, plutôt que d'affronter les regards faussement compatissants de ses collègues qui se délectaient en silence que la « chouchoute de Pike » ait si incroyablement dégringolée en si peu de temps.

Octavia leva la tête vers Lincoln qui bougeait et ouvrait les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant.

– Salut, dit-elle.

– Salut, répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

– Comment va ta jambe ?

– Bien, les médecins m'ont dit que je pourrai sortir aujourd'hui.

Octavia sourit, heureuse d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. Contrairement à elle, leur action avait eu un effet bénéfique sur la carrière de Lincoln. Même si, malheureusement il n'avait pas pu sauver Clarke Griffin du Commander, le fait qu'il ait eu des soupçons, qu'il fut présent et qu'il ait prévenu sa hiérarchie sur ses doutes depuis un petit moment le lavait de toute inquiétude. Il avait échoué mais avait prouvé qu'il avait encore de bons instincts et l'ouverture de l'enquête sur la disparition de ce témoin protégé lui revenait avec toute la confiance du bureau des Marshal et prochaine réussite de celle-ci. Octavia espérait qu'il accepterait de la garder à ses côtés, même en tant que simple observatrice. Elle voulait le Commander, voulait en finir avec toute cette histoire, voir Nia tomber d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le problème était que maintenant que Clarke avait disparu, Nia allait gagner…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Lui demanda Lincoln.

– Je vais certainement me faire virer du FBI, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rester un peu… J'aimerais être présente pour la suite de cette affaire, du moins si tu veux bien…

Lincoln la regarda en silence et répondit :

– Je vais y réfléchir.

Il ferma les yeux pour mettre fin à leur conversation et écouta Octavia quitter la pièce.

.

La nuit était tombée, Octavia avait trop bu. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de ramener un compagnon pour le reste des heures sombres dans son hôtel minable, avant « l'aube purificatrice » mais la sélection de mâles présents dans ce bar lui avait mis le moral à zéro, ça ou son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir derrière le bar qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, marcha jusqu'à l'interrupteur et se figea sans allumer la pièce. Octavia pivota portant une main à sa hanche droite, dans un réflexe inutile, pour attraper son arme qu'elle ne portait plus.

La femme en noir assise sur la chaise à côté d'une petite table souriait d'un air suffisant, amusée par le geste de l'agent du FBI.

– Agent Blake, cessez ces enfantillages et asseyez-vous, nous devons parler.

Octavia surprise de découvrir la personne qu'elle recherchait si ardemment, le Commander affublé de ses peintures de guerre, tranquillement assise dans sa chambre, pointant une arme dans sa direction, aussi confiante que si elle buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie d'une vielle amie, obéit sans un mot, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'elle.

– Vous êtes une épine dans le pied, agent Blake, vraiment vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche en arrêtant Anya. À cause de vous, mon associée n'est plus en mesure de m'aider pour le moment. Je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir laissée vous tuer dans cet ascenseur, pensa tout haut Lexa.

– …

Lexa la détailla à travers la vague obscurité de la chambre et continua.

– Mais vous m'avez aidé avec Luna, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel… Et votre dévouement dans cette histoire m'a fait réfléchir sur votre compte. Je sais que vous aimiez réellement Costia…

L'évocation du nom de son ancienne collègue raviva la colère d'Octavia qui répondit d'une voix où la menace de s'en prendre physiquement au Commander dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion empestait comme un parfum bon marché et tenace.

– Je vous interdis de dire son nom, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Le même sourire figé sur ses lèvres, Lexa arqua un sourcil face à l'agressivité de la jeune femme.

– Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Costia, répondit simplement la tueuse, testant les limites de l'agent qui, comme elle s'en doutait, se leva et se positionna devant elle en respirant de manière saccadée.

Octavia bouillonnait de rage et oubliait d'être prudente, se fichant comme d'une guigne de l'identité de celle toujours assise parfaitement calme, pointant inlassablement son pistolet dans sa direction et dont le regard plus qu'éveillé, analysait froidement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans cette ambiance tendue où les deux femmes se jaugeaient, guettant qui allait esquisser le geste de trop, celui qui conduirait à une bataille qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Lexa capitula, l'agent Blake était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait perdu une amie et ne connaissait pas tous les dessous de l'histoire. Persuadée d'être en présence de l'ennemie, elle risquait de l'attaquer pour rien et la jeune tueuse n'était pas là pour ça.

Lexa soupira et abaissa son arme.

– Agent Blake, vous et moi voulons la même chose…

– Quoi ? Demanda Octavia toujours sur le qui-vive.

– Détruire Nia Givens.

Octavia cligna des paupières et plissa les yeux, fixant toujours le Commander, qui attendait qu'elle daigne lui répondre.

– Je ne vous crois pas, vous travaillez pour elle.

– C'est vrai, j'ai été engagé par Nia Givens pour retrouver Carrie Johnson, mais Nia a commis une erreur, elle a tué quelqu'un que j'aimais…

Octavia recula tout en observant la jeune femme qui paraissait des plus sincères, qui semblait aussi extrêmement fatiguée tout à coup et portait les traces d'un chagrin véritable. L'agent se rassit en demandant :

– Qui a-t-elle tué ?

– Costia, souffla Lexa.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus étudia la tueuse à gages qui venait de confesser qu'elle connaissait et aimait sa partenaire.

Son cerveau lui chuchota ce qu'elle avait oublié dans toute cette histoire, une bagatelle mise de côté quelques mois auparavant. De ses souvenirs émergea un prénom entendu plus d'une fois. La première fois dans la bouche même de Costia, qui les yeux brillants, lui parlait d'une femme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un hôtel et qu'elle avait envie de revoir, puis quelques mois plus tard, le même prénom cette fois-ci associé aux larmes de sa coéquipière au cœur brisé, et finalement moins de quinze jours auparavant dans cette cage d'ascenseur, prononcé par Anya qui la menaçait et parlait au téléphone avec le Commander, qu'elle appelait… Lexa.

Comment cet élément essentiel avait pu lui échapper jusqu'à maintenant ?!

– Vous êtes Lexa, murmura Octavia n'y croyant pas.

– Oui, répondit tristement le Commander, Costia vous avait parlé de moi, comme elle m'avait parlé de vous. Elle vous respectait et se languissait de finir sa mission auprès d'Ontari Rackam ne serait-ce pour retrouver des horaires de bureaux et sa partenaire qui lui manquait, plaisanta à moitié Lexa. C'était la vérité, Costia lui avait bien révélé ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Elle n'aurait jamais dû vous parler de sa mission, c'était confidentiel, répondit automatiquement Octavia.

Lexa la regarda durement.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire aujourd'hui qu'elle m'ait parlé de son travail ? Elle savait qui j'étais et a continué à être avec moi. Sa mission en a-t-elle été entachée quand nous étions ensemble ? N'a-t-elle pas été en mesure de récolter des preuves contre Ontari Rackam parce qu'elle couchait avec moi ?!

– Si, confirma Octavia. Mais vous avez rompu, se justifia-telle pauvrement, acquiescent intérieurement à l'insulte du Commander, Costia avait été réellement heureuse avec Lexa.

– Oui, soupira Lexa, mais ce n'était pas fini entre nous, je voulais la revoir…

Les deux femmes se turent puis Octavia reprit :

– Je suis un agent du FBI et je pourrais vous faire arrêter là tout de suite.

Lexa se mit à rire et répondit :

– Vous seriez morte avant d'atteindre votre portable.

– …

– Je vous l'ai dit, agent Blake, nous voulons toute les deux la même chose… J'ai pour intension de tuer Nia Givens… et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche, quand Lexa avait parlé de « détruire » Nia Givens un peu plus tôt, l'idée de l'assassiner ne faisait pas partie de la définition qu'elle se faisait de ce mot.

– Je suis un agent des forces de l'ordre, je ne tue pas les gens comme vous.

Lexa inspira doucement laissant le temps à Octavia de croire qu'elle avait marqué un point puis répondit :

– C'est vrai, excepté que si nous le faisons « à votre manière », Nia Givens vous échappera encore et toujours…

– Vous n'en savez rien, elle…

– Réfléchissez, agent Blake, elle glisse entre les doigts du FBI depuis vingt ans. Vous avez essayé et vous avez échoué. Si vous voulez la voir tomber, il faudra me suivre… dans ma démarche.

– Celle de la tuer ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour Costia.

Octavia ferma les yeux, restant silencieuse. Cette femme lui demandait son aide pour tuer un être humain, oui mais pas n'importe qui, celle responsable de la mort de son mentor, de son amie…

– Vous détenez Carrie Johnson, dit-elle évitant de répondre à l'invitation du Commander. Est-elle morte ?

– Non. Nia veut la tuer de ses propres mains…

– Vous allez lui livrer ?

– Oui, mais je tiens à être claire. Carrie Johnson a accepté de jouer l'appât, mais je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle me permettra simplement d'approcher Nia Givens…

Octavia acquiesça lentement à cette explication et prit la parole :

– Vous êtes une... professionnelle, vous pourriez la tuer comme vous le voudriez…

– C'est vrai, mais je pense que la Reine de Chicago s'attend à une action contre elle de ma part. Nia se préparera et me mettra des bâtons dans les roues si je viens… sans invitation. Avec Carrie Johnson en ma possession je peux apposer mes conditions à notre entretien.

– Qui vous dit qu'elle acceptera ?

– Parce qu'elle croit détenir toutes les cartes, elle croit m'avoir affaiblie avec son appel au FBI, en vous livrant Anya Gibson…

Octavia la regarda étonnée.

– Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait d'elle, personne n'a pu retracer l'appel ?!

– La personne qui travaille pour moi est plus efficace que vos agents, répondit froidement Lexa.

Octavia se rembrunie, savoir que le Commander avait un hacker – car c'était forcément un hacker – de son côté ne l'amusait guère.

– Alors, Nia a raison, elle vous a affaibli.

– Oui, mais elle n'avait pas prévue une chose.

– Quoi ?

– Vous, agent Blake, la possibilité d'une alliance entre nous.

Octavia plissa les yeux et répondit :

– Je n'ai pas dit oui…

Lexa se leva et déposa une petite carte sur la table.

– Voici un numéro où vous pourrez me joindre quand vous aurez envie de « dire oui ». Au revoir, agent Blake, conclut Lexa en disparaissant à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant pas le temps à Octavia de répondre.

L'agent du FBI s'empara de la carte et la fit tourner dans ses doigts. Elle réfléchissait pesant le pour et le contre dans toute cette histoire.

L'image de Costia lui souriant lors de son entrée au FBI surgit devant ses yeux et elle soupira. Sa carrière était foutue et elle désapprouvait beaucoup de décisions prises trop vite dans sa vie, mais celle-ci ? Elle ne la regretterait pas.

.

 _Williamsburg, deux heures plus tard…_

Lexa pénétra dans la maison et entendit les pauvres notes jouées avec maladresse. Clarke était levée. La jeune femme s'injuria, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû au moins laisser un mot, n'importe quoi, mais elle était persuadée que Clarke dormirait jusqu'au moins en milieu de matinée.

La jeune tueuse marcha jusqu'à elle, parlant pour éviter de la surprendre.

– Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien du piano, se moqua-t-elle.

Clarke sursauta et se retourna.

– J'ai cru que tu étais partie, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa s'arrêta et la regarda, n'étant pas certaine d'interpréter correctement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle vint s'assoir à côté d'elle en silence et caressa les touches sous ses yeux.

– S'il te plaît… Joue-moi quelque chose, demanda Clarke.

Sa précédente requête un peu plus tôt avait été refusée par Lexa qui avait secoué la tête et était sortie du salon, laissant seule Clarke qui ne comprenait pas. Lexa avait passé le reste de la journée loin d'elle, se préservant et voulant avant tout que Clarke réfléchisse, remette ses idées en place. Lexa sentait bien que toute cette histoire la bouleversait et qu'elle-même la troublait. Clarke était perdue et Lexa ressentait de la culpabilité à être en partie responsable de son conflit intérieur. Qu'elle, Lexa, éprouve des sentiments pour Clarke était déjà compliqué, mais que Clarke trop fragile commence à l'apprécier n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. L'ancien médecin méritait une vie loin de toute cette violence, loin d'une tueuse à gages, qui, si elle avait bien fait son boulot, aurait dû la kidnapper dès leur première rencontre…

– S'il te plaît, répéta Clarke.

Lexa ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

– D'accord…

– Est-ce que tu peux me rejouer le morceau que j'ai entendu quand j'ai failli tomber ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils et sourit en s'en rappelant.

– C'est un bon choix, dit-elle.

– Oui, j'ai toujours aimé Chopin…

Clarke se leva et s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Lexa se repositionnait sur le siège et prenait la partition de l'impromptu pour piano n°1 en La majeur. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, elle le connaissait par cœur, mais cela la rassura de lire les notes devant elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se mit à jouer les premiers accords.

Clarke écoutait le morceau suivant des yeux les gestes de la pianiste puis ferma les paupières et se mit à pleurer doucement.

À la fin de l'impromptu, Lexa encore hantée par la mélodie et les émotions qui l'accompagnaient, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux aux mots prononcés par Clarke :

– L'homme qui a tué Finn, celui qui a manqué de me tuer également, faisait le même métier que toi… Je devrais te détester et pourtant je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle pathétiquement.

– Clarke…

Clarke s'essuya les yeux, avala sa salive et se redressa, reprenant d'une voix ferme.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dis-moi comment t'aider pour te débarrasser de Nia Givens.

Lexa soupira et se retourna. Elle observa Clarke aux yeux rougis et déclara :

– Je trouverai un autre moyen…

– Il n'y en a pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

– C'est trop dangereux, les choses pourraient mal tourner et si…

– Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur, confessa Clarke. Je veux t'aider à vaincre Nia ou mourir en essayant.

Lexa lut la détermination infaillible dans le regard de Clarke, quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait pas la convaincre de renoncer à son idée.

– Très bien… Je… Je vais devoir te livrer à elle.

Clarke tressaillit et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal, ajouta Lexa pour la rassurer.

Clarke eut un pauvre sourire en répondant :

– J'espère bien, matelot…

Lexa sourit également et précisa.

– Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais je te l'ai dit et te le répète, les choses peuvent déraper…

– J'ai pris ma décision.

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux en signe d'acquiescement et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers sa veste, récupéra le téléphone et vint se placer face à Clarke lui tendant l'appareil.

– La ligne est sécurisée et le numéro préenregistré, il te suffit d'appuyer sur la touche une, expliqua-t-elle à Clarke qui la fixait sans comprendre. Si les choses se gâtent… continua-t-elle, tu devrais avoir l'occasion de lui parler une dernière fois, de lui dire au revoir, moi je n'ai jamais pu avoir cette chance, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa jeta un dernier regard à Clarke qui regardait le téléphone et s'éloigna. Clarke pressa la touche, écouta les sonneries et retint sa respiration en entendant la voix à moitié endormie :

– Allo ?

– …

– Allo ?

Clarke comprit qu'elle allait raccrocher si elle ne parlait pas très vite.

– Linda, murmura-t-elle. C'est moi…

– Ca… Carrie ? Souffla la voix de sa mère adoptive.

Lexa sortit dans le jardin, laissant seules la mère et la fille à leur conversation et s'approcha du chêne. Elle caressa l'écorche et sourit à l'arbre qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme s'adossa au tronc et admira le lever du soleil.

.

.

Merci à PaB384 pour ta review de la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de MP, alors je le fais ici.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 _Washington, le même jour…_

Anya attendait soucieuse dans la petite chambre d'hôtel Titus qui lui confirmerait que tout s'était bien passé. Elle pensa à l'avocat qui travaillait pour elle et ne regretta pas de l'avoir engageait six ans plus tôt quand il s'était débrouillé pour la débusquer et lui proposer ses services. Anya n'avait pas apprécié que quelqu'un s'immisce de cette manière dans sa vie. L'homme ne faisait pas le fier devant elle dans ce restaurant chic de Melbourne où il l'avait abordée en lui expliquant pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un avocat tel que lui.

Titus sentait bien qu'Anya perdait patience. Par la suite il s'était demandé ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Pourquoi, alors qu'il décelait dans son regard qu'il serait mort à la fin de son déjeuner, qu'il avait gâché par sa présence, la tueuse avait finalement accepté de lui donnait une chance. S'il avait su qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à la crème brûlée particulièrement exceptionnelle qu'Anya savourait, un dessert onctueux dont le caramel croquait merveilleusement sous ses molaires, remplaçant petite à petit son humeur noire par le souvenir du sourire de sa sœur qui lui avait fait goûter ce dessert français pour l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans en lui avouant que si les « grenouilles » savait au moins faire une chose, c'était bien les crèmes brûlées ! Titus se serait levé de table et aurait embrassé le chef en cuisine. Grâce à cette simple douceur, le cœur de la tueuse avait fondu et aujourd'hui Titus se retrouvait être l'avocat indispensable de la famille Oak.

C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée en captant le regard de l'agent Blake sur sa cliente quand Anya était montée dans la voiture après sa libération du FBI. Il avait acheté un billet d'avion pour l'Australie, choisissant sciemment la semaine d'après pour le vol, au lieu de la fin de la semaine comme l'avait plus ou moins suggéré le FBI, en se disant que le Gouvernement accepterait certainement ce délais, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'inquiéter du retard de quelques jours du le départ d'une femme sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de trouver la moindre chose suspecte.

Titus avait loué deux chambres attenantes dans cet hôtel, une pour lui, dans laquelle l'attendait Anya et une pour sa cliente, aujourd'hui vide. Il s'était mis au travail, ordonnant à Anya de ne pas quitter la chambre et de ne pas donner de nouvelles inutiles à Lexa, ignorant encore s'il arriverait à mettre au point son plan en si peu de temps.

Anya regardait d'un œil vide la télévision en faisant les cent pas, elle vérifia sa montre et pesta.

 _Il aurait dû déjà être de retour !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et expira de soulagement en le voyant hocher la tête d'un signe positif.

– Rappelle-moi que je te dois une augmentation, Titus, dit-elle sérieusement.

L'avocat sourit et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de la table. Anya sortit une petite bouteille de whisky du minibar, la déversa entièrement dans les deux verres qu'elle porta jusqu'à lui et trinqua avec Titus. Peu importait l'heure, réussir à berner le FBI et même Nia Givens méritait un verre.

Ils les vidèrent d'une traite et restèrent silencieux un moment.

– Comment as-tu su qu'elle y arriverait ?

– Je n'en savais rien, avoua-t-il. J'ai bluffé.

Anya le regarda et se mit à rire, pendant qu'il continuait :

– Cela dit, cette actrice avait intérêt à remporter la partie sinon son argent s'envolait et le FBI l'arrêtait…

– Elle me ressemblait tant que ça ? Lui demanda Anya.

Titus la contempla en silence et hocha la tête.

– Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose, en tout cas suffisamment pour que le personnel de l'aéroport s'y fasse prendre et que le FBI trop loin pour vraiment s'apercevoir du subterfuge y croit également. L'injonction que je leur ai collée sur le dos pour ne pas s'approcher à moins de trente mètres de toi nous a aussi bien aidés…

Anya sourit en précisant :

– Ils ne t'apprécient pas…

Titus haussa les épaules.

– Je repars à la fin de la semaine pour l'Australie, et je ne compte pas revenir avant un bout de temps. J'espère simplement que mes clientes préférées éviteront de faire du grabuge pendant mon absence…

– Ça, je ne peux rien promettre, répondit Anya sérieusement.

– Je sais, soupira-t-il.

– Le FBI te suit toujours ?

– Je pense, oui, jusqu'à mon départ.

– Comment est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici ?

– On trouvera bien un moyen, sourit Titus. Tromper le FBI n'est pas si compliqué au final…

Anya rit à sa dernière réplique et reprit son sérieux.

– Il faut que je prévienne Lexa.

Titus acquiesça et sortit son téléphone.

– Appelle Monty, il te mettra en contact avec elle.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et appuya sur les touches.

.

 _Williamsburg, le même jour…_

Lexa réfléchissait, l'agent Blake avait accepté son plan, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler Nia Givens pour convenir d'un rendez-vous et en finir enfin avec tout ça.

Clarke se reposait dans sa chambre, reprenant des forces. Lexa se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas dormir, qu'elle échafaudait de son côté des _scénarii_ où elle se débarrassait elle-même de la Reine de Chicago, de simple fantasmes que le docteur savaient irréalisables. Clarke était incapable de tuer quelqu'un, alors Nia Givens…

Lexa entendit son téléphone et fronça les sourcils devant le numéro inconnu :

– Allo ? Dit-elle en décrochant.

– Lexa, c'est moi.

– Anya ? Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter et Monty restait évasif sur ta situation. Où es-tu ? Tu as atterri à Melbourne ?

– Non, je suis à Washington.

– À Washington ? Répéta Lexa, sans comprendre.

– Oui, j'ai réussi à rester sur le sol américain sans que le FBI s'en rende compte, une idée brillante de Titus.

Lexa haussa les sourcils à cette nouvelle, ne doutant pas une seconde de l'affirmation de sa tante et déclara :

– Rappelle-moi que je lui dois une augmentation.

Anya sourit à l'autre bout du combiné, Lexa était bien sa nièce, pensa-t-elle.

– Comment a-t-il réussi ? Voulut savoir la jeune tueuse.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es avec Nia Givens.

– J'allais l'appeler…

– Très bien, alors je suppose que je m'occuperais de Roan plus tard…

– Je croyais que Titus s'en chargeait.

– Vu l'urgence de la situation, il a préféré se concentrer sur mon cas.

– Il a bien fait, commenta Lexa.

La conversation s'interrompit, chacune d'elle plongeait dans ses réflexions puis Lexa reprit :

– Nia pense que tu es partie ?

– Oui.

– Alors, demande à Titus d'attendre encore un peu pour Roan. Il vaut mieux qu'elle croit qu'il est hors de danger pour le moment, étant donné que tu n'es plus là et que je m'occupe de Carrie Johnson…

– D'accord, approuva Anya. Quel est ton plan ?

Lexa lui expliqua et Anya se renfrogna :

– Octavia Blake, tu en es sûre ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas nous rouler…

– Tu surveilleras mes arrières…

– Sans qu'elle le sache ?

– Oui.

– Parfait.

Lexa hésita puis révéla :

– Je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment dans toute cette histoire…

– Moi non plus, avoua Anya. Que veux-tu que je fasse.

– Prévois le nécessaire au cas où quelqu'un serait blessé… Carrie Johnson est une ancienne urgentiste et elle pourrait nous être utile si besoin.

– D'accord. Tu lui fais confiance ?

– À Carrie Jonson ?

– Oui.

Lexa répondit sincèrement :

– Oui, elle veut la mort de Nia Givens autant que moi.

– Bien. Alors, rappelle-moi pour me prévenir où aura lieu le rendez-vous, conclut Anya.

.

 _Washington quelques heures plus tard…_

Nia Givens aurait dû s'y attendre, le Gardot avait échoué.

 _Encore des incapables_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le Commander venait de l'appeler et le lieu de leur rencontre pour la livraison de Carrie Johnson avait été pris pour le lendemain soir. Le même entrepôt vide que celui où elle avait rencontré le couple de tueurs. Une petite allusion à la mort programmée dans le dos de Lexa qui la faisait sourire, et puis elle préférait connaître l'endroit où elle se rendrait pour rencontrer Carrie Johnson et se débarrasser une fois pour toute du Commander.

Assise dans le fauteuil blanc derrière le bureau, elle leva la tête en voyant Echo entrer en portant une valise noire.

 _Dieu que cette femme est sexy !_ Se dit-elle en l'observant approcher.

L'avocate déposa la valise sur la table et l'ouvrit. Le fusil à lunette entièrement démonté, amusa la Reine de Chicago. Nia était de la vieille école, elle aimait les pistolets et les armes blanches. Les fusils à longue portée, les snipers et l'idée de tuer quelqu'un en étant posté à une distance de plus de cent mètres sans que la victime voit son assassin avant de mourir la laissait perplexe. Au moins quand elle supprimait une personne, il ou elle savait à qui ils devaient leurs derniers instants. Elle mit de côté son opinion sur ce point et demanda :

– Tu sais t'en servir ?

Echo esquissa un sourire.

– J'étais la meilleure de mon bataillon.

Nia la regarda en haussant les sourcils puis sourit également :

– Tu as été dans les Marines… Comment ais-je pu l'oublier ? Ce doit être parce que tu fais une avocate si crédible…

– Je suis réellement avocate, répondit simplement Echo, ne prenant pas ombrage de la réflexion de Nia, elle savait qu'elle l'entendait plus comme un compliment que comme une critique.

La reine de Chicago caressa la lunette du fusil et questionna :

– Qui te dit que le Commander viendra seul ?

– J'ai vu de mes propres yeux son mentor à l'aéroport et le FBI aussi…

– Certes… Mais elle pourrait engager quelqu'un pour la seconder.

Echo haussa les épaules en répondant posant la main sur la valise :

– Je n'ai aucune envie de faire dans la dentelle avec elle. Je la tuerai avant qu'elle ne te touche.

Nia leva les yeux vers elle, un désir profond visible dans son regard, puis ferma les paupières en murmurant :

– Répète-le-moi.

Echo sourit et se rapprocha chuchotant à son oreille.

– Je la tuerai avant qu'elle ne te touche… Répéta-t-elle en observant le léger frissonnement que provoquait cette phrase sur Nia Givens.

.

Clarke restait silencieuse dans la Toyota noire. Lexa était venue lui expliquer qu'elles devaient partir pour Washington. Le Commander préférait voyager de nuit et la capital n'était qu'à trois heures de route de Williamsburg, elles arriveraient à l'hôtel aux alentour de minuit, y passerait la nuit et la journée du lendemain, avant de se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous où leur destin les attendait.

Lexa conduisait en silence, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à la passagère qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le paysage sans ouvrir la bouche. À vrai dire, Clarke n'avait plus rien prononcé depuis le dialogue avec Linda Johnson et Lexa se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui proposant de l'appeler. Non, se dit-elle, elle avait bien agi.

La jeune tueuse nota le nombre de milles sur le panneau de signalisation et calcula leur arrivée à environ une vingtaine de minutes. Le silence instauré par Clarke depuis le début du voyage lui portait sur les nerfs et même ses allusions à l'Amiral avaient fait choux blanc. Lexa avait hâte de se reposer dans la chambre où la distance entre elles seraient plus importante que dans cette voiture de location. Au moins, elle pourrait s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour faire un peu le point et échapper à sa présence.

Clarke repensait aux derniers mois de son existence, à Finn, aux Johnson, au fait que le lendemain soir, elle ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde, à la femme à ses côtés calme et sûre d'elle qui la sauverait ou la condamnerait. Pourquoi avait il fallu que Lexa accepte la proposition de Dante et essaie de la connaître ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle la rencontre sous un jour positif, qu'elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ? Que son dernier geste, celui de lui offrir cette conversation avec Linda n'ait que renforcé l'estime qu'elle avait pour elle ?

Clarke tourna la tête vers la conductrice qui annonçait qu'elles arrivaient à l'hôtel et prit sa décision quand elle croisa son regard concerné qui attendait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ou un simple geste d'approbation.

Clarke hocha la tête et demanda :

– C'est un bon hôtel ?

– Disons que c'est un hôtel près du lieu où nous irons et qu'il est pratique, répondit Lexa avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Un hôtel à la sortie de la ville, ajouta Clarke en remarquant le bâtiment un peu sinistre.

– Oui, confirma Lexa.

La jeune femme gara la Toyota et sortit du véhicule suivit par Clarke.

L'homme présent à la réception malgré l'heure tardive, un type maigrichon aux cheveux gras et à la tête de fouine regardait une émission de téléréalité vulgaire. Il leva les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivées et afficha le sourire obséquieux qu'il réservait aux personnes qui passaient la porte de l'établissement. Les deux femmes étaient assez belles et son sourire s'accentua, changeant légèrement, reflétant les images salaces qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il sourit intérieurement en remarquant le rougissement de la jeune blonde qui devait bien devinait à quoi il pensait et se reprit en croisant le regard plein de fureur de la femme en noir qui semblait vouloir l'égorger et qui pour être honnête lui faisait froid dans le dos.

– Nous avons réservé une chambre au nom de Hawk, déclara d'une voix glaciale celle qui le terrorisait.

Le réceptionniste hocha la tête, parcourra son registre et trouva l'information qu'il désirait, sentant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se tourna, récupéra la clef accrochée sur le mur et leur tendit en précisant :

– La chambre est au premier étage… Bon séjour à Washington, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante quand celle au regard toujours aussi assassin, lui arracha des mains en ordonnant qu'on ne les dérange pas.

Il prit note de la demande d'un nouvel hochement de tête craintif et suivit des yeux ses étrangères en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il accède à leur requête car cette « Hawk » n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Il reporta son attention sur la télévision et sur la candidate Cindy qui disait pis que pendre de Stacey une des autres joueuses du Show et se força à se détendre devant ces images sans grandes portées intellectuelles.

La chambre n'était pas si horrible constata Clarke, la moquette était propre, le lit également et les robinets de la salle de bain brillaient même sous le néon blafard, un prodige !

Lexa fixait l'immense lit dans la chambre. Un seul lit… Elle avait pourtant spécifié deux lits !

– Laisse tomber, commanda Clarke en voyant son regard effaré sur la literie. Ça n'a pas grande importance…

– Je dormirai par terre…

– Non, à la guerre comme à la guerre, tu dormiras dans le lit avec moi.

– Mais…

– Tu fais chier, Lexa ! S'emballa Clarke. On s'en tape qu'il n'y ait qu'un lit ! Si ton côté puritain t'empêche de dormir avec moi, alors va donc affronter l'autre pervers du rez-de-chaussée, mais moi je reste là !

Lexa la regarda sans répondre, Clarke commençait à être… à cran. Elle suivit des yeux le médecin qui partit dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires et s'installa dans un fauteuil, soupirant fortement en entendant la porte verrouillée avec colère. Elle avait juste voulu user de tact et voilà qu'elle avait froissé la jeune femme. Que croyait-elle ? Bien entendu qu'elle ne rechignerait pas à dormir dans un lit avec elle, mais son geste avait été mal interprété par une Clarke persuadée que Lexa ne ressentait rien, qu'elle était à l'image du Commander, froide, pragmatique et sans merci.

Lexa ne leva pas la tête quand Clarke revint dans la chambre ou quand elle se mit au lit en éteignant la lumière. Elle resta dans le fauteuil à écouter sa respiration se calmer et devenir plus profonde. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Lexa se leva, récupéra quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

La jeune tueuse se glissa dans le lit devinant le dos de Clarke à côté d'elle et passa les mains derrière sa tête, fixant un plafond qu'elle ne distinguait pas dans la pièce obscure. Lexa sentit Clarke bouger sur sa droite et se figea :

– Tu as décidé de me rejoindre…

Lexa ne répondit pas, priant pour que Clarke en conclue qu'elle s'était endormie.

– Je sais que tu ne dors pas…

– …

Lexa retint sa respiration lorsque la main de Clarke se posa délicatement sur sa joue et tourna doucement son visage dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres contre les siennes puis brisa le baiser.

– Clarke… On ne devrait pas, tu n'as pas les idées claires…

Elle entendit le rire blessé de la femme à côté d'elle.

– Et si je te disais que je me contente de ce que j'ai… On sera peut-être mortes demain, alors autant en profiter et… tu me plais plus que le réceptionniste, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Si Lexa n'avait pas été si étonnée par ses propos, elle en aurait presque rit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui sortir des méchancetés pareilles ?!

– Ce n'est pas toi qui parles, répondit Lexa en voulant s'assoir dans le lit.

Clarke avait anticipé son geste et fut plus rapide. Elle se positionna sur la jeune femme allongée et déclara :

– Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi, Lexa. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire rester ?! Te dire que je ressens des sentiments pour toi ? Qu'ils étaient là avant de savoir que tu étais une putain de tueuses à gages et qu'ils n'ont pas disparu depuis que je suis au courant ?! Que ce que tu as fais pour moi ses derniers jours les a juste renforcés ? Que quoi qu'il arrive demain j'aurais envie de te revoir ?!

Lexa allongée ne pouvait distinguer les traits de celle qui à quelques centimètres de son visage lui avouait ce qu'elle ressentait aussi. Elle ferma les yeux luttant intérieurement pour ne pas répondre et les rouvrit quand Clarke reprit :

– Tu crois que je ne me déteste pas?! Que je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses, et je suis là à te dévoiler tout ça pendant que tu pleures encore…

Clarke s'arrêta de parler, comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin et se redressa.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix sincère. Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer…

Lexa comprit que la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle changeait d'avis, se repliait sur elle-même, avant que Clarke n'exécute le moindre mouvement, Lexa échangea leur position et se retrouva sur elle. La jeune femme allongée et prise de court commença :

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les lèvres de Lexa pressées contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

.

Clarke se réveilla seule dans le lit. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient pauvrement à travers le rideau moins épais que ce qu'elle pensait, lui permirent de distinguer Lexa dans le fauteuil qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Hé, la salua Clarke encore légèrement endormie.

– Hé, répondit Lexa. Je suis allée nous chercher à manger précisa-t-elle en désignant les paquets à emporter sur la table.

Clarke sourit et roula sur le côté à la recherche d'un semblant de vêtement à enfiler pour sortir du lit. Elle attrapa son T-shirt une culotte et chercha des yeux son bas de pyjama sans l'apercevoir. Elle se pencha pour vérifier sous le lit et cria victoire.

– Ah ! Te voilà chenapan !

Lexa retint un sourire et vint se placer sur la chaise à côté d'une Clarke habillée qui s'asseyait pour manger.

– Clarke, commença-t-elle, à propos d'hier soir…

Clarke leva un doigt en l'air en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non ! L'avertit-elle, je t'interdis de dire que c'était une erreur !

Lexa arqua un sourcil face à la menace et baissa les yeux.

– Il y a toutes les raisons du monde qui nous poussent à ne pas recommencer…

– Je m'en fous des raisons du monde !

– Mais…

– Lexa, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours des derniers mois, c'est que la vie est trop courte. Si tu ne veux pas recommencer, très bien je l'accepte, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de compréhension. Mais ne m'enlève pas le souvenir de cette nuit, même si tu le regrettes, mens-moi si besoin, simplement ne me l'enlève pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Lexa s'était préparée, avait tourné et retourné les arguments dans sa tête pour mettre un terme à une histoire perdue d'avance, rien que son métier représentait le plus parfait rempart à la moindre relation. Elle l'avait expérimentée avec Costia.

Costia… La femme à qui elle n'avait pas dit adieu, celle qu'elle avait remplacée dans son étreinte de la nuit dernière, car Clarke n'était pas « un simple coup d'un soir ». Si elles continuaient dans cette voie, elle serait bien plus, en tout cas pour elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux aux dernières paroles de Clarke. Elle n'avait qu'une envie se lever et l'embrasser. La jeune femme musela son désir, à quoi servait de souffrir avant l'heure ? De lui donner de faux espoirs, car le Commander ne devait pas avoir d'attaches, il était un loup solitaire. Elle l'avait expérimenté, la douleur était trop forte lors de la perte d'un être aimé.

 _Aimait-elle Clarke ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle. _Comment pouvait-elle trahir Costia aussi vite ?_

Elle regarda discrètement le médecin qui humait les plats d'un air suspicieux, évitant de lever les yeux vers Lexa après sa petite tirade, et se dit que par-dessus tout Clarke méritait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien mieux qu'elle, se convint-elle une nouvelle fois.

– Très bien, murmura-t-elle en se levant. Je ne dirai rien.

Lexa sortit de la chambre d'hôtel sous le regard de Clarke qui retenait ses larmes.

Clarke ne pouvait plus rien faire, la balle était dans le camp de Lexa. La jeune femme s'était mise à nu ce matin et la nuit précédente, au sens propre comme au figuré, et si Lexa ne voulait pas d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

.

Clarke passa la journée seule. Lexa retrouva Anya pour se faire une idée de l'entrepôt. Anya décela un changement chez sa nièce mais resta silencieuse, Lexa finirait par se confier à un moment ou un autre et pour le moment il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre pour leur « soirée ».

Octavia Blake arriva à l'heure demandée sur le parking de l'hôtel. Elle salua le Commander qui la détailla de haut en bas et acquiesça, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Clarke assise sur le lit, tourna la tête vers Lexa qui revenait accompagné…

– Voici, Octavia, la présenta Lexa. Elle va nous épauler dans notre rencontre avec Nia Givens.

Clarke ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, elle salua la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait et suivit Lexa qui avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et l'attendait sur le perron. Lexa accompagna Clarke jusqu'à la voiture et décela le tremblement dans le corps de celle qui serait l'appât. Elle posa délicatement une main rassurante dans son dos en lui murmurant :

– Tu peux le faire, Clarke, tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse…

Clarke baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Lexa étaient agréables, cependant à cet instant ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de sentir les bras de celle avec qui elle avait passé la nuit autour d'elle comme véritable réconfort, pas des paroles improvisées pour vaguement essayer de la rassurer.

Lexa regardait d'un œil peiné celle qui lui plaisait tant, souffrir par sa faute. Elle ne réfléchit pas et exauça les prières de Clarke, la tirant à elle, Lexa l'enlaça en lui soufflant :

– Si nous survivons ce soir, sache que la nuit dernière restera un de mes plus beaux souvenirs… Tu mérites une vie loin de moi Clarke, loin de la violence que je draine dans mon sillage et au fond de moi, loin de mes doutes et de mes peurs. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te rendras heureuse, quelqu'un qui ne sème pas la mort sur son passage…

Lexa recula et l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit sans se retourner. Clarke dont les paroles prononcées résonnaient encore en elle, réagit trop tard et la perdit dans l'obscurité. Elle voulut la rattraper mais fut arrêter par Octavia qui secoua la tête en lui indiquant la voiture.

– Il faut y aller, Clarke…

Clarke chercha une dernière fois Lexa des yeux et monta dans le véhicule. Si elles survivaient Clarke l'empêcherait de fuir à nouveau comme elle venait de le faire.

.

L'entrepôt se dressait vide, noir et silencieux. Nia remarqua qu'aucune voiture n'était encore présente en garant sa Mercedes noire. Elle sortit du véhicule et leva les yeux vers les bâtiments, souriant à celle qui se cachait dans l'un deux et devait la déshabiller à travers la lunette de son viseur, Echo assurait ses arrières et cela l'excitait terriblement.

Elle monta au même étage que celui lors de son entrevue avec les Gardots et le trouva vide. Nia examina le lieu autour d'elle et une fois certaine de l'absence d'une autre personne, marcha d'un pas serein vers une fenêtre donnant sur le parking dont le verre brisé craqua sous ses talons.

La Reine de Chicago sortit de la veste de son tailleur blanc le paquet de cigarettes, en porta une à ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste élégant. Elle inspira une bouffée apaisante et suivit des yeux la voiture qui arrivait. Elle détailla la femme qui en sortait et levait les yeux vers le bâtiment. _Toujours affublée de son maquillage vulgaire_ , se dit la femme en blanc en recrachant une deuxième bouffée, souriant cruellement à la femme blonde attachée que poussait la femme en noir vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Elle se retourna pour accueillir le Commander et Carrie Johnson en entendant le monte charge se mettre en marche.

Nia ouvrit la bouche face à la femme en noir juste devant elle sans la moindre trace de maquillage, et aux yeux verts qui lui renvoyait une haine viscérale. En sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans son estomac à plusieurs reprises, Nia comprit que le véritable Commander avait été caché là, bien avant qu'elle n'arrive, guettant son entrée pour l'abattre, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne s'en prenne au témoin responsable de l'emprisonnement de son fils. Elle cligna des yeux et se concentra sur les paroles qu'énonçaient calmement son assassin :

– Pour Costia…

Nia tomba à terre dans un gargouillis incontrôlé, fixant pathétiquement ses mains pleines de son propre sang qu'auréolait d'un rouge foncé son tailleur blanc préféré, pendant que Lexa, la regardant mourir, récitait des paroles qu'elle ne capta pas :

– _Delenda Carthago…_

Lexa ferma les yeux et inspira en rouvrant les paupières. Elle regarda l'immeuble face à elle, prête à sourire à Anya au deuxième étage, heureuse que tout soit terminé, avant d'être projetée en arrière face à la violence du coup qui lui comprima la poitrine et la plongea dans le néant.

Octavia et Clarke entendirent la détonation et ouvrirent la porte du monte charge au moment où Lexa partait en arrière. Le Commander glissa jusqu'à elles, évanouie, du sang s'échappant de son thorax. Clarke se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla et remarqua l'impact balle au niveau du côté gauche.

Octavia avait dégainé l'arme donnée par Lexa une heure plus tôt, elle scanna le lieu, laissa la jeune femme s'occuper du Commander et remarqua le cadavre près de la fenêtre. Elle s'en approcha et s'arrêta, suivant des yeux les deux corps qui tombèrent du troisième étage de l'immeuble d'en face, remarquant que l'un d'eux se servait de l'autre pour amortir sa chute sur la Mercedes noire.

Blake reconnut Anya qui bougeait difficilement et finit par rouler sur le corps inanimé en dessous d'elle, écrasé sur le toit de la voiture par la violence de la chute et son propre poids, pour atterrir maladroitement sur le ciment en grognant, et marcher en boitant vers le coffre de la Toyota juste à côté, afin de récupérer un sac et se diriger vers l'immeuble où elles se trouvaient.

.

 _Immeuble d'en face troisième étage, un quart d'heure plus tôt…_

Echo suivit dans la lunette de son fusil la Mercedes noire qui se garait. Elle regarda avec amour Nia en descendre et sourire vers les immeubles à son amante, ne sachant pas clairement où elle se dissimulait. L'avocate lui rendit son sourire et attendit qu'elle monte les deux étages. Echo scruta l'intérieur noir de l'entrepôt et son cœur s'emballa légèrement à la vue de la silhouette blanche de Nia qui apparut enfin. La Reine de Chicago alluma sensuellement une cigarette sous les yeux de la femme qui la guettait et l'aimait. Echo entendit la voiture arriver et laissa la lunette de côté pour observer à l'œil nu le Commander qui sortait de la Toyota noire. L'avocate fut déçue, elle aurait parié que le tueur à gages était plus grand, elle reconnut Carrie Johnson et suivit des yeux les deux femmes qui entraient dans l'immeuble puis repositionna son œil derrière le viseur pour assister impuissante aux coups de couteaux que subissait la femme de sa vie.

Son cœur se figea lorsque le corps de Nia tomba sur le sol et qu'une femme en noir regardait d'un œil plein de haine mourir celle qu'elle était censée protéger. Le temps lui parut durer une éternité, son sang se remit à circuler au moment où la jeune inconnue face à la fenêtre regardait dans la direction de l'endroit où elle se terrait. Echo sut qu'elle allait sourire comme pour la narguer lui faire ressentir que « grâce à elle », Echo ne connaîtrait plus jamais le bonheur car elle venait de le lui soutirer à tout jamais. L'avocate visa la poitrine, le cœur et pressa la détente du fusil, ne lui accordant pas la balle dans la tête qu'elle méritait, voulant à la place qu'elle sente la vie lui échapper lentement, qu'elle découvre avant de mourir ce que signifiait avoir le « cœur brisé ». Sa cible fut projetée en arrière et Echo se releva, elle voulait scalper cette femme responsable du chagrin qui la terrassait. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait toujours debout face à la fenêtre, quand elle fut poussée en avant vers le vide, Echo se demandait toujours qu'elle pouvait être la cause de cette défenestration lorsque elle s'écrasa sur la Mercedes noire de Nia Givens.

.

 _Immeuble d'en face deuxième étage, un quart d'heure plus tôt…_

Anya observait le bâtiment où Lexa, tapie dans l'ombre, attendait Nia Givens pour la tuer avant l'entrevue avec Carrie Johnson. Connaissant la Reine de Chicago, la tante de Lexa s'attendait à un coup fourré. Elle scrutait l'immeuble à la recherche d'une autre personne, les lunettes infrarouges sur le nez, fronçant les sourcils au seul corps de sa nièce qui transparaissait dans le noir ambiant.

Elle entendit la voiture, regarda la Mercedes noire se garer et suivit des yeux Nia Givens libre de tout garde du corps, entrer dans le bâtiment. Quelque chose se tramait sans qu'Anya ne mette la main dessus et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro. Il répondit rapidement.

– Monty, quelque chose ne va pas, Nia est seule.

– Tu veux que je vérifie la zone ?

– Oui.

– Ok, donne-moi quelques secondes.

Le jeune hacker pirata un satellite, entra les coordonnées du téléphone d'Anya et vérifia la zone industrielle désaffectée. Anya voyait Nia s'approcher de la fenêtre et sortir de sa poche une cigarette.

– C'est toi qui est allongée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, il distinguait deux corps immobiles.

– À quel étage ?

– Au deuxième, répondit Anya en se figeant, remarquant du coin de l'œil Octavia et Clarke sortirent de la voiture et se diriger vers le bâtiment.

– Il y a quelqu'un un étage plus haut au-dessus de toi, Anya !

La tueuse jura et lâcha son fusil, elle se précipita vers les escaliers, Monty derrière son écran, assistait en directe au meurtre de Nia Givens et ouvrit la bouche au moment où Lexa partit en arrière entendant dans son casque en fond sonore, derrière la respiration saccadée d'Anya, la détonation de l'arme d'Echo.

– Lexa est blessée, l'avertit Monty d'une voix blanche, ayant rapidement comprit l'emplacement de chaque personne.

Anya ne demanda pas plus de précision, si la blessure avait paru minime au jeune homme il se serait empressé de le dire, son ton avait suffit pour démontrer que la situation était grave.

Elle remarqua le tireur qui se remettait debout et lui tournait le dos. Une femme comme elle, une femme qui avait peut-être tué sa nièce… Anya coupa au plus court, pas de combat, un saut dans le vide avec elle avant qu'elle ne se retourne et l'arrête, un saut durant lequel l'ennemi lui servirait d'amortissement sur la voiture qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

La douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, s'ajoutait l'appel de Monty inquiet qui cherchait à savoir si elle était toujours en vie. Anya roula en grognant et s'affala sur le sol. Un nouveau pic de douleur failli lui arracher un cri, son poignet gauche l'élançait, son sang chaud et poisseux couler à l'arrière de son crâne diagnostiqua-t-elle en se relevant, se dirigeant vers la Toyota noire, tâtonnant doucement son cuir chevelu à la recherche de la plaie. Elle attrapa le sac dans le coffre et boitilla jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être une entorse à la cheville gauche, le côté de son corps qui semblait avoir le plus souffert de son vol plané.

Anya ouvrit péniblement la grille du monte charge et marcha vers une jeune femme blonde – Carry Johnson évidement – qui appuyait comme une demeurée sur la poitrine de Lexa et criait à l'agent Blake qu'elle avait besoin d'une grosse seringue tout de suite !

Anya balança le sac près d'elle en précisant :

– Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin là-dedans, sauve Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivée, jugea rapidement son état et se précipita vers le sac quand les mots s'implantèrent enfin dans son cerveau.

.

 _Lieu du rendez-vous, deuxième étage, un quart d'heure plus tôt…_

Lexa patientait depuis plus de dix minutes derrière le poteau invisible dans le noir, attendant Nia Givens. Octavia avait pour consigne d'être légèrement en retard, pas de beaucoup cinq minutes, dix grand maximum. Lexa avait couru pour rejoindre l'entrepôt désert après sa révélation à Clarke, refusant de lui laissait le temps de réagir, lui donnant enfin l'explication de se son refus, l'abandonnant sur ce parking vide et déprimant au sort d'Octavia qui l'emmènerait ici, où, si son plan marchait, elle n'aurait pas à rencontrer la Reine de Chicago. Mais si cela devait arriver… Anya serait quoi faire en surveillant ses arrières.

Elle se redressa au crissement du monte-charge en action. Lexa détailla l'immense femme en blanc immobile à la recherche du moindre mouvement à l'étage, qui rassurée, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Nia Givens se saisit d'un paquet de cigarettes sous le regard du Commander qui s'avança lentement, certaine que Nia était seule, zigzaguant dans la pénombre, s'approchant à pas de loup de sa cible. Nia se pencha légèrement au son d'un moteur de voiture, puis se redressa pendant que Lexa se positionnait face à son dos, masquant sa présence aux yeux extérieurs grâce à la stature imposante de la femme si grande.

La jeune tueuse serra le manche de son poignard dans sa main et n'hésita pas une seconde. Les traits de Nia Givens exprimèrent une légère surprise, de la douleur et enfin la terrible compréhension d'avoir perdu face au Commander.

Lexa fixa le corps inerte, notant que le sang de sa victime présent sur sa main droite, celle qui tenait le poignard, refroidissait et séchait rapidement.

Elle leva les yeux pour sourire à Anya, heureuse d'avoir sauvé la vie de Clarke, heureuse d'avoir vengée Costia, heureuse que tout soit terminé. Lexa n'entendit même pas la détonation, elle sentit l'impact, la brûlure dans sa cage thoracique et s'évanouit pendant que son corps partait en arrière.

.

Le grincement de la grille du monte-charge lui vrilla les oreilles, Clarke avait-elle bien entendu un coup de feu ou son cerveau lui jouait-elle un tour avant l'heure ?

Clarke remarqua le corps de Lexa, le sang qui s'en échappait, et se hâta dans sa direction. Elle la rejoint, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le jeune médecin serra les dents, n'arrivant pas à vraiment occulter l'identité de la blessée afin de mieux la soigner, d'éviter les émotions trop parasites. Ouvrant la veste d'une main tremblante, elle s'en prit à plusieurs fois pour déchirer le T-shirt trop résistant, abandonnant, pour finalement le soulever comme elle aurait dû le faire dès le départ !

L'impact de la balle se situait sur le poitrail côté gauche entre la troisième et quatrième côte. Le cœur avait été touché pensa-t-elle avec horreur, en appuyant sur la plaie, elle fronça les sourcils cherchant ce qui la dérangeait, il y avait du sang mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait et enfin le mot tant attendu se matérialisa dans son cerveau : _Status Inversus…_

Le cœur de Lexa était à droite ! Malgré l'élan de joie qui se répandit dans son corps, le médecin en elle lui hurla que la jeune tueuse n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Son poumon droit avait été perforé, sans aide dans les dix prochaines minutes Lexa allait se noyer dans son propre sang ! Il fallait boucher le trou d'entrée et… Clarke fit rouler le corps de la blessée sur le côté et soupira, la balle était bien ressortie, mais il lui fallait dégager la pression maintenant ! Elle avait besoin d'une seringue pour aspirait tout le sang qui menaçait de la tuer. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose autour d'elle qui pourrait faire office de substitution en criant à la femme debout, à quelques pas à peine, ce dont elle avait besoin.

Clarke sursauta au moment où le sac atterrit à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers ce nouvel élément perturbateur et écouta les doux mots de son sauveur, qui semblait blessée mais qui tenait debout.

– Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin là-dedans, sauve Lexa.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ! Elle fouilla dans le sac et trouva la sacro-sainte seringue. Elle boucha rapidement à l'aide de sparadrap étalé en deux trois couches les impactes sur le thorax et dans le dos, inséra l'immense aiguille qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un et aspira le sang, remplissant la moitié de la seringue.

Le râle s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa et elle ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre. Clarke appuya sur la plaie en murmurant.

– Ça va aller, tiens le coup, ça va aller.

Clarke se souvint des autres personnes à l'étage et précisa.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Anya acquiesça, l'aida à remettre debout une Lexa incertaine, laissant le temps à Clarke de dévisser la seringue de l'aiguille toujours dans la poitrine de la jeune blessée, la vider et se lever. La tueuse soutint sa nièce jusqu'à la voiture où Clarke l'installa sur la plage arrière tout doucement, montant à côté d'elle surveillant la respiration de Lexa, prête à aspirait le reste de sang et remplir, à nouveau la seringue si elle s'étouffait.

Anya faisait abstraction de son propre état en conduisant vers l'hôpital, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur à Carrie Johnson concernée par la blessure de sa nièce, un peu trop inquiète d'après elle. Lexa lui souriait pauvrement, épuisée, acquiesçant à tout ce qu'elle racontait, des conseils purement médicaux, « inspire doucement… Ne force pas sur ta cage thoracique… Ton cœur n'est pas touché… ». Anya n'en fut pas dupe, leurs regards appuyés, la douceur dans le geste de la main du médecin se posant sur la joue de Lexa…

 _Mais que se passait-il entre sa nièce et Carrie Johnson ?!_

Anya chassa sa question de son esprit. Le principal problème était que le Commander ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à l'hôpital, même sous une fausse identité, elle avait été touchée par balle et cela signifiait méfiance chez les docteurs, plus une ouverture d'enquête. Comment la jeune Lexa Hawk, une gentille employée d'une banque internationale – la même qu'Anya Gibson, mais pas dans le même service, basée à Melbourne qui plus est – pouvait expliquer un poumon perforé de la sorte ?

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa nièce. Ce soir Lexa n'était pas en état de prendre la moindre décision, alors elle s'en chargerait.

Anya gara la Toyota devant les urgences de l'Hôpital Healthcare Adventist et se tourna vers Clarke.

– Allez chercher les médecins, vous êtes mieux placée que nous pour leur expliquer ce qu'a Lexa. Octavia va m'aider à l'extraire de la voiture, dit-elle en tirant sur le frein à main, ouvrant sa portière.

Longtemps après Clarke se demanderait comment elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… La peur, la précipitation, le besoin de voir Lexa expressément entre les mains des médecins, un emmêlement de différentes choses qui la poussèrent à accepter. Elle sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Octavia et courut vers l'entrée des urgences. L'agent Blake ouvrait la porte arrière et se penchait sur Lexa puis se figea en entendant l'ordre d'Anya.

– Recule et éloigne-toi de la voiture, Octavia.

La jeune femme obéit en voyant l'arme braqué sur elle.

– Anya, Le Commander a besoin de soins…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je sais à quelles portes frapper pour qu'on s'occupe correctement de Lexa. Ta mission est finie. Costia a été vengée… Merci pour ton aide agent Blake, lâcha Anya en rentrant dans la voiture démarrant l'auto, n'entendant pas le : _« Anya, attends… »_ , murmuré par sa nièce à l'arrière de l'auto.

Clarke avait réussi à rameuter un médecin et une infirmière. Revenant d'un pas pressé vers le parking, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour distinguer la Toyota présente peu de temps auparavant et qui n'était plus visible… La boule qui se forma dans son estomac s'intensifia à l'approche d'Octavia qui secouait la tête en expliquant qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elles étaient parties et qu'il lui avait impossible de les retenir.

Quand ses jambes se dérobèrent, Clarke fut retenue in extremis par l'agent du FBI. Le médecin qui s'était préparé à faire face à un patient dit grave, au final complètement imaginaire, oublia les mots désagréables qu'il réservait à la jeune femme en la voyant si secouée. Il s'accroupit et diagnostiqua que son état n'était pas dangereux, elle était juste fatiguée et… bien remuée. Il lui proposa de venir se reposer dans la salle d'attente des urgences mais elle refusa poliment. Il n'insista pas, après tout elle n'était pas seule, et même si la femme qui l'accompagnait abordait un maquillage bizarre, elle semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Par pur professionnalisme, il répéta à la femme en noir son invitation et repartit avec l'infirmière après avoir essuyé un nouveau refus poli.

Octavia fit acte de présence pendant les minutes silencieuses qui s'écoulèrent, puis elle tira doucement Clarke pour la mettre debout à l'arrivée du taxi qu'elle avait appelée en attendant le son retour et celui des médecins.

– Venez, dit-elle. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

– Elle va mourir, répondit Clarke dans un état second.

Octavia la serra contre elle tout en la guidant vers la voiture, répondant gentiment.

– Non. Anya, la femme qui était avec nous, ne le permettrait jamais.

– Alors pourquoi être parti ?

– Par peur que le Commander ne soit arrêté.

Clarke resta silencieuse, maudissant la stupidité d'Anya, une femme dont elle avait déjà entendue le prénom, restant à ce moment précis inaccessible à son cerveau qui lui interdisait l'accès à sa mémoire, évitant ainsi de l'épuiser d'avantage.

Clarke n'écouta même pas la destination donnée par Octavia au chauffeur de taxi. Elle restait là, les yeux fixés sur le siège avant, revivant encore et toujours ses derniers instants avec Lexa.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'Octavia la secoua brusquement. Clarke ignorait quand et comment elle était sortie du taxi, où elle était et pourquoi le brouhaha de la circulation dans cette rue fréquentée lui était si indifférent. La jeune femme finit par se concentrer sur ce que lui disait celle qui s'était fait passer pour le Commander.

– Clarke, écoutez-moi !

Octavia vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait bien toute son attention et expliqua :

– Entrez dans ce bâtiment et demandez à parler à l'inspecteur Blake, expliquez lui tout. Qui vous êtes, la mort de Nia Givens, la présence du Commander, tout, sauf une chose…

Clarke eut la présence d'esprit de demander ce qu'était cette chose.

– Moi, ne me mentionnez pas, je n'ai jamais été présente ce soir, vous comprenez ?

Un nouveau mystère que Clarke n'avait aucune envie d'élucider, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et monta les marches vers la porte principale sans la saluer, se fichant de savoir qui elle était vraiment.

– Adieu, Carrie Johnson. Vous ne serez plus la victime de Nia Givens, murmura Octavia en s'assurant qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment avant de remonter dans le taxi et de donner l'adresse de chez elle.

.

Le commissariat n'était pas vide, mais certes plus calme qu'en journée. Cependant, les personnes arrêtées, les policiers en uniformes, les injures criées à travers la pièce principale entre deux personnes ivres, sales, puant la pisse et le vomi, imitaient presque à la perfection l'ambiance désastreuse des jours longs et difficiles. De ces gardes qui avaient si mal commencées et finissaient aussi désagréablement. Heureusement chassées de l'esprit par la douceur de la personne aimée ou le pot entre collègues – plus qu'une obligation, un devoir après ces heures laborieuses – un peu trop arrosé.

Oui, l'ambiance de cette nuit n'avait rien à envier aux jours les plus sinistres qu'avait connu ce lieu et qu'il connaitrait encore malheureusement.

Et pourtant ce soir un élément nouveau se dressait au milieu de toute ce bruit, de ce chaos indécent qui ponctuait son quotidien depuis si longtemps.

Une jeune femme blonde qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Une jeune femme au regard perdu visiblement en état de choc émotionnel.

Intrigué par cette apparition qu'il observait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes sans que personne ne s'intéresse à elle, l'inspecteur Niko Gordon se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers elle.

– Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Clarke suivit des yeux la bagarre qui éclata entre les deux hommes ivres toujours pas maitrisés, qui s'apostrophaient depuis déjà un moment et sursauta quand ils tombèrent à quelques pas d'elle. Elle entendit le craquement et son cerveau diagnostiqua qu'un os avait bien était brisé. Ce constat la ramena dans le lieu où elle prenait racine depuis dix minutes et à la question que venait de lui poser cette homme.

Elle cligna des yeux et répondit :

– Je voudrais voir l'inspecteur Blake, s'il vous plait.

Niko fronça des sourcils, se demanda si cette femme était une amie de Bellamy qu'il aurait oublié de lui présenter et secoua la tête :

– Je suis désolé, il n'est pas de garde ce soir, mais peut-être je suis en mesure de vous aider à sa place ?

Clarke croisa son regard et aima ce qu'il s'en dégageait Il semblait sincère et véritablement « dévoué à sa cause », là devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne lui faire confiance.

Tant pis pour l'inspecteur Blake, l'inspecteur Gordon si attentionné, ferait parfaitement l'affaire, se dit-elle.

– Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, commença-t-elle et je voudrais signaler le meurtre de Nia Givens.

.

 _Prison centrale de Chicago, deux jours plus tard…_

John Murphy rassemblait ses affaires. Il était libre un peu plus tôt que prévu et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre ! Il suivit le gardien et hocha la tête en direction de Roan Givens qui l'ignora superbement. Murphy l'insulta intérieurement, ce type ne lui manquerait pas, au moins il avait tenu sa parole et l'avait aidé après sa révélation sur Carrie Johnson. Un court instant, il plaignit presque la jeune femme de s'être fait un ennemi tel que lui, puis passa à autre chose. Carrie Johnson ou Clarke Griffin peu importait le nom qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, n'était plus son problème.

Il marcha le long des téléphones accrochés aux murs, tous occupés, et d'où des bribes de conversations sans intérêt lui parvenaient. Il capta un vague : _« Et ma dette envers le Commander sera réglée ? »_ de la part d'un type à la barbe trop fournie et aux cheveux trop longs à son goût. Une armoire à glace qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, portait le nom de Ryder… Mais comme le reste dans cet endroit qu'il quittait enfin, Murphy s'en désintéressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, affichant à la place un sourire sur son visage à l'idée de revoir Emori qui l'attendait dehors.

Ryder raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle commune. La femme au téléphone avait été claire, s'il tuait Roan Givens, sa dette envers le Commander serait effacée. L'homme aux épaules large connaissait le la réputation du prince de Chicago, pourtant il n'hésita pas une seconde, si le Commander lui pardonnait à condition qu'il lui ôte la vie, alors Roan Givens était en train de vivre sa dernière journée sur cette Terre…

.

 _Richmond deux mois plus tard, samedi après-midi…_

Linda Johnson porta la tasse à ses lèvres et dégusta le thé au jasmin qu'elle avait commandé. Elle reposa la tasse vide en détaillant la femme assise en face d'elle qui regardait d'un air tranquille et heureux les passants dans la rue.

– Je m'inquiète pour elle, avoua Linda.

Abby reporta son attention sur elle et sourit.

– Carrie est forte. Cela risque de prendre encore un peu de temps mais elle va déjà mieux.

Linda sourit en entendant le prénom de sa fille.

– Toi aussi tu as du mal à l'appeler Clarke.

Abby prit un air coupable et sourit :

– Non, en fait, ce n'est pas si difficile, mais j'ai toujours tendance à la voir comme l'adolescente revêche qui portait le prénom de Carrie.

Linda hocha la tête et sourit au souvenir de leur rencontre dans le centre de détention.

– Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait voulu garder le nom de Clarke Griffin. Le FBI lui a proposé de redevenir Carrie Johnson étant donné que la famille Givens était morte… Pourquoi avoir voulu rester ici et ne pas revenir à New York avec nous ? Confessa-t-elle. Quand j'essaie de lui en parler, elle change toujours de sujet.

– Clarke, Carrie, qu'elle importance ? Elle est en vie et gère ses traumatismes à sa façon. Elle n'a pas abandonné la médecine, non ? Mais une chose est sûre, elle s'en sortira.

– Oui, elle n'a pas abandonnée la médecine… Merci de lui avoir trouvé cette place à l'hôpital… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'en sortira ?

– J'en suis persuadée, répondit sincèrement Abby. Puis elle décida de parler d'autre chose. Quand arrive ton mari et ton fils ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Dans le courant de la semaine…

– Pour la fête surprise ?

– Oui. Cette Lucy veut vraiment bien faire les choses, Carrie a l'air de s'être fait de vrais amis ici…

– Clarke, la corrigea gentiment Abby en souriant.

– Clarke, répéta Linda en opinant de la tête.

Elle pensa à Carrie et ce qu'avait dû être sa vie seule ici, loin ce ceux qu'elle aimait, la solitude et la peur lui avaient certainement tenu compagnie plus d'une fois, se dit-elle, mais Abby avait raison Carrie ou Clarke s'en sortirait, comme toujours. Elle reporta les yeux sur le médecin et déclara en souriant :

– Merci de veiller sur elle.

Sa fille était entre de bonnes mains avec le Dr Lorenz à ses côtés.

.

Clarke des lunettes roses de soleils sur les yeux – celles que lui avait si généreusement donnés Raven et que finalement elle aimait bien – absorbait avec plaisir sa dose de vitamine D par les pores de son visage et de ses avant-bras dénudés. Concentrée sur le texte sous ses yeux, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment les commentaires de Charlotte qui critiquait le déplacement en L du cavalier qui pouvait sauter des pièces – une façon de bouger vraiment absurde d'après ses dires – à un Dante qui essayait patiemment de la faire revenir à la raison. Il fallait voir le jeu d'échec dans son ensemble, en comprendre toute l'incroyable ingéniosité, répétait-il inlassablement, persuadé de rallier l'adolescente à sa cause un jour ou l'autre, quitte à ce qu'elle accepte cette vérité incommensurable, ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire.

Le médecin posa la liasse de feuilles sur la table et interrogea l'adolescente.

– Elle est où la suite ?

Charlotte tourna la tête vers elle, sans faire attention à l'argument de l'ancêtre devant elle, glorifiant le rôle de la reine sur l'échiquier – juste une pauvre pièce en bois pas vraiment folichonne pour elle.

– Quelle suite ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est la fin de l'histoire…

– Mais tu ne peux pas finir comme ça !

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Je veux voir Alice et Bella ensemble !

– Pff, tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer ! Ce qu'était drôle, c'était d'écrire comment elles allaient se mettre ensemble, se débarrasser du bellâtre et du loup garou, et c'est fait.

Clarke se renfrogna.

– N'empêche, je veux une suite.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de l'adolescente :

– Écris-la, la défia-t-elle.

Clarke hésita jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se leva en répondant :

– Ma garde commence dans une demi-heure, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lire ta prochaine histoire ! Dit-elle pour se venger.

– C'est dommage, répondit Charlotte du tac au tac, je réfléchissais à une histoire sur SwanQueen, tu sais les deux femmes dans la série Once Upon A Time…

Clarke se figea et plissa les yeux, cette gamine lui souriait de toutes ses dents en la provoquant, sachant parfaitement que Clarke était accro à ce feuilleton qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir et dont Clarke venait de dévorer la saison six.

Le médecin grommela un vague :

– Ok, je veux bien me sacrifier encore une fois, et leur fit un geste de la main en s'éloignant, leur souhaitant un bon week-end.

Elle sentit son portable vibrait en arrivant à sa voiture et sourit au prénom qui s'affichait.

– Raven… Dit-elle en décrochant.

– Hé, Clarke. Lucy t'a appelée ?

– Non…

– Ah… Euh…

– Raven que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, rien…

– Raven…

Son amie soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne et avoua.

– Ok, m'en veux pas, euh… il est possible que j'ai malencontreusement lâché que ton anniversaire était la semaine prochaine…

– Raven !

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais tu la connais, elle s'est lancée dans une fête surprise et…

– Raah !

– Je suis désolée… Je vais me rattraper !

– T'as intérêt…

– …

– Raven ?

– Je suis désolée, répéta son amie.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en répondant :

– C'est trop tard Raven, je vais parler à Abby de ta petite affaire avec Loïs Lane…

– Mais c'était avant de la connaître ! Se justifia la jeune femme.

– Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant…

– Noooon, pitiiiéeee ! Geignit Raven à l'autre bout du fil, faisant sourire Clarke malgré elle.

– Trop tard… répondit-elle théâtralement en raccrochant.

Raven la rappela immédiatement et Clarke l'ignora en se disant que ça lui ferait un peu les pieds. Elle démarra sa voiture et prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

.

 _Richmond Hôpital Bon Secours, la nuit suivante…_

Clarke était fatiguée mais satisfaite de sa garde, elle accueillit Sinclair le chef de service qu'elle aimait bien, lui fit un résumé des différents cas admis dans les box et partit pour se changer vers la salle de repos. Elle poussa la porte ouvrit son casier, regarda le paquet de cigarettes et se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en l'attrapant. Elle revint sur ses pas et prit la direction des escaliers. Elle monta lentement les étages jusqu'au toit.

Clarke marcha sur le gravier et leva la tête vers les vagues étoiles visibles. Elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma tout en se dirigeant vers le bord, s'arrêtant devant le muret, observant l'immeuble en face d'elle. La petite lumière à l'étage lui révéla un jeune cadre absorbé par son travail, pianotant sur son ordinateur, laissant de côté l'écran, farfouillant un instant dans un dossier pour revenir vers le clavier en proie à un nouvel accès de positivisme envers son boulot qui lui avait mangé sa soirée, entament sa nuit.

Elle inspira une bouffée, ne tournant pas la tête au son de la porte et des pas sur le sol qui se rapprochaient, continuant à fixer cet homme si concentré. Clarke soupira en remarquant l'hésitation de la personne qui la rejoignait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en déclarant :

– Laisse tomber Abby, je sais que Raven t'a envoyée en messager de la paix vu que je ne lui réponds pas… Baisse le drapeau blanc, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie de fêter mon anniversaire pour le moment.

Clarke baissa la tête et murmura :

– Lors du dernier j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus personne…

– Pas si tu acceptes de me donner une chance, Capitaine…

Clarke se retourna et se retrouva face à celle qui avait disparu de sa vie deux mois plus tôt.

– Lexa, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa la fixait avec intensité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda Clarke d'un ton froid.

La jeune tueuse l'observa un instant et désigna le petit paquet :

– Je peux t'en piquer une ?

Clarke haussa les épaules en lui tendant, retournant à sa contemplation du mâle solitaire dans sa tour. Lexa gagnait juste un peu de temps avant de lui répondre.

La jeune femme alluma la cigarette et prit une bouffée en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a un congrès de matelots présent dans la ville toute la semaine, plaisanta-t-elle.

– …

– Et vu que l'Amiral a appris pour nous deux, j'ai été rétrogradée.

Clarke suivit des yeux le jeune homme répondre à son téléphone, dédaigner son ordinateur et parcourir la pièce absorbé par sa conversation qui semblait s'animer de minutes en minutes.

– Clarke…

– Non ! Tu crois que tu peux te pointer comme ça, la gueule enfarinée comme si de rien n'était après deux mois ?! J'ai cru que tu étais morte Lexa ! S'énerva Clarke en se tournant enfin vers elle.

Lexa ne répondit rien, observant la colère sur son visage, que maîtrisait déjà le médecin pour la remplacer par une sorte de fatigue et de déception.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna Clarke.

– Toi.

Clarke émit un rire plein de sarcasme.

– Ça fait deux mois Lexa ! Deux mois ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, je mérite mieux que toi !

Lexa accepta encore une fois le commentaire rempli d'amertume de celle a qui elle n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles après l'avoir abandonnée sur le parking d'un hôpital de Washington. Elle s'approcha du petit muret et s'assit dessus, laissant ses jambes se balancer doucement dans le vide.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Qu'Anya m'a kidnappée, et que pendant deux mois, j'ai été enfermée, rêvant de m'échapper pour te retrouver ?

– …

– Ce serait te mentir. Anya est ma tante, elle s'est occupée de moi comme une mère. C'est elle qui m'a élevée et telle une louve qui protège ses petits, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que je puisse me faire arrêter dans cet hôpital…

Clarke termina sa cigarette et en alluma une autre, plus pour s'occuper les mains et se donner contenance face à Lexa. Elle n'en était pas encore à s'assoir à ses côtés mais au moins elle restait sur le toit.

Lexa soupira et continua :

– Plus que tout le monde tu aurais dû comprendre mon éloignement, Clarke. Comprendre ma culpabilité et mon hésitation envers toi. Costia était morte depuis moins d'un mois et je me retrouvais à développer quelque chose pour toi… Merde, j'étais censée tout abandonner pour elle ! Imagine que quinze jours après la mort de Finn tu te sois retrouvée aussi perdue que moi, qu'aurais-tu ressentie ?

– …

– Tu as eu du temps pour faire ton deuil, du temps pour lui dire au revoir, moi non, et j'en avais besoin, tu comprends ?

Lexa se trouvait maladroite dans ses explications, elle n'avait jamais était une oratrice. Elle aimait les silences et les conversations à demi-mots, que la personne avec qui elle vivait comprenne ses réactions et sa façon de tenir à elle sans avoir besoin de mettre de mots dessus, tout bonnement parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à vouloir l'exprimer.

– Je pensais ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là. Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi…

– Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Cracha Clarke.

Clarke s'injuria intérieurement, pourquoi lui en voulait-elle tellement ? Elle l'accusait presque d'être la source de tous ces maux. Lexa n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Finn, dans sa nouvelle existence en tant que Clarke Griffin. Elle avait même tué Nia Givens et aussi sûrement commandité l'assassinat de Roan Givens. Carrie avait échappée à toute cette violence grâce aux Johnson, et celle-ci était revenue en force dans sa petite vie et l'avait poursuivie encore et toujours. Clarke n'en voulait plus, elle voulait la paix, une vie banale et plein de train-train, se compliquer l'existence sur la couleur d'une voiture en cours d'achat et ne pas s'angoisser sur une Lexa à l'autre bout du monde en train d'exécuter un parfait inconnu et peut-être y mourir elle aussi par la même occasion.

Lexa n'avait pas répondu, Clarke lui en voulait et elle comprenait. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Elle pensait réellement que Clarke méritait quelqu'un d'autre, mais avant de disparaître complètement de sa vie, elle voulait essayer. Lexa n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, à part Costia, personne n'avait su la toucher au point qu'elle ait envie de rester avec la même femme. Clarke si, elle avait même ajouté un élément, elle avait envie de rester dans le même endroit, d'arrêter de voyager, simplement profiter d'elle, de sa présence et de sa compagnie.

– Clarke, je suis revenue parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout.

Clarke ferma un instant les yeux à cette déclaration et répondit :

– « C'est tout… ». Lexa, tu es une tueuse à gages.

– Oui, confirma-t-elle calmement.

– Tu sais quel est le pire dans cette histoire ?

– Dis-moi.

– Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas ton métier qui me rebute le plus, c'est que je sais que tu vas repartir…

Lexa inspira profondément, sentant le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger, Clarke avait peur de la perdre.

– J'ai pour intention de rester.

– Lexa, tu mènes une vie pleine d'action et de danger, tu vas t'ennuyer ici.

– Je ne m'ennuierais pas avec toi, répondit Lexa toujours aussi calme et si sûre de ses mots.

– Raaah ! S'agaça Clarke.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce genre de répliques dignes d'un film à l'eau-de-rose ?! Le genre de phrases que toutes les groupies en mal d'amour attendaient de celui ou celle qui partageait leur vie, le genre de phrase qu'elle-même avait rêvée d'entendre dans la bouche de Lexa, que son cœur d'adolescente sentimentale avait espéré si ardemment.

– Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, matelot…

Lexa sourit en regardant le vide en-dessous d'elle, elle répondit d'un ton plein de malice.

– Que veux-tu, les marins sont des romantiques qui s'ignorent...

– Tais-toi, ordonna Clarke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Lexa obéit et fit comme Clarke, elle leva la tête vers un jeune homme dans l'immeuble d'en face qui remettait sa veste, éteignait son portable, récupérait ses affaires et quittait la pièce dans laquelle il venait de passer une partie de la nuit à travailler.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire à Richmond ? Demanda Clarke en secouant la tête.

Lexa n'en savait rien, elle ne partageait pas la même crainte que Clarke à son égard, elle ne pensait pas s'ennuyer dans cette ville de si tôt, pas avec elle du moins, mais le médecin à côté d'elle avait besoin d'être rassuré.

– Je ne sais pas, je trouverai… J'ai un bon CV…

– Très drôle.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent là en silence un bon moment à contempler le ciel et les immeubles éteints autour d'elles.

– Figure-toi qu'une de mes amies va m'organiser une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire, commença Clarke d'un air blasé.

Lexa sourit dans le noir et questionna :

– Raven ?

– Non, Lucy.

– Lucy… Celle qui t'avait invitée à une soirée costumée ? Se rappela Lexa

– Oui.

– C'est plutôt sympa de sa part, observa Lexa. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi.

– J'ai surtout des amis qui veulent me foutre la honte !

Lexa rit :

– Clarke, dit-elle, je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

– …

Lexa tourna le visage vers elle et détailla sa tenue d'hôpital.

– Ta garde se termine à quelle heure ?

Clarke l'a regarda sans comprendre puis se souvint de ce qu'elle portait.

– Elle est terminée. Clarke regarda sa montre. Depuis environ une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Lexa se leva, sauta sur le toit et tendit une main à Clarke.

– Viens je te ramène chez toi…

Clarke hésita :

– Lexa, je n'ai pas dit « oui ».

– Je sais, mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi-t'offrir un café au Starbucks du coin et continuer à essayer de te convaincre...

Clarke garda pour elle qu'elle l'avait déjà eu sur son : _« Je suis revenue parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout »._ Elle afficha une mine de circonstance et attrapa la main se mettant debout sur le toit, marchant à côté de Lexa vers les escaliers, leur doigts toujours enlacés.

– Juste un café…

– Juste un café… Répéta Lexa en souriant.

Fin.

.

.

N/A : Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non, merci également pour tous les follows et favoris.

Je n'ai pas de nouveau récit pour le moment à publier. Cela dit, tout comme le personnage de Charlotte, une nouvelle histoire est en cours d'écriture sur Once upon a time avec du SwanQueen. Pour le moment seuls huit chapitres ont été écrits. J'espère atteindre le même nombre de mots que _Le témoin_ et la terminer courant de l'été ou en septembre.


End file.
